Seth's Baby Doll
by spazztastickitty
Summary: Samantha Wilson is the black sheep of her family. Not only does she have to deal with feeling like an outcast, but now she's moved from her New York home to a small town in Washington State. How does she cope with school, life, and love? Who can help? OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Fire and Ice. For some reason, people assume that twins have to be complete opposites. There has to be a smart one and a dumb one. An artistic one and a logical one. A girly one and the tomboy. Well, if you ask me, that's preposterous. It's true when it comes to my sister Kaitlyn and I. But still, it's insulting that people just assume that we have nothing in common.

Kaitlyn and I are as different as night and day. We even look different. We come from a bi-racial family. Our mom is black and our dad is white. Kaitlyn is extremely fair skinned where as I am darker toned. I guess if you had to compare our skin tones to other mulatto people, she's Mariah Carey and I'm Halle Berry. She has long straight light brown hair and light brown eyes. She's tall enough to be a model, just like my older sister, and she has perfect white teeth.

Like I said, I'm darker than her. I'm not like extremely dark, but everyone knows that I'm black. Not that there's anything wrong with being dark-skinned, I'm just not. My hair is dark and curly. It's a hassle to straighten it, so I usually don't. I'm 5'3. I'm barely tall enough to reach the cookie jar on top of the fridge. My teeth are perfect, now. They weren't always like this. With many visits to the orthodontist I was finally able to proudly smile in pictures.

Some people say I'm attractive. I don't think so. I mean, growing up, I had to not only look at Kaitlyn's beauty, but also the beauty of my older sister Amber and my younger sister Melissa. They all looked the same. Tall, light-skinned, straight haired, white teeth monsters. I was definitely the black sheep in the family. I strived to look like them. I would straighten my hair every day. One time, I even attempted a perm. It had the adverse affect and I walked around looking like the Little Orphan Annie. I tried to walk in heels to make myself look taller. It worked, until I broke my ankle. I had to wear braces for years! Years of being called brace face, people trying to stick magnets to my face, and having random bits of food stuck in the metal.

Kaitlyn and I act completely different. She's the bookworm. She does ballet and figure skating. She speaks 3 languages. My mom, the world renowned fashion designer Maryelle Davis, uses Kaitlyn as a model and takes her shopping every other day.

I'm not a bookworm at all. I'm not dumb or anything. I mean, Kaitlyn uses her smarts to get her good grades. I use my smarts for personal gain. I'm more manipulative with my intellect. I paint. I draw. I tattoo. I play lead guitar in my band, The Untamable Candy Canes, and like my dad, I photograph. My dad, Thomas Davis, goes around the world taking photos of people stricken by war, disaster, and poverty. He's a photojournalist.

It is because Kaitlyn and I are so completely different that I am now sitting in the middle of my room packing up the last of my things into cardboard boxes. I looked around my room at the metropolis of boxes that I had created. I wondered how long it would take to re-enact a Godzilla theme when my mom walked into my room in her designer dress.

"Oh good. You're done packing. The movers are ready to move your boxes to the van and Amber and Nate are outside waiting for you, Kate, and Lissa," she said while counting the number of boxes that I had accumulated. She held up my Jack Skeleton skully. "I hope you're not taking this wretched thing with you," she said condescendingly. I nodded my head. "It's an absolute eye-sore. Is that all you own? Jack Skeleton things and gaudy gothic apparel?" I nodded my head again.

"I thought you were going to grow out of this whole emotional distressed phase," she pushed on. I shook my head. She realized that I wasn't in a talkative mood. But then again, when was I ever? She became frustrated and continued on her rant. "You know Jean-Paul's son? The blonde kid, oh about 5'10" that we saw at the banquet in Milan? He thought you were attractive. Perhaps you two would be dating if you didn't look dead."

I stared boredly at her. "Dad!" I screamed, still looking uninterested in my mother's presence. My dad walked into my room with a cup of coffee in his hand. "I hope you're not trying to talk to my little angel about boys again," my dad said wrapping his arms around my mom's waist, trying not to spill coffee on her. I nodded my head. "Well I guess I'm just going to have to give you a spanking then," he said with a wicked grin on his face and smacking my mom's butt. She giggled and I tried to shield my eyes from the horrific scene in front of me.

I was about to move to this place called Forks, Washington with my crazy sister and her husband, endure terribly long drive from Albany, New York to said Utensil land with my equally annoying twin and 12 year old sister, and the last thought that I'll have of my parents and I in this house is their sexual playfulness in the room that I've had since I was born.

"Oh gross!" I looked up to see that my parents had stopped playing around and were looking at my Kaitlyn standing in my doorway. "Sam's room is the only room that hasn't been put into the van and Amber told me to tell her to hurry up. I had no idea she was being held captive by our parents and their disgusting foreplay." My mom rolled her eyes. "Oh honey, this is hardly what one would call foreplay. We haven't even started undressing yet." Before my mom could go into deeper description, I bee-lined out of my room.

I walked into my Dad's studio, trying to find his "fun camera". The fun camera is the my dad's only camera that he uses for "fun". Meaning, family events, ballet recitals, guitar concerts, and random pictures of sleeping sisters were all on this camera. I found it and held it up with the lens facing my face. My camera wasn't as old-fashioned as my dad's. I tried to find out which button I had to press to take a picture when suddenly, the flash went off in my eyes, momentarily blinding me. I gasped in pain and shock and almost dropped my dad's camera. At least I knew how to take a picture now.

I crept around the house, taking pictures of my favorite things. My Dad's really soft recliner, the rocking chair that my grandmother used to hold us in as babies, our dogs, Shock, Lock, and Barrel, and of course, my Jack Skully. I crept around the hallway and looked in my room to see that all of the boxes were gone. My parents were still hugging and looking at each other as if they were the happiest people on Earth. Their nest was empty a few years earlier than was expected and I don't blame them for smiling like they'd just won the lottery. I snapped a picture.

I walked downstairs to the main floor and saw Amber, expecting a son, and her husband, Nate, rubbing Amber's belly. I snapped a picture.

I walked past them and saw Melissa crying and hugging her best friend, whose name I thought was Tiffany, and promising to skype with her daily. I took a picture.

I walked outside to see Kaitlyn with my camera snapping pictures of the rose bushes and koi pond that my mom "desperately" needed to make her dream house "complete". I was about to take a picture when Kaitlyn aimed my camera at me. We both snapped a picture of each other at the same time. I suppose we weren't complete opposites after all.

Everyone started coming outside to say their final farewells. Melissa, with her eyes red and puffy and her nose slightly runny, was holding on to my parents as if she couldn't live without them. I rolled my eyes. Their jobs kept them from being home for longer than two weeks at a time anyway. It's not like it'd be much of difference if we moved.

It was awkward just standing there while everyone embraced. I felt out of place. I hated hugging. Even Amber and Kaitlyn were joining in on the love-fest. I put my hands in the pocket of my over-sized hoodie and tried not to look at it anymore.

My dad walked over to me and gave me a bear hug, ignoring the glare that I gave to him when I realized that he wanted to hug me. As soon as he hugged me, I tried not to cry. I knew that I could say goodbye to Lock, Shock, and Barrel with no problem. I didn't like taking them for walks anyway. I could easily say goodbye to my mother. I hated how she compared me to Kaitlyn and tried to make me into a "fashionista".

But my dad and I, we were two peas in a pod. He used to be in a band when he was a teenager too. We had the same sense of humor. He allowed me to be myself without judging me. He didn't mind the heavy eyeliner, the dark clothes that seemed to attract my attention, and he didn't mind the various tattoos or piercings that I had accumulated. My dad was the only person in this family that understood me.

"Sammy, be good. Remember, me and your mom are always on your team. We're rooting for you. Forks won't be so bad, so long as you come out of your shell." He released me and I realized that I had accidentally let a few tears escape. I held out my Dad's camera to him. He took it from me and smiled. "I hope you took some nice pictures." I nodded my head. I thought I did, unless you count the first one that I took where I almost went blind.

"Oh my gosh Sammyyyyyy!" my mom said running to me with her arms wide open. I stared in horror as I realized that she was crying and expecting a hug. Dammit. No escape. She was too close. She hugged me so tightly I thought my spine would break. I secretly wanted it to.

I could feel my face getting red from the lack of oxygen that I was getting. My dad saw the distress on my face, and instead of saving me, he took a picture of me and my mom. I glared at him and everyone else that was holding their sides from laughing too hard. I mentally cursed them all to Hades.

"Let go of Sammy, Mom. We need to get on the road. We wanted to get there before Tuesday," Amber finally said saving my life. I walked over to the van preparing to get in, when suddenly I heard Melissa scream, "Don't make me go! I don't want to go! It's Samantha's fault we're leaving anyway! Just send her away." Everyone's eyes were on me. Sympathetic eyes were all hoping that I wouldn't flip out at the accusation.

My mom stared at Melissa with an evil glare. "Young lady, that was highly uncalled for. Apologize to your sister this instant!" Melissa looked at me with hate-filled eyes. She crossed her arms and refused to say anything directly to me. My mom rolled her eyes and was about to say something to Melissa about her rudeness but I cut her off.

"It's okay, Mom. Don't worry about it. It makes sense that Melissa is pissed at me. I would be too." I shrugged my shoulders in nonchalance. "But she'll get over it eventually. And if she doesn't, that's her problem." I stepped into the van.

I could feel everyone's eyes on me, but I ignored it. I pulled my iPod out of my pocket and started listening to it. Conspiracy by Paramore was playing and I thought how coincidental. My feelings were just like the lyrics in the song. I wanted to escape the pain that my life seemed to attract for some reason.

Nate got into the driver's seat, Amber got into the passenger's side, Melissa sat in the seat behind me, still pouting, and Kaitlyn sat next to me. She patted me on the shoulder. I smiled weakly at her. I knew Kaitlyn didn't want to leave Albany either. I knew she blamed me, but I didn't care enough about that to do anything.

We drove away, and as we left, I waved goodbye to my parents. I looked back to see the huge mansion that I had lived in for seventeen years.

I laid my head on the window and finally allowed myself to think about the events that led me to where I am.

(Flashback)

My best friend Scar committed suicide. He came out to his parents and they disowned him. His family was really into politics and they said they couldn't afford to have a scandal because their son was a "faggot". I balled my fists unconsciously as I thought about the anger and sorrow in Scar's voice when he told me.

I was at Kaitlyn's ballet recital and Scar had called me right before her solo performance. I listened to him intently while he poured his heart out to me. I knew Scar was on the brink of depression. I promised him to meet him at the park by his house immediately after Kaitlyn was done. He sounded reluctant, but he agreed.

After Kaitlyn was done, I told my parents that I had to go home and study for a major test. Before my parents could protest, I was out of there.

I stopped by the gas station and bought Scar cigarettes with my fake I.D. I was glad that the park wasn't far from the auditorium because I was walking on foot. I jogged to the park and saw the back of Scar's head as I approached "our" bench.

I snuck up behind him to scare him. "Boo!" I screamed in his ear. He didn't even act like I was there. I walked around the bench to see that there was a giant gash on scar's wrist. He looked paler than he ever had. There was an empty bottle of pain killers under the bench. He had large purple bruise like markings under his eyes.

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. I couldn't do anything but scream. I grabbed my phone and called 911. I was surprised that the dispatcher could understand me. I was hyperventilating and crying so much that I could barely understand me.

After she assured me that an ambulance was on its way, I rushed to Scar. I begged Scar to please be alive. I begged him to wake up. I begged him to wake me up from this terrible nightmare.

After the ambulance came, they put Scar in it. I got to ride in the back with him. The looks that the EMT people gave me was not reassuring. One of them asked me who I was to him and if he had family. I was too dead myself to answer. I was too busy trying to ignore how cold Scar looked or how stiffly he laid.

After we reached the hospital and Scar was rushed to the emergency room, I started calling people. I called Scar's brother to tell him everything that happened. I called my dad as well. I don't remember what I said or how I said it, but everyone came immediately.

Scar's family was sitting on one side of the room looking like statues. My mom was holding Melissa who was on the verge of tears. Kaitlyn was still in her leotard and was biting her nails nervously. My dad was trying to calm me down. I was pacing the emergency waiting room, trying to relax. It wasn't working. My family knew how important Scar was to me. Scar and I were best friends since Kindergarten. He was there for every birthday party, he was there for me through puberty, he witnessed the awkward brace face stage, and he still stuck around.

A doctor came out of the room. "Family of Oscar Adams?" he asked, looking at everyone in the room. "Yes?" Scar's dad asked, without any emotion. "I'm sorry to say, but Oscar Adams was pronounced dead on arrival. A cut to the wrist and various types of pain killers clogging up his stomach are the cause. We can talk to you about funeral arrangements and we have papers for you to sign…"

I ignored the doctor. I couldn't understand anything he was saying. It was as if he was speaking another language. I walked away from everyone and stepped outside of the hospital. All I can remember is my mom hugging me and the painful scream that filled my ears.

(End Flashback)

I looked around the van to see that everyone, except Nate, had fallen asleep. I looked out the window and let a few tears escape.

After Scar's death, I knew I started changing. I stopped talking. I became mute for a little while. I wore much more black than I used to. I cut school, got into fights, and almost got arrested. My mom saw me self-destructing and blamed herself. She said that it was become she was never home that I became a monster.

Amber offered to allow me to stay with her and her husband. My mom suggested that we all moved to Washington with Amber. She didn't want Melissa and Kaitlyn to suffer the same way that I had.

I wiped away the tears that kept running down my cheeks. This was going to be a long road trip and I didn't want to spend all of it crying over the past. Time to move on.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Why?

Today was the first day of school for my sisters and I. We've been in Forks for a week and were completely unpacked. Luckily, I had my own room. Thanks to my double-sided quarter, and a very naïve and gullible Kaitlyn, I won the coin flip and she had to share her room with Melissa. I'm evil. I know.

I woke up extra early today. Not because I was excited for school. God no. My feelings towards school were the exact opposite of enthusiasm. I woke up early because I wanted to beat Kaitlyn to the hallway bathroom. She took forever to get out of the bathroom and I didn't want to deal with her slow morning routine.

I tip-toed across the hall to the bathroom. I reached for the handle but it wouldn't turn. Shit. It was locked. "Sorry, Sammy, but you're going to have to wake up a little earlier next time if you want to beat me to the restroom," she said from the other side of the door. I glared at the door as if my eyes could shoot fire.

Might as well make sure I have everything for school today. Paper? Check. Pencils? Check. Okay. I was done with that.

I walked over to Melissa and Kaitlyn's room to see if I could take out my frustration on Melissa with a healthy dosage of banter. She was still asleep. Shit. I forgot. She got to sleep in. The little witch went to Forks Junior High, and their school started at 8:50.

Melissa had to catch the bus while me and Kaitlyn got to drive our new Jeep, courtesy of Maryelle and Thomas Wilson. I felt a little bit at ease knowing that Melissa would have to take the school bus with random strangers while I got to drive in my new car.

I noticed Kaitlyn's alarm clock on her bedside table. There was a little devil on my shoulder egging me on. I think there was supposed to be a little angel on my other shoulder, but I think he quit his job after the lip piercing that was now on my face. I walked over to her alarm clock and saw that the alarm was set for 6:00. I changed it to 6:30. There. That'll show Kaitlyn to play with the bull and not expect to get the horns.

Okay. I know Kaitlyn didn't technically do anything wrong to me to deserve this, but I didn't care. It would be funny tomorrow morning.

Right after I was done messing with Kate's alarm clock, I set it down and started looking at the pictures that she hung on the wall. Pictures of her with her Ballet group, her friends, Melissa, Amber, one of me and Scar, and a picture of everybody at our sweet 16 covered her walls. I smiled at all of the memories. I miss those days.

Kaitlyn walked in her room with a towel wrapped around her with a smug smile on her face. "The bathroom's yours." I rolled my eyes at her and walked into the bathroom. After I was done with my morning routine, I walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen and grabbed an apple. "Is that all you're going to eat?" Amber asked me as she was setting the table with pancakes, sausage, bacon, and eggs. I shook my head. She rolled her eyes at me. "No wonder you're so thin," I shrugged. Kaitlyn came bounding downstairs. "OOOOh! Is that bacon?" she asked while grabbing a strip of bacon off of the table.

I hate Kaitlyn. She ate like a pig and was still thin as ever. The minute a cupcake touched my lips, I gained 10 pounds. It's not that I wanted to be anorexic or anything. It's just that I'm too short to be fat. I'll look like a garden gnome if I gain one more pound.

School started at 7:30 and it was already 7:15. I grabbed the car keys and headed out of the front door. Kaitlyn followed suit. "Bye Amber! See you after school!" she yelled waving back at Amber. Damn this girl for being so happy in the morning. "Bye you two! Have a good day!" Why was I surrounded by happy people?

I walked over to the driver's side and had to hop inside because it was too high. I maneuvered the seat so my feet could reach the pedals. Being around these giants made me feel like a dwarf. Amber was "short" compared to Kaitlyn, and she was 5'9". Melissa was my height and she was half a decade younger than me.

Kaitlyn glided into the passenger's seat perfectly. I glared at her. "Today's going to be fun isn't it? I wonder if Forks has hot guys." I ignored her and turned to the road and started to drive. "I want a tall blonde guy. Maybe a football player. Ooh. What about baseball players? They have nice butts." She continued on her rant about boys.

I plugged in my iPod to the radio and started playing Avenged Sevenfold. She was so engrossed with her mental fantasy of boys and cute butts that she didn't even know that her least favorite song was playing. "Must have stabbed her fifty fucking times! I can't believe it! Ripped her eyes out right before her eyes! Eyes over easy! Eat it! Eat it! Eat it!" the radio blared the song and it tuned out her one sided conversation.

We pulled up to Forks High School. Kaitlyn and I had never been to a public school before. Sure, one time when our parents took us to Egypt, my mom for a fashion show in Cairo, and my Dad taking pictures of ruins, we had a tutor, but we've always been in private schools. It was a lot bigger than our school back home.

I reached into my pocket and grabbed my schedule for the day. Kaitlyn and I had contradicting schedules. It looked like the only time we would even come across each other was during lunch and physical education. I was kind of happy. When people first meet Kaitlyn and I, they usually start making comparisons and assumptions. I hated that. I knew I didn't compare to Kaitlyn, I just didn't want other people to know it too.

Kaitlyn and I walked into the school, hand-in-hand. She grabbed my hand and I was too lazy to let go of it. People started staring at us. I felt awkward. Not only were we the new girls in school, but we were also holding hands. People probably thought we were lesbians.

I looked to Kaitlyn to read her face, but she seemed unfazed by the attention. Kaitlyn was probably used to the attention. I noticed that there were guys whispering and pointing to Kaitlyn. When they looked at me, I flipped them off. They weren't going to just treat my sister like she was some kind of sex toy. I knew that was what they were thinking.

"Kate, my class is this way and yours is that way," I said. "Right. Meet for lunch?" I nodded. She let go of my hand and walked into the opposite direction. I looked at the guys that were whispering before as they stared at her ass. If I found out that one of them hit on her, I would castrate each of them with a wooden spoon.

I looked at my schedule one last time before tucking it into my jacket pocket. I stood in front of my Advanced Placement English Language and Composition class. I inhaled a deep breath and opened the door.

I walked in at the moment that the teacher decided to take roll. Everyone's eyes shot up to mine. I suddenly thought about how pissed Amber would be if the school called her telling her that I was in class for 2 seconds before I high-tailed it out of there. I shuffled over to the teacher's desk and handed him my schedule. The name plate on his desk showed that he was Mr. Velez. He looked angry, but when he spoke, he sounded surprised.

"Well class, it looks like we have a new student." He looked down at my schedule. "A Miss Samantha Wilson. Have you read Othello?" I nodded my head. "Good. Because that's what we're reading. Where are you from?" I looked down at my feet and tried to focus on my shoe laces. "New York," I said loud enough for the front row of desks to hear me. I heard a bunch of oohs and aahs from the students.

"Really? I'm from Brooklyn. What part are you from?" he asked, ignoring how uncomfortable I was standing in front of the class. "Albany," I nearly whispered. He nodded his head and told me to pick a seat. I sat down in the middle of the class because all of the back row seats were taken.

I sat between a boy with blonde hair and electric blue eyes and a girl with long chestnut brown hair and big brown eyes. She looked sort of beautiful. I could feel everyone's eyes on me and I tried unsuccessfully to ignore them. "Hey. Why do you wear so much black?" the kid with the blonde hair asked me.

I wasn't wearing that much black. I had on black eyeliner, my black hoodie, a black t-shirt, red skinny jeans, and zebra print chucks. I was wearing more color right now than I do at any other time. I was about to retort to his accusation, when the Brunette to my left beat me to it. "Shut up Mike. Can you let her at least get used to being here before you decide to annoy her?"

Mike looked a little sad and turned towards the front of the class. "Don't worry. The attention goes away after a few weeks. I'm Bella," she said with her hand reached out to me. I shook her hand. "Sammy," I said with a small smile.

Mr. Velez was done with the roll call and the class begun reading Othello. I read Othello at least 3 times. It was, by far, my favorite Shakespeare play. I started to doodle on my notebook out of boredom. Before I realized it, I had drawn on three pages of my notebook. I can't tell you what I had drawn. Everything from ladybugs and butterflies to buildings and superheroes adorned my papers.

Bella looked at my notebook. "You have serious talent." "Thanks," I said shyly. "Who do you have next period?" she asked. "Umm. AP Calculus AB. You?" "Same."I smiled. At least I would have class with someone that was nice.

Class was ending shortly and before I knew it, the bell rung for us to proceed to another class. I got out of my seat and started to walk to my next class. Bell and I walked together. I was thankful for that because I honestly had no idea where I was going, and I was sure I would get lost.

Our AP Calc class had a substitute teacher. So, naturally, everyone just sat down, talked, and pretended to do the homework that our teacher assigned us.

Bella and I talked all period. "Are you from here?" She shook her head. "I'm from Phoenix." I stared at her surprised. "Really?" "I know. I don't really look like someone that would be from Arizona." She said as if she had said this line plenty of times. "No. It's not that. It's just that, my best friend was from Arizona. And it makes sense that you're so pale. If I lived in Arizona, I would never go outside." We both laughed.

"Any siblings?" She shook her head. "I'm an only child," she said kind of sadly. I rolled my eyes. "You don't know how lucky you have it. I have 3 sisters. One of them is my twin." That Mike kid popped up out of nowhere. "What? You mean there's someone else walking around the school that looks like you?" he asked while some of his friends surrounded him.

"Uh, we're fraternal." Everyone looked at me as if I had spoken another language. "That means they don't look alike," Bella informed them. They all did a collective "oooooh". "Do you have a boyfriend?" this guy whose name I thought was Conner asked. "Uh, no?" I said making it sound like a question. "Do you want one?" another guy asked. "No!" I said boredly.

"Oh gosh! You and Bella are going to be best friends. Both beautiful and both hard to get." Mike said. Bella blushed and I rolled my eyes. What a jackass. I couldn't tell if that was a compliment or an insult, so I chose to ignore the rest of their questions.

The next period, I had art. The school didn't have enough money to supply me with an easel, so the teacher said that I could doodle for the day. That period passed by rather quickly. As I got up to leave, the teacher, Mrs. Misluk, asked to see what I did all day. I showed her the picture of the panda that I had drawn. She looked very pleased with it.

"How would you like to join the art club? We meet here after school every weekday." I told her I'd think about it and left. I liked to draw, paint, and sketch, but I didn't like the idea of others criticizing my work. I already had such low confidence, if I got one rotten tomato, I'd break down.

It was lunch time and I finally got to see Kaitlyn. I walked into the lunch room and saw what was being served today. Monday Madness? What the fuck was that? I made a mental note to start bringing my own lunch. I scanned the lunch room for Kaitlyn and found her sitting at a table filled with kids. I noticed that Bella was at the table too. Lucky for me, the only seat available was between Mike and Conner. Oh joy!

I walked over and sat down. Mike and Conner started bombarding Kaitlyn and I with stupid questions. "So, you're mixed? That means you can say the "N-Word" right?" "Woah. Twins. Who's the smart one?" "Hey, have you two ever had a threesome? Do you want to?" I looked over at Kaitlyn, who could read my eyes. Thank god for twin telepathy.

"Hey, Jessica, don't you want to sit next to Mike? Why don't you and Sammy switch seats?" Kate offered. Jessica blushed and nodded her head. We switched seats, and now I was between Kate and Bella. Thank god.

Jessica and Mike were talking up a storm. I can't believe that I thought Jessica was sweet and shy. Apparently, if you put her next to a boy, she can't shut up. I grew annoyed with their presence again.

"So, how was class?" Kate asked, nudging my side. I looked at her without any emotion. "Great!" I replied. "There was a teacher, some students, and I even got my own desk." Kate rolled her eyes. "You don't have to be such a bitch." I giggled and stuck my tongue out at her. She giggled back.

At the lunch table, there was talk of a trip to some place called "First Beach" in LaPush, which was a small Quileute Reservation. Apparently, there was another trip there a few weeks before we got to Forks, but they insisted on taking another trip.

Kate listened excitedly. Kaitlyn loved the beach. Me? Not so much. I didn't like sand and water. It made for a nasty combination. I thought that I'd just skip the beach. I'd probably go to the library or something.

After lunch, we had physical education. Great! I loved P.E. about as much as I loved Cancer. Kate, of course, being a ballerina for her entire life, was really athletic. She was good at every sport. Luckily, for her, we were playing volleyball today. Bella and I were on one team while Kate was on the other.

Knowing how terrible at volleyball I was, Kate thought it would be funny to serve the volleyball to me. It was kind of funny if you thought about it. Bella and I treated the game as if it were dodge ball. The coach got so fed up with Bella and I's display, that she said we could sit out for the remainder of the period.

We sat on the bleacher and continued to talk. "So, do you have a boy friend?" She shook her head. "Me neither. I've never had one." She looked surprised. "Me too!" "Are you interested in any guys here? I saw Mike giving you the eye today," I said while wiggling my eyebrows. She rolled her eyes. "Oh, please, Mike gives everyone the eye." "Well what about those two guys at the table in the corner. They were kind of cute. I mean, a little pale for my taste, but…" "You mean the Cullens?" she asked, cutting me off. I didn't know their names, but I'm sure she knew who I was talking about. They were gorgeous. The two girls at the table were gorgeous as well. They looked like models. I know models when I see them. They were even better looking than Kaitlyn.

I nodded my head. She rolled her eyes again. I wondered if she rolled her eyes enough, would they roll out of her head. "No. The people at their table are together. They're adopted brothers and sisters." We were silent for a while. "I don't know all of them, but I met the 5th one. His name is Edward. He's really rude. He's in our next class, Biology, but he's not here today."

"Is he just as good-looking as his adopted siblings?" I asked. She nodded her head. "He's really attractive. He's got coppery hair color that's kind of curly. He's got a medium build but you can tell he's muscular." She stared off into the distance, dreamily.

I got the feeling that this girl was sprung.

Hallelujah, P.E. was over. Bella and I ran to the locker room faster than we ran while we were dodging Kaitlyn's balls. Hahaha! Kaitlyn's balls!

Bella and I walked over to our Biology class. "So are you going to go to the beach?" "Nah. I'm not a beach type of person. Besides, it's kind of cold out. Why would we go to the beach in the winter?" She laughed. "Because it might be fun. Besides, I know some people on the reservation." I still didn't want to go and Bella could tell. "Pleeeease! Go for me? If you don't go, I'm not going," she said with hopeful eyes. Dammit. "I'll think about it." She looked satisfied.

I sat in the seat next to Bella once we got to Biology. Before I sat down though, my asshole of a teacher asked me to "introduce" myself. I wasn't so enthusiastic and I guess my teacher wasn't pleased with my introduction. I didn't care. He could lick a butt.

I was doodling in my notebook again when Bella looked over my shoulder. "Wow!" she said with enthusiasm. I hadn't even realized that I was drawing a tiger until she noticed. "Do you want it?" I asked, ripping the page out. She took it and smiled.

It seemed like it took forever, but the school day was finally over. Bella and I exchanged numbers. I found Kaitlyn by our jeep in the student parking lot. The jeep was yellow, so I called it the Cat Bus. If you have no idea who the Cat Bus is, proceed to kill yourself now.

Kaitlyn drove home and I got to nod off on the passenger's side. When we pulled up to the house, Kaitlyn shook me awake. I woke up to see Amber, Nate, and Melissa walking out of the house as if they were getting ready to leave.

"Where you going?" Kate asked with her head out of the window. "To my friend Sue Clearwater's house. She wanted to meet you guys." I rolled my eyes. We hadn't even gotten out of the car, and now we were leaving. I wanted to go to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Sue Clearwater was a very nice lady. She was the owned the bar that my sister bartended in. She and her husband, Harry Clearwater, were elders of the Quilete tribe, and in their house, they held a lot of Quilete décor.

I sat down at the table in Sue's kitchen while Amber and Sue caught up. I had heard of Sue before we moved to Forks. Sue was the only friend that Amber had here. My mom was a little worried that Amber was hanging out with someone that was so much older than she was, but having met Sue myself, I realized why Amber clung to her so much. Sue was very youthful and nice. The way she and Amber talked and gossiped made me forget that Sue was old enough to be my mother. In all honesty, I think my mother may have been a little jealous that Amber was closer to Sue than she was to her.

I sat at the kitchen table, trying not to bite my fingernails. I was extremely bored. I looked over to see that Melissa had the same bored expression that I did. Kaitlyn, on the other hand, was too busy texting to be bored. "Who are you texting?" I asked trying to peek over her shoulder. She pulled her phone away from my view. "No one."

"Doesn't seem like no one." I replied, upset that she was texting someone when I had no one to text. "It is no one," she insisted. "It's only Mike." I nodded my head in understanding. It really was no one.

"He's really persistent about you going to the beach with us this weekend." I rolled my eyes. "Tell that butt licker to go find someone else to harass." "He did," Kaitlyn began. "Me. Unfortunately he's harassing me ABOUT you. Honestly, I don't understand why you don't give Mike a chance. He's kind of cute."

Leave it to Kaitlyn to think that the most annoying person I've met in a long time is cute and that I should "give him a chance". Sure, Mike had blonde hair and blue eyes, but he was definitely not my type.

"He's not my type," I said voicing my opinion. Kaitlyn scoffed at me. "Since when did you have a type?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Humor me. What, pray tell, is your type?" she pushed on. "Adam Lambert?" "Gay." "Billy Joe from Green Day?" "Married." "Brendon Urie from Panic! At The Disco?" "Mormon." I rolled my eyes at her. "Anyone that is not blonde haired, has blue eyes, and is named Mike Newton." It was Kaitlyn's turn to roll her eyes.

The kitchen was by the front door and we could hear it unlocking. Kaitlyn and I turned our attention to the front door as two kids walked in.

Sue stood up from where she was sitting with Amber and to the kids. She said something in Quilete and gave them hugs. I assumed that they were her children.

Sue turned to Kaitlyn, Melissa, and I and introduced us to the newcomers. "Samantha, Kaitlyn, and Melissa, these are my children Leah and Seth. Leah and Seth, these are Amber's younger sisters." They smiled at us and walked towards us. As they got closer, I realized that Leah and Seth looked to be about our age. They held their hands out to us, and we took them. "Very nice to meet you," Kaitlyn and I said as if we were normal twins. "Likewise," Leah said at the same time that Seth said "Same here." We stood there in the kitchen awkwardly before Sue spoke up. "Seth, Leah, why don't you take the girls in the living room and chill?" I tried to stifle my giggle. "Ok," Leah said grabbing Kaitlyn's hand and hauling her to the living room. "But only if you don't ever use the word "chill" in that context again," Seth said walking towards the living room. Melissa and I followed.

The living room had a couch, a loveseat, a big screen TV, and other things. Melissa, Kait, and Leah sat on the couch, while Seth and I sat on the loveseat. I have to admit, while I was sitting so close to Seth, it became hard for me to breathe. I could feel my heart start racing and my face redden.

"So, how are you guys liking Forks?" Leah asked. "It's very nice," Kaitlyn said optimistically. "It's very small," I say more pessimistically. "It's very wet," Melissa commented. I try to stifle a giggle. "That's what he said" Seth and I say at the same time.

We crack up laughing at our own dirty joke and everyone else rolls their eyes. "Ugh. You're such a little kid, Seth. Grow up," Leah said trying to suppress her own laughter. "Tell me about it. Younger siblings. What are you gonna do?" Kaitlyn added. Melissa glared at her and I stuck my tongue out at her. "You're older than me by two minutes." "Apparently those two minutes count," she retorted.

"Woah," Seth said holding his hands up. "You two are twins?" We nodded our heads. "You two are so different," Leah commented. I shrugged. Yeah, me and Kaitlyn were pretty different, but we were very close as well. I couldn't imagine my life without her. Sure, she could be shallow at times. She could get a little boy crazy. She could be extremely bossy. Now that I think about it, I hate Kaitlyn.

"Hey, look Sam. A guitar!" Melissa said pointing to a guitar in the corner. I hadn't played a guitar in such a long time, I almost forgot what one looked like. I burned the guitar that Scar gave me after he passed away. I regret it now, but at the time, it was too painful to remember Scar. Having that beautiful wooden guitar in the corner in my room, staring at me, reminding me of my lost friend, was too much for me.

"You play?" Seth asked with a quirked eyebrow. I nodded. I was kind of offended. Just because I looked like a Scene Goth didn't mean that I was one. You know, the scene goth kids. The ones that wear too much black but when you listen to their iPod, it's filled to the brim with Britney Spears and Christina Aguilera.

"Do you mind if I play it?" I asked, suddenly excited. My fingers were itching to play. "Uh, sure," he said scratching the back of his head. "I don't have a pick though, sorry." He looked a little embarrassed.

"No worries," I said standing up. I always had my pick on me. I had it on a necklace. I took my necklace off, showed Seth the pick, and walked over to the guitar. He gave me a small smile. The moment I stood up, Melissa took my seat next to Seth. I'm guessing that my little sister may have had a crush on Seth. How cute! Not.

I picked up the guitar and started to play a few chords. It felt good to have the strings bending to my desire. Having complete control of the sounds that played put me at ease. I started playing the tune to Welcome to My Life by Simple Plan. As I was playing, I could hear Leah and Kaitlyn's conversation.

"So," she began shyly. "Do you guys to the twincest thing?" I abruptly stopped playing the guitar. "What did you say?" Kaitlyn asked. Leah looked between Kaitlyn and I as we both gave her a look of shock.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that, I've been watching this anime called." "Ouran High School Host Club!" Kaitlyn and I said simultaneously. Kaitlyn squealed and I ran over to them excited. "Oh my gosh! We love Ouran High!" Kaitlyn said between squealing and clapping her hands. Melissa and Seth looked shocked, but more in a repulsed way. "Okay. Okay," Leah said trying to calm us down. "Team Tamaki." "Team Kyoya" I said. "Team Kaoru," Kaitlyn said dreamily.

"Don't tell me you watch that crap too," Seth said looking at me in disbelief. "Why are you so surprised?" Melissa asked, trying to get Seth's attention. "Well, you're… I mean… you just played the guitar. Guitarists don't watch gay shows like Ouran High." Leah, Kaitlyn, and I gasped simultaneously.

"Blasphemhy," Kaitlyn said pointing her finger at Seth. "Forgive him. He's only fourteen. He doesn't know the severity of his actions."

Melissa started laughing uncontrollably. We all looked at her as if she had grown a second head. "Seth is fourteen and he's so much taller than you," Melissa said, holding her sides from laughing so hard. I could feel my face redden. I don't know if it was because I was embarrassed or because I was pissed at Melissa for embarrassing me. Maybe it was because I may have had a little crush on Seth, too and I just found out that he was three years younger than me.

"That's not so bad. I think short girls are cute," Seth said winking at me. I blushed and looked away. I could feel Melissa staring daggers at me.

From the living room, we could hear the front door open. Seth stood up, grabbed the guitar, and then grabbed my wrist. "That's my dad coming in and this is his guitar. He's gonna wanna meet you." I nodded my head and followed him to the front door. My face was still red from earlier. Just my luck, I would like the fourteen year old, who my sister blatantly likes as well. Fail.

I was pulled to the kitchen, where Seth's dad, Harry Clearwater, sat down in a chair. He looked up to my face and smiled. Then, he looked down to Seth's hand holding mine and smiled harder. "Dad," Seth began. "This is Amber's sister, Samantha. She was playing your guitar earlier. She's really good at it." I blushed at the compliment. Why was I blushing so much?

"Really?" Harry questioned looking skeptical. "Let me hear you play." Seth handed me the guitar. I started to play Every Rose has Its Thorn. The look on Harry's face as he heard me play was really funny. So funny, in fact, that Seth started laughing.

Amber and Sue walked into the kitchen. "I knew I heard Sammy playing," Amber said smiling at me. "This girl can really play," Harry commented. "We should have her play at the bar sometimes." I stopped playing. I haven't played in front of a crowd since my band broke up.

Sue noticed my discomfort. "Don't worry dear. You're very good. Everyone will love you." I looked at my shoelaces again. "Sammy can be really shy sometimes. She feels most comfortable outside, don't you Sammy?" Amber said trying to make me feel more comfortable. I shrugged. "How are you at fishing?" Harry asked.

I loved fishing. It was my favorite thing to do, besides photograph, that me and my dad did together. I smiled brightly, giving him my answer. "Well, on Sunday, me, a couple of my friends, and Seth are going to go fishing. Would you like to join us?" Harry invited me to go fishing with him. I was very happy. I knew that I'd like them a lot. The Clearwaters were nice.

"I'd really like that," I said giving my brightest smile. Harry smiled back. "Ok. So, we'll pick you up early Sunday morning for the fishing trip," Harry said. "Sounds good!" I said with a giant smile still plastered on my face.

Harry, Sue, and Amber went back to talking about stuff that had no concern with me, so I tuned them out. I took out my iPod to play Temple Run. "What kind of music do you listen to?" Seth asked curiously. I kind of giggled. "You mean that you can't guess my taste in music by looking at me?" I quirked an eyebrow. He shrugged. "I try not to judge a book by its cover." I rolled my eyes and handed him my iPod.

He scrolled through my songs and made snide remarks at my choice in music. "Seriously? Fall Out Boy?" he questioned. "What's wrong with FOB?" I asked menacingly. "Nothing, except that they're super lame." I gasped and slapped him playfully on the arm. "You have to "get" Fall Out Boy to like them. Their music is amazing. People just don't understand the meaning behind their lyrics." "Whatever," he said still scrolling. "Seriously! One day, I'm going to force you to sit down and watch Ouran High and on commercials, you'll listen to Fall Out Boy songs." "Why don't you just shoot me in the face instead?" he commented sarcastically.

I laughed and he continued scrolling through my iPod. "Foster the People?" he asked surprised. "What's wrong with Foster the People?" I looked at him curiously. "Nothing. It's just that you don't seem to be a hipster, indie, Foster the People type of girl,' he stated. I gave him a smug smile. "I thought you didn't judge," I chastised. He rolled his eyes.

"I have their entire CD in my room if you want to borrow it," he offered. "I didn't think that you'd be a hipster, indie, Foster the People type of guy." I used the same thing he said to me seconds ago on him. He rolled his eyes again. "Judging is wrong Sammy, and you shouldn't do it," he said sticking his tongue out. He walked down the hall, into his room, and then back into the kitchen bringing me the CD.

"I'll give it back to you on Sunday." He nodded his head. I was really starting to like Seth. Not like how Melissa liked him. I liked him how I liked Bella. He was just another Bella.

"Go tell your sisters it's time to go. I want to beat Nate back home, so I can fix his dinner for him," Amber said walking towards the door. I walked to the living room and told them that we were about to go. Before Kaitlyn left the living room, she hugged Leah. I guess her and Leah would become good friends.

As Melissa walked out of the living room, she bumped me with her shoulder. I glared at her rudeness and she gave me the evil eye right back. What the hell was her problem? Kaitlyn and Leah gave me a knowing smile. I was confused.

The ride back home was awkward. Amber kept asking how we felt about the Clearwaters and we kept saying that we liked them. Honestly, they were good people. It just annoyed me that Amber felt the need to talk during the ride home when there was obvious tension in the car.

Suddenly, Melissa spoke. "Samantha's a slut."I was surprised that she would say that, but I didn't show it. I was good at not showing my true emotions.

Amber was not. "Why would you say something like that Melissa?" Amber said, glaring at her in the review mirror. Kaitlyn, who was sitting next to Melissa in the backseat answered for her. "She's pissed that Seth and Samantha are clicking." Oh. Now it all made sense.

I rolled my eyes. "He's just my friend. He's fourteen. You can have him." I turned around from the passenger's seat and glared at her. "But if you call me a slut again, I will kick your ass. You know I will." Amber glared at me swearing and threatening Melissa, but we both knew that I could kick any of their asses if I wanted to.

Kaitlyn started laughing. "You calling Sammy a slut is like calling the Virgin Mary a whore. She's about as slutty as Big Bird. She's about as experienced with the opposite sex as Elmo. I'm not sure if she's ever even kissed a guy." I rolled my eyes. I could do all of that sexual stuff if I wanted to. I just never wanted to.

"I'm not ready to have this conversation with you girls," Amber said pulling up to the house. Kaitlyn and I laughed at Amber and Melissa rushed out of the car and into the house.

I probably should have been more sensitive to Melissa's feelings. But, she should know that if she's looking for sensitivity, I'm the wrong sister.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Seth's P.O.V.

I think I'm in love. Plain and simple. Samantha is the cutest girl that I've ever seen in my entire life. She's kind of short, but that's a plus in my book. She's a little thin, but god, does she still have a figure. Her eyes are this deep green. They remind me of the all consuming forest here. When she's embarrassed, she bites her lip and her face becomes slightly red. It's adorable.

She has an eyebrow piercing, nose piercing, lip piercing, piercings on nearly every piece of skin on her left ear, and wears too much black. I usually clash with people like that. They're depressing demeanors clash with my optimistic outlook on life and we can't get along.

At first, I didn't even notice her beauty. I just thought that she was another Goth girl that had somehow found her way to LaPush. It wasn't until I saw her play my dad's guitar that my heart begin to flutter. Her eyes shined brighter and her dimples showed as she smiled. The look of pure happiness on her face made me want to be the one that always made her happy.

I laid down on my bed thinking about Samantha and her cute sense of humor when my mom called me to the kitchen for dinner. I all but floated to a chair at the table and tried to focus on the conversation buzzing around.

It didn't work. I kept thinking about Samantha. I mean, this never happens. I've liked girls before and I've even dated a few, but none made me feel like Sammy. She was amazing. I was willing to look over the fact that she was a Fall Out Boy fan.

"Seth and Samantha sitting in a tree," Leah started to sing. I glared at her. Was it that obvious? My parents started laughing at my expense. "Shut up Leah!" I could feel my face heating up.

"Oh, stop it Seth. I'm only making fun. It was kind of sad though. You did start a little drama." I quirked an eyebrow at her. "What did I do?" Leah rolled her eyes at me like it was the most obvious answer in the world. "Melissa totally had the hots for you, but you were so concerned with Samantha that you didn't even notice."

My dad looked at me and smiled. "My son, the lady killer. It's the Clearwater Curse. It can't be helped." He held his fist out and I bumped it. My mother's reaction was completely different. "Aww. The poor dear." Now, I felt bad.

"Yeah," Leah started, swallowing a spoonful of Mashed Potatoes. "You should have been in there after you and Samantha left. She cursed her name to Hades. It was pretty funny." Oh crap. I put a wedge between two sisters within a few minutes of meeting them. Leah sensed my worries.

"Don't worry. According to Kaitlyn, they fight like cats and dogs anyway." If that was supposed to comfort me, it didn't work.

"Well, I like Samantha. I think she's very polite. Kind of shy, but we know that Seth will break her out of it," my mom said smiling at me. I smiled back. My family was so confident that I would get Samantha to be my girlfriend, that they didn't think rejection would be an option.

My father threw his fork down on his empty plate and it startled everyone else. We all stared at him expectantly. "I never thought I'd see the day where BOTH of my kids dated Sam." We all busted out laughing.

Leah and her boyfriend Sam Uley were getting pretty serious. They were inseparable. I was surprised that he wasn't here at this very moment. Dad and I thought that Sam was about to pop the question pretty soon.

"We're just friends," I said, trying to take the attention off of Samantha and I. "For now," Leah and my mom said simultaneously.

"When is Emily coming in?" I asked. My cousin Emily and Leah were best friends. They always have been.

"This weekend," Leah confirmed. She smiled brightly and I knew that I had averted everyone's attention. The rest of dinner was spent talking about Emily's arrival.

SAMANTHA'S P.O.V

After we got home, there was a lot of hostility between Melissa and I. Honestly, Seth was only my friend. I didn't think that she'd be so ridiculously jealous over it.

The rest of the week went by smoothly at school. Edward, Bella's lover boy, came back from wherever he once was. She could try to portray herself to be this uninterested chick all she wanted to. I could see right through her tiny little display. Besides, who wouldn't be interested in Edward? He was gorgeous. Even Kaitlyn couldn't help but stare at the High School Adonis, and her taste in men was very hard to satisfy.

The way Edward looked at Bella was so romantically curious. Or, perhaps, curiously romantic. Either way, he looked at her as if they were star crossed lovers. He just couldn't understand why.

Bella and Edward began sitting together during lunch. I didn't have a problem with it. The only issue was that I couldn't verbally make fun of her infatuation with Edward. He was always there. So, I decided to text her.

_Girl, looks like someone's in loooooooooooove! ;) 3 _

She glared at me from across the cafeteria after she read the text message. I just waved back with a small smirk on my face. Edward began to stifle a laugh. How did he know what I was texting her? Maybe she was telling him? In that case, I was totally embarrassed.

At home, however, the tension was ridiculous. If Melissa wasn't insulting me, she was giving me the silent treatment. Either way, I wasn't really bothered by it and my nonchalance towards her actions only pissed her off more.

It wasn't until Wednesday that I began to retaliate. That morning, I couldn't find my stuffed Totoro doll. I've had my Totoro doll all of my life. I know that I wouldn't put him anywhere other than my bed. It's very difficult for me to sleep without him and I slept like a baby the night before, so I knew that he must have recently gone missing.

I searched all around my room. My room looked like a twister had hit it after I was done searching for him. There was no sign of him.

I wasn't really the type to jump to conclusions. Oh, who am I kidding? I knew it was that bitch the entire time.

Kaitlyn confirmed my suspicions after she left the bathroom. My head was still tucked under my bed, searching for Totoro. I was on the brink of tears.

Kaitlyn rapped on my door. After I didn't respond, she walked into my room anyway. "Umm, Sammy, don't kill her." I pulled my head from under my bed and glared at her. I already knew who "her" was and if Kaitlyn came into my room trying to calm me down, I knew that shit just went down.

All of the scary movies that I've ever seen could not have prepared me for what I was witnessing. Totoro's light gray fur was now a dark gray, nearly black, color. He was soaked and wet from ears to feet. I audibly gasped.

"Where was he?" I asked, allowing my tears to spill out of my eyes. Kaitlyn, seeing the tears on my cheeks, looked reluctant. She knew that once I began to cry, it was on like Donkey Kong.

She wanted to protect the well-being of Melissa. However, she knew that if she didn't fess up to whatever Melissa did, I would take my anger out on the both of them. Melissa, at this point, was a goner. Kaitlyn only had the hope of saving her own ass.

"The toilet," she whispered, hoping I wouldn't hear. I did.

I bolted out of my room and went straight for her room. Empty. I ran downstairs to the kitchen and the living room. She wasn't there either. Amber, looking surprised, tried to calm me down. "Sammy, what's wrong?" I was still fuming. My eyes were still leaking tears and they wouldn't stop until I had Melissa's nice, slender, neck in grasp.

"She put Totoro in the toilet." Amber gasped. "Don't hurt her." "Where is she?" I asked, ignoring her plea. "She's already left for school. Remember Samantha, you're the older sister. If I had a nickel for every time either you or Kait ruined something of mine, I'd be rich." I glared at her. "Never. I would NEVER touch your teddy bear. Never. She's signed her own death warrant. She's old enough to do the crime, therefore, she's old enough to pay the time."

"Samantha Jacquelyn," Amber started, meaning business. "promise me that you won't hurt her." I looked at Amber in disbelief. How could she expect me to let Melissa off, Scott free after doing the worst thing imaginable to Totoro? "Promise me," Amber pressed on. I rolled my eyes. "Fine." Amber smiled at me thinking she had won the argument.

The minute that I agreed to not hurting Melissa, I had my plan set in motion. I wasn't going to physically hurt Melissa, but she was going to feel my wrath. However, I couldn't do it alone.

On the car ride to school, I talked Kaitlyn into covering for me. I would have to ditch school to make sure that I'd have enough time to finalize my plan. Also, I wanted to be there when Melissa walked her tall, pretty ass in the house.

Kaitlyn agreed on two conditions. One, I would not hurt Melissa. Two, that I would take a picture of her reaction to whatever I did to her. I agreed.

I dropped Kaitlyn off at school and went back to the house. Amber and Nate were gone, so I had the house to myself. I skipped up to Melissa and Kaitlyn's room. I already knew what I was going to do.

I walked to Melissa's closet, and took advantage of her shoe fetish. I took one shoe from every pair. I put them all in a garbage bag, and took it to the dumpster. Thank god, today was garbage day.

I walked back to Melissa's room and noticed a very special pair of shoes. Her ice skates. Melissa was an international figure skater and was well known for her abilities. I smiled to myself. I knew just what to do with those.

I took the skates and walked outside to my car. On the way to school, I remember seeing a construction site. I'm sure they wouldn't mind me borrowing some of their liquid concrete.

I walked up to the construction site and it was nearly empty. There was only one guy with a yellow helmet. I knew I couldn't get some of the cement without him seeing me. So, I decided to pull a "Kaitlyn" and flirt my way into getting what I wanted.

"Hey, what's a cute little thing like you doing on a dangerous site like this?" the middle-aged man asked me with his pot belly hanging over his jeans. I fought the gag that threatened to come out of my throat. On the plus side, he was already a scuzz ball so I didn't have to do much work.

"Oh, I was looking for a big, strong, man that could help me out." He flexed his arms in a very corny pose. I faked a laugh. "Well, if you're looking for big and strong, you've found the right guy," he said winking. I tried to ignore his sexual innuendo and held back my shudder. "What did you need help with, sexy lady?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

I walked up to him, hoping that my walk looked sexy and appealing. "I was wondering if I could get some cement?" I said holding up the skates. He quirked an eyebrow. "Why would you want to do something like that?" I shrugged. "Personal reasons."

"I don't know," he started skeptically, "what's in it for me?" He smirked at me. I shrugged. "How about you call me and we can maybe set something up?" I suggested. He smiled brightly at me and I could see his missing teeth. "Sure," he said getting his phone out of his pocket.

I gave him my Dad's number. "What's your name beautiful?" I smirked at my own cunningness. "Melissa," I began. "but all of my friends call me Minnie Mouse." Minnie Mouse was the nickname that my dad gave Melissa. He would flip out if some forty year old guy called his phone asking for Minnie Mouse. She shouldn't have fucked with Totoro.

He filled up the skates with cement. I thanked him and waltzed back to the jeep. My plan was going amazingly.

I had a good two hours to spare before Melissa came home from school, and I was almost done with my plan. I walked into her room, searching for one of her prized possessions. I knew that Melissa wasn't dumb. After what she did to Totoro, she hid Larry the Bunny, her childhood stuffed toy. She knew that if I found him, he'd be dead.

I looked high and low for this ugly bunny. I gave up and threw myself on her bed. Suddenly, a thought came to me. I reached for the pillow at the top of her bed. Inside was a yellow bunny rabbit with an eye missing. I smiled evilly. He would have more things missing from him after I was done with him. Nothing personal Larry, your Mom just happened to fuck with the wrong Cat from My Neighbor Totoro.

I gutted him and pulled all of the stuffing from his stomach. I threw it around her side of the room. I didn't want Kaitlyn to suffer for Melissa's mistake. I cut off his head, arms, and legs. I tossed his arms and legs all around the room and kept the head for myself.

The cement was nearly dry in Melissa's skates. I jumped on her bed, and thanks to super, crazy, tape and staples, I tied her skates to the ceiling. They were dangling, filled with cement, and ruined. Perfect.

I grabbed the coat hanger from downstairs and brought it to the front of her room door. I placed the head of poor, unfortunate Larry on the top of it.

Then, I left a trail. I wanted to lure her to her room as soon as possible. I left a message leading up to her room. On the stairs, were the words, "You should not have fucked with T O T O R O."

I went back to her room and sat on Katilyn's bed, waiting for the main event. I had my camera in my hand, waiting to capture Melissa's reaction.

Half an hour later, Melissa walked in the house. I could hear her footsteps rush up the stairs. She was reading the message. Good.

She screamed when she got to her door. Larry was always a head of the game. Get it? Anyway, she slammed her door open. She took in the scene in front of her, and the look of terror on her face was priceless.

I snapped a picture of her face. The flash of the camera took her by surprise, and she stared at me startled. I walked over to her, with an emotionless face. We stood eye to eye. Although I was five years older than Melissa, she was my height. I hated being short. But anyway, I leaned in close to her ear. "Touch Totoro again, and Larry won't be the only decapitated piece of shit in this house." I walked out of her room, into mine, and took a nap.

When Amber got home, she was pissed that I skipped school. She wasn't as pissed about my little killing spree in Melissa's room as I thought she'd be. She said that we were even, so we should stop before someone got hurt. Someone being Melissa.

On Friday, Melissa and I made a truce. The tension had dissipated and her anger was gone. She apologized for Totoro and I almost felt bad for giving the construction worker Dad's number. I even promised to do my best to get her and Seth together. I made no promises, but I would do my best. I wasn't what one would call a "matchmaker".

Speaking of Dad and the construction worker, Melissa was officially grounded. Apparently, the construction worker had a few perverted things to text about Melissa to my dad. Needless to say, he was livid. My dad was pretty easy going, but when it came to the innocence of his daughters, he was as ruthless as the grim reaper.

I sat in my bed Friday night, drawing a portrait of my mom from memory, when Kaitlyn came bounding in my room. "So, are you going to go to the beach tomorrow?" she asked smiling brightly. I shrugged. "Please? Bella's going. Mike's going. I'm going." I rolled my eyes. "How is Mike's attendance at the beach supposed to talk me into going to the beach?" She laughed. "If you go, I'll love you forever."

"I thought you'd already love me forever," I feigned hurt. She nudged me playfully. "Fine, I'll go. But on one condition." She rolled her eyes. "Cover me on Sunday." She quirked an eyebrow. "Why? What are you doing Sunday?" I bit my lip, not wanting to tell Kaitlyn my plans. I told her anyway. "I'm going with Mr. Clearwater, his friends, and Seth fishing." She smiled at me. "You know Melissa is going to flip, right?" I rolled my eyes again. "That's where the "you covering me" part comes in," I said smiling brightly at her.

"Hmm. Going to the beach with my sister in exchange for covering for said sister so my younger sister doesn't bust a nut? I accept." I smiled at her.

Okay, so I hated the beach. But, I'd have to go if I wanted to be with Seth on Sunday. I was willing to make sacrifices to see my new friend. You read right. FRIEND.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I don't know what came over me. I was starting to think that I was a serious psychopath. I nearly destroyed every single materialistic thing that my little sister had, and for what? Because she ruined my favorite toy. A toy that I should've out grown a long time ago.

The bond between sisters is supposed to be unbreakable. The bond is supposed to ensure that we never cause each other pain, but instead, give love, devotion, and friendship. I sincerely regretted my behavior towards Melissa and I hoped that we could somehow patch this little spat between us up. This is why I promised to get Seth and her together.

Sure, Melissa was only twelve years old. However, Melissa's very mature for her age. In her defense, Kaitlyn got her first "French kiss" when she was ten years old. I still haven't gotten mine, but I blame that on the fact that no one is good enough for me. Besides, hooking her up with Seth was the only thing I could think of to get back on her good side. Well, I was never really on her good side in the first place, but I could at least get back to where I used to be.

I laid down in my bed, contemplating my relationship with my sisters. We're all 5 years apart. Well, except Kaitlyn and I who are only a few hours apart. Amber was the maternal one. Kaitlyn was the smart one. Melissa was the baby. They were all so beautiful, so you couldn't say that one was uglier than the other. Maybe that's where I fit in.

Being short with curly hair and green eyes that didn't match my skin tone was not what I would call spectacular.

I heard a knock on my bedroom door. I didn't really feel like talking to anyone, or seeing anyone for that matter, so I pretended to be asleep. I let my eyes flutter closed and heard the door open.

I could tell it was Kaitlyn. Without even opening my eyes, I could feel her presence, looming over me.

For some odd reason, I could never pretend to be asleep. I would think of the funniest things that happened to me, and burst out laughing, blowing my cover. I've done that since I was younger.

I fought the giggle that threatened to erupt from me. I could feel my lips turning up at the corners and I cursed every "knock knock joke" that I heard to hell.

"You never could pretend to sleep." I could feel Kaitlyn weighing down the bed as she sat on it. "What are you still doing in bed anyway? You promised that you'd be going to the beach with everyone today."

I opened my eyes to see that Kaitlyn was in her bathing suit. She was wearing a light purple two piece, with a little skirt going around her bikini bottom. I couldn't understand the purpose for the skirt. It was almost as short as her bikini bottom. She had a beach bag, overflowing with towels and sunscreen. She was wearing her ray bans and a stupid beach hat that I'm sure wasn't worth half of what she paid for it. She had on flip-flops and her toenails were painted light blue with seashell designs on them.

Damn Kaitlyn and her damn model body. I almost thought about kicking her off the bed, but I didn't want to have to apologize to another sister. Besides, I couldn't think of a way to make amends to Kaitlyn. She didn't have a crush on a sweet, adorable, 14 year old.

"I changed my mind," I said turning over in my bed, not wanting to have to look at her anymore. If I was being completely honest, I hated going to the beach with Kaitlyn, or any of my sisters for that matter. I had a figure, but it paled in comparison to theirs.

I'm sure that if my sisters knew about my feelings, they would reassure me that I was just as beautiful as they were. They would tell me that I was worrying over nothing, and that my body was just as sought after as theirs. They would tell me all of these things, and I wouldn't believe a word of it.

"But you promised!" I could hear Kaitlyn's whining through the covers, that I so smartly pulled over my head. I knew that she would start pouting, and if I saw the puppy-dog eyes she was giving me, I'd cave.

I ignored her pleas. I knew that if I did, she'd eventually give up, and walk out, leaving me alone. She huffed a sigh of defeat. "Fine. I'll just go alone." She sounded sad, but I knew she'd get over it. Besides, I tend to be a buzz kill when I went to social gatherings, such as this one. She'd thank me later.

I could hear her footsteps, as she walked away from my bed and to the door. After hearing the door close, I got from under the covers, only to be met with Kaitlyn's big brown puppy-dog eyes.

I was hoodwinked! Bamboozled! Fooled! Here I was, thinking that I had victoriously won a day at home, when Kaitlyn, the little fox, tricked me into thinking that I had won.

"Please?" She asked one more time, laying the "I love you twin sister" look on pretty heavy. Fuck. My. Life.

I rolled my eyes. Damn cheater.

She knew my answer without saying anything and came over to me and gave me a hug. I gave a small smile. The tiniest things made Kaitlyn so very happy.

"Hurry up and get ready. We're picking Jessica and Bella up before we head out to the rez." Oh, god. My sister had only been in Forks a small while and she was already using lingo such as "rez". Someone shoot me.

I nodded my head and got up, getting ready.

After I went to the bathroom for my morning routine, I was back in my room, thinking about what I wanted to wear. It was still pretty cool out, so I didn't want to wear a bathing suit. But, if I didn't wear one, then Kaitlyn would have a bitch fit.

I came to a compromise. I wore my black and white polka dot bikini. However, I wore a tank-top and not so short, shorts on top. This way, I wouldn't be as cold, I wouldn't feel self-conscious, and wouldn't have my head ripped off by Kaitlyn.

After I was ready, Kaitlyn all but pushed me out of the door. I understood that she was excited, but that was ridiculous. I looked at her questioningly. "I didn't want Amber to see me in this." I started to chuckle. Kaitlyn and I were nearly adults and we were still terrified of the disapproving look that our older sister gave us.

I grabbed the keys from Kaitlyn and walked to the driver's side. It's not that I wanted to drive, it's just that I would rather give up being lazy than have a heart attack from Kaitlyn's driving.

We drove in silence until we picked up Jessica. She, as expected, wouldn't shut up. I tried to ignore her nasally voice, but it was to no avail. Kaitlyn, sensing my irritation, put on her iPod. Thank god. I would rather hear Gwen Stefani than Jessica Stanley any day.

It was going well, until Jessica started singing along. I gritted my teeth in frustration, while Kaitlyn laughed and sung along.

I was thankful to the iPod god that Fall Out Boy came on next. Jessica didn't know the song, so she couldn't sing along. But I did. So I did. "So boycott love, detox just to retox. And I promise you anything for another shot at life. Imperfect boys with their perfect lies. Nobody wants to hear you sing about tragedy." Kaitlyn and I sung in perfect harmony. We were both Fall Out Girls and we were not ashamed of it.

After a while, Jessica's voice became less and less annoying. I was actually able to hold a conversation with her when Bella got in the car. We chatted happily. Everything felt so normal. It was all so easy.

We pulled up to the beach, and the nervous feeling in the bottom of my stomach started to come up again. Everyone from our "group" was there. Mike, Ben, and Conner were all polishing their surfboards. Eric was sitting down on the sand trying to bury Angela.

Not too far from them, I could see another group of teenagers. They looked Native American, but from the distance, I wasn't sure. They were all sitting together, laughing, and smiling. It looked like a scene from a movie. A movie that I really wanted to watch.

I kept my eyes on the actors as Kaitlyn, Jessica, Bella, and I walked towards the beach blanket that our friends had set up. Everyone ran up to us and greetings were exchanged. I tried to put on my best smile, for the sake of everyone else, but my face muscles wouldn't cooperate. I just ended up making a weird grimace face. Conner noticed my face and immediately looked away.

Jessica, Mike, Conner, Angela, Eric, and Ben ran out to the water. They splashed about, smiling gleefully, and I couldn't for the life of me understand what could be so fun about going in the freezing water. The sand would stick to my body like a second skin and itch about as bad as poison ivy. Not something that I wanted to do.

Kaitlyn and Bella would start up a conversation, but I wasn't paying attention. I kept focusing on the scene of people, looking like the best friends ever. I wanted to fit in with a group of people like that. Maybe I could fit in with the kids from Forks a bit better if I actually put effort into it. If I weren't so awkward, quiet, and emo, we would probably get along great. They loved Kaitlyn. I'm sure they'd like me too, if I weren't so Samantha-ish.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard someone calling my name. I looked up to see Mike, smiling at me as if I were the cure for cancer and he was just diagnosed with a pancreatic cancer. I could've done one of two things. I could've smiled back at him or glared. Trying to be friendly, I chose the former.

"Do you want a drink?" he held up a bottle of Heineken in one hand and a Styrofoam cup filled with an unknown substance in his other. My smile immediately went away.

"Umm, no. I don't drink," I said with what I hope was an apologetic smile. "Oh, come one. Stop being such a pansy. It's okay if you can't hold your liquor. I won't judge you." I rolled my eyes. Samantha Wilson was NOT a lightweight. I was drinking alcohol since I was fourteen. I stopped after the death of Scar, and I didn't plan on picking up the nasty habit up again.

"Come on, Mike. If she doesn't want to drink, don't keep bugging her about it." I looked over to see Kaitlyn with a Styrofoam cup to her lips. Everyone, but Bella and I, had some kind of alcoholic beverage flowing down their throats. Oh, god.

I glared at Kaitlyn. She gave me a ton of shit about my drinking when I did it. "You're underage" she said. "It's illegal" she said. "Think about your liver and kidney" she said. Here she was poisoning her organs and committing crimes. Hypocrite.

"Well, if you're not going to drink, at least let me rub sun block on you." Mike's breath smelled of alcohol and I wondered if he had been drinking before we arrived. His blue eyes were bright and hopeful.

I shrugged. He was as happy as a kid on Christmas morning when I took my tank top off. "Woah! Nice rack!" Conner said giving me a thumbs up. I blushed and tried to ignore the statement.

I laid on my stomach and allowed Mike's fingers to massage my back with sun-block lotion. His fingers were boney. The thought of Mike touching me made me want to hurl. His hands were too rough, and he kept "accidentally" brushing his hands against the sides of my boobs.

As if that weren't bad enough, he kept whispering in my ear. His hot breath in my ear made me tremble and I couldn't understand anything that he was saying. The smell of his breath fanned my face repeatedly, and I tried to hold my breath. I tried my best to block my own senses.

I could guess the subject of his whispers based on his body. He was now sporting an erection, and it was very awkward with him touching me. I looked over to see if anyone could help me. Jessica was glaring at me, Bella was reading, and Kaitlyn was talking to Eric, Conner, and Angela. Fuck. My. Life. Twice.

"Uh, Mike? Can you stop for a second? My arms are falling asleep," My arms never fell asleep before, but I hope that was an understandable lie. "Oh. Okay. Do you want me to do the bottom now?" NO! Oh, God No! The thought of Mike touching my ass made me have thoughts of suicide.

"No, it's fine. I'm just going to keep my shorts on the whole time anyway. I can put the lotion on my legs myself." I looked up to see Mike's disappointment, but I didn't give a damn.

"Mike, are you done flirting with Sam? C'mon! I want to catch some waves." Ben was holding up his surfboard, chastising Mike. My face reddend, but I don't think I was embarrassed.

Mike looked at me and a very wicked smile grew on his face. "Yeah, I'm almost done." He grabbed me by my wrist, lifted me off the beach towel, hauled me over his shoulder and ran to the water. Shit. I hated the beach. I didn't want to go in the water. It was too cold.

I kicked and punched Mike, but he wouldn't stop running towards the water. The cold wind was whipping my face and sand got in my eye. Shit.

I could hear the splashing of his feet as he stepped in the water. The smell of the salt water hitting my nose like a ton of bricks.

He kept wading into the water until he was waist deep. Then, he threw me over his shoulder into the freezing liquid. My head was completely submerged in the gunky stuff and I could feel sand entering my bikini. Shit.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I stood up from under the water. My face was dripping wet and my hair was sticking to my face. The salt from the ocean was burning my eyes so much that I could barely see Mike's smug smile.

"You fucking idiot! What's wrong with you? Are you mental?" I slapped him repeatedly on his arm. "Relax, Sammy Wammy! I was only playing." I stared at him incredulously. Was he serious? He didn't mean to give me hypothermia. He was only playing.

I slapped him so hard that my hand actually started hurting. I felt a sense of pride after the force of my slap turned his face. "Don't call me Sammy Wammy," I yelled over my shoulder as I turned back to the rest of the group on the beach.

"Sammy, are you ok?" Kaitlyn asked running up to me with a Corona in her hand. Yes, I'm absolutely fine. Why wouldn't I be?

I was prepared to give Kaitlyn a piece of my mind. This was all her fault. Let's go to the beach and have a great time. Mike will be there, and he's totally in to you.

"Am I okay? Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be okay? I'm at my favorite place to be with Mike. This couldn't be any better." Kaitlyn rolled her eyes. "Spare me the sarcasm, Samantha. You didn't have to come if you didn't want to."

If I was pissed a few seconds ago, there was no word to describe my anger at that very moment. She begged me to come. She forced me to come. Now, she was denying the whole thing.

"You've got some nerve Kaitlyn Antoinette Wilson! How dare you…" "Kaitlyn! Samantha!" I was interrupted from my tirade by a familiar voice. I looked over to see Seth and Leah running to us.

I never truly noticed how beautiful they truly were. The last time we met, I was so shy that I never took the time to notice their faces.

Seth and Leah both had the natural tan that symbolized their Native roots. Leah was a little bit shorter than Kaitlyn. Her hair was flowing down to her lower back. She had high cheek bones and a button nose. Her hair was jet black with light brown high-lights. Her eyes were dark, almost black, and were almond shaped.

Seth was only a little taller than I was. His hair was long too, but he had it in a ponytail. He had a very boy-ish face showing his youth. His face was round, and he had the same nose as Leah. His eyes were light brown. Almost like the color peanut butter. And his lips, oh god his lips, were kissable. I was starting to understand why Melissa had tortured Totoro over this boy. He was painfully attractive.

I shook the cradle-robbing thoughts out of my head.

"Did you guys want to come over to our bon-fire?" Leah offered. They gave us the same sympathetic look. I could imagine how Kaitlyn and I must look. I probably looked like a train wreck. My hair was still stuck to my face, I was shivering from the cold, and had my arms reached out to strangle Kaitlyn. I wouldn't have invited someone that looked like me to a bon-fire.

"Sure," Kaitlyn said grabbing my wrist and pulling me towards the group of friends around the fire. I looked over to see if we would be missed. Angela and Eric were getting pretty cozy together, Jessica was following behind Mike, and Bella was stuck between Conner and Ben looking about as uncomfortable as I felt.

"Bella!" Her head shot up and her eyes met mine. "Do you want to come with us?" She stood up before I could get the entire question out and was at our side in seconds.

"Thanks," Bella said, flushed. "Are you Isabella Swan?" Leah asked her. Bella nodded her head. Leah gave her a hug, startling all of us. Bella awkwardly hugged her back.

"It's nice to finally meet you! I'm Leah Clearwater and this is my brother, Seth Clearwater." Realization grew on Bella's face. "Oh, you're Harry's kids. It's nice to meet you too." They both smiled at each other as if they were long lost friends.

We walked to the bon-fire, which was farther away than it looked. Kaitlyn gave me an apologetic smile and I gave one back to her. I know Kaitlyn wanted me to come out of my shell. She wanted me to have a ton of friends like she did. It wasn't her fault that I was an epic fail magnet. It also wasn't her fault that Mike Newton had some weird feelings for me.

We got to the bon-fire and everyone's eyes shot up to us. I suddenly realized that my tank-top was exposing my bathing suit and that self conscious feeling that I tried to suppress came rushing back. They were all Quilette and gave us welcoming smiles. I smiled back with what I hoped was a nice smile.

One of the boys stood up and gave Bella a bear hug. "Why didn't you tell me that you were coming to First today?" he asked her. She shrugged. "I guess I didn't think about it." She looked over to me. I'm assuming that she saw the questioning look on my face. "This is my friend, Jacob Black. Jake, these are my friends and classmates Samantha and Kaitlyn."

We shook hands and exchanged greetings. Jacob looked a little older than Seth and his hair was just as long. His face was more prominent and he didn't look as boyish. The way he looked at Bella made me think that he had a small crush on her.

He offered to take her on a walk around the beach and she accepted. They walked off and I told her that I'd text her when we were going to leave.

Kaitlyn and Leah chatted excitedly amongst themselves. My teeth were chattering and I was afraid that I couldn't talk. I inched closer to the fire and tried to warm myself up. Seth was on the other side of the fire and was talking to his friends.

I thought about how I was going to get him together with Melissa. Melissa was really sweet when she wanted to be and I knew that she and Seth would make a great couple. Seth was very nice, so I'm sure that he would balance out Melissa's quick temper and even quicker tongue.

But, what if Seth didn't want anything to do with her? What if he was gay? Oh, god. The cute ones are always gay. Seeing him with his friends, laughing, and having a good time, I wondered if they all knew that he was gay. Would his father approve? Did his father already know? Did he have a boyfriend? Was he bi-sexual?

I shook those thoughts out of my head. It wasn't my place to wonder about those questions.

I looked over to Leah and Kaitlyn and saw another girl walking towards them. She was shorter than Leah, and her hair was a little shorter as well. Her face was rounder and her lips were thinner. She had a huge smile plastered on her face and I saw her perfect teeth.

Leah and Emily embraced and squealed in delight. It was a sharp noise and I almost winced in pain. After the embrace broke apart, Emily waved excitedly at Seth who waved back with a smile. I really loved his smile.

"This is my cousin, Emily. She's from the Mekah Reservation." Kaitlyn and I waved at her. "These are my friends Kaitlyn and Samantha." She brushed our wave away and gave us hugs. Wow. Why was everyone so "huggy" here? I didn't know if I'd be able to get used to that.

Emily looked around the bon-fire, her eyes searching and scanning. "Where's Sam?" I raised an eyebrow as well as a hand. "I'm over here." Everyone looked at me and laughed. What the hell was so funny?

"Sam is my boyfriend," Leah explained. "Oh." All I could say was oh. What did they want from me? I was no poet.

I suddenly wish I had my iPod because I was now extremely bored. It's not that I didn't want to be a part of the "girl talk", I just wasn't interested. Seth and his friends looked like fun, but they would eventually switch over to speaking Quilette, and I couldn't keep up.

I decided to walk on the beach. I was still extremely cold, and I wanted nothing more than to go home, but Kaitlyn was having a good time talking with Leah and Emily, and Bella was nowhere in sight. I didn't want to take that from them.

I walked around on the beach, picking up seashells, seaweed, and whatever else I could find to take back with me. "Sam! Wait up!" I didn't turn to see who was calling me. I didn't want to be caught in the middle of another confused identity.

I felt someone grab my shoulder and it startled the hell out of me. I turned to see Seth's bright smile. Did I mention that I love that smile? He looked down at me, still trying to catch his breath. Did he run all the way over here?

"Why didn't you wait up?" I looked up at him, sheepishly. "I didn't know if you were talking to me or Leah's boyfriend." He started to laugh. "Yeah. I can see how that could be a little confusing. We should come up with a nickname for you." He tapped his finger to his chin as if he were in deep thought. "How about Sosa?" I raised an eyebrow. "Ya'know? As in Sammy Sosa?" It was my turn to laugh. "I hate Sammy Sosa."

He started to walk with me, spouting out random nicknames. "Why don't I call you shorty?" "I'm not short." "You're short compared to me," he said comparing our heights. I rolled my eyes. "By a few inches." "Sometimes a few inches matter," he said wiggling his eyebrows. We both broke out into laughter. "You're a cornball." I pushed him with one arm. There goes that smile again.

"You know, you owe me a Totoro doll?" He raised an eyebrow. "What the hell is a Totoro?" I gasped audibly. "You've never heard of the movie My Neighbor Totoro?" He shook his head. I rolled my eyes at his ignorance. "It's only the best animated movie ever. It's hard to explain. You'd have to see the movie to understand the movie."

"How do I owe you a Totoro doll?" I thought about what I was going to say. This was a good opportunity to drop the Melissa Bomb.

"He was an innocent victim in a war that you started." He rose an eyebrow, willing me to continue.

"My sister Melissa seems to be very smitten with you. I guess she misunderstood our friendship, and got kind of angry at me. Well, Totoro was her way of telling me that she liked you and that I needed to back off."His face was becoming more and more red with every word that I spoke.

"Sorry about that." I shrugged. "It's over with now." We continued walking. "But you could maybe talk to Melissa…" He looked down at me. "Oh. I see where this is going. You want me to date your little sister," he said fighting back a laugh.

I pouted at him. I thought that he may have rejected Melissa, but I didn't think he'd laugh at her. "What's so funny?" I glared at him. It was really hard to maintain the glare because his face was so happy. His happy face made my face happy.

"It's not that. There's nothing wrong with your sister. It's just that, I've been kind of thinking about someone else." Oh, god. Why didn't I think about that? Of course, a good looking guy like Seth had a love interest. He was only fourteen, but I knew that once he got older, he would be irresistible.

"So, back to your nickname… What do you like to do?" I had to think about it for a while. I never really thought about many things that I liked. If he would have asked me what I hated to do, it would have been easier.

"Um, I guess I like to draw and play guitar." "How about I call you Art?" I laughed. "Art isn't a good name to call me. I knew a guy named Art back in New York. I guess you could say he was my stalker." Seth joined in my laughter. "Ok. Well, I won't call you that. What's your middle name?"

I rolled my eyes. "It really sucks." He laughed at my reaction. If you tell me yours, I'll tell you mine. "Skylar." "Your name is now Sky." He smiled down at me and I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Ok, so what's your middle name?" He started to laugh harder. "I don't have one." I mockingly glared at him. "You tricked me." I stuck my tongue out at him.

Suddenly, the wind started picking up. Being with Seth, I had completely forgotten that I was in danger of hypothermia. His personality was so warm, that it seemed to heat up the area around him. I shivered. "Maybe I should go home. I've been in these wet clothes long enough." He nodded in agreement. "We wouldn't want you sick for our fishing trip tomorrow."

I almost forgot about the fishing trip. Tomorrow, I would be spending my day with Harry Clearwater, his friends, and Seth.

"Right. What time will you guys be over to pick me up?" He shrugged. "My dad is planning five, but knowing him, it could be later than that. How about I get your number, and I'll call you when we're on our way." I nodded my head and gave him my number.

We walked back to the bon-fire, talking as if we were old friends. Seth was ridiculously funny. I was really starting to like that guy. Not like Melissa, but more like a brother.

Bella and Kaitlyn were back at the bon-fire and were ready to go. We said our goodbyes and got back to the jeep.

Kaitlyn was drinking a little while ago, so I didn't trust her behind the wheel. On the way to Bella's house and even on the way home, I couldn't help but think about Seth. He reminded me so much of Scar. Minus the whole being gay, suicidal, and a fashionista thing. Seth was just easy to get along with. I didn't feel like I had to worry about what he thought of me. I didn't have to worry about him feeling disappointed. He was amazing.

I suddenly got very excited about my fishing trip tomorrow. I was nearly skipping to my room once we got home. "How was the beach you guys?" Amber asked Kaitlyn and I.

"It was amazing!" she went into detail about how she talked with Leah and Emily. Amber looked at me expectantly, awaiting my response. "It was whatever."

I ran to my room and locked myself in it. As I was emptying my pockets of all of the seashells and sand dollars that I collected that day, my phone beeped. A text message.

_Hey Sky. _

I smiled at my phone like an idiot. It was funny how two three letter words could make me feel like I won the lottery. Tomorrow was going to be interesting.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any recognizable characters.**

Chapter 7

I woke up in a sweat. My heart was pounding. The constant visual in my head was a reminder of the terrible dream that I had just woken from. My lungs couldn't seem to get enough oxygen to them. My chest was rising and falling as I tried to relax myself. Every time that I closed my eyes, I would relive the terrible night with Scar.

It'd been so long since I had those nightmares. I didn't want to go back to the times when I could barely walk or talk without reliving that terrible night. I didn't want to be comatose again.

I ran a hand through my curly hair, finally relaxing enough to gather my thoughts. I looked over to my bedside table and saw that my alarm clock was displaying 4:58am. I mentally rolled my eyes at how early I had woken up. Damn you dream! You're depriving me of a good night's sleep.

I threw my legs off of the bed, relishing the feeling of the cold wooden floor on my toes. I stood up and stretched the kinks out of my body. I figured that if I got ready quickly enough, I could eat a decent breakfast, and maybe continue some of my sketches before Seth and Mr. Clearwater showed up.

Thinking about Seth put my mind at ease. He was so nice. He was nothing like the snobbish boys I went to school with back in New York. He was thoughtful. He actually listened when I talked to him instead of just staring at my chest.

"Every tear is a! Every tear is a! Every teardrop is a WATERFALL!" My phone started to blare my ringtone, signifying that someone was calling me. I winced in pain at the sudden intrusion on my silence. "Hello?" I answered, my voice sounding raspy. "Good morning, sunshine. I hope you're awake." I smiled at the voice on the other line. My cheeks were starting to hurt from the constant smiling I was doing.

"Yeah, I just woke up actually. Are you guys on your way?" "Yeah, we're almost ready. I just wanted to make sure that you were up and ready." I laughed. "Define ready." He joined in on my laughing. "Well, you have around twenty minutes to become my definition of ready." I started walking to my closet, picking out my usual fishing attire. The best thing about being height challenged, most of my clothes still fit from when we initially bought it.

"I only have twenty minutes and you're eating it up," my voice extra whiney. "Well, by all means, continue on your timed adventure. I'll see you in a bit." "Wait!" I yelled into the mouth piece, my voice sounding extra desperate. I really liked Seth's voice and I didn't want to wait another twenty minutes to hear it. I decided to drag this out.

"Do you need my address?" "Nope, we already know the way." I gasped in false surprise. "Are you stalking me, Seth Clearwater?" His laugh was genuinely attractive. 'He's younger than you! Younger than you' was going through my head like a mantra. "Yeah, while you were sleeping, I stood outside your window and watched you." "I stay on the second floor," I said through giggles. "I can fly." I tried to suppress my laughter, not knowing if I'd accidentally wake up my family.

"I hope my pet dragon didn't try to attack you. He's not really welcoming to random flying beings around my house." "Yeah, he wasn't really all that bad. After I showed him my amazing dragon slaying techniques, he kind of backed off." "How did you learn to slay dragons?" I started undressing so I wouldn't be unprepared when they finally showed up.

"I've seen Sleeping Beauty 137 times. I kind of learned that way." "Oh, really? That's so masculine of you Seth." He started to laugh. "There was a prince and a dragon in the movie. It was a total action flick." "So, the sleeping princess with her three fairy god mothers was just a side story to the real plot?" "Absolutely! Now you're catching on." I giggled.

I glanced at the clock and noticed the time. "Damn you, Seth! Why are you so insistent on eating my time?" He started laughing uncontrollably. "It tastes so good." "Well, you're just going to have to deal with not getting any of it. I still have to get ready." I smiled, knowing that I was the one at fault for the wasted time. Well, I guess it wouldn't be considered wasted time. I would waste my time on him. "Ok. See you in a bit." "Bye."

I hung up the phone and sprinted to the bathroom. Thank god that I knew that I'd be running late and took a shower yesterday. Kudos to my amazing premonition skills. I brushed my teeth and my hair at the same time. My hair curled back up to its normal curly self. Realizing that this was a lost cause, I gave up and put my hair in a ponytail. I finished brushing my teeth and ran back to my room.

As I was reaching for my shirt, my face reddened. I had gone out into the hallway in my bra and panties. Thank god that Nate didn't wake up. That would have been an awkward situation. 'Huh? I totally forgot that I was in my bra and panties. I was too busy talking to this guy on the phone to notice that I wasn't adequately dressed.' That would surely earn me another "talk" with Amber.

I shuddered at the memory. Amber's constant usage of the word "condoms" will forever haunt me.

I put on a normal white t-shirt with a black tank top underneath it. I then threw a red and black plaid shirt over my white shirt. I put on my blue skinny jeans and my blue converse. I had officially gotten ready before Seth got here. I did a silent happy dance.

I stopped mid-fist pump when I realized that I had forgotten my eyeliner. What's a recovering emo without their eyeliner? A nobody, that's who. I ran to my makeup bag, grabbed my eyeliner and got to work applying it. I loved how my eyes looked with the eyeliner. It made my green eyes pop. My dad would say that with my eyeliner on, I was a kiwi. My eyes were the actual fruit and the eyeliner was the seeds in the kiwi that made it look more appetizing.

There was a knock on the front door. I took one last glance in the mirror before I skipped down the stairs. I almost tripped and died, so I decided that I should cease the skipping and hold on to the railing. I opened the door to see Seth's bright smile. I loved that smile.

"Do you realize what time it is? You can't knock on the front door so loudly!" I playfully scolded him. His smile faltered slightly. "Sorry, but I figured that this was "knock on door" worthy." I raised an eyebrow waiting for him to continue. "Where's your neighbor Tortellini?" I smiled softly, still kind of confused. "You mean, my neighbor Totoro?" "Yeah, you're neighbor Totoro." I rolled my eyes. "No, it's my neighbor Totoro." He bunched his eyebrows together, obviously confused. "Yeah, you're neighbor Totoro." "No you have to say, my neighbor Totoro." He started to laugh. "I just said that. I just said, your neighbor Totoro. Why are we arguing?"

We both laughed, forgetting my house was filled with slumbering beings. "Ok, so what about MY neighbor Totoro?" His smile grew. "I found someone that can fix him for you, if you want." My eyes lit up. I felt as if someone had come to my door, giving me a giant check with a ridiculous amount of money.

"Seriously?" I asked still in shock. He nodded his head, his light brown eyes sparkling. If my cheeks were sore before, it was nothing compared to how my cheeks were feeling at that moment. I was smiling so much, that it felt like the corners of my lips were trying to reach my forehead.

Without a single word, I ran up to my room, grabbed Totoro from the corner that I had placed him in, and ran back to Seth. I held my arms out to him, giving him Totoro. He analyzed it, twirling him around in his hand. "What did she do to him?" I bit my lip, not wanting to remember the event at all. "Umm, he took a swim in the toilet. That's all I know."

He gave me a somber look. His eyes were apologetic and his lips were forming a frown. By the way, his frown was way worse than his smile. "He's got a little tear on his ear, also." He said, trying to gauge my reaction. "I'm really sorry about this." I rolled my eyes at him. "It's hardly your fault. Unless you were dunking Totoro in the toilet as well." He shook his head. "But, she did this because of me." I slapped his arm playfully. "You can't help that you're cute."

The minute that the sentence left my mouth, I wished that my throat would close up. I couldn't believe that I would say that. I couldn't believe that I did say that. The smile that I loved so much, started to show up again on Seth's face. "You think I'm cute?" 'He's too young for you! Pedophile!' I shuffled my weight from one foot to the other.

"Oh crap! I almost forgot my fishing pole! Can you imagine how terrible that would have been? What kind of person goes fishing without a fishing pole? I'll tell you who won't go fishing without a fishing pole! Me, that's who! You go outside, and I'll just go get my fishing pole for the amazing fishing trip that we're going to go on." I rambled, trying to ease the awkward tension that I had created.

He didn't move, his smile only growing. I ran to the hall closet and grabbed my fishing pole. "What are you smiling about?" I scowled at him. "You think I'm cute." "I meant that Melissa thinks you're cute." He started to chuckle. "You didn't say that you didn't think I was cute." I tore my eyes away from his penetrating gaze and looked at my fishing pole.

"Seth, how much blunt force do you think is necessary to poke the eye out of its socket?" He took the hint and let the topic drop. We both started laughing at the awkward moment, glad that it was over.

**Please Review! Reviews make me Dance! make me Dance!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"What a crappy day for fishing." Mr. Clearwater, his friends, Billy Black and Charles Swan, Seth and I were soaked to the bone. What was planned out to be a nice relaxing day of fishing turned out to be one of the worst rain storms all year. Seth and I were shivering in the back of Mr. Clearwater's bucket of a car. The fish were just starting to bite when the sky opened up.

"It wasn't that bad, Dad. I had fun." Seth and his optimism was truly a wonder in itself. "I'm sorry the fishing trip was ruined, Samantha. Here in Forks, the rain just seems to always put a damper on things." Harry looked at me in the rear view mirror. "Don't worry about it, Mr. Clearwater. Like Seth said, it was fun." I hoped that my voice didn't betray me.

The car became silence and peaceful. For some reason, the rain always seemed to calm me. No matter what, the soft pattering of the rain on any surface relaxes me like the soft touch of a mother to her newborn baby. I stared out of the car window, watching the trees whip past the car. They moved so fast that I couldn't begin to decipher one tree from another. They were just one big green blur.

I looked over to Seth who was making hand gestures and mouthing words to the rear view mirror where his father was doing the same thing. I stared at them for a few seconds before they even realized that I was watching them. They stopped abruptly and straightened their postures. I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Uh, Samantha, do you want to go to our house for dinner?" Seth asked his eyes hopeful. I was taken aback by the question. Is that what had him arguing with his dad? His nervousness was too hard to ignore. I tried to bite back a chuckle. "Uh, sure." Seth's eyes lit up again.

"Good choice, Samantha. Sue's making chili tonight. Best thing north of Texas." Seth nodded his head in agreement. I smiled back at Seth, my teeth chattering. "I think Leah has some clothes for you that you could put on once we get there," Seth said, his teeth chattering as well. We both laughed at our chattering teeth. Damn, I love his smile.

We pulled up to the Clearwater's house and I saw Amber's car outside. I guessed that Amber must've known about Sue's chili as well. We ran from the car to the house. I don't know why we ran. We were already soaked beyond the bone. I wasn't going to complain though. I loved running in the rain.

We stepped into the house and the smell of the chili hit me like a ton of bricks. The smell was so enticing, that I could feel my mouth water. My stomach growled in hunger, seeking the delicious chili that it was promised. So, I was hungry.

"We heard there was chili here!" Harry yelled from the front door. Sue stepped out from the kitchen and smiled at us. "You'd better hurry. Amber and Nate have been to the pot three times." Harry nearly ran to the kitchen with Seth hot on his heels. I was on the way to the kitchen when I had a fit of sneezes.

"Oh my goodness! Harry and Seth, get your greedy little hands away from that chili. Look at this poor girl! You had her fishing in the rain?" Sue scolded them. I didn't realize that I looked as bad as I must have. "We didn't know it was going to rain. It just did," Harry defended.

"Leah's in her room. Go in there. She'll give you some clothes to wear while I put these in the dryer," she said, pointing to my soaked clothing. Dammit, I wanted my food right now. However, the look on Sue's face told me that her request was non-negotiable.

I turned around and made my way to Leah's room. I knocked on it feasibly and heard three different voices tell me to come in. I opened the door cautiously, not wanting to interrupt Leah and her company. "Sammy!" Kaitlyn came bouncing up to me and gave me her bear hug. She instantly pulled away from the hug. "Oh my god, you're so wet." "That's what he said." I looked over to see a tall native man sitting at Leah's desk on the computer.

I looked around Leah's room to see Leah and Melissa on the bed playing a card game that Kaitlyn had just left to greet me. "She could've said that too," I responded. The guy looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I shrugged. "I support gay and lesbian couples." Everyone laughed.

"Allow me to introduce you to my boyfriend Sam. Sam, meet Sam." Leah said, running to sit on Sam's lap. "So you're the other Sam?" he asked. I shrugged. "I guess so. But, I always considered you to be the other Sam." Sam smiled. "This is going to be confusing," Melissa said clutching her head. I rolled my eyes at her dramatics.

"Would you like some clothes to put on?" Leah asked, heading for her clothes drawers. I nodded. "It's kind of the reason why I came in here." "No problem. It's just going to be difficult to find you something. You're so short and tiny. Kind of like a baby doll." She pulled out a large nightshirt and some sweatpants. "I think that should be fine. You can go change in the bathroom." I nodded my head and grabbed the clothes. From just holding them in my hand, I could tell that they would be ridiculously big on me. But hey, at least it was better than wet clothes.

I walked to the hallway bathroom which was right across from Seth's room. I peeped in, to see if he was there. Of course he wasn't. I figured that he must still be stuffing his face.

The bathroom was nice and clean but small. There was too much yellow decoration for my taste. Everywhere I turned, there seemed to be a sunflower painted on something. I turned to the door to lock it, when I realized that there was no lock. I rolled my eyes. Just my luck.

I made a silent prayer to God. Please don't let someone come in here while I'm here. I started to undress. The clothes felt colder when it was coming off of me and it was heavy from the rain drops. I shivered at the newfound air that kissed my body. I left my bra and panties on. I didn't care how wet they were. That would be gross.

As I was reaching for Leah's nightshirt, the bathroom door opened. I turned, in astonishment, to see Seth in the doorway. His mouth was hanging open and his eyes were huge. I held the nightshirt to my body, trying to conceal myself. He just stood there like a fucking idiot.

"I'm so sorry, Samantha! I had no idea you were…" "Get the hell out!" He slammed the door and I could hear his footsteps retreat back towards the kitchen. My heart was still beating out of my chest. That was so embarrassing. Did he see my scars? Did he see the physical outcome of my emotional imbalance? Did he think I was crazy? Did he see the tattoos that I got inked on my body for the sole purpose of the pain? Was I crazy?

I quickly pulled Leah's clothes on my body, fighting back the tears that I never allowed to surface. I didn't cry. I couldn't do that. Not again.

I left the bathroom and ran into someone's chest. I looked up to see Nate. Thank god it wasn't Seth. "Sorry Nate. I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." He shrugged. "It's all bueno. No worries." My stomach growled noisily. "Looks like someone's hungry." Nate raised an eyebrow expectantly. "Nope." I knew that Seth was in the kitchen and I was not going in there.

"Look at you Samantha! You're as small as a baby doll," He said gesturing to me. I rolled my eyes. Why was everyone saying that? "I'm not hungry, Nate!" As if on cue, my stomach growled again. "Yeah." He picked me up, threw me over his shoulder, and walked to the kitchen. "You're not going to relapse into the eating disorder while you're under our watch, Sammy."

I kicked and punched his back, but there was no use. Nate was pretty built. I was barely making an impact. I just let him carry me to the kitchen because my retaliation didn't seem to work. He set me down before we made it to the kitchen and pushed me in. "Now that's much better. You look all warm and cozy!" Sue said with a smile on her face. Amber had her face filled with chili and when she looked at me, she nearly spit it all out.

"Samantha, you look like a baby doll!" Amber tried to suppress her laughter, but was failing. "That's it!" Seth nearly yelled. Everyone looked at him as if he had sprouted another head. "Your new nickname is Baby Doll." I glared at him. "No. Don't call me that." "Good idea, Seth. That way we won't get you and Sam confused with each other." Melissa came out of nowhere. Of course she was taking Seth's side. "Melissa, where did you come from?" I asked, my glare now pointed towards her. "Besides, Baby Doll is such a cute nickname." Kaitlyn pinched my cheeks and I mentally killed her seven times.

"Call the other Sam, Baby Doll." Leah rounded the corner with Sam in tow. "Sorry, Baby Doll, but that name doesn't exactly fit me." Leah looked up at Sam with admiration in her eyes. "Besides, Sam is more of a teddy bear than a Baby Doll." While everyone was dishing out reasons why Baby Doll should be my new nickname and commenting on how cute it was, I snuck off to the chili pot. My stomach could take no more.

As I was fixing myself a bowl, I could feel someone's presence behind me. I turned around to see Seth. I glared at him. He rubbed the back of his head and gave me a sheepish look. "Sorry about the nickname, Baby Doll" My glare deepened and a smile graced his face. "It really does suit you though." "Yeah, whatever."

The smile faded from his face again. "I'm sorry that I saw you naked." I looked away from him. There goes the embarrassment again. My face was reddening again. "Just pretend that it never happened."I took a bite from my chili and my taste buds danced. Best. Shit. Ever.

"Deal," Seth said, smiling again. I rolled my eyes. This was no ultimatum. There was no arguing. It never happened. He didn't have to agree to it. Either he kept his mouth shut about the whole ordeal, or I cut his balls off. "Nice tattoos though." I looked back up at him. "You like my tattoos?" I questioned, making sure that I had heard right. He nodded. "Yeah, they're so cool." I smiled at the compliment. I felt ashamed of my tattoos because of the reasoning behind them. I was never complimented on them.

"Thanks, Seth." "No problem, Baby Doll." He gave me a wink and I tried to suppress the blush that was sprouting on my face. I playfully hit his arm. "So, you ever thought about getting tatted?" He chuckled. "Sue Clearwater would have my ass. She's not a big fan of body art." I shrugged. "Neither were my parents."

He sarcastically gasped. "No! Don't tell me that you're the rebellious type. With all of the piercings and tattoos that you have, I totally took you for an angel." I rolled my eyes at his sarcasm and stuck my tongue out at him. "You suck." We both laughed at our argument.

"What's going on in here, you two lovebirds?" Leah walked into the kitchen, giving us a bright smile. I pushed myself farther away from Seth, creating a greater distance between us. "Lovebirds? We're just friends, right Seth?" His eyes went from looking at mine to looking at the floor. "Yeah," he agreed.

"Right," Leah said skeptically. I stood my ground. I didn't want Leah to think that I liked Seth anymore than platonically. I didn't want Seth to think that I wanted to kiss him every time he smiled, or every time he laughed, or every time he breathed. I didn't want Melissa to be pissed at me. I didn't want to get sucked into a relationship with someone younger than me. "Melissa has the hots for Seth. I could never do anything to hurt her."

At the mention of Melissa's name, Leah and Seth both snapped their eyes to mine. Leah's face held a look of amusement as Seth's held the look of horror. "First, don't give me that whole 'I don't want to hurt my baby sister' story. Kaitlyn already told me about the story about the torture you inflicted on her after she touched your baby doll. Second, Melissa's just a little kid. She'll get over it."

I rolled my eyes at Leah's forwardness. We shouldn't be having this conversation right now. Especially with Seth listening. "Seth's a little kid too!" Seth looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "I'm bigger than you!" He took a step closer to me. I looked up at him, my eyes glaring. "Maybe in size, but not in age or maturity." He rolled his eyes and scoffed at my comeback.

"Sue said there were cookies in…" Kaitlyn walked in the kitchen and stopped midsentence, looking at Leah, Seth, and I, feeling the tension. "Did I come in at a bad time?" We all laughed at Kaitlyn's bad timing. "No, it's fine," Seth reached up on top of the refrigerator and grabbed the cookie jar. He reached in, grabbed two, and gave the entire jar to Kaitlyn. I knew that if that jar was full, it wouldn't be by the time that Kaitlyn got through with it. She makes Cookie Monster look like a calorie counting monster.

Kaitlyn's face lit up and she skipped out of the kitchen, stuffing two cookies in her mouth. Leah followed behind her, leaving Seth and I alone in the kitchen. He handed me a cookie. I bit my lip, contemplating whether I should take his peace offering. I looked up at Seth's pleading eyes and I couldn't resist. I took a bite from the delicious morsel. "Mmm. Sugar, my favorite." He smiled down at me and agreed.

We fell into a peaceful silence. I kept thinking about the look of sorrow that was plastered on Seth's face when I declared our friendship. He looked really disappointed. I really didn't want to complicate my life. I just moved here from a very complicated situation.

"I don't like your sister that way." Seth broke the silence, his eyes still looking at the cookie between his fingers. "What?" I asked, making sure that I had heard his random outburst correctly. "Don't get me wrong, she's cute and all, but she's not really my type. So, you can stop trying to hook us up. It's not going to work."I bit my lip ring, soaking in all that he had said.

I felt really confused. On the one hand, I was really pissed that he was rejecting her. Melissa really liked this guy and he didn't even remotely reciprocate her feelings. I knew how it felt to be rejected and I didn't want Melissa to have to go through the pain as well. Also, I had put together a really awesome plan to get them together. All of those hours I spent plotting and scheming were now wasted.

On the other hand, I was kind of relieved that he didn't feel the same way. I couldn't quite understand the giddiness in my chest over his revelation, but it was definitely there.

"So, operation 'Seth and Melissa Clearwater' is a no go then?" He shook his head. "Sorry, Baby Doll." I rolled my eyes at the nickname. I don't look like a freaking Baby Doll. I was a tiger, or an eagle, or a shark. Not a child's toy.

"Can't you come up with a better nickname than that? Something not so lame?" He thought about it for a second. "NO can do. You're just too cute." He patted my head and my heart stopped. My eyes shot up to his. "You think I'm cute?" I questioned, an eyebrow raised. He gave me my favorite smile and looked me dead in the eye. "Maybe."

Maybe? What kind of answer was 'Maybe?' I giggled at the recurrence of this conversation. Melissa walked in the kitchen, her eyes locked on Seth. "Amber said it's time to go, Baby Doll." I glared at her, but she didn't notice. She was too busy ogling Seth. "Don't call me that." She ignored me and continued looking at Seth as if he was the hottest thing ever.

Seth patted my head and leaned down to whisper in my ear. "See, everyone thinks you're cute." My face was the color of a tomato. I couldn't believe he just said that. I didn't really consider myself 'cute'. I was okay looking. I was nothing compared to Kaitlyn, Amber, or even Melissa. I was the black sheep. I was the Patrick Stump to everyone's Pete Wentz.

Melissa raised an eyebrow. I wanted to tell Melissa that she had nothing to worry about. That we were just friends. However, I knew what it looked like. I looked up to Seth for assistance. He smiled down at me, not sensing my distress. "See you later?" he asked with hopeful eyes. I glanced back at Melissa, wondering if she had caught the look of desperation as well. She had.

"Sure thing, buddy!" I playfully punched him in the arm. "Text me the next time you want ALL of us to hang out." I looked up at him, hoping he caught my intentions. He stared back at me like I had grown another head. Suddenly, his eyes showed a sign of realization. Finally! "No problem, Pal!" He slapped me a little too hard on my back and I stumbled forward.

Melissa seemed okay with our display and left us alone. After she left, I released a deep breath that I didn't realize that I was holding. "Sorry about that. I just don't want her to think that we're anything more than what we are." He had a small frown on his face, but he nodded in agreement. "Can you believe that she thinks that we like each other? How weird is that?" "Yeah, totally out there," he agreed in a voice barely over a whisper.

"Well, I'd better get going before someone else decides to come in here and rush me." I started to walk out of the kitchen when I felt him pull me back by my hand. "See you around, Baby Doll." He winked at me, gripped my hand a little tighter, and then let me go. I rolled my eyes at him. "Sure thing, Clearwater." I stuck my tongue out at him and left the kitchen.

I said my goodbyes to everyone and left the house. Everything was okay. Seth and I were okay. Melissa and I were okay. Totoro was going to be okay. Everything was okay. Then, why on Earth was my heart still beating ridiculously fast?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

For some reason, I couldn't keep my mind from venturing back to Seth. After the failed fishing trip, my thoughts were completely Seth oriented. I wouldn't dare speak a word of this to anyone though. Amber would tell Sue and they would probably try to push us together. Kaitlyn would tell Leah, and I fear that their plan to get us together would be much worse than Amber's and Mrs. Clearwater's. Bella would tell her friend, Jacob, from the reservation, and he would tell Seth, then Seth would be totally disgusted and not even want to be friends anymore.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm my nerves. I was sitting in my English Literature class next to Bella. The teacher, Mr. Velez, was lecturing about Macbeth. Having already read Macbeth, I was already very bored. My sheet of paper for "note taking" was already covered with doodles and pictures.

Thank god that it was Friday. My weekend was completely free, so it looked like it would be just as boring as my week had been, but at least I wouldn't have to listen about Lady Macbeth's crazy ass. I was going to spend my weekend trying to get over my small Seth Obsession.

"What is your opinion on the matter of Banquo and Macbeth, Samantha?" I raised my head from my doodling. "Huh?" Mr. Velez was at the front of the classroom, glaring daggers at me. Apparently, he must've known that I wasn't really paying attention.

I looked around the classroom to see everyone staring at me. Dammit. I hated attention. I looked to see Mike, nearly laughing hysterically. God, I hated that kid. I hoped his eyes get plucked out by rabid squirrels. I looked to Bella who seemed to be mouthing the answer to me. I really wish I was better at reading lips. It would've come in handy.

"I was just wondering about your opinion with regard to Banquo and Macbeth's discussion after the death of the king," Mr. Velez repeated, with an evil smirk gracing his face. He was such an anal passage. The kid behind me was snoring, clearly not paying attention, but instead he decided to pick on me.

I looked at my notes, hoping that there was some kind of answer to my question. My eyes nearly bugged out of my head. I had unconsciously written Seth's name all over my paper. In the lower left hand corner, there was the inscription "Seth and Baby Doll 4 ever" with a heart around it. Oh my god!

I balled up the paper as I made up something to tell Mr. Velez. "Umm, the relationship between Banquo and Macbeth is an odd one. Macbeth is trying to kill Banquo because he is the only one that truly knows of his deeds. Also, Macbeth wishes for Banquo's son to be killed because the three witches prophesized that he would become king. However, Banquo is much smarter than Macbeth, and everyone knows this. So, it eventually becomes a battle of wits. Am I right?"

Mr. Velez's face grows bright red in anger. If looks could kill I would be ash. I look to Bella who gives me a thumbs up and I breathe a sigh of relief. He doesn't answer my question and turns around, writing something on the board. Samantha:1 Velez:0.

The bell rang shortly after that, and we were on our way to lunch. "So, how does it feel to put Velez in his place?" Bella grinned at me. I shrugged. "I honestly have no idea how that happened. I was certain that he was about to kill me." We both laughed at Velez and his failed mission of catching me slip up.

"So what are you doing after school?" Bella asked as we got in the lunch line. "Well, Ms. Misluk has been on my dick about joining the art club. I might stay after school just to check it out. Why?" She shrugged. "Angela and I have a science project to finish up after school. I was wondering if you wanted to go to the diner with me and my dad afterward."

I stared at her stunned. I put my hand to her forehead to make sure she was healthy. "Who are you and what have you done with Isabella Swan?" She laughed at my dramatics. "What? A girl can't work on a science project every now and then?" I shook my head at her. "No, that's not it. It's just that, after school you're usually with your sexy boyfriend. For a second there, I thought you guys had gotten secretly married."

"Oh stop it! It's not that bad." She giggled nervously. "You guys are cute, don't get me wrong. It's just that you two are so serious. It's just new to me." She elbowed me in my side. "What about you and Mike?" I tried not to gag at the mention of that idiot's name. I hated him. He was a douchebag. He sucked monkey balls. He was too touchy and didn't know how to take no as an answer.

"I'd rather give myself a hysterectomy with a wooden spatula." Bella nearly doubled over in laughter along with two other people around me. I turned around to see Alice and Edward Cullen. Speak of the devil. "But anyway, I'd love to go on a date with you tonight, Bella!" I said hugging her tightly! She awkwardly hugged me back.

Edward raised an eyebrow and Alice tried to suppress a smile. "What Edward? You can't hog Isabella all to herself you know! Sharing is caring." "But I don't care." I stuck my tongue out at him as Bella and Alice started laughing.

"Wait, what am I doing in the lunch line? I don't eat." I hugged Bella one last time as well as Alice. I was about to leave when Bella grabbed my hand. I whipped around to see a sly smirk on her face. "Don't think I didn't notice your "notes" in English. We WILL talk about this Seth guy."I blushed and fought the smile that was creeping on my face. I nodded my head, knowing there was no way that I was getting out of this conversation.

I walked away from them and walked over to Kaitlyn's table. We've only been here a few weeks and Kaitlyn was already the most popular girl here. Why wouldn't she be? She was awesome. "Hey Katie," I said standing behind her. She turned around in her chair. "Hey, Baby Doll. What's up?" "I'll be staying after school for the art club and then I'm going on a date with Bella. So, I'll drop you off home and come back to school okay?"

"No problem. Only one thing. I'm spending the weekend over Leah's, so can you drop me off over there?" The thought of going to Leah's house made my heart race. Seth lived there. What if I saw him? He was so cute! "No problem." I reached down in front of Katie, grabbed a few carrot sticks that she brought from home, and stuffed them in my mouth. "See ya, Twin."

I left the cafeteria and made my way to the school library. I spent my lunches here most days. I could draw in peace and quiet and didn't have to worry about Mike or some other idiot bugging me. I pulled out my drawing pad, and began finishing my picture. It was a picture of my Dad's homeland, Ireland. I hadn't been there in years, however the memory of the landscape was still fresh in my mind. It was my favorite place in the whole world to be. I wondered if Seth would like it there too.

I sighed in frustration. There I go again, thinking of Seth. We hadn't talked in a few days. I seriously needed to get over him and find someone my own age and someone that didn't hold the heart of my little sister. I focused back on my picture. I made sure to shade the green hills, showing the depth that they held. I was almost done with the cathedral in the background when my pocket vibrated.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket to see that I had a picture message from Seth. A smile was instantly on my face. 'Your Neighbor Totoro is ready to move back in with you.' There was a picture of Totoro. He looked brand spanking new. He even had a cute little bow tie. My favorite toy was restored. Without thinking about it, I hit the reply button. 'OMG! I love you!' I pressed send and continued to smile like an idiot.

Suddenly, reality hit. I just sent a freaking text to Seth saying that I loved him. Dammit! I quickly set up another text message. I didn't want him to get the wrong idea. Or rather, I didn't want him to get the right idea. I just wanted him to be completely in the dark. As I was typing the excuse for Seth, I was sent another text message from him. 'I know you do…. "Buddy"'

I blushed. I didn't know if he knew how I loved him. I didn't know if he thought that I thought that we were only friends. I was so confused by his response. That asshole. Why couldn't he give me a direct response?

The bell rang, signifying the last class of the day. Advanced Placement Biology was the bane of my existence. I had to sit next to Mike Newton and was completely surrounded by his asshole friends. It wouldn't be so bad if all of them weren't making sexist remarks about me or my sister. One of these days, I'm going to kill a fucker.

I slowly walked to my AP Biology class. The only positive thing about the class was the teacher. He didn't put up with Mike's bullshit. Whenever he heard Mike talking, he was quick to shut him up or send him to the principal's office.

I turned the corner, ready to enter my Biology class, when I saw someone behind the teacher's desk that was not my normal Bio teacher. It was a short, older man. He had really thick glasses and a giant coffee stain on his shirt. Obviously, this guy was a substitute. Shit.

"Excuse me miss, can you write my name at the top of the board for me?" He asked me, with his very shaky voice. Dammit! I looked around the classroom and saw that I was the first student there. I couldn't reach the top of the board. Granted, I would have a better chance reaching it than the substitute, but I was still short.

I grabbed the marker and started writing on the board. 'Mr.' I waited for him to tell me his name when he glared at me randomly. What the hell was his deal? I was doing him a favor. He cleared his throat. "My name is Mrs. McDonnel." Oh shit. I looked down at the old "man" and saw a pair of saggy boobs under her white shirt.

My face turned beet red. I tried to hold back my laughter but it came out in small giggles. "I'm so sorry!" I said through giggles. I wrote her name on the board and sat down in my seat. Yep. I was going to hell.

The class started filling up. Mike and his goons sat down and immediately started their torture. I plugged my headphones in and ignored them the best I could. Mrs. McDonnel was in the front of the classroom, nodding off. She would be no help. Not that she would help me anyway. I basically called her a man.

I looked at Bella and Edward's table and saw that it was empty. Of course it was. I was going to kill them. How could they leave me alone to fight off these idiots? "So," Mike began, playing with my curly hair, "have you ever thought about straightening your hair?" I rolled my eyes at him. Why the fuck did he care about my hair? I could strangle him with it if I wanted to.

"It's too much work to straighten it." "I think I would like to see it straightened." I rolled my eyes again. "Well, I think I wouldn't." I glanced at the clock. Dammit. I had an hour and thirty minutes left here. No time had passed.

"So there's this new movie coming out tonight. It's some movie about werewolves. Do you wanna go?" his blue eyes were hopeful. I looked at him with a blank face. "No." "Why not?" "Because, I have plans tonight. Not to mention, I'm not into werewolf movies. Or you." His friends started making sounds and laughing. "Yo, Mike. She just dissed you nasty style," Ben said.

Mike punched Ben in the arm. "She's just playing hard to get. Besides, the diss doesn't even matter. It's not like she's the cute twin or anything." His friends went back to making random noises and laughing. "Well, why don't you think about harassing her?" I questioned. He giggled. "For some odd reason, I'm looking forward to seeing you naked." He winked at me. I had to swallow the throw up that was threatening to come up.

"Well, I guess we all can't get what we want, huh?" "When are you going to understand, I always get what I want," he whispered in my ear. I rolled my eyes. Like I hadn't heard that one before. "Keep dreaming, Newton." With every word that came out of Mike's mouth, I hated Bella and Edward even more. They abandoned me.

I pulled out my phone and sent Bella a text. 'I hate you -_-!' A few minutes passed. Within these few minutes, Mike had his hand on my knee and was squeezing it. I jabbed him in the stomach. 'Lol. Why?' I rolled my eyes. 'Newton strikes again! Now, he's groping my leg. I'm going to fucking murder someone.' Bella sent back an immediate text. 'We're on the rescue.' I breathed a sigh of relief. Thank god.

"So Sammy Wammy, have your breasts gotten bigger, or is that tissue?" I hated that nickname more than Baby Doll. I was going to stab him. If only Kaitlyn hadn't stolen all of my blades. It was her way of making sure I didn't cut myself anymore. Damn her. "Wouldn't you like to know, Newton?" I glared at him. My knee is one thing. If he touched my boob, it was on.

He didn't have time for a response. The classroom door opened and Edward entered. Yay! My rescue was here! He walked up to Mrs. McDonnel and started speaking to her in a whispered voice. Her beady little eyes widened at the sight of him. I couldn't tell if it was from fear or attraction. I hoped it was the former. The latter was too gross.

After he was done talking, she looked up at the class. "Samantha Wilson, you are needed in the office." I stood up quickly, grabbed my book bag, hugged Edward, and hightailed it out of there. Bella and Alice were standing outside waiting for me. I hugged them both. "You have no idea how happy I am for the rescue." Bella and Alice laughed. "We couldn't leave you alone with Mike for too long. You might've killed him," Bella said smiling. "Believe me, I was planning on it."

We started walking towards the library. Yes, now I could finally finish my Irish landscape. When we got there, Jasper, Alice's boyfriend, was sitting down at an empty table with three chairs. Alice skipped over to him and sat on his lap. Bella and Edward sat next to each other and were holding hands and looking at each other longingly.

I loved Bella, Edward, and Alice it's just that every time we hung out, I was always the odd man out. The whole love display made me kind of sick, too. They were all pale. They were almost as white as paper. I was mixed, so I was darker. I loved my skin color, it just stuck out here. They all looked like preppy, happy kids. I looked like someone that should still be on suicide watch. I never wore anything that had too much color. Only black, gray, and white was in my closet.

I pulled out my drawing pad and continued my drawing. I was shading in my chapel when Alice's voice broke my concentration. "Is that Ireland?"I looked up at her. "Yeah. How could you tell?" She shrugged. "I've been there a lot of times." I looked back at my picture. If I didn't already know the scene, I would've guessed that it was just some random, hilly meadow.

Maybe I was just an awesome artist! Edward started giggling next to me. I looked up at him with a raised an eyebrow. Weirdo. By the time the bell rang, I was done with my drawing of Ireland. I was really proud of it. I was thinking about sending to my Dad. I knew he would love it.

I packed up my belongings and looked at Bella. "Are we still on for our date?" I winked at her. Edward rolled his eyes and we all laughed. "You bet. I wouldn't miss it for the world." I laughed and started walking away. "Catch you later, Baby." I had to go drop Kaitlyn off to the Clearwater's. I felt kind of giddy. Hopefully Seth was there.

I walked up to the jeep and saw Kaitlyn waiting patiently by the passenger's side. "Hey good looking! What's cooking?" She looked at me with a smile on her face. "You're such a loser." "Whatever." I unlocked the jeep and we hopped in. As I started driving to La Push, I started conversation. "So how was class?" She rolled her eyes. "Uneventful, as usual. What about for you?" I shrugged. "Bad news: Mike Newton groped my knee today in Biology. Good news: I finished my picture of Ireland." I said smiling.

"Seriously? Can I see it?" I nodded. "it's in my bag." She reached down to my bag and pulled out my folder. "Wow, it looks like the view from Grandad's backyard. This is really good. Thinking about giving it to Dad?" "Yeah. I know he'll love it. He was talking about going to Ireland before we left. I don't know if he's gone yet, but if he hasn't at least he can see the backyard."

After twenty minutes, we pulled up to the Clearwater's. Leah nearly ran out of the front door when she saw our jeep. Kaitlyn hopped out and gave her a giant hug. "I missed you so much," Leah said hugging Kaitlyn in her death grip. "Me too! Oh my gosh! It feels like it's been forever," Kaitlyn replied. I rolled my eyes. "It hasn't been a week since you saw each other." They both laughed. "Come on, Kaitlyn. I want you to meet my favorite cousin, Emily!" She pulled Kaitlyn towards the house.

I waved at Leah and Kaitlyn and pulled off. I had some drawing to get to and a date to attend. I did not want to be late. I pulled up to Forks High and jumped out of the jeep. I walked through the empty halls and walked into the art room. There were several students sitting at easels and drawing on paper on the floor. Everyone was so engrossed in their artwork that they didn't notice that I was there. I softly knocked on the door.

Everyone's eyes shot up to me. So much attention was causing my cheeks to flush. "Um, is Ms. Misluk here?" I asked in a voice that I didn't recognize. Ms. Misluk came out from behind an easel and skipped over to me. "Oh, Samantha! I'm so glad that you're here! Please take a seat!" Ms. Misluk took me to an easel and sat me down.

"Is there anything in particular that we're supposed to be working on?" She shook her head no. "We're just getting ready for the art show at the end of the month. You're free to draw whatever you like." I nodded my head in understanding.

I thought about something that I had always wanted to draw. My mother was very influential in the fashion business. Everyone knew her. She was a fashion icon. However, my mother wasn't very motherly with her last three children. She was only motherly towards Amber. I wanted to draw my mother holding Amber as a baby.

I had a picture of it, so I would only have to recreate it. I would send it to her for Mother's Day. She'd love it. It would be sort of an apology to how I treated her before. I just hope she would accept it.

I had gotten to the outline of the picture when I felt someone behind me. I turned around to see Isabella staring down at my picture. "What is it?" "It's a work in progress." She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Ready to go?" she asked, picking up my bag. "Yes ma'am."

We walked out to our cars, I took mine and she took hers, and I followed her to the diner. When we got there, the diner was filled with people. They all looked like ice road truckers and had thick moustaches. I felt kind of uncomfortable. These were the type of people that loved to say the "n-word". I tried not to be judge mental, but it was getting pretty hard.

We spotted Bella's dad sitting in the far corner of the diner. He was sitting with two other people, but I couldn't tell who they were because their backs were turned to us. Chief Swan spotted us as well and waved us over. "There they are! Hey Bells! You remember Harry and Seth Clearwater." He gestured to the people in front of him.

My heart stopped when my eyes met Seth's. His smile was contagious and I could feel it growing on my face. "Of course, Dad. Nice to see you again." She stuck her hand out and Harry and Seth shook her hand. "I didn't know you were the friend Bella was bringing," Harry said with a smile on his face. "I guess I am." "Well, it's good to see you Baby Doll." I nodded in agreement and sat down next to Bella.

"What was that kid's name again?" Bella whispered in my ear. I gritted my teeth, knowing that she would put the pieces together. "Seth." Her eyes grew big and she stared at me with a smile growing on her face. This dinner was going to be hard to get through.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The look on Bella's face was priceless. Bella was usually the type of person that was most calming and caring. However, this moment was not the case. As of right then, she was scrutinizing Seth's every movement. If he grabbed the salt, she would eye him suspiciously. I could feel my cheeks burn up. Dammit!

"So, like I was telling you Charlie, we should all try for another fishing trip this weekend. Do you think you'd like to join us Baby Doll?" My head shot up. "Sure!" I said a little too excitedly for my normal demeanor. Harry chuckled. "I saw the forecast for Sunday. The weather man said that it should be sunny. No more listening to Charlie and his wacky future seeing." He pointed at Charlie and they both started laughing. "Hey, to be fair, my twitchy eye never lied to us before."

"I didn't know you went fishing, Samantha," Bella said eyeing me skeptically. "Yeah, I used to go with my Dad all the time back home. We would drive out to Maine and fish up there for hours." "Yeah, we're really looking forward to see if she is any better at fishing than Seth here," Harry added. My eyes locked with Seth. He was, of course, smiling like there was no tomorrow. "Oh, it's no competition. I'd demolish Seth."

He scoffed. "Don't bet your money on it Baby Doll. I'm no rookie." I stuck my tongue out at him and he stuck his back at me. Bella looked back and forth between us with a raised eyebrow. After I saw the look on her face, I stuck my tongue back in my mouth and started laughing.

The waitress came and took everyone's order. I ordered the cheeseburger. Honestly, I didn't see the menu, but I guessed that most diners had cheeseburgers, so I just went with that.

Charlie, Harry, and Seth started talking about sports. I wasn't really into them and neither was Bella, so we had our own conversation. The conversation, of course, was revolved around me and Seth. "He's cute, but isn't he a bit young?" I nodded my head. "He's fourteen." Bella spit the iced tea that she had in her mouth, out. It almost got on me and I glared at her.

"Sorry, I just wasn't expecting that. Geez, that young?" I nodded. "I know. It's pretty bad. I usually don't go for younger guys. At all. But, I don't know, he's sweet. I don't know what the hell I'm doing anymore." I said, putting my head in my hand and looking at her bored. "He doesn't look that young, if it means anything." She added on, trying to make me feel better. I shrugged. I didn't know what anything meant anymore.

The waitress came back with our orders. She set the food down in front of us. It looked better than McDonald's but it looked like everything was dipped in grease. Even my pink lemonade looked greasy. I was extremely hungry. I didn't care if Seth thought I looked un-lady like. I was going to eat my freaking burger and fries like there was no tomorrow.

"So, things with you and Edward are getting pretty serious." I tried to change the subject from me and on to her. I didn't want to be the subject of interest anymore. She took the bait, thank god. "We're very serious. I feel like, when I'm not around him, I can't breathe. Like, every time we're around each other, I can't think of anything else." I nodded my head in total understanding. She just described how I felt about Seth. Yep. I was going to jail.

I stared out the diner window and saw the rain pelting everything in sight. It wasn't a harsh or heavy rain. It was just there. It was barely over a mist, but you could tell that it was there. I wanted to run in the rain so badly. I wanted to get my hair wet. I wanted to splash in the puddles barefooted. I wanted to…

"But Baby Doll's really good at it, aren't you Baby Doll?" I looked up at everyone. "I'm sorry what?" Seth repeated himself. "I was saying that you're really good at playing guitar." "Oh." I looked down at my fingers. "I'm not that good." Seth rolled his eyes. "Really Charlie, you've got to listen to her. She's amazing." I blushed at the compliment. "I didn't know that you played guitar," Bella said with amazement in her voice. "I don't really play much anymore, so it never really came up," I explained, hoping to end the conversation.

"Well, don't think that you're getting out of performing at the bar soon," Harry said, winking at me. I totally forgot about that. Sue wanted me to sing at the Clearwater's bar. It's not that I didn't want to, it's just that I haven't performed in front of a crowd since leaving New York. It was a really big step for me to take.

I laughed at Mr. Clearwater's empty threat. "Yes, sir," I gave him a fake salute. He returned it with a smile. I really liked the Clearwaters. I could give a small guitar performance if they asked me to. They've done so much for my sister, Amber. It would be my own small way of saying thank you.

"So, Bells, why is it that Edward never makes it a purpose to come to dinner with us?" Charlie inquired. Thank god! The attention was off of me. I felt bad for Bella, but at least it wasn't me this time.

I watched as Charlie complained about Bella's boyfriend and tried not to laugh too much. The obvious embarrassment and discomfort on her face was enough to make the most humorless guy double over in laughter. Charlie was either oblivious to Bella's nervousness or hated Edward enough to not care at that point. I suddenly felt very happy that my father was probably somewhere in Mexico right now.

My cell phone buzzed in my pocket, signifying that I had a text message. I reluctantly turned my attention away from the father-daughter embarrassment special and looked at my phone. _"what are you doing tomorrow?" –Seth. _I looked up and saw Seth smiling. _Nothing. Why?_

He was sending me a text message back when my heart started to flutter. What did he want to do? Did he want to spend time with me? I really hoped that my excitement didn't show on my face. I was going for the whole "I don't care either way" façade. I hoped it was working.

_Did you want to go to the beach tomorrow?-Seth _Oh snap! Was this supposed to be a date? I hope not. He's too young for me. What would people think? On the other hand, his age didn't really matter to my heart. The stupid thing decided that it would like Seth anyway. What if it wasn't a date? What if it was just two friends hanging out on the sand? I could handle that.

_Sure. Who's all going? _I looked back up at him, gauging his countenance. If there were more than us going, he wouldn't be offended. If he only planned on the two of us going, then he might think that I was uncomfortable being alone with him. Was I uncomfortable being alone with him?

_Just you and I –Seth_. Oh snap. I tried not to hyperventilate. I shouldn't be this worked up. I was nearly an adult. I shouldn't be intimidated with a little alone time with the opposite sex.

I played it cool and sent him a text back. _Ok. No problem. What time? _"How do you feel about Edward?" Charlie asked me. I totally forgot they were here. "He's a madman! Totally out of control, rude, obnoxious, and quite the alcoholic." Bella hit me on the arm and laughed. "Edward's a really good guy. He's very polite and cares a lot about Bella," I corrected. Charlie didn't buy it though.

"Well, what would your father say if you were dating someone that barely had the decency to show his face?" Charlie asked me, taking another sip of his coffee. "Oh, come on Dad. You answer the door with a shot gun. He thinks you don't like him." Bella explained. "I don't like him," Charlie confirmed.

Charlie looked back at me waiting for an answer. "Oh, well, my dad is Irish, so he's unreasonably overprotective of his daughters. He would probably flip his lid if any of us were dating someone who didn't hold the door open for us or pull our chair out for us." All this talking about my dad made me miss him.

"See Bells? I'm not the only father like that out there!" Charlie said gesturing to me. "Yes, but you completely ignored the whole "unreasonably overprotective" part," Bella said rolling her eyes. Everyone laughed. Seeing Charlie and Bella playfully go back and forth was heartwarming.

"I totally understand you, Charlie. If Sam was one bit disrespectful towards Leah, I'd skin him alive," Harry added. "We can't be too careful when it comes to our little girls," Harry said eyeing Bella and I. Seth laughed as Bella and I simultaneously rolled our eyes. "Oh, speaking of little girls, my niece is coming into town today. We should probably be heading home." Harry said standing up.

Charlie stood up too. "Yeah, I best be getting home too. There's a game coming on tonight." I honestly don't know what game would be coming on. I didn't even know what season played during spring. Baseball? Basketball? Who cared?

Bella and I stood up as well. Charlie and Harry argued about who would pay for the tab for about five minutes before they decided to split it in half. I planned on paying for my own plate and was about to do so, but I realized that was a bad idea when Charlie and Harry both glared at me.

Charlie and Harry were walking in front of us, still arguing about who should've paid the entire tab. Honestly, I was happy that I wasn't the one paying. I got to keep my fifteen bucks! "I've never seen anything like that before," I said, not realizing that it was out loud. "Seen what? Two friends arguing?" Bella asked. "Well, not about who was supposed to pay the tab. My dad and his best friends usually argue about which one of them can swallow the most whiskey before passing out." Seth and Bella laughed at my description of my dad's arguments. They would usually go one for hours. Or until someone actually did pass out.

As Bella and I were leaving the diner, Seth held the door open for us. I'm sure Bella was used to that kind of thing, having Edward as a boyfriend and all. However, it was very rare that someone was holding the door open for me. If anything, it would be someone trying to slam a door in my face.

"Wow, Seth. You're such a gentleman." I batted my eyelashes at him, putting the gratitude on thick. "Well, I wouldn't want your dad to be pissed off at me." I smiled at him. I didn't want to correct him by saying that my dad would only care if he was my actual boyfriend. It seemed like something that would ruin the moment.

"By the way, noon is good for me," I said, walking towards my jeep. Seth was the only one that heard me. That was good because he was the only one that would understand what I was talking about.

I felt like the giddy teenager that I was supposed to be as I drove home. I even went so far as to taking my Foo Fighters CD out and putting my sister's Sara Barielles CD in. I was singing along to the songs as if they were the best things ever. I had an unofficial date with my unofficial boyfriend that may be a tad bit younger than me.

I knew that I was going to have an inner conflict with myself later on that night when I went to sleep. However, right now, I was going to dance it up.

When I got home, Melissa, Amber, and Nate were downstairs in the living room watching television. When I walked in the room, their eyes shot up to mine. "What's got you in such a good mood?" Melissa asked, skeptically. Was I still smiling like an idiot? I was doing so much of that lately that I couldn't tell when I was smiling anymore.

I couldn't tell Melissa the truth, that much I knew. "Oh, I have an unofficial date with your crush tomorrow!" Yeah. That wouldn't go over well. Then again, Totoro was with Seth, so I knew he wouldn't be harmed again. But aside from Totoro, I didn't want to see my sister's sad face. I knew she liked him and I was being a terrible sister by going behind her back and hurting her. I was scum.

My smile momentarily faded from my face before I forced it back on again. "I finished my picture of Ireland." Thank god that I had an actually legitimate reason to be happy today. Amber's eyes lit up. "Can I see it?" she asked, nearly jumping up and down on the couch. I raised an eyebrow. Amber was never that interested in my artwork before. Maybe it was the pregnancy.

I pulled the picture out of my book bag and handed it to her. She held it out from her, getting a really nice long look at it. She turned it at one angle and turned it to another angle. I was starting to get really offended. Alice knew that it was Ireland right away. Kaitlyn knew where in Ireland it was. It wasn't a bad picture. She shouldn't have had to scrutinize it like that to make it look good.

I was about to take the picture away from her when she put her hand to her mouth, holding back a sob. Nate, being the alarmed husband and daddy to be that he was, hugged her tightly. "What's wrong babe?" She shook her head and sniffled a bit. "Nothing," she said, finally removing her hand and fanning her red face. "I just haven't been to Ireland in so long. This picture just brings back some really good memories." She handed me the picture back.

Honestly, when was the last time that all of us had been back to Ireland, together? It had to be years. Melissa was still shorter than me back then. Dad and I went back to Ireland after my first break down. He said I needed to smell the "Irish Springs". But, as a family, we hadn't been there for quite some time.

"Are you gonna give the picture to Dad?" Melissa asked. I nodded. "I was thinking for his birthday." Melissa nodded. "He would like that."

I put my picture back in my book bag and sat down on the couch next to Melissa. They were watching Grey's Anatomy. I had never seen the show, but from what I heard about it, I knew it wasn't my type of show. It seemed like a total Amber show, though. Melissa was totally into it. She was leaning forward with her elbows on her thighs, and her hand holding her head up.

I looked over to Nate and his expression matched mine. He was bored. I stifled the laugh that was bubbling in my chest. We both hated being in the room, but we both stayed for the same reason. We didn't want to leave Amber and Melissa.

I loved my sisters. They put up with all of my crap and my anger issues. When I was suffering from depression, they were always there for me. Naturally, they get pissed off at me, and I'm not the most understanding person, but they're love has always been unconditional. I really should show my feelings more.

On the commercial break, I offered to pop popcorn for everyone. I got up from the sofa and walked over to the cupboard. I placed the popcorn in the microwave and watched the paper bag inflate with the popped corn goodness that is Orville Redenbachers.

My phone started to play "Heart shaped box" by Nirvana, signaling that I was getting a call. I looked at my phone. Seth. Oh gosh, what did he want? Without a second thought, I answered the phone. "Hello?" "Hey, Baby Doll. What's up?" "Nothing much. Watching Grey's Anatomy with my sisters." "Yeah? And how you holding up?" "Barely," I laughed. "What about you? What's going on?" There was a small silence on the other end.

"Are you ok with being alone with me tomorrow? I mean, I didn't want you to feel like you had to go just to make me happy." Seth actually cared about my feelings? What's wrong with this guy? I didn't think boys cared about girls feelings. I mean, it felt good being cared for, but I didn't know how to take it. I decided to go with the truth.

"Well, honestly, I felt kind of weird about it before. I mean, I'm not very good with people and friends and stuff like that. Especially when one of my sisters is in love with said friend. But, the more I thought about it, the more okay I am with it."

He laughed a little. "Good. I was worried that you might think that I was pushing this on you." I scoffed at him. "Don't worry. If I feel like your pushing something on me, I'll be sure to let you know." "Good." "So, I'll meet you there then?" "Noon, Baby Doll." "Okay, Bye!"

Before I could hang up, he stopped me. "Wait!" I put my phone back to my ear. "What's wrong?" I asked, thinking that he may have wanted to tell me something important. There was only silence on the phone. I checked my phone to make sure that the line was still connected. "Hello?" I called into the phone. "I just… I kind of don't want to hang up with you." My face turned red. Thank god this was happening over the phone and not in person where he could see me.

"Well, you don't have to. I could always give the phone to Melissa. I'm sure that she would love to talk to you, Mr. Clearwater." He nervously laughed. "On second thought, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye, Baby Doll. Sweet Dreams." He hung up the phone at the same time that the popcorn was finished.

I pulled the hot bag of deliciousness out of the microwave, grabbed a bowl, poured the buttery gold into the bowl, and walked back into the living room with my family. They were so engrossed with the show that I doubted that they noticed I was gone. When they smelled the popcorn, their hands reached for it with their eyes still glued to the television. Even Nate was interested. Soon, I too became interested in the show. Hey, it was addictive.

In the back of my mind, I kind of wanted things to speed up until tomorrow. I really wanted to see Seth. I felt like a little lost puppy waiting for their best friend to come back home. I just saw him less than an hour ago. This whole jail bait thing was getting out of hand.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I woke up early the next morning. Well, it was 8:30, but that was pretty early for me. Considering that it was a Saturday morning and I usually woke up 10, this was a pretty big deal. I stretched my limbs and walked to the bathroom. I showered and did my morning routine before I left the steamy room.

I put on my bathing suit and a tank top and sweat pants over it. I tied my hair up into a ponytail and walked down stairs.

Melissa was still upstairs in her room most likely sleeping and Nate had gone off to work. It was just Amber and I alone in the whole house. My sister, Amber, was pregnant. She wasn't extremely pregnant, but she was showing a baby bump. I couldn't wait to be an aunt, but others weren't as enthusiastic as I was.

My Dad was okay with being a grandfather. My mother, on the other hand, was rather upset about being called Grandma. Just to piss her off, my Dad called her granny, and she locked herself in their room and cried all day. I don't know if it has so much to do with her being older or if it's because her oldest daughter is becoming a mother.

"Good morning, Amber." I said, sitting down at the kitchen table. She turned around to face me, cup of tea in hand. "Good morning, Baby Doll. What a surprise. What's got you up so early in the morning?" I shrugged. "Can't a girl wake up early without being interrogated like a common criminal?" She laughed. "In your case? No."

"Well, I have a pretty busy day today, so I thought that I'd get up early. I might just take a few pictures here and there before I have to leave," I explained to her. Amber raised an eyebrow. "Going out? With who?" I contemplated lying to her. If I said that I was going out with Bella, she would be okay with that. However, if and when she found out that I went out with Seth instead, she'd be pissed and hurt that I lied to her.

I promised my dad that I would be on my best behavior. I didn't want to disappoint him. Besides, if I lied about Seth and she found out, it would look suspicious. Seth and I were only friends. She really had nothing to worry about.

"I'm just going to the beach with Seth." She released the breath that I didn't know she was holding. "Oh, just Seth. Okay." She took that a lot better than I thought she would. I thought she would have ripped me a new one.

I walked up to the cupboard and grabbed my box of cereal. I fixed myself a bowl as Amber sat down and read her paper. It was kind of awkward being around Amber. We didn't really have much to talk about. The last time that Amber and I had an actual conversation, she was telling me that I needed to stop popping pills. Well, I don't pop pills anymore so I guess there was nothing for us to talk about.

Amber was always very sweet. She listened to people complain and gave her honest opinion about everything. She wasn't like other older sisters. She didn't argue and fight over stupid things. She was actually the most calming of us four. I envied her calmness sometimes.

"So, you like Seth?" I nearly choked on my cereal. After coughing and gasping for air, I stared at her in bewilderment. "Yeah, he's a cool kid. But, I only like him as a friend." Amber laughed at my nervousness. "That's what I meant. I mean, I wouldn't take Seth to really be your type. I'd figure that you'd be more into soon-to-be rock gods or something."

I sighed in relief but rolled my eyes at Amber. Seriously? Rock Gods? That's so lame. Sure, I had a crush on Marilyn Manson when I was like eight years old, but I was naïve and stupid. I didn't know any better.

"Has anyone in town caught your eye yet? Besides Seth, I mean." I laughed drily at Amber's poor excuse for a joke and shook my head. Don't get me wrong, there were some okay looking people in Forks. However, all of them were assholes. I'd much rather date a drug addicted Rock God than an asshole.

"Nope," I said before drinking the milk leftover in the bowl. "What about that nice kid, Mike Newton?" I shook my head. "He's a dick. I don't like him, even as a person."

Amber sighed heavily. "Are you ever going to get a boyfriend?" I rolled my eyes. "Who knows? I'm not really looking for anyone." What a load of crap that was. I was totally in to Seth, but I wasn't going to tell Amber that.

With that, I left the kitchen. "I'm going to take some pictures before I have to meet up with Seth," I said over my shoulder. I walked up to my room and grabbed my camera. I took pictures of my room, Kaitlyn and Melissa's room, and other unimportant stuff that I wouldn't want to forget.

I went back downstairs and snuck a picture of Amber. She wasn't even looking, her hair was a mess, and she was still wearing her pajamas, and she still looked gorgeous. I unconsciously ran my fingers through my hair, trying to make myself look better. It didn't help.

I took pictures of the living room, kitchen, and the office. I walked outside and took pictures of the forest. I caught some pictures of birds, squirrels, and the occasional rabbit. Next to painting and playing my guitar, taking pictures was definitely the most therapeutic activity for me.

As I was aimlessly taking pictures, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a movement in the trees. I looked up and thought I saw a giant black wolf. A wolf that was literally my height was staring back at me. I stared at it, not believing what I was seeing.

I was in so much awe from its beauty and size that I did the one thing that you're not supposed to do. I took a step closer to it. I knew that it could possibly maul my face off, but I felt like I wasn't in control of my legs. As I stepped towards it, it took a step back. I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

I took another step towards it and it took another step back. I lifted my camera in preparation of taking a picture. As soon as it saw the camera it took off into the forest. I had a good mind to go running after it, but decided that that was way too stupid, even for me.

I ran back into the house to tell Amber what I saw. I was so excited to tell her about the horse bear wolf thing that I didn't even notice that Amber was on the phone. "No, she just walked in the house. I think it's cute that she's gotten so many friends so quickly. Yeah, Kaitlyn is quite popular at the high school, too. I told you there was no reason to worry about anything, Mom."

After I heard Amber say the name Mom, I turned around and tried to leave the kitchen. I'm sure the wolf story could wait. "Baby Doll, wait a second. Mom wants to talk to you." Shit. I walked over to her and grabbed the phone.

"Hey, Mom. How's Cairo?" "It's beautiful here. Honestly, I'm thinking about coming back here for the summer so you girls can see it. It's simply magnificent. So, I hear that you're doing well in Forks." I nodded my head, forgetting that she couldn't see me. "Yeah. I'm well." "That's good. You're dad was asking about you. He's not here because he's gone to take a few pictures of the sphinx and pyramids. He should be back in a few days. Is there anything that I should tell him?" I bit my lip in contemplation. "Tell him that I just drew a picture of Ireland that I'm going to give him when I can. I'm also drawing a picture of you, Mom." "I hope you're taking it of my good side." I giggled at my mom's antics. "It's a picture of you and Amber." "Speaking of Amber, let me talk to her for a second please?"

I rolled my eyes and handed Amber the phone. My mom was never supportive of me drawing. She wasn't happy with sketches unless they were of her designer dresses. I shouldn't have been so surprised. She's always been like that.

"I'm going to head out to First Beach," I said over my shoulder to Amber. She nodded her head, letting me know that she heard me. I walked out to the jeep and started to drive.

I could feel my eyes welling up. My mom's disinterest in what made me happy was one of the things that could make me feel like crap. If Melissa won a trophy for her skating, then she'd tell her friends about it. If Kaitlyn got the lead in her ballet recital, then mom would be elated. If I have a picture put up in a museum, she couldn't care less.

I wiped at my eyes angrily. I didn't care. She could go ahead and ignore my success all she wants. I didn't care.

I pulled up at the beach and realized that I was 30 minutes early. I decided that I would just sit down on the sand and start on the sketch of my Mom. Regardless of how I felt at the moment, I knew that she loved me. I still wanted to do this for her.

I was so engrossed in my drawing that I didn't even notice someone sitting down next to me. I looked up and nearly had a heart attack. I didn't know that Seth was so close to me.

He saw my freaked out expression and started to laugh. "I didn't mean to startle you. I just liked watching you draw. I'm sorry."

I ran a hand through my curly hair. "It's okay," I smiled back at him. "How long have you been here watching me?" He looked away and his face started to darken from the blush. "About 15 minutes." I laughed at his expression. "You're a stalker." "I'm not a stalker. If you saw yourself drawing, you'd stare too."

I turned away from him, trying to hide my blush. I really wasn't all that beautiful. I considered myself decent. I was nowhere near beautiful.

"So, what are we going to do here?" I asked, looking back at him. He smiled my favorite smile and replied, "Whatever you want to."

My thoughts went immediately to places where they shouldn't have. I was going to be arrested for being a pedophile.

I ignored those evil thoughts and stood up abruptly. "Is the water cold?" He shrugged. "Maybe?" I started stripping my tank top and shorts. Maybe was good enough for me. Besides, with all of the blushing that I had been doing lately, I needed to be cooled down.

Seth was still sitting down, staring at me with wide eyes. It made me feel self conscious. I wanted to cover myself back up with my clothes, but decided that I really needed a swim. I could feel my face heating up again.

"What's wrong?" I asked, now completely in my bathing suit. Seth shook his head as if he was clearing his thoughts. "Nothing, I just didn't know that you had so many tattoos." I bit my lip and looked down at my body.

To be honest, I didn't have that many tattoos. I mean, they didn't completely cover my body. I only had a few here and there. Seth said that he liked the tattoo on my side, but maybe he wasn't too fond of the others.

"Are you going to get in the water?" I asked, walking towards the dark gray liquid. He didn't answer me. He just stood up silently and walked towards the water.

The silence was becoming awkward. I looked over to Seth. He was looking at the sand in confusion, as if he was trying to understand something difficult. "What's wrong, Seth? Are my tattoos that bad?" He looked up at me with a small smile on his face.

"No, it's not that. It's just that, you're so much older than me." He was stating the obvious. I knew that the whole age difference was a big deal for me. I didn't know that he mulled over it, too.

"I'm only three years older than you, Seth. It's not like I'm thirty or something," I said, finally reaching the water. It was freezing. "I know, but, there's something I have to tell you." Seth took a deep breath, calming himself down.

"I know that you only see me as a little kid. I get that. However, I want you to know that I really like you. I mean, really like you and I was wondering…" My eyes shot up to his immediately. My face was now more red than it has ever been. I couldn't believe what he was saying.

"Hey, Seth! Who's the hottie?" I looked up to see two Quileute guys running towards us. Seth rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. I looked at him questioningly and he gave me a small apologetic smile.

"Uh, hi guys. This is my friend, Baby Doll. Baby Doll, this is Justin and Carl." I waved at them and gave them a fake smile. I wasn't really in the mood for introductions. Seth was about to confess his feelings for me, and I didn't know how I was supposed to respond. He was much younger than me, but I couldn't deny that I had grown feelings for the kid, too. He was a great friend and my rejection could possibly ruin the friendship that we had.

"Nice to meet you, Baby Doll," one of them said, reaching for my hand and giving it a light kiss. I tried to hide the grimace that was gracing my face. How corny could this guy really be? I looked over at Seth to see that his reaction mirrored mine.

As soon as I pulled my hand away from one of the guys, the other one pulled me into a tight hug. What was with these guys and crossing lines of intimacy with strangers?

"I've never seen you around LaPush before. I'm sure I would have noticed someone as pretty as you," one of them said. Before I could open my mouth, Seth answered for me. "She's from New York. She just moved here." Seth still had a frown on his face, clearly showing his irritation.

"What are you doing hanging out with Seth? You should be with real men like us." I rolled my eyes. They were obviously older than Seth. They looked older than me, too. I wouldn't be surprised if they were seniors in high school. One was tall and skinny and the other was short and fat. They were comically opposites.

"Uh, no thanks." I said, turning back towards the water. One of the guys reached for my hand. "Come on. Don't be that way, Baby Face. You and us can have some real fun together. Seth doesn't even know what to do with someone as hot as you."

I snatched my hand away from him, completely repulsed. "Hey, leave her alone dick heads," Seth said pushing the one that grabbed my hand, down. I didn't take Seth for the violent type. He was so nice and understanding. I was so surprised to see him actually attempt to inflict pain on someone.

As soon as the guy stood up, brushing himself off, I hugged Seth. I knew what these guys were going to try to do. When I was on my bad streak, I ran into dirt bags like this all the time. They weren't going to try this crap on Seth and I. "Can we go, Seth? It's cold and the beach suddenly got crowded."

Seth grabbed my hand and led me away from tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum. "I'm sorry about that, Samantha. I should've guessed that this would happen," Seth said, looking down at the ground.

"Don't call me that," I said, glaring at him. He looked up at me and smiled my favorite smile. "Sorry, Baby Doll." He said, kissing my cheek. I almost froze in mid-step. Friends gave each other kisses on the cheeks right. I mean, this wasn't something new.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. You can't control the amount of creeps that show up on First Beach." He was still smiling at me by the time we reached my jeep. "I know, but they completely ruined our plans." I rolled my eyes at him. "It's fine. Honestly. They saved me from getting salt water in my eyes and sand in places they shouldn't be."

"Places they shouldn't be?" Seth audibly gulped. I kept my eyes on the road but I could feel a smirk playing on my lips. Seth had a dirty little mind. "Like my nose and ears, Seth." I gave Seth a sideways glance and could see that his face was darkening from the blush on his face.

I started giggling but it grew into an all out fit of laughter. "Seth, you're a pervert." He started laughing, too. We were both laughing when realization finally hit me. Where the hell was I going? We didn't have a destination and I was driving around like gas grew on trees.

"Where to, Mr. Clearwater?" Seth tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Well, my cousin is in town, so that means my house is definitely off limits." I chuckled at his resistance to going home.

"Oh, come on. Your cousin can't be that bad," I said, heading for my house. "She's not. She's really nice. The only thing is that whenever her and Leah get together, my house becomes a testosterone repellent." I rolled my eyes. I'm sure it couldn't be that bad. I lived in a house filled with girls. Nate didn't seem to mind too much.

"It sounds like you're overreacting a little, Seth," I said, pulling up to the house. "I'm serious!" he said, becoming more animated. "Ever since we were younger, it was all about dressing up, make up, Hollywood hunks, and boy bands. I feel bad for Sam. He's stuck over there."

Realization hit me again. Is that why Seth wanted to hang out with me? Was he using me as an escape to get away from Leah and his cousin? He didn't want to spend time with me. He just saw an opportunity to get away from his personal hell, and used me as the escape route. He must've known my feelings for him and used them for his advantage. He didn't care about them.

I hopped out of the car, shivering from the cold. I left my clothes on the beach, but there was no way in hell that I was going back there. Seth jumped out of the car also and followed me to my front door. For a few seconds I felt like leaving him out here and telling him to find a way back to his own damn house.

I gave Seth a sideways glance and saw him still smiling. My face fell. I really liked this guy. I was certain that my feelings weren't going to be returned. It was entirely my fault that I had gotten into this mess. I should've known better than to fall for some kid.

I opened the door and heard the television on in the living room. "Hey, I'm home! Seth's with me?" Amber walked out of the kitchen with a half eaten pickle in her hand. "Good to see you, Seth. Why aren't you wearing any clothes, Samantha Wilson?" Amber used my full name. When my parents used my full name, it could freak me out. When Amber did it, it annoyed me. "It's a long story." I said, running up the stairs.

I heard Seth follow me up the stairs. I rolled my eyes. What was with this guy? When I got to my room, I walked in and closed the door. "Hey!" Seth said, after I slammed the door in his face.

"I have to change, Seth. I won't be long." I took my time getting dressed. It gave me time to sort out my thoughts and think logically before I did something I regretted. For example, I had a good mind to toss Seth down the stairs, but that would do more harm than good.

I decided on a plain red t-shirt and black cargo pants. I put on my eyeliner and red lipstick. I didn't plan on going anywhere. I had to lie to myself. This wasn't for Seth, this was for me.

I finally opened the door to Seth still standing there. He had a small smile on his face after checking me out. I had that evil self-conscious feeling build up in me again. When Seth looked at my face, his eyebrows knit together. "What's wrong, Baby Doll?" Dammit! How could he tell that there was something wrong?

"Nothing's wrong?" I said pushing past him. I didn't get very far before he grabbed my wrist. "Don't lie. You were perfectly fine, just a few seconds ago. Now, you're sad. What did I do? Whatever it was, I'm sorry. I'm stupid and I'll never do it again."

I gave him a small smile. "Did you hang out with me only because you didn't want to be in a house filled with girls?" I dropped my head and stared down at my bare feet. My toenails were painted black. I thought about the color I should paint them next when Seth dropped my wrist.

I looked up at him and he grabbed my face in both of his hands. He stepped closer to me, so that we were literally only a few inches apart. "You obviously don't see yourself very clearly." I blushed at the statement. "I was going to tell you something earlier before I was interrupted by those ass hats earlier. I really like you Baby Doll. Like, I like you more than a friend. I know that we barely know each other, but from the minute I met you, I couldn't get you out of my head. You're amazing. If I had the entire Seattle Seahawks team in my living room right now, I'd still rather be here with you."

He pulled my face closer to his. He was about to kiss me. My first kiss was about to be with a fourteen year old kid, and I couldn't care less. "The Seattle Seahawks suck," I said before he finally put his lips to mine. It was a soft kiss. Our lips moved together, awkwardly at first, but we got the hang of things.

I pulled away from him and smiled brightly at him. "You have red lipstick on your lips." He reached up and touched his lips with his fingertips. "It looks good on you." He playfully scowled at me before he pulled me in for another kiss.

I almost forgot that I was in a house with my older sister. If she saw us kissing in the middle of the hallway like this, she would die. I didn't plan on killing my sister today. I pulled away from him. He looked hurt momentarily before he saw the smile plastered on my face. I went into my room and grabbed some baby wipes. "Get the lipstick off of your face, Mr. Clearwater" He wiped the lipstick off of his face as I did the same. "You're too cute for me."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I pulled Seth down the stairs and into the kitchen with Amber. "So, are you going to tell me what happened at the beach today?" Amber asked, eating another pickle. I rolled my eyes. "It wasn't that big of a deal. We got there and some guys were being total pricks so we left." Amber raised an eyebrow at my poor description. I really didn't want to relive what happened at the beach.

Seth, on the other hand, had no problem recounting everything that happened. Seth went into complete detail, keeping Amber's total attention. I rested my head on the table and saw how animated he got with his story and how Amber would flip out over every little detail.

After the story was finished, Amber stood up. "I have a good mind to go and tell those bozos to never mess with my sister again." I laughed at her. She was beautiful enough to be a model. She wasn't someone that you'd expect to go and try to initiate a fight with two eighteen year olds.

"Calm down, Amber. I'm pretty sure they've left the beach," I said in between laughing. She was about to respond when her cell phone rang. She took one look at the screen and answered immediately. "Hi, babe. No, I told you, the ultrasound was moved to next week. Yes, you have to call off work. Look, you can stay at work and then I'll get that nice new mail man to go with me to the doctor's office. You know, the one with the strong arms." I laughed at Amber and Nate's playful banter. She left the room still arguing with Nate. They were such a perfect couple.

The minute that we heard her footsteps going up the stairs, Seth scooted closer to me. "I think you're cute," he whispered in my ear. I fought the smile that was creeping on my face. I lost the fight and all of my teeth were showing in an uncomfortable grin. "You've said that already," I said, biting my lower lip when he tried to kiss me. He kissed me on the cheek and whispered, "You seem to forget that. I just want you to remember."

I looked into his light brown eyes and smiled again. I was doing that a lot more often since Seth walked into my life. Now, I was more confused than ever. Last week, he was a very good friend. This morning, he was my crush. Now, I had no idea what he was.

"Seth, what are we?" I asked looking up at him through my eyelashes. He shrugged. "Whatever you want us to be." That was just it. I didn't know what I wanted us to be. He was so young. I would be labeled a pedophile forever if people knew about us. However, when we were together we didn't worry about age at all.

"I like you a lot, Seth…" "But…" he said, his face falling. "I don't know how others will react to us being together. I mean, you're a great guy. I don't exactly have the greatest track record with social relationships. Not to mention, Melissa still really likes you. I'm not the most innocent person on the planet. I've been in a ton of trouble before and I'm prone to getting into shit. I have emotional issues and I wake up in the middle of the night screaming when I get worked up during the day. I'm not worth the trouble." I looked up at him and his face was emotionless. "I really like you, I just don't think that you like me enough to put up with all of my issues. Besides, you're so young…"

Seth cut me off by pushing his mouth onto mine. He put his hand behind my neck and brought my face closer to his. His lips moved against mine and I thought that I would melt. "I really like you, Samantha," he said in between kisses. "Don't call me that," I said smiling into the kiss. I pulled away from him and smiled up at him. "Amber is still in the house, you know?"

He laughed. "I know. I just get carried away sometimes," he said pecking me on the lips. "However, I think you have a good point." I raised an eyebrow, letting him know that he needed to explain. "I don't know how everyone's going to react. Maybe we should keep this under wraps for a while, until we figure everything out."

"I agree," I said giving him a small smile.

Amber's footsteps started descending the staircase. "I'm not cooking anything tonight, so if you kids want to eat something, you'll follow me to Sue's," she said reaching for her car keys. "I don't know, Amber. Seth's been avoiding his house like the plague," I said, following her to the door. "Why is that?" she asked. "Too many chicks in one house," Seth replied. Amber laughed at Seth's reply.

"Speaking of chicks, aren't you the least bit worried about where Melissa is?" Seth looked at me warily and I gave him the same look. She hopped in the driver's seat while I hopped in the passenger's seat and Seth got in the back. After a long awkward silence, Amber broke out in a fit of laughter.

"You don't have to answer that Seth. I know you don't like Melissa." Amber gave me a sideways glance and a very obvious wink. I rolled my eyes and heard Seth trying, unsuccessfully, to stifle a laugh. Yep. We made the right decision to keep this under wraps. I just didn't know how long we could keep the charade up.

As we were driving and Amber was listening to her stupid Pussycat Dolls CD, I felt my phone vibrate. I looked down at my cell to see a text from Seth. _I think you're cute.-Seth. _I stared at my phone and smiled like an idiot. "What's got you so smiley?" Amber said suspiciously.

"Yeah, what's gotten into you?" Seth questioned, knowing the answer to my happiness. "I'm just texting this really cute guy," I replied, trying to keep my cool. "Yeah? Do I know him?" Amber asked, instantly interested. I nodded my head. "Mike Newton has definitely grown on me," I said smirking to myself. Amber squealed in delight and Seth started coughing trying to cover up his laugh.

"I knew you'd come around. He's such a nice guy. I mean, how could you turn down blonde hair and blue eyes like that?" I rolled my eyes at Amber. "Earlier this morning, you were so sure that I was in to Rock Gods. Mike doesn't exactly fit into that category."

"Hey, it's always good to keep an open mind. Before I met Nate, I never dated a white guy." I tuned out Amber's long history of dating. I had heard it millions of times before.

_Hey Mike. ;) _I text back. Seth chuckled in the back seat. Thankfully, by the time Amber was talking about Pierre, the Italian/French artist, we reached Seth's house. I jumped out of the car before she even had it parked. I couldn't bear to stay in there another second.

Before I reached the front door, Leah yanked it open. Tears were streaming down her face and she was running at full speed. She nearly knocked me over, but I jumped out of the way. Kaitlyn was right behind her. Kaitlyn had a scowl on her face. I knew that something bad had happened.

I looked back at Seth and he was just as confused as I was. He walked ahead of me and entered the house. "That was weird," I commented. The minute we walked into the house, we heard a slap.

Seth's cousin, Emily, had just slapped the hell out of Sam. She looked pissed off. Sam was shaking from anger and looked like he was about to hit her back. Seth and Mr. Clearwater intervened immediately. They tried to hold Sam back, but it wasn't necessary. Emily made a beeline for the door and exited just as quickly as Leah and Kaitlyn had.

"What the hell is going on?" Seth asked, staring at his mother. Sam shook Mr. Clearwater and Seth off of him as if they were little bugs. Sam looked a lot bigger than he did the last time I saw him. He looked much more muscular and taller. He looked like he was taking steroids. I felt like a grain of sand compared to this guy.

Sam stormed out of the house, pushing past me and nearly knocking me over. I was not a domino. I did not want to be knocked over by everyone.

Amber ran in after that. "Sue, is everything okay? Did we just miss something?" Sue sat down in the chair in the kitchen. She looked like she was on the verge of hysterics and Mr. Clearwater didn't look much better. They looked like they had just seen ghosts.

As if being shocked or awaken from a coma, Sue looked up at Amber with a forced smile on her face. "Sam and Leah just got into a little argument. Nothing unusual. You know how these teenagers can be." That looked like a lot more than a little argument. Amber and I exchanged looks. She felt the same way that I did.

Suddenly, Kaitlyn came back into the house. Her eyes were puffy, which was a clear sign that she had been crying. She looked uncomfortable with all of us staring at her like this. "Is it okay if Leah stays over at our house tonight?" She asked, looking between Amber and Mrs. Clearwater. "It's fine with me," Amber answered, looking at Mrs. Clearwater for confirmation. She just nodded her head.

With that, Kaitlyn exited the house again, probably going to relay the message to Leah. Amber tried to start several conversations, but it was obvious that no one was responding. She finally gave up and stood up. "Well, I'll call you later, Sue," she said, walking out of the house, feeling defeated.

I gave Seth one last glance before I left. He still looked confused, not at all pleased with his mother's explanation. He looked at me, and gave a small smile and wave. I mouthed the words bye and followed Amber out the door.

Leah and Kaitlyn were standing by the car. Leah had her head in her hands and Kaitlyn was trying to console her. I felt so bad for her. Leah and Sam had been together for years. I wondered what could have been so bad to make everyone react so crazily.

Amber hopped in the driver's seat and I hopped in the passenger's seat. Leah and Kaitlyn were in the back. We rode in silence, save for the few sniffles from Leah. "I think I'm going to order pizza. Is everyone okay with that?" I was the only one that responded. Leah seemed dead and Kaitlyn was too busy trying to revive her.

We pulled up to our house. "Leah, you can sleep in Melissa's bed. She's sleeping over a friend's house," Amber said, jumping out of her car. "Thank you Mrs. Thompson." Leah deadpanned.

The minute we got in the house, Leah and Kaitlyn ran up the stairs. Amber gave me a worried look and I gave her what I thought was a reassuring smile. "I'm sure she'll be better once things calm down." She shook her head. "It must've been really bad. Leah and Sam DON'T fight. Ever" Amber said, still confused.

Nate got home a few minutes later with Chinese food. Thank god for Nate. I stood at the kitchen counter and ate a plate of eggrolls while Nate and Amber were in the living room watching Grey's Anatomy. My cell phone buzzed and I looked at the text message that I received from Seth.

_So, I didn't get to kiss my girlfriend goodbye. –Seth_

_Ha, she should dump your sorry ass. :P_

_I hope she won't. I'll just have to make it up to her the next time I see her. ;)-Seth_

_How are things at your house?:/_

_Dead. Emily has been crying non-stop and Sam has called at least seventy times. How about you?-Seth_

_The same. Leah and Kaitlyn have locked themselves away. It's just really awkward. All this tension is getting to me. I think I'm going to go lay down. Goodnight._

_Goodnight Baby Doll. –Seth_

I looked up from my phone to see Kaitlyn come into the kitchen. Amber, Nate, and I stared at her expectantly. She just walked over to my plate and grabbed an eggroll.

"Sam's in love with Emily," Kaitlyn said with no emotion. Amber shot up from her seat and ran to Kaitlyn and shook her. "What do you mean, 'he's in love with Emily'? He's supposed to be in love with Leah."

"Yeah, I'm going to assume that that's why they're not together anymore," I said obviously. Amber rolled her eyes at me and continued bombarding Kaitlyn with questions. "What do you mean they're not together? What did Sam do? I thought they were supposed to be getting married next year; is that still happening? Is she pregnant?" Amber's eyes were as large as saucers.

"Look, I don't know anything other than what happened just a few hours ago," Kaitlyn said, still maintaining her emotionless voice. Kaitlyn's eyes were puffy and red. She had obviously been crying, but it looked like she was about to fall over from being tired.

"Well, what happened?" Amber asked, her eyebrows knitting together in concern. Kaitlyn took a deep breath and prepared to tell us the entire story. I suddenly felt totally awkward. I wasn't a big fan of drama. I avoided it with all of my power. I didn't want to hear what happened because it was honestly none of my business. On the other hand, I felt so compelled to do something for Leah. I wanted to help her get better. Seeing the ever confident Leah Clearwater look lost, confused, and heartbroken was enough to make the most nonchalant person care.

"Well, we were all at Leah's house," Kaitlyn began. "Everything was fine. Emily, Leah, and I were having a blast. I mean, it was probably the most fun I've had in a long time. Anyway, the only reason why Emily was here in the first place was because Leah was so dead set on her meeting Sam."

I visibly flinched at the sound of Sam's name. I instantly remembered seeing how confused, pissed, and sad he looked at the Clearwater's. He honestly looked like he was crazy. Just a few weeks ago, he looked like a normal guy. Now, whenever I think of Sam, I'm going to always imagine him being the steroid using, anger management issues having prick that broke my twin sister's best friend's heart.

"Emily and Leah are best friends, so it only seemed right to have them meet each other before the meeting," Amber commented. I guess she was right. If my best friend didn't approve of my boyfriend, I don't know if I'd be able to tie the knot. However, in my case, my best friend is my boyfriend. He wouldn't be able to not approve of himself. Right?

"The weird thing is, is that Sam had gone completely AWOL before tonight. Like, he was nowhere to be found. Leah was a complete mess because she didn't know where he was and neither did his mom. Then, all of a sudden, he shows up to her house looking like a freaking body builder." I knew I wasn't the only one that noticed Sam's change in appearance. The guy looked like a beast.

"He gave one look at Emily, and it was like he completely forgot that Leah was in the room," Amber said, with her eyes downcast. Her cheeks started to redden. "He was openly undressing her with his eyes." My face became red, too. I was only hearing the story. I couldn't imagine being in the room with such lewd activities going on in front of me. I would've died.

"That doesn't sound like Sam at all. I mean, I've only known him for a few years, but he's always been respectable, especially to Leah. Maybe he's on drugs?" Amber offered. It was hard for me to believe that this Sam was the nice guy I met a few weeks ago, too.

Kaitlyn laughed drily. "Well, he'd have to be for what he did next." I felt uncomfortable again. I knew I wasn't going to be able to do something and that bothered me. I knew that whatever Kaitlyn was about to say was going to be pretty bad.

"He asked Emily out on a date in front of everyone. When she asked him about Leah, he broke up with her. Right then and there. He didn't give a damn about her," Kaitlyn said with a few tears gathering in her eyes. "She was so hurt. Ugh! If I was Sam's size, I'd kick him in the balls," she said with a fire in her eyes.

Amber had the same look in her eyes and I could only imagine that my eyes mirrored theirs. "Nate is closer to his size than any of us are. Nate, go kick Sam Uley in the balls!" she said, walking into the living room.

"That's not necessary, Amber." Everyone looked up to see Leah Clearwater with tears still falling down her face. She wiped her face and sniffled. I had never seen her so vulnerable before.

Kaitlyn ran up to her and hugged her tightly. She hugged her back just as forcefully. Amber sighed in annoyance and frustration. "Well, how can we just let him off Scott-Free without so much as a nice slap in the face?" Amber asked, flailing her arms in the air.

"Actually, Emily did slap him in the face," I said, staring down at the ground. After hearing silence for a few seconds, I continued. "After I walked in the house, I saw Emily slap Sam really hard. Then, he started shaking really hard. He looked like he was about to kill her. Then, she ran out of the house."

Leah sighed in frustration. She rubbed her fingers on her temple, as if she had a pounding headache. I wouldn't be surprised if she did. She was dealing with heart break.

"Why don't you relax, Leah? We'll sort things out later," Amber said hugging Leah like she was a sister. Leah lazily draped her arm around Amber as well. If the hug would've been under any other circumstances, it would have been really awkward.

I wasn't the hugging type, so I just gave Leah a small smile. She returned my gaze but the frown remained on her face.

After Amber and Leah finished hugging, Leah and Kaitlyn returned upstairs. I was tired from all of the events that progressed that day. I couldn't imagine being in Leah's position. I only hoped that I never would be.

I walked to the freezer and grabbed my favorite ice cream. Coffee Haagan Dazs ice cream could cure any kind of unwanted emotion. I grabbed two spoons from the drawers and headed up the stairs.

I knocked lightly on Kaitlyn's door to her room. I could hear Leah still crying through the thick wood. I wondered when her tears would run out. They had to eventually, right?

Kaitlyn answered the door, her eyes still puffy from crying so much. I held up the ice cream and spoons, giving her a small smile. "I know it won't fix things and it might not help much, but I figured that it might make your taste buds happy." Kaitlyn returned my smile and took the delicious treat out of my hands. "Thank you," she said, her voice raspy from crying so much.

I walked back into my room, changing into my pajamas. I brushed my hair out and removed all of the makeup from my face. I couldn't help the blush that appeared on my face after removing my lipstick. This lipstick was my favorite for a completely different reason.

I cut my room light off and jumped into my bed. I snuggled under the cover and hugged my pillow to me. Before I completely knocked out, I swore I heard the faint howling of a wolf. Today was the first day that I saw a wolf, in person, or in Forks. I didn't know if I should be worried or afraid, but I wasn't either.

Sometime during the night, I had to use the bathroom. My weak bladder and addiction to coffee and water has its drawbacks. After using the bathroom, I went to go check on Kaitlyn and Leah. The room light was off so I assumed that they were sleeping. Not wanting to wake them, I didn't bother knocking. I just opened the door slightly and peeked in.

They were both sleeping, as I expected. I walked into the room and put the covers back on Kaitlyn. It was too cold to be sleeping without a blanket. Kaitlyn has always been a very restless sleeper. I remember waking up with random bruises and aches in my body because Kaitlyn decided to take up kick boxing in her dreams.

As I was placing the covers back on Kaitlyn, I saw something run across her window. Startled, I grabbed my chest, my heart beating out of it. I walked over to the window slowly. I could've sworn that I saw the same wolf that I had seen earlier.

I blamed my lack of sleep, the events that had happened that day, and my vivid imagination on the apparition of the giant black wolf at 3:00 in the morning.

I walked back into my room and continued sleeping.

When I awoke the next morning, I felt the best that I've felt in a very long time. I stretched my arms high above my head and yawned. I glanced at my clock and saw that it was noon. My eyes nearly bugged out of my head as I jumped out of bed.

I was a self-proclaimed lazy bones. Oh, who am I kidding? Everyone knew that I was a lazy bones. I hated sleeping in though. I guess my body was more tired than I thought it was.

I walked to the bathroom and started my daily routine. Teeth were brushed and flossed, hair was brush, face was washed and moisturized, and I skipped out of the bathroom.

It was Sunday and I didn't have anything planned, so I decided to stay in my PJs all day. I was wearing a tank top and too long pants that scraped the floor every time I took a step.

I walked down the stairs to see what the rest of my family was up to. As I walked in to the kitchen, my heart nearly stopped. Seth was sitting at my kitchen table eating a sandwich and laughing at something that Nate had told him. What the hell was Seth doing here when I looked like shit?

Amber was making sandwiches at the counter and Leah and Kaitlyn were standing by her talking about some new chick flick that came out that weekend. Melissa was back home, too. She, of course, was looming near Seth. I tried not to get jealous. She did, after all, like Seth long before I did.

Amber was the first to notice my presence. "Well, well, if it isn't sleeping beauty? I'd like to know how the prince got to your room to kiss you awake." I rolled my eyes. "You just missed Mike. I'm sure he's jumped out of my window and he's probably down the street and around the corner by now," I said, playing along.

Everyone laughed but Melissa who had an extremely lost expression on her face. Her eyebrows were knit together and her lips were in a slight frown. "I'm telling Dad that you're harboring guys in your room," Melissa promised, her confused look now becoming smug.

"She's just playing," Amber said, still laughing. "Besides, if she was harboring guys in her room, none of them would be Mike Newton," Kaitlyn added on.

"You didn't know, Kaitlyn? Baby Doll is totally into Mike Newton," Seth said, smiling at me. The look on Kaitlyn's face was priceless. She looked confused, disgusted, and surprised all at the same time. I couldn't help laughing at her.

"I knew you were into Mike. All of that attention he gives you, I knew it was only a matter of time before you gave in to his charm." Kaitlyn had regained her composure was now making fun of me. I rolled my eyes at her and walked towards the cupboard. "Speaking of charms, where are the lucky ones? I'm starving."

"Well, that's what happens when you sleep for more than 12 hours," Leah said, smirking. I stuck my tongue out at her and proceeded to fix myself a bowl of the Leprechaun's delicious charms.

"Don't you want a sandwich?" Amber offered. I shook my head. "I'll just stick with my cereal."

I sat down next to Nate at the kitchen table, because Melissa was sitting next to Seth. I looked up at Melissa as she started speaking to Seth. "I've been scared so much lately." Seth raised an eyebrow and asked her why. "They were talking at school about how these wolves have been attacking these people by Port Angeles."

I nearly choked on my cereal. Port Angeles was only an hour and a half away. Is it possible that the wolf that I saw yesterday is the one eating people in Port Angeles?

"Come to think of it, I did hear some howling last night," Amber commented. My face was starting to go green. I felt sick knowing that the wolf that I was so close to yesterday was capable of murdering dozens of people.

"Are you okay, Baby Doll?" Seth asked, noticing the discoloration of my face. I shook my head. I felt like I needed fresh air, but I was too chicken shit to go outside alone.

"Do you need some fresh air?" Kaitlyn asked, almost like she was reading my mind. I nodded my head.

"Well, you're not going outside alone," Amber stated, acting motherly again. For once, I didn't bother arguing her maternal instinct towards me. I didn't have enough desire to do so.

I stood up and walked towards the door. "Come on, Seth," I said over my shoulder. He jumped up and followed me outside.

As soon as I stepped outside, I regretted going to sleep so scantily dressed. It was freezing outside. I quickly wrapped my arms around myself trying to warm myself up. Regardless of the pain that my arms and feet were going through, the cold air felt good on my flushed face. I really needed that.

"Do you need my jacket?" Seth asked, already shrugging out of it, revealing a plain white t-shirt. I shook my head. "If I take your jacket, then you'll freeze." My teeth started chattering, but being outside felt so good that I didn't care.

"We could share?" Seth offered. He put his jacket back on and opened up his arms to me. I usually hated hugs, but I didn't mind hugging Seth.

I hugged him back and he laughed at me. "That's not what I meant," he said after seeing my confused face. I raised an eyebrow and he wiggled out of my hug.

I couldn't help the frown that appeared on my face. That only made Seth laugh harder. He wrapped his jacket around both of us so that we were extremely close and very warm. We looked like much more than friends. I didn't care, though. True, if my family came outside and saw us, there would be questions that I would regret having to answer later. However, right now, life was awesome.

I looked up at Seth, to see him smiling down at me. "Better?" he asked. I thought for a moment and smiled back up at him. "Almost," I replied before kissing him softly on the lips. He returned my kiss without hesitation.

When we finally broke apart, Seth rested his forehead against mine. "What are you doing here?" I asked him, still blushing from the kiss. He shrugged. "There's a number of reasons, I guess." I waited patiently for him to continue.

"Well, for starters, things were pretty tense around the house. My parents keep eyeing me suspiciously and I've been unsuccessful in consoling Emily. I wanted to check on Leah, you know, to make sure she was okay. Last, but not least, I was hoping to catch you in your pajamas. Mission Accomplished." He finished his explanation with a wink and a blush from me.

"You're a perv, Seth," I said, through laughs. He kissed me again and I forgot about the perverted comment completely.

"So, what are the plans for today?" he asked. I didn't know and I honestly didn't care, so long as Seth was involved in them. I shrugged. "I know that Amber wanted to go see that new chick flick with Jennifer Aniston. She might make it a family outing."

Seth's smile dropped from his face. He was obviously not a fan of chick flicks. Little did he know, when Amber wanted to have a family outing, there was no way to avoid or get out of it. Also, if I was being forced to go, that meant that I was forcing him to go. There was no debating. I smiled cheekily up at him.

"It'll be boring and stupid, but it could be worse," I offered. Seth raised an eyebrow at me, not believing me. "How?" he asked, frown still present on his face. "Amber could be in a 'Family Monopoly Playing' mood," I stated emotionally. "Anything's better than that," Seth stated before sighing.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

"I can't believe you're forcing me to be here," Seth whispered angrily in my ear. I couldn't blame him for being angry. Hell, I was angry too. I was being forced to watch a Jennifer Aniston movie with some of the girliest girls I knew. Kaitlyn, Amber, Melissa, and even Leah were so engrossed with the movie that they didn't see the bored expressions on Seth and me. I think Nate might've been sleeping.

Don't ask me what the movie was about, because I honestly couldn't tell you. I think it had something to do with Jennifer Aniston searching for her one true love or some shit. But, isn't that what all of her movies about? Isn't that what her real life is about?

The credits skate across the screen and I hardly notice. I'm too busy thinking about any and everything. I was too busy worrying about upcoming school projects and drawings. I thought about the giant wolf, who I've personally named, Big Black Riding Hood (clever, I know) and the impending visit from my parents.

Seth yanks me from my seat next to him and pulls me out of the theatre. I guessed that he couldn't think of anything other than trying to escape the awful film that I'm pretty sure he actually reluctantly paid attention to. I followed him out of the dark, small theatre and into the lobby. The smell of too salty and barely buttered popcorn overwhelms my nose.

For this theatre to be so small, there are a ton of people here. Amber said something about it always being crowded before, but I had no idea that it would look like a New York City sidewalk. I guess I should've known that it would be this way. After all, this was the only theatre for about a hundred miles.

"That movie was so good! Honestly, I think this has to top all of her previous works," Amber said with excitement. Leah and Kaitlyn talked animatedly about their favorite scenes from the movie while Melissa hovered around Seth. I didn't know where I'd rather be; with the cackling romantic-comedy twins, or the young one-sided lover. I decided on my iPod.

While I was listening to some Japanese Rock, Amber made a suggestion for ice cream. Even over the screams of the Japanese language mixed with bad ass guitar riffs, I heard the delicious treat. I took my headphones out of my ears to hear more details about the best dairy product ever invented.

"There's an ice cream shop a few blocks down. We can just walk over there and get some," Amber said, rubbing her swollen belly. Nate looked disapproving. "Don't you think you're over-doing it with the whole ice cream thing? I mean, if you keep eating ice cream the way you do now, our baby is going to be born a Popsicle."

Amber laughed off Nate's commented and hit his chest playfully. "You worry too much, Nate. Besides, that's why I suggested we WALK over there. I'll burn some calories, gain them after eating a scoop of Butter Pecan, and lose them walking back to the car. No worries." Kaitlyn laughed at Amber's determination to get ice cream. Everyone who knew Amber knew that she wasn't to be easily deterred when it came to ice cream. Nate knew that he was fighting a losing battle.

We started walking towards the ice cream shop. It was a light drizzle, but no one really cared. If they did care, they didn't let on that they did. "How did you like the movie, Baby Doll?" Leah asked me. I was kind of surprised to hear her talk to me directly. I knew that she was still hurting, but ever since this morning, she's been gradually getting better.

I remember earlier, when Kaitlyn and I were video chatting with my mom in Kaitlyn's room, my mom accidentally called me Sam, instead of Samantha or Baby Doll. Leah started crying again, but she didn't cry as long or as hard as I expected her to. I hoped that she was getting over her heartbreak instead of suppressing her real feelings. I knew from personal experience, that that wasn't going to help her.

"Do you want me to be honest or do you want me to tell you what you want to hear?" I asked, smiling brightly at her. "I take it you're not a big fan of romantic-comedies," Leah commented. "You don't know the half of it. I think that my feelings towards romantic-comedies are borderline hatred."

Kaitlyn suddenly butted into our conversation, but it wasn't unwelcome. "You've got to be kidding me, Baby Doll! You didn't like the movie?" I shook my head and Kaitlyn sighed. "I guess I shouldn't be all that surprised. You never really liked good movies." I rolled my eyes at her exaggeration. Just because I didn't like predictable plots and cheesy endings, didn't mean that I didn't have good taste. In my opinion, it meant exactly the opposite.

"What's your favorite movie?" Seth asked, getting into our conversation, too. "I like Inglorious Bastards. I think that's got to be my all time favorite. Chicago being a close second," I said, smiling at the memory of Richard Gere being in a pair of boxers and playing a lying lawyer.

"See? Terrible movies. Filled with only death and sex," Kaitlyn commented. "There's not that much sex in those movies," I retaliated. Kaitlyn rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"My favorite movie is probably 'The Time Traveler's Wife'," Amber said with a sigh. I remember watching that movie in theatres and not wanting to puke. I admit that it was a decent movie. There was very good acting and the plot wasn't so bad.

"I liked 13 going on 30. I wish my life was as perfect as hers," Melissa added. I liked that movie, too. That was definitely a romantic-comedy. I wasn't a total square when it came to that movie genre. "That's such a Melissa movie," Kaitlyn commented, laughing.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Melissa was immediately offended. I didn't blame her. I'm sure that Kaitlyn meant it in a very offensive manner. I tried to stifle the grin that was creeping on my face. "I mean that you're always in such a big rush to grow up. Instead of enjoying being young, you want to act like an adult and bother yourself with adult-like problems."

I knew there was an argument about to start. Amber knew as well. The look on her face was a dead giveaway. Her eyebrows were knit together and a small frown was on her face. I shrugged my shoulders. I didn't care, so long as I wasn't a part of the argument this time.

"What do you mean? You had your first kiss at twelve and Baby Doll smoked her first cigarette and got her first piercing and snuck out after hours," Melissa defended. "If you ask me, I think I'm doing a lot better than you guys were at my age."

I didn't know who to glare at. I wanted to glare at Melissa for airing my dirty laundry in front of Seth and reminding me of the beginning of my downfall. I wanted to glare at Kaitlyn for starting with Melissa in the first place. Melissa was provoked and she retaliated. I didn't blame her for defending herself, but why the hell did I have to be pulled into it? Not being able to decide who I was angrier at, I glared at both of them.

I could feel Seth looking at me weirdly, so I looked at the ground. I told him before that I wasn't what one would consider the girl next door. I was probably the girl next door's bad ass friend who she had to bail out of jail various times.

It's not like I was going to keep all of that from him. I was going to tell him eventually. It just wasn't going to be so soon. I felt that the sudden revelation from Melissa may have sped things along. Dammit!

The rest of the walk was experienced in silence. When we finally got to the ice cream shop, it seemed as if life had been brought back to the group. Everyone was excited for the ice cream.

Kaitlyn and I had this routine for whenever we got ice cream. I would get coffee flavored ice cream while she got pineapple coconut. Then, she'd give me half of hers and I'd do the same. That way, we were never held prisoner to only one flavor for an entire cup.

As we were eating our ice cream, Seth scooted closer to me. Everyone was so engrossed in their random conversations, that they didn't notice the sudden movement. I couldn't look him in the eye.

I've felt embarrassed for my actions before, but never to this extent. Back in Albany, I wanted everyone to know about my actions. I wanted people to know that I wasn't afraid of getting in trouble. I wanted them to know that I welcomed trouble. That I was trouble.

"Why are you so quiet?" he asked me. I kept my eyes on my ice cream, so I don't know his facial expression. From his voice, I would assume that it was confusion. He had every right to be confused.

I shrugged. I didn't know what to say. I honestly don't know what I felt. I wanted to know what he felt. My feelings weren't that important.

"Are you pissed because Kaitlyn was making fun of your awesome movie choices?" he asked, nudging me in my side. I laughed a little then. I shook my head. "Then what's got you down?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

I sighed a deep sigh and finally turned to look at him. I guess Seth was satisfied with just that because the minute that I looked at him, he started smiling. "I guess I didn't want you to know about my past," I said in a whisper.

It was silent for a few seconds. I thought that Seth was soaking it all in until he started laughing. I glared at him. I just expressed my feelings to this clown and he started laughing. He had no idea of how I felt and he was just laughing away.

"Why wouldn't you want me to know about your past? Because it's not good?" he guessed. I nodded my head, still glaring because he was still laughing.

"Baby Doll, you already told me that you had a rebellious stage. I already knew. Granted, I didn't know that you did all of that by age twelve, but I don't care. That doesn't change anything," he said, all traces of laughing gone. He gave me a serious look and I smiled back at him.

I really wanted to kiss him, or hug him, or something, but I couldn't. I couldn't do anything with everyone around. We were trying to keep us under wraps, and if we did get exposed, I didn't want it to be my fault.

I don't think that Seth cared much about being exposed because he started leaning towards me. He looked like he was going to kiss me. We were with my family. I didn't want them to know about us and I thought he didn't either. I was about to stop him when Leah screamed.

Oh my gosh! I thought that she had seen us. She must've been so repulsed to see me with her little brother that she couldn't even keep in her wails of terror. I was thinking of ways to explain the situation until I actually looked at her.

She was on the phone and it looked like she had just seen a ghost. Seth was by her side within seconds, patting her on the back and asking her what was wrong. She just stared blankly off into space with the phone still pressed up against her face.

"Yeah. Okay. Alright. I'll talk to you later. Bye." Leah hung up the phone and looked at Seth. "Emily's just been attacked by a bear," Leah said, her voice quivering. We all gasped in shock. I couldn't believe that that happened to Emily. I just saw her yesterday. She was perfectly fine.

"Where is she now?" Kaitlyn asked, still as shocked as I was. Leah looked at her with tears streaming down her face. Dammit! I thought we were finally making progress. I thought Leah was on the road to recovery, and now she's crying again. "She's at Forks Hospital."

Amber stood up abruptly and grabbed her jacket. "We need to go," she told Nate, who stood up just as quickly as she did. I loved that most about both of them. They were probably the most caring people in all of Washington State. Younger people weren't usually concerned about others. I guess Nate and Amber were exceptions to that rule.

We left the ice cream shop and ran back to the movie theatre parking lot. It was raining a little harder now, but we were still at a full sprint. I was running carefully, knowing that if anyone fell, it would be me. As I was making sure not to fall, someone ran into me, making me fall flat on my face. I don't have to tell you that that shit hurt.

I didn't feel any cuts on my face and my arms and hands were okay. However, my right knee was a completely different story. I had scraped it and there was blood gushing. I hissed in pain and stood back up. I didn't have time to worry about a little gash on my leg. I needed to go to the hospital to make sure Emily was okay. I would feel like crap if she wasn't.

Although I tried, the injury on my leg slowed me down exponentially. I couldn't run as fast as I usually did. Seth noticed me straggling behind and came back to get me.

Without saying a word, he lifted me off of the ground and picked me up bridal style. I hate being picked up, but in this case I made an exception; partly because it was Seth carrying me, and partly because my leg hurt like a bitch. "Thanks," I mumbled, gripping on a little tighter to his t-shirt. The ever-present Seth smile was on and he kissed me on the forehead. "Don't mention it."

When we finally got in the car, Nate sped down the streets like a madman. I guess he's used to flying ridiculously fast during an emergency, but we weren't in a bright red fire truck. We were in a silver minivan. There were no sirens attached to the top of this vehicle. No one was going to stop when they saw us coming.

I sat in the back seat and started to mentally pray. I didn't want any of us to end up in a hospital while we were on our way to a hospital.

"Babe, slow down. I know we need to get there, but the roads are wet," Amber said softly. Finally, someone with big enough balls to confront Nate on his driving. He slowed down a little bit but still decided to swerve through traffic.

I wanted to look at everyone's face to see if they looked as scared as I felt, but being in the back, that was physically impossible.

The bad thing about Nate's driving is that it's extremely dangerous and we almost got into several car accidents. The good thing about Nate's driving is that we got there extremely fast, so I didn't have enough time to have a heart attack.

When we got to the hospital and parked in the hospital garage, we ran to the emergency. I hadn't been in a hospital since Scar, and I could feel an attack coming on. My breathing was becoming more and more difficult and my body was shivering like I was cold. I kept my eyes on the floor, not wanting to draw attention to myself. I'm sure that my actions were enough reason for the doctors to tie me down to a hospital bed and inject some unknown sedative into my veins.

Suddenly, I felt someone grab my hand. I looked up to see Kaitlyn giving me a reassuring smile. I gave her a small smile back and tried to regain control of my breathing. I needed to be strong for Leah and Seth. Their cousin was in the hospital for a freaking bear attack. They didn't need me and my wimpy fear of hospitals to add on to their stress.

We sat in the emergency while we waited for someone to tell us what to do. Amber and Leah were at the receptionist's talking in hushed tones. Apparently, the nurse behind the counter didn't want so many people in the emergency room. I guess I could understand that. I didn't want to go back there anyway.

Leah, Seth, and Kaitlyn, more for Leah's support than her own desire to go, were the chosen ones to go see Emily. Amber, Nate, Melissa, and I just sat there, waiting for something to happen. Amber sat down, fidgeting in her chair, Melissa was lying down on Amber's lap, and Nate was holding Amber's hand. They looked like something out of a hallmark card. I felt out of place, so I decided to go on a coffee run.

I walked to the main part of the hospital where there was a Dunkin Donuts. I laughed a little to myself. Dunkin Donuts doesn't seem like the healthiest place to have in a hospital. However, I wasn't complaining. I could imagine myself being hooked up to an IV and craving a jelly filled doughnut and coffee, too. Right now, this Dunkin Donuts was probably the only thing that was anchoring me to this place.

For most people, coffee makes them jittery and restless. I guess that I'm a special case. Coffee makes me ridiculously lethargic and calm. It's exactly what I needed at the moment. I decided to get Nate a coffee and Melissa and Amber some Dunkin Munchkins.

On the walk back to the emergency room, I saw Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I'm sure he didn't know who I was, but I had heard so much about him. He was the father of Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. Nate said that he was the most respected doctor at Forks Hospital. I'm sure that that is a very important title to him. However, the only thing that I focused on was his good looks.

He was tall, blonde, and looked way too young to father six teenagers. They had to be adopted. I mean, there was just no other explanation for it. Then again, the Cullens were all very good looking. They were runway model beautiful. I should know, with my mom employing several hundred every year.

His eyes were golden, just like the other Cullens as well. I've never seen anyone with golden eyes before I moved here. It was weird to see so many people with them.

When I got back to the Emergency room, Harry and Sue Clearwater were there. They looked exhausted as they were talking to my family about what had happened to Leah. I felt like I would be eavesdropping if I just popped in to listen to the story. I wanted to know, but not badly enough to listen to it right then. I was already on the verge of a panic attack.

I stood awkwardly and patiently for Sue to finish telling what happened. I looked everywhere but at the scene in front of me. Every so often, my eyes would drift back to them and I would see something that I didn't want to. Sue crying, my sister gasping in shock, or Melissa's face frozen with terror.

I hadn't even heard the story and I was freaking out. I always go out into the woods. It could've been me. I could've been eaten by a bear. I've considered myself a badass, always looking for trouble and ways to piss others off, and I would be eaten by Pooh. I've gone through ancient ruins, mosquito filled swamps, and too many jungles to count. I come to a small city in Washington State and I get eaten by a Teddy Bear. Yeah, that sounds like something that would happen to me.

"Baby Doll!" I heard someone call my name and I looked up to see Amber staring at me. After she saw my facial expression, she broke into a small smile. "I hope some of those doughnuts are mine." I smiled back and nodded. Sue and Harry were gone. I assumed that they went back to Emily.

I moved to the empty seat next to Melissa and handed everyone everything that I brought back for them. We ate our doughnuts and drank our coffee in silence. I didn't want to break the silence because it was something that I think we needed. Everyone's nerves were still kind of frazzled.

"How are you holding up?" Amber asked me, finally making a noise again. I shrugged. "I haven't made a scene yet. Let's hope it stays that way." Amber nodded in understanding. What she didn't know was that I was freaking out mentally. I kept waiting for Scar's doctor to come through the threshold and tell me that he was just joking. That Scar was just sleeping and that he'd wake up any minute now.

I took a huge sip of my scalding hot coffee and tried to relax. The minute that my muscles started to unwind and my thoughts ventured from Scar's death on to more happy things, Kaitlyn, Seth, and Leah came into the Emergency Room.

We all looked up at them expectantly. Kaitlyn's face was a mixture between sad and tired, Leah's face was a mixture between anger and sadness, and Seth was just tired. "Can I stay with you guys another night?" Leah asked Amber. Amber, sensing everyone's emotions, nodded her head mutely.

"Are we ready to go?" Nate asked, standing up. Kaitlyn and Leah nodded. Amber, Melissa, Leah, and Kaitlyn all followed Nate out of the hospital. There was nothing that I wanted more than to run out of this death trap, except talking to Seth.

I stood up and gave him a hug. He hugged me back, rubbing small circles in my back like I was the one whose cousin was injured. I should be the one consoling him. "How bad was it?" I asked, quietly. He ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath. "I'll call you tomorrow," he said without emotion. I felt kind of rejected by his lack of emotion, but I didn't let it bother me too much. It's been a long, terrible night and everyone was tired.

"Okay," I whispered, before leaving the hospital. The minute I stepped out of the building, my lungs filled with oxygen. It felt like I wasn't able to breathe until I stepped out. My headache was subsiding and the feeling of my stomach emptying was gone. Thank God. It's kind of funny how a place that's supposed to make normal people feel safe makes me feel like dying.

I ran up to the car and hopped in before anyone noticed that I had lagged behind. I didn't want anyone asking questions.

The ride home was quiet. Everyone was so deep in their thoughts that it would be dangerous to try to pull them out of it. My iPod was playing, but I didn't hear the music. All I could hear was the sound of my breathing. My breathing was the only thing that I could concentrate on without sending myself in to an attack. Breathe in through your nose and breathe out through your mouth.

When we got to the house, I jumped out of the car first and unlocked the front door. I wanted to be the first one in the shower so I could go to sleep. I knew what would be awaiting me the moment I closed my eyes, but I didn't care. The nightmares couldn't be any worse than how I felt right now.

I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, changed into my pajamas and jumped into bed. I could feel the screams trying to erupt from my throat before I even closed my eyes. I needed to get a grip on myself. My old psychologist told me that I needed to find my happy place. I don't have many of those.

I thought of Ireland and my grandma's house. I thought of Kaitlyn, Melissa, and I catching fireflies in Mississippi one summer. I thought of Amber's graduation when she got a giant chocolate cake that she couldn't eat by herself, so we all shared. I thought of the first time I saw the Harry Potter movies.

I made a mistake by thinking of kissing Seth. Every time Seth came to my mind, I thought about the look on his face a few hours ago. I didn't want to think anymore. I kept my eyes closed and tried to focus on the silence. However, through the thin walls, I could hear Amber in Kaitlyn's room, talking to them. No doubt they were talking about Emily.

I couldn't take that at that moment. I pulled my iPod off of my dresser and put the ear buds into my ears. I decided to put Everlong by Foo Fighters on repeat. The mellow sounds of the guitar always calm me down enough to sleep.

Before I knew it, my eyes were closed. When I opened them up again, I was in the hospital. It wasn't Forks Hospital; it was the hospital back in New York. I was wearing one of those hospital gowns as I stood in a long and poorly lit corridor. At the end of the hall, I could see Scar. He was wearing all black, like I expected he would be at a funeral.

I ran towards him at full speed. I could feel tears streaming down my face. I was screaming but nothing came out. The closer I got, the paler he looked. I didn't care, I sprinted towards him.

When I reached him, I buried my face in his shirt. He was cold, but I still didn't care. I hugged him with all that I had in me. I looked up at him to see claw marks on his face. Blood was gushing out of his wounds. They were bear claw marks.

I screamed and ran down the corridor. My feet weren't moving fast enough. I was still crying, but these were no longer tears of happiness; they were of terror.

My throat was becoming dry from screaming and my limbs were tired from running but I didn't stop. I could hear a familiar voice screaming my name. It was Seth. I tried to follow his voice. It sounded like it was coming from a room. The room was the only room that was lit. I could see it in the distance.

The closer I got to the room, the better I felt. I knew that the minute that I stepped into the room, everything would be alright. I could feel it.

I reached for the door, expecting to see Seth when I opened it. As I turned the door knob and pushed the door open, my heart stopped. Scar was hanging from the ceiling with a noose tied around his neck and a chair toppled over beneath his feet.

My chest constricted in pain. The tears were pouring down my face and breathing was no longer an option. I turned around, trying to leave the stupid hospital, but a giant grizzly bear was in my way. It swiped at me and everything went black.

I woke up in my bed, screaming to the top of my lungs. After my throat was raw from screaming so much, I laid back down on the bed drenched in sweat with tears rolling down my face. I expected a nightmare, but nothing like that.

I sat back up on my bed and brought my knees to my chest. I tried to control my hyperventilating, but it was to no avail. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw my dream playing back in my head.

"I brought you water." I looked up to see Kaitlyn sitting down in my bean bag chair holding a bottle of Zephyrhills. I wiped the tears from my face and tried to look presentable. "How long have you been in here?" I questioned her, my voice still hoarse.

"I came in here as soon as Leah fell asleep. I knew that you would have a nightmare, so I waited for you to wake up. You were in the hospital for too long. Why didn't you leave?" Kaitlyn asked, handing me the bottle of water.

I shrugged. "I wanted to be supportive." I took several gulps of water. My throat burned from the "soothing" liquid, but at least I didn't feel as hot.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kaitlyn asked, sitting down next to me on the bed. I shook my head. I didn't want to relive it in my head. I knew that it would be impossible for me to speak it out loud without freaking out again.

"Do you think that I woke anyone up?" I asked Kaitlyn, feeling embarrassed. She shook her head. "Everyone was pretty tired from today. I don't think a bulldozer could come through this house and wake anyone."

I smiled a little out of relief and laid back down on the bed. My head was pounding and so was my heart. "How was Emily?" I asked, trying to remove the focus from me.

Kaitlyn shook her head in negativity. "She didn't look too well. But she looked a lot better than Sam did."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

My heart stopped in my chest. I was so confused. When had she seen Sam? Why had she said anything about Sam? Seeing the confused look on my face, Kaitlyn explained herself.

"When we got there, Sam was in the room with Emily. Apparently he had been the one to find her after the attack. He said that he hadn't left her side since she checked in to the hospital." My jaw dropped. My heart went out to Leah. I know it must've been hard for her to see Sam with Emily. She had barely gotten over the initial heartbreak.

It was silent between us. I wanted to ask so many questions but I didn't know how to word them. The questions I did know how to word, I'm pretty sure that Kaitlyn wouldn't have the answers to. For example, how did Leah feel about the whole situation? How did Emily feel about Sam? Would Emily be okay? Kaitlyn wouldn't be able to answer those questions.

"I think that Sam and Emily are going to be together," Kaitlyn said blatantly while she stared down at her hands. I stared at her wide-eyed. I couldn't believe that Emily would actually date Sam. What about Leah? Also, after Emily slapped Sam silly at the Clearwater's house, I was sure that his little crush would have diminished. I guess that if I were Leah, I would nothing to do with Sam, but still, I would never date my cousin's ex.

"Why do you think that?" I questioned, still in confusion as to how Emily could betray Leah like that. Kaitlyn shrugged, still not making eye contact with me. "The way that they were looking at each other… I don't know. Maybe it was just me, but I could tell that Leah was thinking the same thing. They looked like they were in love or something. They couldn't keep their eyes off of each other."

"Maybe she was just really thankful to Sam for saving her. You know, maybe she's playing the whole Damsel in Distress role," I said, trying to make an excuse for Emily. Kaitlyn looked at me, her eyes sad. "Maybe," she said, not sounding at all hopeful. I knew that it was unlikely. If what Kaitlyn said was true, then Emily and Sam liked each other. Kaitlyn is pretty dense when it comes to her surroundings so I know that if she noticed something like that, it must have been blatantly obvious.

"I just can't believe that she would do that though," Kaitlyn continued. "The way that Leah talked about her, you'd think that she was an Angel. I mean, Leah and Emily were so close, they made us look like cousins." I gulped down the rest of my water as she continued to vent to me. I felt good that I could be the ears for Kaitlyn to vent to. She was always there for everyone else.

"Promise me one thing," she started, staring at me with pleading eyes. "Promise me that you won't ever date any of my exes." I gave her a very bored and dull look. "I thought that was implied. We shared a womb for 9 months, and since then I haven't been able to get rid of you." She laughed at my sarcasm but she knew that I was genuine. I would never treat Kaitlyn like a stranger.

"I promise to never let a guy come between us," Kaitlyn said hugging me tightly, despite my sweat drenched clothes. I awkwardly hugged her back. I didn't hug. At least I thought I didn't. I'd been hugging Seth lately, but I considered him a special case.

I hadn't even told Kaitlyn about Seth yet. I didn't know how she'd respond. It would go one of two ways; either she'd be completely against the idea, or she would be completely in love with the idea. I wasn't ballsy enough to find out which one yet.

Kaitlyn sighed loudly and stood up from my bed. "Do you think you'll be okay to go back to sleep?" I nodded my head even though I knew that sleep wasn't an option. "Good. I'm going to try to get some shut eye. Goodnight Baby Doll." She walked out of my room, leaving me alone in complete silence.

I lied back on the bed, trying to think of anything other than my nightmare. Shortly after, I fell into a deep sleep, the events of the day finally catching up to me. This sleep was dreamless.

I awoke the next morning, still very tired. I thought about skipping school, but decided against it. I needed to get out of this suffocating house and all of its nasty tension. I took a quick shower, dressed in my normal dark attire, put on my normal dark makeup, and sat in the car waiting for Kaitlyn to get in.

I sat in the car with my head lying on the steering wheel. I was so tired that I could barely keep my eyes open. "Are you okay?" Kaitlyn asked getting into the car. I nodded my head. "Just a little tired. I think you should drive to school today." She nodded her head in agreement and we switched seats. I knocked out before she even started the car.

I felt Kaitlyn shaking me awake when we got to school. That had to be the quickest ride to school in my life. I jumped out of our jeep and reluctantly walked to the small school building, barely staying awake in the process.

"Hey, Sammy, you don't look so good." Bella was walking beside me, with Alice and Edward right behind her. I heard her but was too tired to think of a witty comeback, so I just settled for a "Yeah."

"Rough night?" Edward asked. "Yeah," I repeated in the same voice. "It's Bella's birthday, you know?" Alice told me. My eyes finally shot open as I looked at Bella with wide eyes.

"Happy Birthday, Bella! Oh my gosh, I'm a terrible friend! How could I forget your birthday?" I asked, still feeling like crap.

"It might have something to do with the fact that I didn't tell anyone," Bella said sheepishly. I laughed a little at her expense. So, it was obvious that she wasn't into birthdays. I had to keep that in mind. "So how did Alice find out?" I asked, giving Alice a playfully questioning glance. "Oh, I have my ways." She skipped off to her class. I mean, she literally skipped off to her class. That girl was beyond weird.

"So, what are you going to do for your birthday?" I asked her. "We were going to have a small get-together at my house later on today," Edward offered. "You can come if you like."

I felt really bad about thinking that I didn't want to. I really didn't want to go. With everything that's been going on in my life lately, I wasn't really in a partying mood. I was more inclined to go home, sleep for a few days, and wake up on my 50th birthday.

It would've been rude to decline when they offered. Also, I'd never been to the Cullen's house before. I'm pretty sure that it had to be nice. I mean, the way they dress and the cars they drive had to show that they were pretty wealthy. Not to mention that Dr. Cullen was the most noted doctor in the hospital. The house had to be badass.

On another hand, I might be needed at home. What if Kaitlyn breaks down and her slightly younger sister needs to console her… let's face it; I'd probably avoid a highly emotional Kaitlyn. This could be a good chance to forget everything that's been going on.

"Sure, sounds like fun." I said it without giving it another thought. I didn't want to be home any longer. If I could avoid that house for a few hours, then why not?

"We'll pick you up at 6," Edward said before we actually walked in to class.

My school day was pretty uneventful. I kept checking my phone, wondering if I would ever get a text message from Seth. I didn't, by the way. So, then I wondered if my phone was broken. Stupid smart phones nowadays were getting really unconventional. Then, Amber sent me a text message asking me where her new boots were, as If I would know anything about boots, and my thoughts about a broken phone were thrown out of the window.

So, during lunch, I decided to bite the bullet and text Clearwater. I didn't want to text him because I thought that he might be busy, but I needed to know what was going on. I needed to know that he was okay.

_Hey. _

He never texted back. So, I was now in my last period of the day, listening to Alice talk about Bella's party and trying not to think about how rejected I felt.

"So, I was thinking that purple and silver would be a good color combo for you. That's your favorite color right? Purple?" Alice asked a very bored Bella. "Go with what you feel is best, Alice," she replied with as much enthusiasm as a depression victim. "See, that's your problem. You're not as enthusiastic as you should be," Alice commented with a small pout on her face.

They kept bickering about the party and I kept trying to focus on their conversation. However, every so often, my nightmare would resurface in my memory and I would have a titi attack.

I sat like that for fifty minutes, until the bell rang, dismissing us from school. I've never been so relieved and yet so disappointed in my life. I didn't want to go home, but I really felt like I needed to. I was extremely tired, but I scared to death of closing my eyes. Maybe, a small nap wouldn't kill me.

When I got to the car, Kaitlyn was already inside, sitting in the driver's seat. "How was your day today?" she asked, trying to make conversation. I shrugged. I didn't know how it was. "How about you?" I asked her. She went into explicit detail on how Mike Newton and Jessica were now exclusive all thanks to her master plan. She talked about how she was a master match maker and how I should let her hook me up with Conner because he was dying to get to know me better. I tried to smile, but I don't think it came off that way. I think it looked more like a grimace.

I shook my head. "I don't think that would be a good idea, considering that I don't want to get to know Conner better. In fact, I'm sorry that I met him at all." I know it sounded harsh, but he was the next worse thing compared to Mike Newton. He was the witch and Mike was the devil. I didn't want to be around either if I didn't have to be.

"I was invited to Bella's party," I said, trying to change the subject. Kaitlyn's face lit up. "Are you going to go? What do you plan on wearing? Where is it going to be?" I was bombarded with too many questions in too little time.

"Uhm, let me try to answer these in the way you asked them. Yes, I'm going to go. What's wrong with what I'm wearing now? It's going to be at the Cullen's house."

Kaitlyn gasped so loudly that I thought she might've been choking. "What's wrong with what you're wearing now? Everything! You look like you just walked out of your own funeral." I shrugged it off. I get enough about my wardrobe from my mom and it never changed anything about my clothing choices. Kaitlyn didn't stand a chance with trying to change my style.

When we got home, finally, I went straight to my room. I took my book bag off, placed it in its right place, and laid down on my bed, face down. I set my iHome to wake me up at 5 so I could be ready for Bella's party.

When I was on the brink of sleep, Amber came bursting through my door. "You don't have to worry anymore, Baby Doll. I found the boots. They were in my closet. Who would've thought that I actually put them up this time?"

I gave her the most evil glare that I could muster. I was finally about to get some shut eye and she came to me about stupid shoes. I had a good mind to burn them.

Noticing the look that I was giving her, she finally left my room with a "sweet dreams". I laid my head back down on the pillow and welcomed sleep with open arms.

Thankfully my sleep was dreamless. I would rather have no dreams than bad dreams.

I was awoken by someone gently shaking me. I looked up to see Seth standing over me. I couldn't believe my eyes, so I rubbed my eyes for good measure. Nope, he was still there, with a bright smile on his face.

I looked at my iHome to see that it was 7:30. I had a mini heart attack, and sat up. "I have to go!" I said, standing up. "Wait a second, you just woke up. Where do you have to be?" Seth asked, with a small frown on his face. "I was invited to a birthday party today and I'm super fucking late." I reached for my shoes and started yanking them on my feet.

"I just got here and you're leaving?" Seth asked, sadness dripping from his tone. "I promised that I would go. I just need to go somewhere," I said, speaking my thoughts more so than answering Seth.

I grabbed my phone and saw that I had gotten a text message from Bella.

_Your sister Amber told me you were sleeping and we decided to let you sleep. She said that you didn't get a good night's rest. Don't worry. Rest up and we'll do something another time._

I sat down on my bed, finally relaxing after my little freak out session. "You okay?" Seth asked, sitting down next to me. I nodded, knowing that if I spoke, my voice would betray me.

"You don't look like it. Do you want to talk about it?" he asked wrapping his arms around me. I shook my head. I didn't want to talk to him about it. I didn't want to talk to a shrink about it. I didn't want to talk to anyone about anything.

We sat like that for a few minutes in complete silence. Seth with his arms wrapped around me and me trying not to think. The silence was deafening and I couldn't take it anymore.

"How was your day?" I asked him, trying desperately to break the silence. "It could've been better. I was with Emily at the hospital all day. Or should I say, Emily and Sam? My phone broke, too which sucks."

I started to laugh until I saw how Seth was looking at me. He looked as if I was the craziest person on the planet. The look on his face made me laugh harder. I explained myself.

"I thought that you were mad or something with me. I thought that you didn't want to be with me anymore, so I figured that you not talking to me was a sign of you breaking us up."

Seth raised an eyebrow and I kept laughing and talking. "I know. It's very stupid of me. I shouldn't have thought that way. I mean, you don't have to talk to me all day and every day. I just, after what happened yesterday, I've been really twitchy."

Seth started laughing with me and before we knew it, we were both holding our sides in laughter. Now that I think about it, it wasn't really funny. However, the unnecessary laughter did make me feel a lot better.

Seth gave me a quick peck on the lips and kept laughing. "I'm not much better than you. After my phone broke, I panicked. That's why I'm here right now. You should've seen the look that Amber gave me after I showed up un-announced asking to see you. I honestly don't know how long we're going to be able to hold up this charade. I find myself caring less and less each time I'm around you."

My laughter was dying down and I honestly felt like a million bucks. Or, at least I felt like someone that wasn't crazy anymore.

"Hopefully you won't have to put up with the charade for much longer," I said before giving him a peck on the lips. Seth held me there though. He deepened the kiss and I started smiling into it. I was so happy that I had someone that could make me so happy.

"Are you happy, now?" Seth asked, breaking off from the kiss. I nodded my head, feeling a lot better. "Good. Do you want to talk about it now?" I sighed and rolled my eyes at his persistence. Why did he care? Why couldn't he be like other guys and not care about my feelings?

"You really want to know?" I asked, making sure that he knew what he was about to get himself into. He nodded his head slowly and I began unwrapping my life. I told him about Oscar and my fear of hospitals. I told him about my mother and her unattainable acceptance. I told him about my terrible nightmares. I told him about my bad streak as a young delinquent and I told him about my ever present depression.

Throughout my confession, I kept my eyes down. I would look up at Seth every so often to see if he was still paying attention, or to see if he was still there. He would only stare back at me with a blank expression and nod his head for me to continue.

By the time I was done explaining myself, I had tears forming in my eyes. I never shed a tear, but I could feel them forming. I looked up at Seth, waiting for him to comment. In the back of my head, I imagined him leaving me, never wanting to talk to the emotionally challenged emo girl again.

However, he was still there, sitting on my bed, and watching me. I ran a frustrated and shaky hand through my hair and took a deep breath. Airing out all of your dirty laundry can be pretty tiring, especially when said dirty laundry has never been aired before.

"I told you it would be bad," I told him, still trying not to cry. He took a deep breath and gave me a hug. "We all have our pasts." I guess that was supposed to make me feel better, but it didn't. "What's your past?" I questioned. He gave a small smile and averted his gaze. "One time when I was seven, I broke my leg riding my bike down a hill when it was raining."

I couldn't help but laugh. He joined me in the laughter. He knew that his past was ridiculously better than my own. "Okay, so my past hasn't been as turbulent as yours. Doesn't change anything." He gave me another hug. Did I ever mention that I loved Seth's hugs? That's a very vital piece of information.

"Do you know what you're getting yourself into, Mr. Clearwater?" I asked him softly. He shook his head in response. "Not the slightest idea." He kissed me on the forehead. I had never felt so good in my life. To go from being completely depressed to elated in one second was a great transition.

There was a knock on my door and I pushed Seth on the floor. He nearly landed on his face. "Come on in," I yelled to the person on the other side of the door. Amber walked in my room, quirking an eyebrow at Seth on the floor. "I fell," he quickly lied. I could barely stifle the laughs that were bubbling in my chest.

"You should be more careful," Amber chided. "Are you two hungry?" I watched Seth jump off of the floor and run out of my room. I guess he was hungry. Amber laughed at Seth's excitement at the thought of food. "What about you, Baby Doll? All of the sleeping and no food to balance it out can't be too good." I shook my head. I wasn't hungry. After listening to Amber bitch and moan about anorexia and bulimia and other eating disorders, I gave up and headed to the kitchen to eat something.

Nate came home with pizza. If you haven't guessed by now, Nate was a big fan of pizza and Chinese food. I ate a few slices of cheese pizza before I could eat no more. After all of the pizza was gone, everyone sat down in the living room to watch Grey's Anatomy. It was kind of unbelievable watching Seth and Nate watch it. It was even more unbelievable that they would shush anyone who interrupted their watching.

After Grey's Anatomy went off, Kaitlyn and I offered to drive Seth and Leah home. Leah felt like she was good enough to actually go back home after the traumatic experience she had. Secretly, I felt that Leah wanted to go home because she felt like she was losing her life and family to Emily. Either way, I couldn't blame her. I would've raised hell if I were in her shoes.

The ride to their house was extremely awkward. No one really felt like talking. I wanted to talk to Seth, but anything that I wanted to say to him would have to be said in private. It would be too weird if I talked to Seth like he was my boyfriend in front of my sister. We drove down the familiar road to the Clearwater household.

When we pulled into the driveway, Leah and Seth hopped out. Before Leah could get out of earshot, Kaitlyn stopped her. "The minute that you feel uncomfortable or just need an escape from everything, call me. I'm less than twenty minutes away." Leah gave a small smile and a small nod and continued towards her house.

The drive home was just as silent as the drive to the Clearwater's. However, unlike most silences, silence between Kaitlyn and I was probably the most peaceful. We never really needed to talk to one another to know what the other was thinking. Granted, sometimes we could be total blockheads, but we usually understood each other.

I decided to text Bella to see how the party was going and to apologize for not being able to make the shindig. She said that they had a great time and that she was already home. It was too early for a party to end, but I decided not to press the issue. Edward was a prude and if he thought that Bella's party should be ended early, far be it me to argue that.

When we got back home, everyone was still watching Grey's Anatomy. Kaitlyn joined them but I decided against that. I took a nice long shower instead. The feeling of the hot water beating down on my tense body was beyond relaxing. I even bothered to wash and condition my hair. I smelled like peaches and cream.

I left the bathroom after brushing my teeth, washing my face, and dressing in my pajamas. I decided that I would practice on Ghibli, my guitar, since no one was upstairs with me. With schoolwork, my drawings, and all of the recent drama lately, I'd been neglecting my music.

I played a few chords to try and test out if I still had the magic. It sounded horrible at first, but the more I played, the more I sounded like my old self. The more I played, the more I felt like singing. Before I knew it, I was writing down lyrics.

I was so wrapped up in my music that time was completely forgotten. I glanced at the clock to see that it was a quarter to midnight. Everyone had to be asleep by now. However, thanks to my too long nap, I knew that sleep would be difficult to obtain. Knowing that I had to go to school tomorrow, I decided to force sleep anyway.

That night, my dreams were pleasant. They were of deceased ancestors and loved ones. They were of candy coated rainbows and cotton candy sheep. I had never been so happy and yet completely disgusted in a dream before.

I awoke super early the next morning. I woke up in time to use the bathroom before Kaitlyn and I had enough time to spare. I decided to watch cartoons and eat Fruity Pebbles. I laughed at the ridiculous antics of Sponge Bob Squared Pants and tried to keep my giggles down.

When everyone else woke up and Kaitlyn was ready for school, we left the house. I volunteered to drive today and literally jumped in the driver's seat. Kaitlyn gave me a weird look on the way to school. She told me that I was whistling. I didn't even know that I knew how to whistle.

When we got to school, I was so happy that I didn't even notice the usual vulgar remarks by Mike Newton. Screw that guy. I didn't even notice that some random guy almost ran me over trying to get to class. Screw that guy, too. However, my good mood was short lived after I stepped into 1st period.

I could feel the tension emanating between Edward and Bella. They were usually hugged up, spooning. Now, they were not even looking at each other. I walked to my desk beside Bella and gave her a quizzical look. She shrugged and turned back to her notebook, just staring at it. I decided not to press the issue. If she wanted to talk to me, then I'd be there to listen, but I wasn't going to force her to express herself.

It was just so weird. Yesterday, they were a lovey dovey couple, and today, they looked like they were on the verge of a divorce. Something bad must have happened at the party. I regretted not going when I should've.

Bella was quiet the entire day. Like, she wouldn't talk to me at all. She wouldn't talk to anyone. Alice was even down in the dumps. She wasn't her normal, excited self. It put a damper down on my mood. Maybe I should've been more social. That way I wouldn't be forced to stick around gloomy people. Maybe this is how my friends usually felt about me.

Despite Bella and Edward's sour mood, I kept a relatively positive mood. I was more happy than not. When I got home, I decided to draw a few sketches for a new tattoo that I really wanted. I had this weird obsession with owls, so that's what I wanted. I wanted a colorful owl on my shoulder. It would probably hurt like hell, but I didn't care. I still wanted it.

While I was in the middle of drawing my 3rd sketch of the owl, I felt someone standing over me. I looked up to see Seth smiling down at me. I smirked up at him and told him to sit down in the chair next to me. "What are you doing?" he asked curiously. I shrugged. "Drawing my next tattoo?" It sounded more like a question than a response.

"You mean you're getting another tattoo?" he asked in total shock. I laughed at his reaction. He sounded like my mother. I nodded my head and continued sketching. "I like tattoos." "You don't say? All this time I thought you hated tattoos. You only have 35 of them." He said sarcastically. I stuck my tongue out at him and continued drawing. "You should let me give you a tattoo, Seth." I suggested playfully.

"You totally should. I want a tattoo of Abraham Lincoln on my back." I laughed at him again. Dammit! Every time that I laughed, my sketch would get messed up. I pushed the sketch away and stood up. "You hungry, Clearwater?" He nodded his head vehemently. "Why did you even ask?"

I was making him sandwiches when I felt Seth wrap his arms around my waist. I smiled a little to myself, feeling total content at that moment. "Kaitlyn is upstairs," I warned him. He shrugged and leaned down to give my cheek a kiss. "You're going to get us caught," I said, still smiling. He shrugged again. "No me importa."

I raised an eyebrow. "That means I don't care in Spanish." "I know what it means. I didn't know you spoke Spanish." "I don't. I only know the bare minimum that I learn from my Spanish class." I had to laugh at that. Kaitlyn was completely fluent in Spanish. Seth probably didn't even know a fraction of what she knew. So, Seth and I were in the same boat with regard to Espanol.

After I finished making us our sandwiches, we sat back down at the kitchen table. We just talked. The conversation mainly centered on our days at school. Apparently Seth was a nerd. He was talking to me about this ridiculous math equation that he figured out. I was happy for him, just confused. I nodded my head like I knew what he was talking about.

After our sandwiches, we sat in the living room and watched T.V. I think we were watching some cupcake show. I wasn't really paying attention. Honestly, who watches a show about cupcakes? I was too busy trying not to get caught kissing Seth. Yeah. I was a cradle robber.

When Amber and Nate walked into the house, we quickly pulled apart. We pretended to be interested in the show. I was really glad that I decided against wearing lipstick this morning. Otherwise, Seth would've had it on his face. That would've been hard to explain.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Everyone was in the living room watching Cupcake Wars which, I'll admit, is a pretty decent show, when the house phone rang. I crossed my fingers that it wasn't my mom. I couldn't take her judging me right now. I was too happy.

Kaitlyn answered the phone. The looks playing on her face as she talked to whoever was on the phone was scary. She looked worried as her eyebrows creased and her mouth was turned to a frown. "No, we haven't seen her… She's right here… Samantha, Chief Swan wants to talk to you." My eyebrows shot up into my hairline and I stood up from the couch. I grabbed the phone from Kaitlyn and put the phone to my face.

"Hello?" I asked timidly. "Have you seen or heard from Bella?" Charlie asked me. The minute he asked me that, I started to panic. What happened to Bella? Why did no one know where she was? That's nothing like her. She doesn't just disappear.

"Uh, I haven't seen her since school. She wasn't really in a talkative mood, so I don't even know the first place she would go. Have you tried calling Edward?" Amber looked at me worriedly. Her maternal instincts were kicking in.

"Yes. He doesn't answer. We even went by their house and it's completely deserted." I didn't want to think about that possibility. Could she have run off with Edward? They were in "love" after all. However, I just couldn't imagine Bella being so inconsiderate towards her family and friends.

"Do you want me to help look for her?" I asked desperately, trying to find out what happened to Bella. There was a long pause on the other end of the phone. "No. We already have a search party looking for her." I nodded my head, even though I knew he wouldn't be able to see it.

"Will you call me when you find her?" I made sure to not say "if" he found her. I knew he would find her. He had to. People didn't just disappear. He agreed to it and hung up the phone. I looked back at everyone and saw them starting at me. "Bella's gone missing," I said to no one in particular.

I was bombarded with questions from Amber. She was in as much disbelief as I was. I tried my best to answer them, but I realized that I hadn't known Bella all too well anyway. I mean, sure we were friends and we talked in school, but I hadn't known anything about her but the bare necessities. She was a good person and she didn't seem like the type to leave of her own free will.

I sat down on the couch next to Seth and tried to continue watching television, but I couldn't focus. My thoughts kept going back to Bella as a prostitute, or Bella in a body bag, or Bella hitchhiking to Mexico. I barely noticed it when Nate and Seth stood up. Nate was taking Seth home because it had gotten pretty late.

I walked them to the door, still feeling like a zombie, but hoping that my face didn't show it. Before Seth walked out of the house he gave me a tight hug. "Calm down. Everything will be fine." "How do you know that?" I asked. "I don't," he replied before giving me a small kiss on the forehead. "But I can hope." Hope. It sounded like a wussy word. Everyone hopes for something but no one ever gets it. It was total bullshit.

I gave him what I thought was a smile and waved goodbye to him. I walked back into the house and tried not to panic. I wouldn't be able to get any sleep until Charlie called back, letting me know what they had found. I decided to stay downstairs and "watch" television until I had gotten the call. Amber and Kaitlyn waited downstairs for me. Melissa tried to stay up, but she eventually trudged up the stairs.

A little after 11:30, the phone rang. Thank god that Nate was back home, because none of us had the balls to answer it. He walked over to the phone and picked it up off of its cradle. "Hello?" Nate asked, his voice deep from being tired. The person on the other line talked for a few seconds before Nate broke out into a huge smile.

"Thank god," he told the person on the phone. Nate mouthed the words 'she's alright' to us and I felt like a weight was lifted off of my shoulders. "Do you need me to come over there? I've dealt with this sort of thing before." Nate was talking to who I assume was Charlie. If Nate wanted to go over there then I knew that Bella had some kind of thing wrong with her medically.

Charlie talked for nearly a minute before Nate spoke again. "Okay. Well let me know if anything comes up. Okay." He hung up the phone and walked back over to the couch. We all stared at him with huge expecting eyes. I was going to strangle him if he didn't open his mouth and start explaining things immediately.

"They found her in the woods," he began. "Apparently, Edward broke up with her and left her there. She sort of went into shock and stayed there and that's where they found her. Crying on the forest floor. Thank god she didn't have hypothermia. It's freezing outside and it's been raining all day." I eyebrows knit together in anger. What was up with these Washington boys? Did they always find the worst possible ways to break up with their girlfriends?

"Who found her?" Amber asked, probably thinking about baking the savior a pie. "Sam Uley," Nate answered emotionlessly. I thought it would be impossible for us to be shocked again, but we were. Scratch the pie. He might want a knuckle sandwich… yes I still like saying knuckle sandwich.

"Well, I think I've had enough shocking experiences for one day," I said standing up. "Right behind you," Kaitlyn said standing up too. "Goodnight, girls," Amber said, a shocked expression still on her face. Kaitlyn and I walked up the stairs and into our respective rooms. I knocked out before I even hit the pillow.

I woke up early the next morning. I took a shower, brushed my teeth, washed my face, and ate a bowl of cereal. I still had time before school started so I continued my sketch on the owl tattoo. By the time Kaitlyn was ready, it was almost time for us to go. I was not looking forward to school.

Everyone was talking about Bella's disappearing act. Apparently we weren't the only family that Chief Swan called about Bella. It didn't help that Bella stayed home today. It added on to everyone's already suspicious opinions.

I tried my best to avoid everyone's gazes. People were staring at me as if I were the one that did something to Bella. People asked me questions that I didn't have the answers to. The hardest person to deal with was Mike Newton. He kept bugging me and there was really no way to stop him. I stuck with Kaitlyn for as much as I could.

The next day followed the same routine. I sat in the jeep for lunch though. Kaitlyn was sick so she had to stay home, leaving me alone at school. Dammit. I really should've been more friendly when I came to the school. Seth's phone was broken so there was no way that I was going to be able to talk to him. I just sat in my jeep and listened to Slipknot.

The day after that, Bella came back to school. However, she wasn't Bella. She was a shell of Bella. She was quiet, looked tired, and extremely pale. In the few days that it had been since I'd seen her, she looked skinnier too. It was so weird. It was like looking into a mirror from the past. You know, emotionally wise, not physically wise. When I was dealing with depression, I was still short, black, and had curly hair. I wasn't white with long hair.

I tried talking to her, but she would have none of it. She would give me one-word responses and would act completely dead in class. A lot of her other friends abandoned her. I almost got into a huge argument with this idiot named Lauren after she started bitching about Bella. Sure, Bella was being emo, but it was a free country. She could be depressed if she wanted to. So, I told her I'd kick her ass. She backed off after that and the few things she did say about Bella were not where I could hear her.

It went on like this for a few weeks. I would try to talk to Bella, but she would never completely respond. I would get frustrated, but I would never leave her side. I remember being depressed and hating everyone, but I hated being alone even more. I would make sure that Bella knew that no matter what she had a friend.

I invited her to days at the beach with Seth and barbecues with my family. Sometimes she would go and other times she'd decline but I always offered. I was really starting to worry about her. One night at dinner, I decided to bring it up.

"Uh, how did you guys deal with me when I was going through my depression?" Everyone was surprised that I had asked that. I never really talked about that period of my life. I liked to pretend that it didn't happen. However, at the moment, I really needed some guidance about it.

"What do you mean?" Amber asked for clarification. "I mean that Bella still isn't getting any better and I want to know what to do to help her," I said, my eyes staying on my plate. "I just gave you time. I was there for you whenever you needed me. But, I think the best thing we could've done is probably move here. You needed an escape. You needed something that didn't remind you of…" Kaitlyn trailed off. I knew what she meant.

I nodded in understanding. I knew what I had to do. "Does anyone have the number to Jacob's house?" I asked aloud. "Jacob Black?" Nate asked. I nodded my head. He raised an eyebrow. I'm sure he was wondering why I would want that. It's not like I ever talked to him before. "He's Bella's friend and I think that he might help me out." "I don't have it, but I'm sure that Sue does. I'll ask her for it the next time I talk to her," Amber said giving me a smile. I smiled back at her. Operation: Get Bella out of Her Rut was in planning.

The next day when I finally talked to Jacob, I was giddy with excitement. I met up with him at the beach. Well, Seth and I met up with him at the beach. I had been spending so much time with Seth lately, that it only seemed natural for him to be there.

"So what are you going to do?" Jacob asked me as we lied down on the sand. It was unnatural, but the sun was actually shining pretty brightly. I shrugged and voiced my plan to him. "Bella is in a really dark place right now. I think she needs a friend that doesn't remind her so much of her past." "When you say "past" you mean her ex-boyfriend, right?" he verified. I nodded my head. He was catching on to things pretty quickly.

"So you want me to hang out with her or something?" Jacob asked, one of his eyebrows raised. I nodded my head slowly. I was willing to go to desperate measures to ensure my friend's happiness. I didn't have many of them, so I liked to make sure that the ones that I did have were well taken care of. "I've tried that already," Jacob confessed. "She doesn't want to talk to me, or anyone for that matter."

"It'll take some time. That's a fact. She's really broken right now. I know you're a good person Jacob and I know that you and Bella go way back. I'm just asking you not to give up on her." I looked at Jacob concentrating. I could tell that he was having an internal war. On the one hand, I'm sure he wanted to help Bella, but on the other hand, I was pretty sure that he was wary of it working. I could totally relate. I mean, I was putting a lot of hours in to the Bella Project, and it wasn't very fruitful.

"I'm in." I couldn't control the smile that spread on my face. I smiled so hard that I thought my face would break. "I'd do anything for Bella. I don't like how she's hurting but I don't know how to fix it." I thought about it for a bit, but my thoughts weren't all that productive. I couldn't think of a single thing that might brighten Bella's day that I hadn't already tried.

I patted him on the back. "I'm sure you'll think of something, Black. You're a good kid." He glared at me. "Is this your way of telling me that you're not going to try anymore?" I shook my head no. "Nope, this is my way of telling you that I'm drawing up blanks, but it doesn't mean that I'm willing to put down my pencil yet." I gave him my best smile, hoping to wipe the glare off of his face.

He slowly smiled back at me and stood up from his place on the sand. "I'm gonna go find her now," he said excitedly. "Your best bet would be at her house. She doesn't leave the place unless she feels like she absolutely has to." He thanked me and took off towards a small car.

I hoped that Jacob could get her out of this rut. I just wanted my friend back. I didn't want to keep losing them. I sighed and ran a hand through my curly hair. I felt Seth scoot closer to me and grab my hand. "She'll be fine, Baby Doll." I sure hoped she would.

The waves at Second Beach roughly crashed upon the shore, scaring away the kids that splashed in the water. I giggled as one kid's sand castle was washed away by the water. The kid didn't cry like I expected him to. He just tried again, gathering a hefty amount of sand and molding it into the castle he wanted. He wasn't deterred by a little water.

As I sat there with Seth holding my hand, I thought that maybe I should be more like that little kid. I thought that I would like to be less easily deterred. I wanted to be resilient. I didn't want to run away from problems anymore.

"What are you thinking about?" Seth asked me, staring at my concentrated face. I shrugged and looked back at him smiling. "I really want to build a sand castle." Seth raised an eyebrow at me, but helped me build my sand castle.

We were almost done with the sand castle when the sky darkened. I looked up and was quickly assaulted by killer raindrops in my eyes. I guess re-building your sand castle after a wave hits it is completely different than the rain pelting it.

Seth and I quickly ran to the jeep, trying to stay as dry as possible. When we were finally in the safe haven of my car, we just stared out at the beach. Although it was pretty disastrous, it was very beautiful. The waves roaring and ramming against one another while the grey skies made the water look nearly black.

I didn't realize that Seth was holding my hand until he reached over and kissed me. I felt my face heat up from the blush that crept up on my face every time Seth decided to kiss me. I gave him a chaste kiss but Seth wanted to deepen it. It was kind of uncomfortable making out in my jeep, but we were determined.

Everything seemed to be going well until he tried to deepen the kiss. He tried to run a hand through my hair, but it was so curly that his hand got stuck. I guess he didn't know what to do so he tried to pull his hand away, but he ended up taking several strands with it. I screamed so loud that I was sure that I busted his eardrum.

He looked at me confused and embarrassed. I quietly untangled his hand from my unruly hair and turned towards the steering wheel. "Baby Doll, I" I held my hand up to stop him. "Don't worry about it." "I know, but" "Seth, it never happened." I had never felt so embarrassed in my entire life.

The rain was dying down and I decided that that was a perfect time to hit the road. We rode in silence. The silence eventually became too much and I knew that Seth was going to eventually want to talk about the terrible event that just occurred. I didn't want to talk about that, ever. Like, never ever. So, I cut on the radio, and winced when I heard Ke$ha singing. At the moment, I didn't know which one was worse. Listening to her talk about the sound a clock makes or having my boyfriend apologize for getting his hand tangled in my fucking hair. I chose to stick with the blonde.

I could tell that was Seth was slightly annoyed by my resistance to talk about it, but I didn't care. In my mind, it never happened.

We pulled up to the Clearwater's house and Seth hopped out. It felt awkward not kissing him goodbye, but I refused to have a repeat of what happened earlier. He was about to walk away when he turned back to look at me. "Do you want to come in for a bit?" I wanted to shake my head no and give him some lame excuse to not stay. "Sure." His face lit up like Christmas and I hopped out of the car.

He kissed me as soon as I reached him, this time his hands stayed by his side. Good. We walked up to his door and entered. The smell coming from the kitchen was enough to make me move in. Sue was baking apple pie. Hell Yeah!

Although Sue was baking and Harry was watching T.V., it was obvious that there was some tension in the house. I knew Leah was staying back at her house, but I didn't know if she was there at the moment. I think Emily had just gotten out of the hospital and was now staying with Sam. That's what I called a fucked-up situation.

When Sue saw me, she ran up to me, hugged me, and offered me my weight in apple pie. I didn't want to be rude and turn it down, so I gladly ate until my heart's content. Seth tried to get some, but Sue hit him on the hand with a wooden spoon. When she wasn't looking, I would give him bites of mine, though.

After I couldn't eat another bite, Seth thoroughly kicked my ass at Mario Kart. I give him apple pie and he beats the shit out of me in Mario Kart. That was the last time I did something nice for him. After the 5th time that I lost, I gave up. I didn't want to play anymore of his stupid game.

I picked up Seth's guitar and started playing some more of the song that I was attempting to write. Seth just laid down on his bed and listened to me play. I usually hated someone listening to my music before it was complete, but Seth was a special case. He didn't judge me whenever something I tried sounded awful. He didn't try to correct my posture. He never commented or criticized. He just listened.

After a little while, it was getting pretty late. I wanted to get home before it got too dark. I said my goodbyes to Mr. and Mrs. Clearwater and Seth walked me to my jeep. The sky was a beautiful pink and gray combination. The green of the trees a true contrast to the skies. Sometimes, I forgot how beautiful Washington State was.

I went to give Seth a goodbye kiss and the minute our lips touched each other, he wove his hand into my hair again. My eyes shot open and I started to panic. Not again! The fucking idiot never learned his lesson? His eyes were closed but I could tell that he was smirking into the kiss.

He broke the kiss and easily removed his hand from my hair. I tried to give him a glare but after the mind-blowing kiss that I just received, it came out more like a half-smile. "Explain," I said, crossing my arms over my chest and tapping the ground with my shoe. Seth looked like the cat that ate the canary and simply said, "It was going to irritate me until I got this right." I blushed and kissed him on the cheek. "You're an asshole."

I jumped in my jeep and pulled off towards my house. The sun was almost completely set, but I figured that if I got home before dark, then Amber wouldn't have a titty attack. As I was trying to rush home, I thought I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I look over to see nothing but the trees that I've grown accustomed to.

Leaving the unknown whatever I thought I saw up to my vivid imagination, I continued driving. Everything was going normally until, maybe 30 feet ahead of me, I see a giant silver wolf run across the street followed by the giant black one that I saw earlier. I stepped on the brakes so hard and fast that I nearly flew out of my windshield.

My heart was beating so fast that I was sure that I was going to die. I gripped the steering wheel, willing myself to calm down so I could go home without getting into a car accident. I slowly started to drive home, jumping at everything that I saw in my peripheral vision.

When I got home, Amber wasn't pissed at all. Sue had called her and told her where I was, so she didn't freak out. Kaitlyn had made tacos, so I indulged in a few of those before I hit the hay. The longer I stayed in Forks, the weirder things got.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The next few weeks were awesome. Bella was getting consistently better and from what Kaitlyn told me, so was Leah. Seth and I had become inseparable and I was completely okay with that. I finished the drawing of my mother and Amber and I made Honor Roll for the first time in a long time.

However, nothing can go completely right in my life. Seth had been under the weather for a few days. He said his body ached, he couldn't keep anything down, and had a fever. Harry and Sue wouldn't let me come over to visit him, but Seth insisted that he would see me perform at his parent's bar later on in the week.

Seth and I were at his parents' bar because I was scheduled to perform. I wasn't really good at performing in front of crowds, especially by myself. However, I made a promise to Mr. and Mrs. Clearwater, so I really didn't have a choice in the matter. Amber, Nate, Kaitlyn, and Melissa were all sitting in the crowd, giving me assuring smiles. I tried to smile back, but my nerves were so wracked that it was impossible for me to even attempt to smile.

Seth's friends from school were here also. They were in the crowd, but I had never really met them. One was a little taller than me, had an amazing shape, long straight hair, and was amazingly beautiful. The other was extremely taller than me, had longer straight hair, and kept glaring at me. I didn't know what her deal was, but I made a mental note to stay as far away from her as possible.

Seth sat next to them, talking happily. I tried not to worry that his best friends were chicks. I completely trusted Seth…..

I was on stage with my guitar feeling ridiculously out of place. There were a few kids from my high school in the crowd, and that added pressure to my performance. If I messed up, it would be all over the school. As if my life could handle that right now.

I started to play the acoustic version of Heart Shaped Box by Nirvana. My heart was beating so hard and so loudly that I was sure that it was drowning out my music. I looked at Kaitlyn and she was singing along with me. I felt oddly at ease.

I got a little more bold and started belting out the lyrics. It was amazing how I could go from being chicken shit to thinking that I WAS the shit. After that song was over, everyone applauded and I did a slight bow.

I bounced off of the stage and went up to my family. "You were so good, Baby Doll. But then again, I wasn't surprised that you would be," Amber said pulling me into a hug. "Me neither. With her practicing all times of the night, she'd better be fantastic," Nate said poking my side. I stuck my tongue out at him and kept hugging Amber.

"I was so scared up there. It's been a while, you know." "It didn't sound like it. It sounded like you do this sort of thing all the time," Kaitlyn praised. Melissa was even complimenting me. I felt completely proud of myself for doing something that I wanted to hide away from.

Sue came over to me and patted me on the back. "That was really good. Mind giving us one more song?" I shook my head. "I don't mind at all." "Okay, you're back up in five minutes," she said, handing me a bottle of water.

I chatted happily with my friends until my five minutes were up. I gave Kaitlyn my bottle of water and hopped back up on stage. I decided to do something less Nirvana and more Jason Mraz. I played Planes by Jason Mraz to be specific. It was my mom's favorite song from my iPod and it always made me think of her. It wasn't really one of his popular songs, so no one could really sing along with me, but after the song was over, the audience applauded like they liked it anyway.

After my final performance was over with, Amber decided that it was best to go home. She said that she was tired and craving special K and soy milk. I'll never understand her pregnancy. So, Nate took her and Melissa home. Kaitlyn decided to sit with Leah at one side of the bar and I sat with Seth and his friends at the other side.

I was finally introduced to them. The shorter girl was named Abigail and the scary amazon looking one was Christina. They seemed really nice once we started to talk. I started to regret thinking anything negative about Christina before. She was obviously very close to Seth. Apparently, Christina was to Seth what Scar was to me.

We were talking about our favorite bands when Sue called for Seth. "Seth, can you help me with these boxes in the back?" she asked from behind the bar. "Sure," he answered before giving me a small kiss on the lips. I smiled up at him before he left to go help his mom with whatever she needed help with.

As soon as Seth left, the smiles on Abigail's and Christina's faces completely vanished. Abigail had a mischievous smile on her face and Christina was back to glaring at me. I wasn't going to let these girls intimidate me. Sure, I had changed a lot from the rough and tough Samantha that I used to be. However, she was still in me somewhere. I could bring her out whenever I wanted to. I was ready for these girls.

"So, you and Seth, huh? Funny. He never talks about you," Abigail said smirking at me, a hint of humor lacing her words. I sent her my own smirk and answered cooly. "Per my request. I'm the one who wants to keep things under wraps. Well, for now anyway."

"Why? What's wrong with Seth?" Christina asked, nearly growling at me. "Nothing's wrong with Seth. I just don't think that now would be a good time for our families to know about it." I hated being interrogated. If anything got under my skin, it was interrogations and miracle whip. I tried not to flip out though. These were Seth's friends and I'm sure that they were just worried about him.

"So, the age difference wouldn't be a good thing for you two?" Abigail questioned. "I thought you said that Seth never talked about me," I said, not letting these two catch me off guard. "Well, he had to debrief us before we actually met you," Abigail responded. "Answer the question," Christina pressed.

"The age difference doesn't bother us but it may not go over well with MY parents, specifically." "What? They don't want their daughter to be a cradle robbing rapist?" Christina asked, eyes burning into my skin. My jaw dropped momentarily but I regained my composure. The gall of some people. They didn't know that I was Samantha Wilson McDaniels. Being a witty bitch was who I was.

I could tell that at least one of them had feelings for Seth. I was leaning more towards Christina because her words were more catty and insulting. So, releasing the bitch inside, I leaned over the table towards her and nearly whispered, "It's not rape if both parties are willing," You know that Seth and I weren't having sex and I knew that Seth and I weren't having sex, but they didn't need to know that. Besides, the look on Christina's face was priceless.

Abigail's playful smirk was no longer on her face. She was now glaring and almost snarling at me. I just smiled back at them both sweetly and took a sip from my bottle of water. "Well, Seth is a teenage boy after all. I'm sure he'd be willing to fuck you just like he's more than willing to fuck every other piece of ass at LaPush High," Abigail said, glare still present.

I shrugged it off. They had no clue about how Seth and my relationship worked. We couldn't be broken up because of some bullshit that these two were spouting. Christina looked over at Abigail with a worried expression, but Abigail had her eyes on me.

"I hope you two are using protection. Knowing how much Seth sleeps around, it would be scary to think of what someone could catch. Why, Christina makes sure to always carry condoms with her, just in case Seth is aching for a quickie."

I nearly choked on the water that I was drinking. I couldn't hide my emotions this time. I kept thinking back to Sam and Leah and how hurt she still is. I could feel my heart racing and my anger rising. Seth would never… "Do you know where he's been for the past week?" Abigail asked, smirk back in place. "My bed." Christina finished.

Everything started clicking into place. Seth was never sick. He would never answer my calls or texts. His parents wouldn't let me see him, not because he was busy, but because he wasn't there. He was too busy screwing some skank. I was being played by a fucking fourteen year old.

My face reddened and my eyes were watering. I wasn't thinking rationally. I needed to get out of there and fast. As if on cue, Seth came back to the table, bringing back Apple Cider for me. "Hey! A treat for my love!" He said, coming up to me smiling.

I wasn't thinking clearly. I pulled my hand back and slapped Seth as hard as I could. Seth and I never got into a serious argument. We never yelled at each other. We always talked through our disagreements. I never thought that I would hit him, but there was no going back now.

I grabbed the apple cider out of his hand before he registered what I had done and threw it on his best friends. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Seth asked me, his entire body shaking slightly. "Why don't you ask your sluts? Why don't you ask the many pieces of ass that you get from LaPush high?" I yelled at him.

Abigail and Christina were still in shock and staring down at themselves. Christina regained her composure first. "You're crazy if you think for one second that Seth would be with someone who's not even native. You're not even half native." I balled up my fist and was pulled my hand back to punch her teeth out, when I felt someone grab my arm. I looked back to see Kaitlyn.

"What the fuck happened?" Leah asked from behind Kaitlyn. She was shaking a little bit, too. I yanked my arm out of Kaitlyn's hold and put it down to my side. "I'm ready to leave," I told Kaitlyn, but I was still looking at Christina. I refused to look at Seth. I knew that if I did, I'd probably cry. I didn't do that anymore.

I pushed past Seth and made my way towards the exit. I didn't bother looking at Sue or Harry or Leah. I made a beeline for the jeep. Kaitlyn stayed inside, probably trying to calm the situation down. I didn't want anyone to calm down. I wanted someone to get pissed off, come outside, and fight me. I really wanted Christina, but I wouldn't be sad if I got to hurt Abigail. Hell, if Seth knew what was good for him, he'd stay inside.

I took my emergency pack of cigarettes out of the glove compartment. I "quit" smoking when I got to Washington, but I needed the occasional cancer stick to calm my nerves every once in a while.

I was half-way done with the cigarette when Kaitlyn came outside. She saw me smoking and yanked the cigarette out of my mouth. I looked at her with a bored expression. I went from pissed to nonchalant within a few inhales.

"I thought you quit," she stated, crossing her arms. When she did that, she looked like my mother. I shrugged. "Are you going to tell me what happened in there?" she asked. "Nope." I said, popping the "p". "Seth is omega surprised. He said everything was okay before then. What happened?" I shrugged again. "Don't worry about it."

I hopped in the passenger seat and put my iPod headphones in. I put on my "Walt's Symphony" playlist. Disney songs always made me feel better. However, no matter how many times I listened to Under The Sea, I couldn't calm down.

When we got home, Amber was outside waiting. I rolled my eyes. Fuck my life. I didn't want to talk to her. I wanted to go to my room and knock the fuck out.

When I got to the door, I tried to walk past her, but she grabbed my arm. "What happened? Sue wanted to know if you were okay. She said you looked upset when you left the bar. Seth's called seven times. What did we miss?" I shrugged for what felt like the millionth time. "Nothing. I'm going to sleep."

I snatched my arm from her grasp and went upstairs to my room. I felt bad for taking my anger out on Kaitlyn and Amber but I was pissed. I couldn't smoke and Disney songs weren't helping, so I couldn't calm down. I jumped in my bed, fully clothed and tried my best not to cry.

Just for curiosities sake, I checked my phone. I had conveniently put it on silent before I performed at the bar. I wondered if he had called. I had 36 missed calls, 12 voicemails, and 17 text messages from Seth in only 10 minutes. How was that possible?

As I was looking through my phone, it lit up because Seth was calling me. I seriously contemplated on whether I should answer or not. I took a deep breath and connected the call. "Hello?" my voice sounded scratchier than I thought it did.

_"Baby Doll, I don't know why they would say those things, but you know none of that's true."_

"How do I know that? How do I know that you're not with one of them right now?"

_"Because you know me! You know I would never do anything like that."_

"Do I? Do I really know you? All I know is that I don't want to get my heart broken by someone that can't even drive"

It was silent on the other end of the phone for a few seconds. I thought that he might've hung up on me until I heard his voice.

_"I'm on my way. I need to see you."_

"No, Seth. Stay where you are. Don't come over here. Ever. I never want to see your face again. I just want you gone from my life, okay? I'm not Native! It would never work! Besides, you have your other sluts to make you feel better. Was that all I was? Were you trying to get in my pants? No! Don't answer that. I can't handle the answer. Look, don't call me again, okay? We're through."

I hung up the phone, cut it off, and cried into my pillow all night.

I woke up the next morning. My eyes were puffy and red. I couldn't be seen like this. I took a long hot shower and felt a ton better. I decided on not leaving the house that day, so it was a PJs all day, day.

I walked downstairs to see Amber crying on the couch and Nate hugging her. Kaitlyn and Amber were nowhere to be found. I suddenly felt extremely guilty for being so mean to Amber the night before. She was extremely hormonal and I wasn't making her feel any better being a bitch to her.

I quietly walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up at me, her eyes still overflowing with tears. "I'm so sorry for the way I acted last night. I'm a lot better today, though. I just want you to know that." Amber nodded slowly but continued crying. She pulled me into a tight hug, knocking all of the air out of my lungs.

"Harry's dead." That sentence. That one sentence will forever go down in my life as one of the scariest sentences of all time. She continued her hold on me and I hugged her back as her tears seeped through my shirt.

I didn't take death well. I was very bad at death. My vision started to blur and my eyes were stinging. I wouldn't cry. I wouldn't show weakness. I didn't do that anymore. I just held Amber for as long as she needed me to.

When Amber was finally done crying, she told me to go get dressed. We were going over to the Clearwaters.

I went upstairs to my room and tried to find something to wear. I looked at myself in the mirror and nearly started crying again. I went over to my phone, cut it back on, and stared at the screen. No missed calls. No text messages. Nothing. I cut all ties with Seth the night his dad died.

I did something that classified me as a monster. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't.

I reached in to the bottom of my dresser and pulled out my old friend. I hadn't used him in a very long time, and it seemed like it was overdue. I ran my finger along the blade, remembering the feel of it on my wrist.

I put the cold metal to my arm and slowly ran it along the length. Red fluid seeped out of my old wounds and I cringed at the pain. I don't know why I did it. It just felt necessary. I deserved the pain. I was a terrible person.

After I started to feel overwhelming pain, I stopped the cutting. I hid the blade back in its place. Blood dropped on to the carpet and I just placed a dirty shirt over the spot, hoping to cover it up. No one would suspect anything.

The bleeding was already stopping. It wasn't dripping anymore. It just kind of stayed on my arm. I couldn't show my face at the Clearwaters. I was ashamed. They had treated me like family and I made an ass out of myself last night. I wanted to jump in a ditch and die, not go to their house and cause them any more trouble.

I put a long sleeve shirt on and walked downstairs to Amber. I told her that I wasn't feeling well. She understood and told me that I could stay home. I went back upstairs to my room, hugged my pillow, and refused to move.

For the next few days, I stayed in my room, only leaving to use the bathroom. Amber brought me food and I would eat sometimes, but I would usually sleep. Harry's death hit me a lot harder than I thought it would.

My father called me one evening and warned me not to let everything build up inside of me. He knew that I wasn't one to cry, but he insisted that a good cry would be beneficial for me. I told him that I would, but we both knew that I wouldn't.

My family was constantly supporting the Clearwaters. Whether they were cooking for them, helping them with funeral arrangements, or just being over there, my family was a part of their recovery. I wanted to be a part of it, but I was selfish. I was too busy wallowing in self-hatred to help anyone else. I never picked up the blade again, because that would require more work than I was willing to do.

It was the morning of Harry's funeral. If there was anything that my wardrobe was ready for, it was a funeral. I grabbed a black dress from my closet and slipped it on. I put on my eyeliner and black earrings. My black ballet shoes were the closest to me, so I put them on. I ran a brush through my hair and waited patiently for the rest of my family to get ready.

Melissa was the first one ready and gave me a surprised look. I guess she wasn't expecting for me to leave my room for the next few years. To be honest, I wasn't either. She sat down next to me on the couch and we sat in silence. It was the most peaceful Melissa and I had been in a very long time. It took the death of a loved one to do that.

When everyone else was ready, we drove to the church where the funeral was held. We got there pretty early, so we sat behind the immediate family. I kept my eyes on my shoes. Or at least, I tried to. I looked up momentarily to see Seth. He had to at least sprouted an extra foot. He was ridiculously tall. He looked a little built too. He didn't seem as awkward as I would've imagined him to be.

Leah looked like she had grown exponentially as well. I knew that it had been a while since I last saw the Clearwaters, but it was ridiculous. I looked over at Jacob and a few other guys from the reservation. They all looked tall and muscular. Were they taking steroids now? Seth wasn't that stupid, was he?

I even saw Sam there. I was kind of surprised that he was there, but I guess that if I was allowed to be there, then so was he. Emily was there as well. I kept seeing faces that I recognized. I saw Abigail and Christina there, too. They looked like they had been crying. I felt bad for them, because honestly, Harry was a positive influence on all of us. Now, he was gone.

The casket was opened and I tried to keep my gaze away from it. I didn't want to see a dead Harry. I wanted to remember Harry being the living, breathing, Harry that I knew and loved.

Throughout the entire funeral, I kept my eyes on my shoes. I couldn't look up. I knew that if I did, I'd look at the casket, and that's something that I didn't want.

After the funeral was over, we all waited outside of the church. We were about to go to the cemetery for Harry to be buried. I kept my eyes on the ground still. "Are you okay?" Kaitlyn asked me. I nodded my head. "I don't do deaths well." "Believe me, I know," she said hugging me. "I still have nightmares about Scar's funeral and I didn't even go," I told her watching an ant crawl in the grass.

"I think Seth needs you now more than ever," Amber said giving me a pat on the back. I nodded my head and looked up for him. He was with the 5 other Quileute body builders, Leah, and his mother, but he looked completely distraught. I took a deep breath and started walking over to him.

I stopped dead in my tracks when Abigail and Christina beat me to him. They both embraced him and he hugged them back. Abigail took a step back, but Christina kept hugging him. Seth was taller than her now, so they looked perfect together. They looked like a model couple.

Christina broke the hug and gave Seth a kiss on the lips. He looked surprised, but he didn't stop her. My heart stopped and I contemplated on jumping in the casket with Harry. I couldn't move. I just stood there and watched. It was no one's fault but my own. I didn't fight for him. I pushed him away. Was he with her the entire time?

I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned around to see Nate looking at me with a worried expression. "You okay, Baby Doll? You look sick." I wanted to tell him to never call me Baby Doll again, but I just shook my head. I really did feel like I was going to throw up.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Nate offered. I wanted nothing more than to get the hell out of there. However, this wasn't about me, Seth, or Christina. This was about Harry and I had been selfish long enough. I shook my head. "I'll be fine," I told him. He looked at me questioningly and nodded slowly.

The entire time I stayed away from Seth. I stayed away from everyone in fact. I mourned better alone, anyway. I was at the Clearwater's house when I saw Christina run from the house with tears streaming down her face. I would've laughed at her or done something cruel to her, but at that moment I couldn't. She looked on the outside how I felt on the inside.

I sat down on the Clearwater's front porch. I could hear everyone talking inside, reminiscing of good times spent with Harry. I didn't want to be a part of that. I wanted to keep my memories to myself. I looked down at my arms, the scars still visible, but healing quickly.

"Baby Doll," I looked up to see Jacob Black. "What're you doing out here?" he asked me. "I could ask you the same thing," I said, avoiding the question. "I came to see if you were still here," Jacob said, sitting down next to me. "I came outside to be alone for a while," I told him honestly. Jacob moved to get up, but I put a hand on his arm. "You can stay," I told him quietly.

"Those weren't there before," he said, looking at my scars. I rubbed my arm and shook my head. "I don't take death well." He looked at me intently and I averted my gaze. "I had a moment of weakness. I'm better now though. I promise. Don't tell anyone, okay?" Jacob didn't answer. He just looked away.

I knew he wouldn't snitch though. Bella had similar scars, too and I knew he loved her. He should be used to pretending that he didn't see them.

"You need to stop doing that to yourself," Jacob warned. I nodded my head. I would try my damnest. I didn't want to be that person anymore.

Jacob stood up. "I'm going back inside. Do you need a coat or anything? Are you cold?" I shook my head. "I'm fine. No worries." He nodded his head and left me outside to my thoughts.

I was sort of cold, but I refused to go inside. I couldn't handle so many people at the moment and more than that I couldn't handle Seth. I would cry for sure. So, I stayed outside, freezing my ass off.

By the time my family came outside, I was almost a caramel Popsicle. I hopped in the car and rubbed my arms, trying to generate some sort of heat. Everyone looked at me with worried expression but no one said anything. I was thankful for that. Nate cut the heat on in the car and I silently thanked him.

When I got in the house, I went to sleep immediately. My body was freezing but I bundled up under the covers. I anticipated a nightmare or two, but I got nothing. I was thankful for the dreamless sleep. When I awoke, I got dressed and ready for school. School was really somber. It's like Harry's death carried over to Forks. Bella was missing, too.

After school, I decided on something that I needed to do. I text Kaitlyn and asked if she'd be okay with going to the Clearwater's after school. She agreed and that's exactly what we did. We went to the Clearwater's house.

Sue answered the door. It was obvious that she had been crying. Seeing her so broken almost made me break down. I expected her to slap me or slam the door in my face. Instead, she pulled me into a hug. My breath caught in my throat and I embraced her too. I felt my face redden and my heart swell. I needed this hug more than anything.

Thankfully Seth wasn't there. Unfortunately, neither was Leah. We sat and talked to Sue for a few hours. Kaitlyn had a ton of homework to do so we couldn't stay as long as I would've liked. But, leaving early was a plus because we never got to see Seth.

The next few days followed the same routine. We'd go to school and then go to the Clearwater's to be with Sue for a few hours. Sometimes we'd do our homework over there and she'd feed us and other times she would be too sad and we'd leave her to herself.

I even grew a pair of balls and called Seth. The first two times I called, he didn't answer. I gave up on talking to him. We were really over and I still felt like shit about everything.

One day, he called me. To say that our conversation was awkward would be a great understatement.

"_Hey. You called me?"_

"Yeah. I was just thinking about you. How you doing?"

"_Is that why you called me?"_

"Yeah. I guess it was pretty stupid to call and ask that."

"_Yeah. Kind of."_

"…. I really miss you, Seth. I mean, I miss our friendship. I know this is really lame and you don't have to say yes. Believe me, I understand if you don't. I was wondering if…"

"_If we could still be friends?"_

"Yeah."

"_I don't think that's a good idea. I mean, friends are supposed to be there for you when your dad dies."_

"Seth, i…"

"_I gotta go."_

That was yesterday. I didn't expect to talk to Seth ever again. I didn't expect to see him or hear from him. I was a terrible person and didn't want to be a burden to him anymore.

So, you understand my surprise when Seth called me the next day. I answered the call without even thinking twice about it, but quickly regretted it.

"Hello?"

"_Are you cutting yourself?"_

I was going to fucking murder Jacob.

"Cutting? As in present-tense? No. I'm drawing in my tablet."

"_Stop playing around and answer the question, Samantha."_

"….. I don't take death well. I take guilt even worse."

"_Why the hell would you…"_

"Look, Seth, I'm not cutting myself anymore. I haven't cut in almost two weeks. Before that, I hadn't cut myself in almost a year. I fucked up, okay. I don't take death well. I know it's not an excuse, but I don't need a lecture. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me most. I'm truly apologetic. However, I wouldn't have been much help. Believe me. If I could go back in time and change everything, I would, but I can't. I'm trying to make things better, but I don't know how to."

"_Wow. Look, Saman- Baby Doll, let me think things over. I'm still not back to myself. Give me some time and then we'll talk."_

He hung up the phone but I held it up to my face. My heart hurt but I wouldn't cry. I didn't do that anymore.

The next few days, I gave Seth his space and Kaitlyn gave Leah hers. Our best friends weren't themselves and we couldn't blame them. Well, I don't know what Seth was anymore.

It was the fifth day and I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't take this silent treatment. I jumped in the jeep and sped off to the Clearwater's place. Sue was there and so was Amber, Nate, and Melissa. Sue told me that Seth wasn't home but she wouldn't tell me where he went. Feeling defeated and embarrassed for my quick actions, I went to the most peaceful place in LaPush; Second Beach.

I pulled up to Second Beach preparing to get some alone time and clear my thoughts. However, the beach seemed pretty full. The Quileute steroid guys were there, throwing a football back and forth. I figured that they would know where Seth went, so I hopped out of the jeep and walked towards the beach. They all looked towards me before I could register their faces, but no one made a move.

As I got closer, I could see Seth. He was here, with Sam, Jacob, and the other guys. He was here having a good time while I've been depressed staying in my house. He couldn't forgive me, but he was best buds with Sam? That was bullshit!

I marched up to Seth, my eyes blazing. Sam tried to stop me, but I gave him my death glare. He knew better than to fuck with me. The minute Seth looked in to my eyes, they glazed over and his jaw dropped slightly. My heart was beating so fast and my eyes were tearing up. I was fucking crying. Now, heads were gonna roll.

"You asshole! I was worried about you! And you're playing fucking football? You can't call me back, text me back, or do anything because you're too busy playing fucking football? With Sam, no less? I was worried sick about you, and you've been fine and dandy while I've been home on suicide watch because someone tipped off Amber about me picking up old habits. Fuck you, Seth! I actually felt bad about telling you off before, but now, I regret nothing."

Tears were streaming down my face full force now. All of the pent up anger and sadness was flowing down my cheeks in front of Seth and his friends and I couldn't care less.

"Don't worry. I totally get it now. I'm sorry I interrupted your game. I'm sorry I interrupted your life. You don't have to worry about me anymore."

I turned on my heel and ran away from him. He didn't say anything. He just stared at me like an idiot the entire time. I hopped into my jeep and pulled out of the parking lot as quickly as possible. I sped off towards my house. My eyes were still blurry from the uncontrollable tears.

I wanted to die. I wanted to go back to Albany. This whole thing was my fault. If I hadn't been so fucked up in the first place, I would still be there.

I finally reached my house, slammed the door, and hauled ass to my room and slammed that door too. I couldn't hold back the tears for one more second. They had a mind of their own.

I cried and cried and cried. I cried for Harry, I cried for myself, I cried for Bella. I let everything out that I had been holding in. My dad lied. It didn't make me feel any better. I might've felt worse.

Kaitlyn ran to my room and hugged me. I don't know how long she hugged me and let me cry. I needed it more than anything. Normally, I would've died at the thought of Kaitlyn seeing me cry, but I couldn't care less.

My tears finally stopped and I told Kaitlyn what happened between Seth and I at the beach. Her eyebrows knit together and I could tell that she was beyond pissed. The doorbell rang and there was a knock at the door. We both knew who it was but neither of us moved. Kaitlyn decided to get the door and she told me to stay still and not to move. I nodded my head. There was nothing that I wanted more.

From my room, I could hear their entire conversation. Seth wanted to talk to me but Kaitlyn wouldn't let him. He was pleading with her but Kaitlyn wasn't budging. I finally couldn't take it anymore. I ran down the stairs and towards the front door.

Seth gave me my favorite smile and I almost started to cry again. "I thought I told you to stay upstairs," Kaitlyn said, annoyed. I ignored her and walked up to Seth. "Do you want to go for a walk?" I asked Seth, my voice scratchy from all of the crying that I had done.

Seth smiled at me again and nodded excitedly. I walk outside and Seth followed me. Kaitlyn tried to stop me, but I gave her a reassuring smile. Seth brought a friend with him and he told Kaitlyn to mind her business. I glared at him, but Seth pulled me away before I could say anything.

Seth was pulling me towards the forest. I looked up at him, slightly scared and slightly intimidated by his size. He looked back at me, gave me his smile, and kept pulling me. "Where are we going?" I asked, still apprehensive about the whole thing. "To the beach. Don't worry. I know a shortcut."

Within a few minutes we were standing with a feet in the water. I didn't know what to think. I had a lot of thoughts running through my head, but I didn't know where to start. "I love you, Baby Doll." My eyes snapped up to his and I could feel myself on the brink of tears. "Yeah, I totally believe you. That's why you've been an asshole, right?"

Seth ran a hand through his hair, which I just realized was completely gone. When did he cut his hair? Come to think of it, it was cut at the funeral, too. The funeral where he kissed Christina. The tears fell down my cheeks again. Dammit.

"Why are you crying? Please stop crying!" Seth hugged me and I wanted to push him away, but I couldn't. His hug felt a lot better than Sue's, but I couldn't stop crying, no matter how much I wanted to.

Seth led me over to a large piece of driftwood that we both sat down on. "Don't you love Christina? I mean, you've been sleeping with her." Seth wiped my tears away and kissed me on the forehead. "Christina is my best friend. Well, she used to be. I don't know what we are anymore. And I have no idea why she told you that we've slept together. That was a lie. I haven't slept with anyone."

"But they said" "Total bullshit and you should've come to me if they were giving you a hard time. I never brought my crushes or girlfriends around them before so I didn't know that they'd react this way," Seth interrupted me.

I wiped away some of my tears with the back of my hand. Seth grabbed it and kissed my palm. "We need to talk about the cutting." I sighed a deep breath and looked up at Seth's serious gaze. "I don't cut anymore. I cut that one time and I haven't done it since then." "You know that everyone dies, right? You can't just go inflicting pain on yourself whenever someone does."

If I had a nickel every time I heard that, I'd be fucking loaded by now. "I felt really bad. I told you never to talk to me again, and that night your dad died. I hated myself." I stared down at my hands, trying to keep my focus on something.

Seth lifted my chin and kissed me on the nose. "You have no idea how much I hated myself that night. I would've hated myself more if I would've known that you were hurting yourself." I shrugged. "I'm sorry that I was such an asshole. I was just so pissed at everyone and everything." "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you and I'm sorry that I slapped you." Seth laughed and gave me a hug. "That was funny. Not at the moment, but its funny now."

"Sorry I made you worry. Sorry I didn't return your calls or text messages." I remembered something and all of the "I'm sorrys" came to a stop. "Christina kissed you at the funeral. I was going to talk to you, but I saw Abigail and Christina hug you and then Christina kissed you."

Seth gave me a sheepish look and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah. That was kind of random. I didn't expect that. Apparently, she's harbored feelings for me for a while. That's probably why she wanted to break us up. Well, I set her straight later on the day." I remembered seeing Christina run from the house crying.

"Does my age really bother you?" Seth asked, still looking at me seriously. I shook my head. "Does my ethnicity bother you?" he shook his head. "I still love you," Seth said giving me a small kiss on the lips.

My heart started to soar and flutter. It felt like every bad thing that had happened in the past few weeks never happened. It was like Seth was what I truly needed. "I love you, too." I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He licked my bottom lip and we were in full out make-out mode.

"Baby Doll, I have to tell you something important." "Yeah?" I asked, in between kisses. "I'm a werewolf." I pulled away from him and stared at him like he was a weirdo.

"I'm serious. I know it's hard to believe, but it's true." I started to laugh at him. "Prove it."

He smiled at me and stood up. I looked up to see him taking his clothes off. "What the fuck are you doing, Seth?" I asked, covering my eyes. "Proving it to you."

I kept my eyes shut even though I wanted to peek. I really was a cradle robbing pervert. I felt Seth nudge me on the shoulder but I kept my eyes closed. "I'm not opening my eyes until you are fully clothed." I felt him nudge my shoulder again and I finally opened my eyes. I looked up to see a giant sandy-brown wolf staring at me.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine. **

**I would like to give a huge hi-five to some of the people that have reviewed my story. I never really asked you guys to, but you did anyway and it hasn't gone unappreciated. So, here it is. **VballBabe44 j1u29 Beautiful-Pheonix75 CrackHeadBlonde **You guys make writing worthwhile. Let the writing commence.**

Chapter 17

I could feel my heart beating out of my chest. Seth was gone and now there was a giant wolf in his place. When I say giant, I mean giant. The wolf had to be about the size of a horse. I looked up at it, completely frozen in fear. I wanted to run away and scream, but I couldn't move.

The sandy-brown wolf laid down on the sand in front of me. He looked up at me with his dark brown eyes. I didn't know what to do, so I just stared at it. I wanted to reach out and touch it, but I was too afraid. Besides, every camping trip I've ever gone on, the rangers made it a key point to inform us to never touch a wild animal.

"Seth?" I finally spoke, looking around for him. The wolf's tail wagged but he stayed laying on the ground. I looked down at the wolf in awe. Was the wolf Seth? Did Seth really just turn into a wolf? I figured that Seth had probably played a trick on me. I thought that he might've ran off into the woods and let this giant wolf out to prank me. Okay; now that I think about it, it sounds about as ridiculous as Seth turning into a giant wolf.

"Seth? I-is that re-really you?" I asked, staring at the huge beast in front of me. He lifted his head slightly and nodded. I felt a sudden wave of calmness rush over me. It was Seth. I didn't need to be afraid of Seth.

I reached out to touch his fur. He let me run my hands along his fur and he even scooted closer to me. I slowly wrapped my arms around his body and buried my face in his fur. He smelled like the forest. My "boyfriend", or was it "ex-boyfriend" was a werewolf. I looked up to see that the moon wasn't even full. He turned into a giant wolf because he wanted to. Had he always been a werewolf? Was I so dense and self-absorbed that I never noticed that he wasn't human?

We stayed like that for a few more minutes. I was so relaxed that I could feel myself drifting off to sleep. He was like my Totoro doll times 50.

"Seth, can you change back?" I asked, lifting my head off of his back and removing my arms from around him. He stood up to his full height and grabbed his pants in his mouth and trotted off towards the forest. The minute that Seth was out of my sight, a shiver went up my spine. I never realized that it was so cold until he left me.

When he came back, he was wearing a bright smile. "Told ya I was a werewolf," he said jogging up to me. I just gave a small smile back. I didn't know what to say. I had so many questions to ask. I settled for one word that would sum up everything. "How?"

He sat down next to me. "It's genetics. Apparently, every so often, a generation of men from the tribe will turn into wolves." "So, it's like a coming of age thing?" He shrugged. "Sort of. Not really. We start phasing when vampires around." I could feel my face paling. "You mean, there are vampires too?" He nodded his head slowly. "And there are vampires in the area?" I asked, putting the pieces of the puzzle together. Once again, he nodded his head. "A family of them just moved away recently, but there has been a new threat. A red-headed vampire keeps dancing around Forks and LaPush, so there are more people phasing."

"Vampires live in families?" He shook his head. "Not usually. The Cullens were a special case." I could feel my heart stopping. My eyes were widening and my body was shaking. "The Cullens? Do you mean Edward and Alice Cullen?" He nodded his head. "Yeah. I thought they might've told you everything. Considering that they were dating Bella. Bella knew they were vampires."

Another chill ran up my spine. I was suddenly very cold and I could feel myself shivering. "Maybe I should take you home," Seth offered. I shook my head. I wanted some more of my questions answered. "You're not wearing a jacket and it's freezing cold out here," Seth pressed on. I rolled my eyes at him. "You're not wearing a shirt." He laughed. "It's a werewolf thing. I run at 108 degrees."

I put my hand to his forehead and quickly pulled my hand away. "Oh my god! You're so fucking hot!" Seth smirked at me. "I know." I rolled my eyes at him but I didn't correct him. I scooted closer to him and he wrapped his arms around me. He was warm enough to keep me from freezing to death.

"So, tell me more about the werewolf thing," I said, snuggling into his side. He took a deep breath. "I don't even know where to start. What do you want to know?" I shrugged. "Everything. Start from the beginning." He laughed. "It's getting late and I have to go back on patrol in a little bit. I'll sneak in your room tonight and tell you everything. You just have to promise to stay up." I looked up at him, not at all weirded out by the thought of a werewolf in my room. "When do you get off of patrol?" I asked. He shrugged. "Whenever we finish. It shouldn't be any later than 1 though."

He stood up and helped me stand up too. "Do you want a piggy back ride?" he offered. "Hell yes!" I said hopping on his back. This had to be the best part of being smaller than most others my age. I was still able to get piggy back rides.

As Seth was walking towards my house, we talked about our relationship. "Are we still broken up?" I asked him. "I don't know. You were the one that did the breaking up." I giggled. I never giggled. "I think I love you, Seth. I don't wanna be broken up," I whispered. I knew he heard it because he faltered in his walking. "I love you, too." I could tell that he was smiling.

"So, are we together again?" I asked, hating how hopeful I sounded. We were finally in front of my front door and Seth let me down. I looked up at him, waiting for an answer and he leaned down and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. I had to stand up on my tippy toes to kiss him like I really wanted to, but I didn't care.

Suddenly, the front door swung open and Seth and I pulled apart. Paul pushed his way out of the front door and walked towards the forest line. "What's his problem? Is he always so pissy?" Kaitlyn asked. Seth nodded. "He's Paul. He'll come around." Kaitlyn rolled her eyes. "I hope he never comes around again." Seth looked down at his feet, trying to avoid Kaitlyn's gaze. "I don't know if that's possible," he mumbled. "What?" Kaitlyn and I asked simultaneously. "Nothing! See you around ok?" "Okay?" Kaitlyn answered but it sounded like a question. He looked at me and gave me a swift peck on the lips before running in the forest like Paul had done. I wondered if Paul knew that Seth was a werewolf.

"What the hell was that?" Kaitlyn asked me, obviously annoyed. "Nothing. Just a misunderstanding. We're cool now." I told her, hoping that she would just drop it. She didn't. "A misunderstanding?" I nodded. Kaitlyn still looked irritated but I honestly didn't know how to calm her down. She was the calm twin. She was never the irate one. That was my job description.

Suddenly, Kaitlyn pulled me into a huge hug. I awkwardly patted her on the back. "Umm, Kaitlyn, why are you hugging me?" I could barely breathe but I wasn't going to stop her. "I was so worried about you. I'm so worried about Leah. I have to pretend to be happy about everything and calm everyone down, but that's a lot of pressure. The stress is suffocating. I just don't know what to do," Kaitlyn confessed.

I wrapped both of my arms around her and rubbed her back soothingly. "You don't have to worry about me anymore. I'm fine. I'm sorry for worrying you. You don't have to pretend to be anything when you're around me," I told her honestly. I didn't know how much my behavior was affecting Kaitlyn. She was always there for me and my dysfunctional life. It wasn't fair to her. I promised that I would be a better sister; not only to Kaitlyn, but to Amber and Melissa too.

"I'm sorry. I guess I just needed a little melt down," Kaitlyn told me. I shrugged. "No worries. I did too." "We need to have ice cream and talk," we said simultaneously. I smiled as Kaitlyn walked towards the freezer. The twin telepathy comes in handy. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and checked the time. I had another 3 hours before Seth was set to come and visit.

I walked to the living room and turned on the television. I channel surfed until I found what I was looking for. Teen Titans was our favorite show growing up. This is exactly what we both needed to watch to calm down.

Kaitlyn walked back in the living room with our favorite flavor of ice cream and two spoons. "Hey, do you remember Teen Titans?" I asked her. "Of course," she responded. "I was Starfire and you were Raven." "Those were the days, huh? When things weren't so complicated." I started thinking about us as younger kids. When we would worry about getting the new toys and when we would visit Ireland again.

"Speaking of complicated, what's the deal with you and Seth?" Kaitlyn asked me. I avoided her gaze but I couldn't suppress the blush that was creeping up on my face. "I think I kind of love him," I told her. It wasn't the complete truth but I wasn't lying. I didn't think I kind of loved him. I knew that I definitely loved him. Kaitlyn wasn't expecting that answer because she started choking on her ice cream.

I moved to help her or get her some water but she held her hand up, stopping me. "What?" she asked after her throat was clear. "I said that I loved him," I repeated. "When the hell did this happen?" she asked me, still in disbelief of the whole thing. I shrugged. "I guess I always kind of did. I'm just starting to accept it more."

We were silent for a while before Kaitlyn broke the silence. "Does he love you back?" I smiled to myself, remembering the look on his face when he told me that he loved me and the sound of his voice. I nodded my head. "You know, once Melissa finds out about your newfound love, your ass is grass, right?" I nodded my head again. Fuck. I totally forgot about Melissa and her crush.

"I hope you hide Totoro," Kaitlyn said poking my side. "I will." Kaitlyn pulled me into another hug and I let her. "I'm so happy for you. My little emo sister is finally in love." I glared at her. "I'm not an emo," I said trying to pull out of her grasp. She only held me tighter. "Not anymore, thanks to your prince charming." I blushed for what felt like the 7th million time.

Suddenly, Kaitlyn got very quiet. It looked like she was solving a math equation or something. I nudged her side. "What are you thinking about?" I asked her. "Oh, just thinking about where Amber is. It's getting pretty late. I thought they'd be home by now."

"Oh yeah! I got a text from her while I was out with Seth. They're spending the night over there again. She wants us to come over bright and early to spend some quality time. I just think she wants us to help make breakfast. Kaitlyn nodded her head and stood up. "Well, that's good. I'm going to go to sleep. Love you, twin!" She kissed me on the forehead and ran upstairs. Something was up with Kaitlyn but I had no idea what it could be.

I stayed downstairs until 12, watching television. After that, I couldn't sit still. I was too excited for Seth to come over. I knew that we weren't going to do anything, but still. It had been such a long time since Seth and I were talking. Now that we were back together, I didn't want to let him go. I missed him more than anything.

When I got to my room, Seth wasn't there, so I decided to play my guitar a little bit. I was so enraptured with my guitar that I could barely hear the pebble hitting my window. My heart stopped for a few seconds and I skipped to my window. I opened it to see Seth outside wearing what he was wearing earlier.

"Move aside. I'm coming up," he said swinging his arms. I rolled my eyes. "There's no need for that Kangaroo. Amber's at your house and Kaitlyn couldn't be woken up by a freight train. You could come in through the front door." Seth started to pout and I laughed at him. "But, I really wanted to jump up to your window." I sighed. "Well, if it makes you happy, then go ahead. But you'd better not break any of my shit, Clearwater." I warned him and stepped to the other side of my room.

In three seconds, Seth came bounding into my room. "I actually made it!" he whispered, smiling at me. I glared at him. "You mean, you tried jumping in my window and there was the slight chance that you might not make it?" He gave me a sheepish look and walked up to me. He lifted my chin and kissed me. If I would be getting a kiss from him every time I was mad at him, then I should pretend to be pissed off more often.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me tightly against his body. I pulled away from him to catch my breath and when I did, he moved to my neck leaving kisses.

I felt Seth try to lift my shirt and I went into panic mode. It's not like I didn't want to. I really, really wanted to. I just didn't want to move to fast. I didn't think that we were ready for any of that yet.

Sensing my panic, Seth stopped. He looked down at me, a blush on his cheeks. "I'm sorry. I was moving too fast. I shouldn't have pushed you," he babbled on. I started laughing at him. "Don't worry. I'm okay." I sat down on my bed and patted a spot next to me. "Start talking to me wolfman." He chuckled and laid down.

"The beginning right?" he clarified. I nodded my head. He told me the story of the first spirit warriors. He told me of the cold ones and the 3rd wife. I was so caught up in the story. I could hardly believe that Seth was the one telling it. It was obvious that he was extremely passionate about it.

"So, you're not the only wolf?" Seth shook his head. "I'm actually the current Omega. I'm the last one to phase so I'm the baby. It's kind of annoying." Paul looked a little angry and I kissed him on the cheek. He was so cute.

"So, who else? Anyone that I would know?" Seth kissed me on the forehead. "Don't freak out. Sam was the first to change. Paul, the guy who came over with me earlier, was the second. This guy named Jared was the third. Embry, Jacob's friend was the fourth. Jacob himself, the fifth. Jacob's other friend, Quil, was sixth. Then Leah and me." I gasped in shock. "That many?" He nodded.

"I've never heard of a female werewolf before," I told him in shock. He nodded. "Neither had my dad. That's probably why he got a heart attack and died after he saw her," Seth said emotionlessly. My eyes started to water. My heart went out to Leah and Seth. It must've killed her. She must feel extremely responsible for it.

I didn't notice that tears were falling down my cheeks until Seth started wiping them away. "I miss him," I told him honestly. "Yeah, me too," he said burying his face in my hair. Seth held my hand and kissed the back of it. I'm so glad that Seth and I were back together. "How's Leah holding up?" I asked him. Seth just shook his head. "Not very well. After the whole Sam thing, she turns into a giant wolf and our dad dies. I try to help her, but she doesn't want anything to do with me."

I looked in Seth's eyes and I could see the frustration in his eyes. "Do you think Kaitlyn could help?" I asked him. He shrugged. "I hope so."

It was silent for a while before Seth started talking about the cold ones. "So, that's why you guys phase? You guys actually kill vampires?" He nodded his head. "It's not that big of a deal." "Not that big of a deal?" I asked in shock. "You could get hurt!" He rolled his eyes. "This is what we were made for, Baby Doll." I shook my head. "I still don't like the idea of you fighting vampires." He kissed me on the cheek and then buried his face in my neck and inhaled.

"Are you smelling me?" I asked laughing. He nodded his head. "What do I smell like?" He looked at me and said, "you smell like raspberries and caramel." I pulled my shirt to my nose and sniffed it. "I most certainly do not." Seth laughed at me and went back to smelling me.

"You know what story I really liked?" I asked him. "Which one?" he asked, his voice muffled. "The 3rd wife." He stilled and looked at me seriously. "You did?" I nodded my head. "I'm glad you do, because I have to tell you something important about that." "What?" I asked.

"You are technically my 3rd wife." I looked at him confusedly and raised an eyebrow. "The 3rd wife was his imprint and you're my imprint." "Meaning?" "Meaning that you're my soul mate."

I gave him a serious look. "When did you figure this out?" He shrugged. "The first time I looked in your eyes after I phased for the first time. So, today at the beach. That's why I couldn't talk to you. I was completely in shock."


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I do, however, own a vivid imagination.**

Chapter 18

I was completely baffled. I didn't know how to react to Seth's confession. He was staring at me, gauging my reaction and I honestly didn't know what to do. I was so confused.

"So, do you think that we would be together right now if you hadn't imprinted on me?" I asked, feeling very hurt. He kept staring at me, his eyes never wandering from mine. "I know we would." I rolled my eyes at him and tried to move away from him. He grabbed my arm and kept me still.

"You have no idea how miserable I was, being away from you. I was annoying the hell out of everyone because I couldn't stop talking or thinking about you. I missed you like crazy. That's the only reason why we were all down on the beach. They were trying to get me to forget you," Seth explained.

I raised a confused eyebrow. "Why would they want me to stay away from you?" I asked, still pretty peeved. He ran a hand through my hair and pulled me closer to him. "There are two reasons and both are to protect you." I waited for him to explain.

"The first reason is that new werewolves aren't the most stable. We are basically in control of our phasing at all times, but we can involuntarily phase if we get really mad. The tiniest thing can set one of us off and then we'll phase into giant wolves. You can see how that can get pretty bad pretty quick."

"How is that protecting me?" I asked him. He looked away from me for the first time in what felt like hours and took a deep breath. "Sometimes when we're phasing too close to someone, we can hurt them." I rolled my eyes at him and put a comforting hand to his cheek, willing him to look back at me.

"That's never happened though, right?" I verified. He looked at me, his beautiful brown eyes bearing into mine. "It happened to Emily," he said blankly. My eyes grew wide. "I thought you said that was a bear attack!" I whispered shouted.

"Well, we all thought that. Long story short- Sam told us in his mind that when he imprinted on Emily she reacted badly, pissed him off, he phased too close to her and scratched her face. He feels pretty bad about the whole thing too."

I stared at him blankly. He just told me way too much at one time and I was completely confused. What the hell did he just say? Sam imprinted on Emily? He can read minds?

Seth chuckled after he saw my expression. "I guess the short story isn't going to work here, is it?" he asked. I shook my head. He took a deep breath. "Okay. So, the first time Sam phased, he couldn't phase back. He didn't have any idea how to, so he was basically stuck as a wolf for a while. That's why he kind of disappeared off of the face of the Earth for a while." I nodded my head, remembering that.

"Well," Seth continued. "When he did phase back, he laid eyes on Emily and couldn't take his eyes off of her. He had imprinted and there was nothing else he could do about it. He hurt Leah and Emily wanted nothing to do with him. So, he kind of stalked her for a bit." I knitted my eyebrows together. "Sam's a stalker?"

Seth shook his head and laughed. "When a wolf imprints, all he wants to do is be around his imprint. It physically hurts both of us when we're apart a great distance or for too long. It's like an instinct." I nodded my head in understanding. So that's why Seth was so insistent on coming up here tonight.

"So, Emily was pissed off once she actually caught him following her." I rolled my eyes. "I don't blame her. I'd be pissed too." Seth chuckled and continued. "They got into an argument, he phased and scratched her face pretty badly. He took her to the hospital and wouldn't leave her side. Sam felt pretty damn about the whole thing and Emily finally caved. That's why they're together now."

"How did you know all of this?" I asked. I suddenly felt very bad for Sam. It's not like he had a choice in any of this. I hated him for so long and it wasn't even his fault. I couldn't help but wonder if I was forcing Seth into this too.

"Well, don't get freaked out, but when we're wolves, we can kind of read each other's mind. Nothing is sacred. That's how I know Sam's life story and that's why the guys were so fed up with me thinking about you all the time." I blushed a little at that. "Sorry," I whispered. He kissed me on the forehead and laughed at me.

"The second reason why they didn't want me around you is related to the whole Sam, Leah, Emily thing." I looked at him and I started putting the puzzles together. "They didn't want me to be your Leah," I confirmed and he nodded.

"Leah was pretty messed up after Sam left her for Emily, so the elders don't want any of the wolves dating anyone that isn't their imprint. Could you imagine us being in a serious relationship, then imprinting on some random girl and leaving you?" I shook my head. I didn't even want to think about it. I felt like that slightly once I saw Seth kiss Christina and I wanted to dig my own grave.

"So, I think I'm the luckiest guy in the whole world. My girlfriend was my soul mate all along," Seth said before kissing me. I let my eyes flutter closed and just lived for the moment. I couldn't stay that way for long though. I still had a guilty feeling nagging me at the back of my head.

"You're sure that I'm not forcing you into this?" I asked, breaking off the kiss. He glared at me and shook his head. "I promise you, if Sam hadn't of Alpha Commanded me, I would've come over here the minute everything happened." I nodded my head and laid it down on his chest.

"So, you loved me before the whole wolf thing, then?" I whispered. I knew he heard me though, because he started laughing again. "Of course I did." He grabbed my hand and turned my arm around to look at my wrist. I felt him start to shake slightly and he started taking deep breaths.

"You're gonna stop doing that to yourself, right?" he asked. I nodded my head and took my arm out of his grasp and hid it behind me. He reached for my arm again and pulled it up to his face. He started shaking again.

"Stop doing that! You're pissing yourself off. If you phase in my room, I'll kill you." I glared at him and he started taking deep breaths. He kissed the scars that had gathered over my arm. I watched him as he kissed every single scar. The new ones and the ones that were healed were being carefully looked after.

I could feel myself drifting off to sleep. I didn't want to go to sleep. Everything was too perfect. I didn't want to wake up and find myself back in hell. I didn't want this to ever end.

"Go to sleep," Seth whispered after he stopped kissing my wrist. I shook my head. "I'm not even tired," I said, fighting a yawn.

Seth laughed at me and gave me a small kiss on the lips. "Sure. I'll stay with you until you go to sleep." I wanted to tell him that I wasn't tired but I yawned instead. "Ok," I mumbled and snuggled up to his side. He was extremely warm.

When I woke up, I woke up to a lonely bed. It was still warm so I knew that Seth had just left. I smiled to myself and got out of bed.

Last night was the most romantic night of my life and all we did was talk. I was really in love with Seth and I thought that it was time that we stop being so secretive about us. We were, after all, soul mates, so we were going to be together for a while, right?

I looked down at the wrist that Seth kissed the night before. I could feel the blush creep up on my face and I could feel his lips still present on my wrist. I wandered over to the underwear drawer that I hid my blade in. I searched through the undergarments but I didn't see or feel the metal.

I reached down and grabbed a piece of paper. In Seth's handwriting it said, "_**I love you too much to let you do something stupid again. By the way, nice panties.**_" The blush that was on my face grew darker. Seth had gone through my panties! How freaking embarrassing. I could just die.

I looked over at my dresser and saw the horrid piece of equipment that I felt like using today. The flat iron was calling out to me and I listened to its beckoned call. I plugged it in and got to work taming the monster of curls atop my skull. Several ear burns, tangled combs, and frustrated sighs later, I had completely straight hair. My hair had definitely grown since I last straightened it. It was now at the middle of my back.

I took a shower and completed my bathroom routine. I wore a black Nirvana t-shirt and long blue skinny jeans. I wore PINK lip gloss and wore some mascara. I didn't know why, but if you hadn't noticed, I was in a very girly mood.

I was ready and waiting for Kaitlyn to wake up so that we could go to the Clearwater's together. When she walked down the stairs and saw me, her jaw dropped and she gasped. "What's wrong? Do I look okay?" I asked feeling suddenly very self-conscious.

"You look great, Twin," she said before grabbing the keys. I thanked her and she pinched my cheeks.

We drove in silence to LaPush. It was a comfortable silence. I definitely didn't want to break it.

When we got to the house, Seth opened the door before we could even get to the door. He almost knocked Kaitlyn out of the way, trying to get to me. I guess the imprint was a lot more powerful than I thought it was. He hugged me and kissed me all over my face. I tried to stop him but I was honestly too happy to do much about it.

"Hi to you too, Seth," Kaitlyn said, glaring at him. Seth gave her a sheepish look and apologized. Kaitlyn brushed it off and walked in the house, leaving Seth and I alone.

"You went through my panty drawer?" I asked, the blush back on my face. He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and gave me a sheepish look. "I could smell your blood on the blade and I couldn't help but get rid of it. Sorry." I smacked him playfully. "For future reference, you are not allowed to see my panties unless I give you permission." Seth smirked and said "Deal," before kissing me again.

He ran a hand through my hair and I smiled to myself. I knew that there was no way that Seth's hand was going to get stuck this time. I stood up on my tippy toes and he put his arms around my waist. "Do you like the hairdo?" I asked him, breathing heavily. He nodded his head excitedly and went back to kissing me.

We stopped abruptly when we heard someone clear their throat. "So, this is Baby Doll," they said. I looked over to see a tall Quileute man. He was Seth's height but was buffer than he was. He wasn't as buff as Paul was though. He had cute dimples and his hair was short but you could tell that it used to be curly.

"Oh, Baby Doll, this is Embry. Embry this is Baby Doll," Seth introduced us. Embry reached his hand out to me and I grabbed it. "Nice to finally meet you in person," he said smiling. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I told you that I couldn't stop thinking about you," Seth explained. I nodded my head and smiled at Embry. "Nice to meet you, too." He smiled back at me and then looked up at Seth. "Your mom is looking for you two." Seth nodded his head and grabbed my hand. He led me into the house and I waved goodbye to Embry.

"He seems nice," I commented. Seth looked back at me and gave me my favorite smile. "You mean, it doesn't creep you out that he's a werewolf?" he asked me, quietly enough to where I could only hear him. I shook my head. "I nearly had a werewolf's tongue down my throat just a few seconds ago. I'm sure I can manage a handshake."

Seth smiled at me and continued pulling me through the house. There were a lot of people in Sue's house and we had to maneuver around them.

When we reached the kitchen, Sue, Amber, Kaitlyn, Melissa, and Leah were already there preparing breakfast. Everyone turned to look at us and they immediately turned towards our joined hands. I blushed but made no move to release his hand from mine.

Kaitlyn didn't look surprised and neither did Leah. Amber was confused, but Sue was happy. Melissa, on the other hand, was on the verge of tears. I could see the betrayal in her eyes. Her face was red and she looked broken.

"Melissa, I…" I couldn't finish because Melissa rushed past me and ran out of the kitchen. Without a second thought, I followed her out of the house.

"Look Melissa, I…" "Don't Samantha. Just, don't." I felt like shit. I knew that Melissa liked Seth but I didn't care. I liked him, too. I was a watered down version of Emily and Melissa was Leah.

"How long?" she asked. I rubbed the back of my neck. "A while," I confessed. Melissa took a deep breath and walked towards me. I anticipated the hit. It didn't catch me off guard, but I didn't avoid it either. Melissa slapped me so hard across my face that I knew there would be a bruise later on.

"Why didn't you tell me? I thought you were going to try to get us together! Whatever happened to that?" I shrugged. "A change of plan."

"When were you going to tell me about the change of plan?" Melissa asked, eyes still livid. "Whenever you got over him. You're twelve years old, you shouldn't be feeling so strongly towards someone anyway," I said defensively.

"You're seventeen, you shouldn't feel so strongly towards a fourteen year old," she countered. She did have a point there. I ran a hand through my straight hair and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Melissa. I should've said something sooner. I was just so afraid that I'd hurt your feelings. It looks like I ended up doing it again anyway. You have to understand that I didn't want things to turn out this way." Melissa let a few tears fall down her cheeks. "So, he never really liked me?" she asked, her voice cracking.

I shook my head, no, and she completely lost it. Tears started streaming down her face like a waterfall. I wrapped my arms around her and tried my best to comfort her. It seemed like things were never okay between Melissa and I. I never wanted her to hate me, but it seemed like everything I did made her hate me more.

Melissa wrapped her arms around me also and squeezed me. This was the first time in a long time that Melissa and I had hugged. "Why am I so ugly?" she asked me. I pulled away from her and looked her in the eye. We were the same height, so it wasn't very difficult.

"You're kidding, right? You're fucking gorgeous, Melissa. You're more beautiful than some of the people on television. You have model agencies stalking you and you're only twelve."

"But Seth…" "Seth never said that you were ugly. Your guess is as good as mine as to why he likes me. We all know that I'm about as ugly as a toad." Melissa rolled her eyes at me but I continued. "You shouldn't let one guy bring your entire self esteem down. You already know you're the shit. Embrace it."

Melissa smiled at me and pinched my cheeks. "You're not ugly, Samantha." I rolled my eyes at her. "Shut the hell up. Ready to go back inside?" I asked her. She shook his head. "You go ahead. I'm gonna stay out here for a bit." I raised an eyebrow at her. Melissa wasn't really a nature person. "Sure?" She nodded her head.

I left her outside to her own thoughts and went back into the kitchen. When I got there, Paul and some other Quileute guy who I assumed was a wolf because he was huge, was making fun of Seth for cooking. "Hey, do you need an apron, Seth? Looking mighty manly over there," the new wolf said, fighting his laughter.

"Leave Seth alone! I think it's cute that he cooks." I walked over to Seth and gave him a big hug. "Thanks, Babe!" he said kissing me. I blushed. I've never kissed Seth in front of a crowd before. Seth didn't seem to be fazed by it at all.

"Seth, get back to the oatmeal! Paul and Jared, get out! Baby Doll, you look good with your hair straightened," Sue said all in one breath. "Thanks," I said, pushing a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

Seth went back to the oatmeal and I stayed clear. There were some things that I was good at. I could draw, paint, play guitar, sing, and photograph. Culinary arts was the only art that I hadn't conquered yet.

I sat down at the table playing Temple Run on my iPod when someone interrupted me. "So, I hear Seth imprinted on you." I looked up to see Emily smiling down at me. Oh shit. What do I do now?

**Review Please! I Need Feedback. Also, check out my other story, Paul's Ballerina. They tie into each other. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Ello Readers! Sorry that I haven't been able to update. I was on vacation and I was literally forbidden from touching my laptop. It's all gravy now though, because I'm back home. However, I might stop writing very soon. I haven't been getting the feedback that I so desperately need. So, pretty please, if we can get up to 25 reviews, I will continue writing. Also, please check out and review on Paul's Ballerina. It's related to this story. Pleeeeeeease. **

Chapter 19

It was the first time that I had seen Emily since her release from the hospital. One side of her face had three scars running down her face. It almost ruined her beauty. I looked at her scars for a fraction of a second before I made total eye contact. I had scars too. I would feel like crap if someone stared at mine.

"I guess he did," I said, giving her a small smile. "I heard that Sam imprinted on you," I countered. She gave me a small smile back and a slight nod. "If you ever need advice or anything, I'd be glad to help. I know this whole thing can kind of get weird, but I really want to help you." My smile grew. Having Emily around could definitely be beneficial for me. A girl who actually knew something about how I was feeling.

Realization suddenly hit me. Sam imprinted on her. Leah was completely thrown off to the side like garbage. I can't imagine Leah being very happy about that. I can't imagine Emily being all peachy about the entire situation either. My smile dropped a little at the thought of Leah and the pain that she must be going through; the pain that all of them were going through.

"If you ever need a friend or someone to talk to, I'd be happy to listen," I whispered back to her. She looked back towards the kitchen where Leah was and I can only imagine that that was the reason why she looked in there longingly.

"We used to be so close; almost like sisters. We'd have slumber parties, talk about boys, hang out. I would've jumped in front of a train for her if it meant that she wouldn't get hit. I would still do it." Emily's voice was barely a whisper, but I heard her clear as day. "She hates me though," Emily said, confirming my thoughts. "I can't blame her. I'd hate me too. I sort of do."

Emily's eyes started to water and I could feel my heart breaking. No one asked for any of this. I didn't know much about imprinting, but I figured that this would've happened eventually if it were anything like soul mates. I mean, Sam and Emily were destined to be together right?

I stood up from my seat and put my iPod carefully back in my pocket. "Even Sue looks at me like a whore," she said covering her face. I grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her out of the house. I didn't want people to see that she was crying. I wanted to help her before Sam came in there or worse; Leah did.

I pulled her off towards the side of the house and gave her a hug. If the me from a few months ago saw the me then, she would've stabbed me in the side. I'd been hugging more than I was ever used to. I rubbed her back and let her get all of her frustration out. She was soaking my shirt, but I didn't care.

"Seth is the only one that acts like he likes me, but I'm sure that Sam has something to do with that," she mumbled. I shushed her and continued rubbing her back. "Seth has never said a negative thing about you. Not once. Even when things were still fresh with the Leah wounds, he never once said anything malicious," I commented. Seth never said anything negative about anyone.

"Really?" she asked, wiping her eyes and pulling out of my hug. "Really," I confirmed. "I just don't want to be the bad guy," she said running a hand through her hair. I shrugged. "I used to think that you were. I only thought that because I didn't know anything about it. I didn't have the right to make assumptions. I only knew half of the story," I told her honestly.

She gave me a small smile. "I'm not going to say that I would've thought differently if it were someone else's life." I nodded. "It's pretty intense," I agreed. "You're pretty lucky though," she said boring her eyes into mine. I knew that she was talking about Seth and me. I couldn't help but smile and the thought of it all. "I know. Finally, something lucky happens to me."

She raised an eyebrow at me. I chuckled. "One day, you and I should have a day that we sit and talk about stuff. Because, honestly, it would literally take an entire day." She nodded her head. "How's tomorrow for you?" I shrugged. "Tomorrow is fine." She smiled at me, all traces of her tears completely gone. "We need to have an imprint club." I smiled back at her. "Sounds like a plan."

I heard the front door open and looked to see Sam walking towards us. Seeing Emily's eyes red, he rushed towards her. "Are you okay? Did Leah say something to you?" He put his hands on her face and brought his lips to hers. I felt awkward just kind of standing there.

She smiled into the kiss and pushed him away. "I'm fine. I just had a little breakdown. It was self-induced. Don't worry. Baby Doll here was just making me feel better," she said smiling at me. I smiled back at her and made my way towards the door before things got more awkward.

"There's a bonfire later on tonight. If you went, you'd probably get a lot more information. I know Seth told you, but hearing the entire story might give some insight. You should go," Sam said before I reached the door. I looked back at him and nodded my head. I would go. I would need to.

"Welcome to Pack," Sam said smiling at me. "Thanks," I said, feeling a little happy that I actually belonged somewhere.

I walked back into the house right when the food was being put on the table. There were a number of who I assumed to be wolves hovering around the table, nearly salivating on the food. I had to push my way past them to get to the table and have a seat.

Sue came to the rescue with a wooden spoon. "Let the girls eat first you animals," she warned. "Oh crap, Sue has the spoon," a familiar voice said. I turned around to see Jacob. He looked down at me and smiled. I didn't know how to respond to his recent wolf turning so I just hugged him.

He hugged me back. "How are things?" he asked me. "Kind of weird." "Tell me about it." "Hey get your hands off of my girl," Seth said walking in the room. I looked up to see him giving Jacob a playful glare. Jacob chuckled and tightened his arms around me. "She came on to me. She can't help that she wants someone better than you." Seth took a step towards us and Jacob gave me a quick kiss on the forehead.

Jacob took off running out of the door and Seth ran after him. "He's not gonna catch him," one of them commented. I looked up at him. "Jake is the fastest out of all of us," he said. "He's not faster than Leah," another one commented. They all looked so similar. It was hard to tell them apart, especially since I didn't really know many of them.

"Wanna bet?" The first guy asked. "How much?" the other asked. "20 bucks." They shook hands and continued to talk trash. I tuned them out once Seth walked back in the room. "Did you catch him?" I asked Seth. He shook his head. "He's too fast." "So, I've heard."

Seth wrapped his arms around me and I felt totally content. I rubbed my face into his shirt and I could feel him kiss me on the forehead. I saw Melissa walk in the room and I pulled out of his hug. She raised an eyebrow at me and gave me a small smile. I guess old habits die hard.

Seth had a small pout on his lips so I went and hugged him again. "Sorry about that. I guess I have to get used to you not being my secret anymore." He chuckled. "You were never really my secret. If someone would've asked me about you, I would've told them the truth." Oh my gosh, I was loving Seth more and more each moment we spent together.

"Okay you two. Break it up and let's eat," Sue said walking into the room. I sat down at the table and Seth sat down next to me. He held my hand under the table and I was completely giddy. I could feel the blush creeping on my face and I could hear Seth laughing at me. "Shut up," I mumbled.

Everyone started sitting down at the table and we started fixing our plates. We were having small talk but it was getting really irritating not knowing who was who. "I can't tell anyone apart," I whispered to Seth. He chuckled at me. "You know, you don't really need to whisper," he whispered back at me. "Majority of the people at this table can hear everything your saying." There were several snickers around the table and I blushed again. That was kind of embarrassing.

Seth pointed at one of the wolves. "That's Embry," he whispered. "That's Jared and his girlfriend Kim." I looked up at Seth with a questioning look. "Is she his imprint?" I asked. Jared and Seth both nodded. I hated that everyone could hear me.

"That's Quil and you already know Jacob and Sam." I nodded my head. "And you remember Paul from last night." "How could I forget? He's the one with the bad temper." Paul's eyes shot to mine and he glared at me. I glared right back at him. Wolf or no wolf, I wasn't going to be intimidated.

I saw Paul's eyes lock on Kaitlyn's eyes and all of a sudden she stood up from the table. I looked up to see her running out of the house saying something about not feeling well. My twin senses kicked on and I stood up, ready to follow her. Before I could even finish my thought, Paul was standing up and following her out the door.

I looked up at Amber to see her eyes were just as confused as mine were. What the hell was going on? I looked up at Seth and he was already looking at me. The look that Seth was giving me, I already knew that my suspicions were confirmed. I asked anyway to be sure. "Did Paul?" Seth nodded his head before I could even finish my question.

I didn't know what to say. I didn't even know what to think. Kaitlyn wasn't the boyfriend type and she definitely wasn't into guys with anger issues. I knew that she and Paul would definitely clash if he kept pissing her off.

"Wow." That's all I could say. "So, tell me, have you two thought about baby names?" Sue said changing the subject and everyone's attention. I couldn't focus on the conversation. I kept thinking about Kaitlyn. I wondered how she would react to the big secret. She was much more rational than I could ever hope to be and I found it very hard to believe.

Paul walked in shortly after. My eyes shot to his and I gave him a glare. He better not fuck things up with my sister. I'd murder him. I knew how to. Silver bullets be damned. I'd use my own two hands on that asshole. He glared back at me. I whispered but I knew that he'd be able to hear me. "I'll make it so they never find the body."

I gave him a bright smile and took a sip of my water. "I think Walter is a good name," I said, jumping into Amber, Nate, and Sue's conversation. I could hear several people laughing and I could feel Paul glaring at me. "Walter? I like it," Nate said. "I do, too!" Amber commented.

They continued talking about the possibility of a Walter in the family. My phone started blaring in my pocket. I pulled it out, prepared to ignore whoever was on the other end. My eyes got huge when I saw that it was Bella. That bitch had a lot of explaining to do.

"Excuse me," I said before standing up and answering my phone. "Where the hell have you been? Is that what you do to your friends? You just up and leave? Choose your words wisely Bella, because I'm just unstable enough to drive to your house just to slap you and walk away." I was outside before I started my conversation and by the end of my rant Jacob was at my side.

"Is that Bella? Let me talk to her." I looked at him and rolled my eyes. "Get in line, Black. She called my phone so I'll bitch at her first." "Is that Jacob? Let me talk to him!" Bella said into the phone. Jacob gave me a smug grin but I ignored him.

"Didn't I tell you to choose your words wisely, Swan? That was soooo not the correct thing to say to me right now." "I really have to talk to him, Sammy! You have no idea how bad of a friend I've been to him." "I could imagine," I said a constant glare on my face. "You want to talk to him? Call his phone!"

I was about to hang up when Jacob snatched my phone from me. "Yeah?" He answered. I glared and flipped him off before walking back in the house. I sat down and the table and could feel everyone staring at me. "What's wrong with you? You look pissed," Melissa said with a smile on her face.

I shrugged and continued to eat my food. I was super pissed. Bella disappears and doesn't even tell me to where. Not to mention that she knew that the Cullens were vampires and she didn't even tell me. A simple, "Hey, Samantha. My boyfriend and his family want nothing more than to suck every ounce of life out of you," would've been fine with me.

I looked up at Leah to see that she had food on her forehead. I couldn't help it. I started to laugh like a maniac. Once Melissa and Amber saw the reason why I was laughing, they started to laugh as well. Shortly, everyone was laughing.

Leah looked around with a confused look on her face. "What's so funny?" she asked a little agitated. "You have food on your forehead!" I said, clutching on to my sides. She got a napkin and wiped the food from her forehead. "Seriously? That's not all that funny," she said with a scowl on her face.

"How the hell did you get it on your forehead?" Embry asked. At that, Leah cracked a smile. Amber was laughing so hard that she snorted. Everyone got completely silent and started laughing again. Amber's face was red as a tomato and I couldn't stop laughing.

The laughing eventually ceased. "You guys are weird," Leah commented. I nodded my head in agreement. "If we weren't weird, we'd probably end up killing each other," Melissa said smiling at me. I smiled back at her and shrugged.

After everyone was finally done eating, the guys cleaned up the kitchen. I sat down at the table with Kim and Emily. They were talking about the plans for tomorrow. They asked me what I wanted to do. I told them that I didn't care so long as we did something. I couldn't help but worry about Kaitlyn.

I text her, but she didn't seem so interested in texting back, which only made me worry more. "What about lunch and a movie? That would be nice," Kim offered. "What about the beach?" Emily asked. "I'm sick and tired of the beach," Kim said with a sigh.

"How about we get a ton of junk food, pig out, rent a terrible movie, and talk until our tongues shrivel up and die," I suggested, not really paying too much attention.

"That's a great idea. We can do it at my house!" Emily said with a bright smile. I smiled back at her and we started talking about movie rentals.

Seth came in the room and sat down next to me. "Can I go?" I shook my head. "Sorry imprints only," I said with a fake frown.

"But I just imprinted on you. That's not fair. I haven't really spent much time with you," he pouted. Kim rolled her eyes. "You guys were dating long before any of us were." Seth stuck his tongue out at her and wrapped his arms around me.

"I don't want to share." I poked him in the side. "Too bad, Clearwater. I'm hanging out with the girls tomorrow."

Speaking of girls, Jacob came back in the house and handed me my phone. The look on his face was total depression. I couldn't imagine what was said between them, but it had to be pretty bad. I gave Jacob a sad look and had a good mind to call Bella back and give her a piece of my mind. I could tell that Jacob really cared about her. Maybe even more than a friend. She wasn't even with Edward anymore, so there shouldn't have been an issue.

"Bella said to call her when you get home," Jacob said trying not to let his sorrow show. "She can go fuck herself," I said completely livid again. Jacob looked like he was going to say something but stopped when he saw the look on my face. He knew that Bella and I were done.

**Review Please!**


	20. Chapter 20

**As promised, here is the next chapter! Geez, you guys! I ask for 25 reviews and I get 26. I really love you guys. Keep those reviews coming and I'll keep the story coming. I must remind you to check out Paul's Ballerina. It doesn't have half the popularity that this story does, but I'd really like to change that. Also, a heads up, I have a ton of ideas for this story, so it might be a while before I actually finish it. Bear with me. It will be one heck of a ride.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I only own a vivid imagination.**

Chapter 20

I was both excited for tonight's bonfire and extremely terrified of it. I really wanted to know what was going on in this crazy city, but I still had that nagging feeling in the back of my mind telling me that I really don't want to know.

Amber, Nate, and Melissa weren't allowed to go to the bonfire. In fact, they were strictly forbidden. The only new ones that would be in attendance would be Kaitlyn and I because we were the new imprints. Being an imprint meant that you were part of the pack.

Kaitlyn went home early because she said that she was "sick", but I stayed at the Clearwaters. Emily, Kim, and I had become close in the 20 minutes that we had talked. We all had something that bonded us and we embraced it. I got along with them better in the few minutes of truly knowing them, than I had with the students at my school who I've known for months.

The boys were cleaning up the kitchen because Sue threatened them with her wooden spoon if they refused. However, I love how every time one of us sneezed or coughed or anything, a wolf would poke their head out of the kitchen. I started to fake cough just to see who would check on us next. It was kind of ridiculous how protective they were of us. I already had an overprotective dad. Overprotective werewolves just sounded like it might be a little exaggerated.

When the boys were done with the cleaning, Seth and I went outside for a walk. I couldn't help but be a little worried that there might be a "cold one" lurking around. I didn't want Seth to think that I was chicken shit though, so I went out anyway.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked, knowing that something was off with me. "Huh? Nothing! I'm fine," I assured him. He nodded his head. "Okay, now tell me the truth," he ordered.

I rolled my eyes at him. "How do you know that there's something wrong with me?" I inquired. He chuckled and shrugged. "I can just tell I guess. You're really quiet and you keep looking over your shoulder like you expect for something to jump out and get you." That's exactly what I was afraid of.

Realization hit him and he eyed me suspiciously. "Nothing dangerous is out here. Well, besides me," Seth confirmed. I felt a shiver run up my spine. "How do you know?" He pointed to his nose. "Heightened senses, Baby Doll. Besides, right after dinner, two of the guys started patrolling. If something were out and about, you'd be hearing a whole lot of howling."

"How do vampires smell?" I asked him curiously. "They smell like bleach and sugar. It's hard to explain. They smell really sweet, but so sweet that it kind of burns your nose." I nodded my head. "Like walking through the perfume department of Macy's?" "Precisely."

We walked in silence for a bit. I could feel myself calming down and my anxiety levels dropping. We were walking along the road because although Seth knew that there were no vampires around, I was too twitchy and on edge to handle it.

Seth held my hand and I almost squealed like a little piggy. I was so ridiculously happy. My friends back home would never believe the type of person that I was now. Shit, my parents wouldn't recognize me. I wasn't as emo, angry, or hateful. I was a completely different person.

"You like Emily and Kim," Seth stated, seeming very happy about it. I nodded my head. "I have to be honest though. I didn't really know Emily. I knew of her and I may have met her once before, but I didn't really know her. After the whole Leah thing, I just assumed that she was a bitch. She's not. She's just, I don't know how to describe it. Dealing with things?"

"To be honest, I thought you wouldn't take Emily as well as you did. I'm happy you did though." I smiled up at him. "We're imprints. We've gotta stick together." He kissed me softly and I returned it. We didn't get too carried away, to my disappointment.

"I like your hair straightened, but I miss the curls," Seth confessed. I lifted an eyebrow. "Really?" I asked in disbelief. He nodded his head. "Don't get me wrong, you look beautiful, but you look beautiful with curls too. It's what makes you, you."

My face was getting red from the blush. I hated blushing but it just seemed like something I would have to deal with if I was going to spend so much of my time around Seth.

"I'm not used to compliments like that," I told him, trying not to bite my lip. "Well, you're really going to have to get used to them. I'm surprised you haven't gotten used to them yet," Seth said laughing.

I punched him in the arm and we started heading back towards the house. "So, am I going to have to kill Paul?" I asked him seriously. Seth shrugged, but he had a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I really hope not, but if you need help, I'm here for you."

"If he hurts my sister, I just might." I guess I was definitely a little bit of a double standard. I hated when people were overprotective of me, but I had no problem being slightly overprotective of others.

"Do you think he'll hurt her?" Seth shook his head. "The power of the imprint is really strong. You should've seen into Paul's head last night. He's usually angry and belligerent. Last night, he was all butterflies and unicorns."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "You know what I mean," Seth continued after rolling his eyes. "I mean, he was very happy. Paul couldn't hurt Kaitlyn if he really wanted to. He'd hurt himself 100x more." I had to laugh at that.

"I'm serious. Imprints are the true alphas of the pack. Whatever they say, goes. Well, for the most part," Seth told me. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Yeah? Well, jump on one foot." Seth laughed at me. "I said for the most part."

I crossed my arms and gave him my best glare. He laughed harder, but he started to jump on one foot. I took out my handy dandy camera and took a picture of him looking like an idiot. "You can stop now," I told him cheekily. The minute he stopped, he started running towards me. Not knowing why he was running towards me, I ran away. I didn't get far.

He picked me up and tossed me over his shoulder. "Put me down!" I yelled through my giggles. He completely ignored me and kept walking. "As your imprint, I order you to put me down," I said punching him in the back and hurting my hand.

"For the most part," Seth repeated. Dammit! My imprint powers sucked.

When we were in sight of the house, Seth put me down. I glared up at him but he kissed me anyway. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I stood up on my tippy toes. Damn, Seth was addictive. I could feel things getting more heated.

I was making out with my fourteen-year-old boyfriend on his front lawn with his mom in the house. That's right; I completely through my entire mind out of the window.

"Wooo! Who knew the puppy had it in him?" I heard someone with a deep voice yell. I looked over to see Quil and Jared standing in the doorway and staring at us. Seth rolled his eyes and smiled. "Quil's just mad that someone younger than him gets more action than he does," Seth whispered. Quil's smile dropped and Jared doubled over in laughter.

"It's kind of true, Quil," Jared said through his laughter. Quil glared at him and I started laughing. "I get tons of action," Quil said defiantly. "Sure you do," Seth said with a bright smile.

It was almost time for the bonfire so we started getting things ready. Sue and Emily were almost done cooking and packing the food up for the beach. Sam was going to barbecue and Jacob had already gone to the beach to start the fire.

Whenever I thought of Jacob, I could feel my heart sink. The poor kid. I honestly had no idea what he and Bella could've talked about, but whatever it was, it wasn't good. Every time the thought of Bella crept into my mind, I felt like breaking something.

Seth grabbed my hand and led me towards the beach. It was within walking distance of his house so we decided to walk to get more alone time. Seth gave me small kisses whenever he felt the need and we were not once interrupted.

I even talked him into giving me a piggy back ride. The best thing about having a giant for a boyfriend had to be the piggy back rides. They were amazingly fun.

When we got to the beach, Jacob was still the only person there. He was sitting on a piece of driftwood and was staring into the fire. He looked really sad and my heart went out to him.

I walked over to him and sat down on the little piece of driftwood next to him. "Jacob, are you okay?" I asked timidly. Jacob started to shake a little bit and Seth took a step closer to me.

"I'm in love with her, you know?" I nodded my head. "I kind of figured." He gave me a sideways glance. "She's back with Edward, so she's going to completely forget about me and go back to that blood sucker."

Jacob started shaking violently and Seth snatched me from the driftwood. He pushed me behind him and started walking backwards.

Jacob took a few deep breaths and his shaking started to subside. I moved around Seth and sat back down on the driftwood. Seth stood right next to me, just in case Jacob lost his cool again.

"Do you want my honest opinion?" I asked him, patting him on the back. He gave a dry chuckle. "I'm sure you're going to tell me to move on." That's exactly what I was going to say. I didn't want Jacob to have to go through Bella's shit.

"She's going to pick Edward, Jacob. You know as well as I do, that there's a part of Bella that loves you. However, that part is miniscule compared to how much she loves him." Jacob took a deep breath, but this time I think it was because he wanted to cry.

"You want to fight for her, but you're only going to end up heartbroken. I like you Jacob. I don't want you to have to go through that. You deserve someone better than her. You deserve someone that can and will love you back just as furiously as you love them. If Bella and I were still on good terms, I would still try to deter you from even attempting it. Edward's back. That's all she cares about."

We sat there in silence. Jacob was soaking in everything that I had just told him. He ran an angry hand through his hair. I knew that whatever he decided to do, he would need time to process to think things over. I didn't press him.

People started showing up on the beach a little while earlier. Leah even showed up. I was surprised to see that. I was happy, but I was still pretty surprised. She didn't sit with the group, though. She sat down closer to the water. I wanted to go sit next to her, but Seth shook his head. "Not a good idea. Believe me." I looked at her sadly and stayed in my seat.

"You wont believe what I found on the internet last night!" Embry randomly said. "What?" Quil asked. "Masturbating hippos. Craziest thing ever. I didn't even know that they could to that," he told us excitedly.

Everyone laughed, including Jacob. "Why were you looking up masturbating hippos?" Kim asked him curiously. "Believe me, you don't want to know the answer to that question," Jared assured her.

We fell into easy chatter after that. Kim even came and sat down next to me talking to me about my paintings and stuff. She begged me to draw her tattoo for her and I agreed. Apparently Jared was dead set against Kim getting tattoos. I could imagine myself corrupting her already.

The entire time we were there, Seth held my hand. I felt completely at ease whenever he was around. I knew for sure that I loved him. There was no doubt about it.

The elders eventually showed up and I started to worry. They were going to start talking and Kaitlyn still wasn't there. I sent her a text message but she never text me back. She was going to miss the entire thing. I noticed that Paul wasn't there either so I could only assume that they were together. I decided to start thinking about how I was going to kill Paul.

The elders started going into detail about the origins of the wolves. Seth had already told me the stories, but it was something completely different to hear it from Billy Black. He was amazing at story telling. I could feel myself being transported back to the times of the first wolves.

When he got to the story about the imprint, I could feel Seth's hand tighten around mine. I looked at him, but he was gazing into the fire. I scooted closer to him and he wrapped an arm around me. It felt like we were the only two people on the beach.

The stories were finished and an elder who I found out is called Old Quil formally welcomed me to the pack. He said some things in Quileute and I sat there like an idiot not knowing anything that he was saying. After he was done, Seth interpreted. "He said welcome to the pack. Don't tell the secret. We're family now. And he basically made you an honorary Quileute."

I smiled at him. "You have to teach me Quileute one day." He smiled back at me. "It's going to take me much longer than one day to teach you Quileute," Seth said kissing my forehead. "We have all the time in the world."

Seth's eyes shot up past me. I turned around to see Paul and Kaitlyn. They finally decided to show their faces. I didn't notice that they had gotten here, but they were down by the water's edge by Leah. It looked like things were getting pretty intense. Kaitlyn was standing behind Leah and Paul was shaking viciously.

"Shit!" Sam yelled. He and Jared ran after Paul. From the looks of it, there was no stopping Paul.

I wasn't thinking clearly. The only thing I could think about was Kaitlyn's safety. I could see her slipping from me. I couldn't imagine a life without her. I wasn't prepared for that.

I shot up from my seat and hightailed it towards her. "Kaitlyn!" I screamed. She looked up at me, fear evident in her eyes. I tackled her to the floor, trying to shield her from whatever was about to happen.

Paul and Leah both phased and were literally trying to kill each other. I looked down to see that Kaitlyn was losing consciousness. I shook her by her shoulders, but she wasn't responding. Sam had phased as well and he was pushing the two towards the forest.

I recognized Sam as the giant wolf that I had previously seen outside my house. He was huge. I guess being ridiculously gargantuan came with the alpha title.

I was snatched up from the ground by a very angry looking Seth. "What the fuck were you thinking?" he asked, eyes blazing. Woah. Hold the phone. Seth didn't curse. He just cursed. I was in deep shit now.

"You could've been hurt! You don't run towards a phasing wolf! You do the opposite! Are you trying to fucking kill yourself? What good would you be to anyone dead? Stop being so fucking reckless. Shit!"

I felt like a child being scolded, but I wasn't going to just let him lay in to me. I had to defend myself. "I was trying to save Kaitlyn," I explained. Seth wasn't buying it. He shook his head. "There are too many wolves here for that to be an excuse. One of us could've done it. You didn't even give anyone a chance. You just decided to leap into action like fucking Superman."

I bit my lip, ashamed for being so stupid. Now that I think about it, it was a pretty stupid thing I did. "Don't give me that look, Baby Doll! I'm serious. You could've gotten hurt. I don't know what I would've done."

Seth crossed his arms and still glared at me. I looked down at my shoes. I wasn't going to apologize for it, though.

"I forgive you," Seth said, pulling me into a hug. I laughed to myself. I never apologized, but I guess he figured that I was apologetic anyway.

"What happens now?" I asked curiously. "Well, now Kaitlyn has to find out everything. Immediately. Do you think she'll be able to handle it?" Seth asked. I shook my head. "This is going to be fun," Embry commented with an evil glint in his eyes.

Oh god.

**Review Please! I'd love you forever if you did.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi guys! Sorry that it's been so long since I've updated. Surprisingly enough, I've been pretty busy. But, I made a commitment to this story and I will not let it die. One thing, however. I have 28 reviews, and before I write another chapter I would like AT LEAST 34 reviews. I mean, if it's not too much to ask. Give me your opinions, your premonitions, your likes and dislikes about the story. I want to know it all. Without anymore procrastination, I give you the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight; only a vivid imagination.**

Chapter 21

We were on our way to Sam's house which was a little bit further away from the beach than the Clearwater's. Embry was holding Kaitlyn as if she were a newlywed bride because she was still completely unconscious. After much complaining and nagging, Seth was giving me a piggy back ride.

There were so many of us walking in a group. The only ones that were absent were Sam, Jared, and of course, Mister Bad Temper himself, Paul.

"So, what's going to happen to him?" I asked Seth about Paul. He just kept looking forward. He made no move to answer my question. I guess he was still pissed about my little heroic act with Kaitlyn. I rolled my eyes and tried to jump off of his back, but his hands were still gripping my thighs.

"Put me down," I said in a monotone voice. If he was going to give me the silent treatment, then I could try to do it too. He knelt down and let my climb off of his back. I went to walk next to Emily and Kim.

"So, what's going to happen to Paul?" I repeated. Emily shrugged. "A lot of things are going to happen to Paul. For starters, he's got to explain everything to Kaitlyn about what she just saw." I could hear Embry chuckling behind me. "Not to mention that because he phased in front of her in front of all of the elders, they're probably going to want to hold another fucking meeting and rip him a new asshole." "Let's not forget the shit storm that Sam is giving him right now," Quil pointed out.

I soaked in everything that the group was saying. I was so glad that I was not Paul. "I almost feel bad for him," I commented, thinking about all of the stuff that he was going to have to endure because of his bad temper. Leah scoffed. "Don't. This has been a long time coming. Paul's bad temper was going to get him in trouble sooner or later," she said emotionless. I couldn't argue her that.

Seth was still giving me the silent treatment. I didn't know why that would bother me so much, but it did. It pissed me off. If it were Leah in Kaitlyn's situation, he would've done the same thing. Just because I'm not a werewolf doesn't mean that I'm completely defenseless.

Kim and Emily were so far ahead of them that I thought we'd be out of earshot of the wolves. Apparently, Kim and Emily thought the same because they started talking to me about Seth. "You know, he's going to get over it," Emily said giving me a small smile.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about." Kim put an arm around my shoulder. "The tension between you two is almost tangible, Baby Doll." I guess that was true. The asshole said that he forgave me just a few seconds ago. I don't know why he still had a problem with it.

I shrugged. I didn't know what to do to remedy the problem. Seth wouldn't fucking talk to me. I was so pissed.

I'm blaming my anger on my sudden clumsiness. We had to cut through the forest to get to Sam's house because it was shorter that way. It was dark, damp, and dangerous. I didn't notice the tree root that was sprouting from the ground and I completely tripped.

Being smart, I held my hands out to protect my face from hitting the ground and there just so happened to be a fucking pine cone where my right hand landed.

I cradled my right hand with my left and couldn't help but laugh at myself. I was so clumsy sometimes. Leave it to me to cut my hand up on a pinecone in the middle of the night.

Emily was laughing too, but she helped me out. "Are you okay?" she asked, genuinely concerned. I nodded. "It's only a few cuts. I'll be fine. It hurt like hell, but I'm okay."

Before I could register anything, I felt someone snatch my arm and hold my hand up. Seth was scrutinizing my hand as if it were a blue and red wire and he had to cut one… in other words, he was focused.

"Are you okay? Are there any bruises? You might need stitches. Are your legs hurt? Do you need me to carry you? How are you feeling? Are you cold? Fuck, I'm so stupid. I knew this jacket would be too light. It wouldn't keep you warm at all," Seth ranted. So much for the silent treatment.

I blinked up at him while he continued fussing over me. It went from my hand to me catching pneumonia. This guy was seriously crazy.

"I thought you weren't talking to me," I whispered. He rolled his eyes and kept fussing over my hand. "It's just a few cuts, Seth. Relax." He ignored me and continued inspecting it.

I attempted to snatch my hand away but he wouldn't let it out of his grasp. He gave me a saddened look and let go of my hand. "I'm just worried about you. You have no idea how freaked out I get when something bad happens to you," he explained.

"Seth, if you knew some of the stuff I did in New York, you'd die." He made a move to start talking but I put my hand up to silence him. "I'm not as fragile as I look. If you promise to stop freaking out every time that I stub my toe or get a paper cut, then I promise to think before I do something. I'll try my best to stay out of harm's way."

Seth had a small grimace on his lips but he nodded anyway. I smiled up at him and gave him a small peck on the lips. His scowl disappeared and my favorite smile took its place.

"You wouldn't happen to have a band-aid on you would you?" Seth asked, holding up my hand. I rolled my eyes at him. "What? It could get infected!" Seth defended.

Emily chuckled and intervened. "I have plenty of band aids at home, lover boy." If Seth had a tail at that moment, I'm sure it would be wagging uncontrollably. I rolled my eyes at him but I couldn't help but smile at his cuteness. He was like a little puppy.

He grabbed my un-injured hand and held it all the way to Sam's house. When we got there, Emily handed us the band aids. I put them on my tiny cuts so Seth would relax. After he was sure that every little cut was covered, he went into the kitchen, hoping to find something to eat. His stomach was a bottomless pit.

I sat down next to Kaitlyn's unconscious body. She was still breathing, but I still stayed next to her, to make sure that she never missed a breath. We were twins. We've shared everything from a womb to bunk beds. I was allowed to fuss over her.

After everyone was done eating, they migrated towards the living room which is where Kaitlyn and I were.

As we were talking about random things, Kaitlyn started to stir. She opened her eyes and I smiled. "What happened? Where am I?"

I gave her a huge hug and was about to tell her everything, but Jacob intervened. "Paul has to tell you everything that happened, but you're in Sam's house." She had a confused look on her face and then realization hit her.

She started to freak out and almost passed out again. Panicking, I slapped her hard across one side of her face. "Ouch!" she whined. "Don't pass out on me again, Kaitlyn. I will murder you if you even think about it." She held on to her cheek and stared at me as if I was crazy.

She looked around the room and took in all of the people in it. Her eyes landed on Leah for a few seconds and I could feel a shudder going up her spine.

Emily brought her a cup of tea and she started to relax finally. "Is everything I saw true," she asked me, her eyes starting to water up. I wanted to tell her. I wanted Kaitlyn to know what I knew and I wanted her to be okay with it. I was going to but Seth shook his head. Sisters or not, it wasn't my place.

"Paul has to explain everything to you," I told her, willing her to forgive me. She wasn't buying it. "Why? Why can't you tell me?" she asked me. "It's not my place Kait." She rolled her eyes at me. "Is there no one here who can tell me what's going on? I feel like I'm on the brink of a nervous breakdown."

"Well, only Sam or Paul can tell you what's going on," Seth told her, trying to help me out. "Great. Where's Sam?" she asked trying to get as many questions answered as possible. "With Paul," Emily answered. Kaitlyn let out a frustrated cry and childishly crossed her arms. "Today sucks monkey balls!" I had never hurt Kaitlyn talk so crudely. I couldn't help but laugh. I kissed her on her cheek and agreed.

Sam walked in the living room, shirtless and sweaty. I'm pretty sure it was a pretty tough task calming Paul down. I felt bad for the poor guy.

"Looks like she's finally awake," Sam said smiling at Kaitlyn. "Good thing, too. Paul's on his way over here." I looked at Kaitlyn's face and could see her becoming slightly paler.

Kaitlyn jumped up and tried to run out of the house. I knew she didn't want to see Paul, but she was really freaking out. I didn't know what I could do to help her. Sam caught her before she could actually leave the living room. "I thought you wanted to know what was going on," Seth said, looking genuinely concerned.

I knew what he was thinking. She knew that Paul and Leah were wolves and she was nearly having a heart attack. How would she behave if she knew that nearly everyone in the room were wolves as well.

"That was before I remembered that Paul tried to eat me. I don't want to be doggy food! Do I look like a bone to you?" Even though Kaitlyn was on the verge of an anxiety attack, she was still ridiculously funny. We all laughed at her and she glared back at us.

"Paul didn't try to eat you, Kaitlyn. He tried to kill me." That was the first thing Leah had said since she stepped into the house. The entire time, she just stood in the corner, watching everything unfold.

"But why would he do that," Kaitlyn inquired. Before Leah could answer, her eyes shot up to the living room entrance. In fact, all of the wolves were entranced by the living room entrance. After a few seconds, Paul and Jared walked around the corner. Jared walked over to Kim and kissed her on the forehead and Paul just stood there staring at Kaitlyn. "Kaitlyn, I need to talk to you," he said in his deep voice.

I looked at Kaitlyn. If you would've asked me yesterday, I would've told you that I knew Kaitlyn like the back of my hand. However, at that moment, I had no clue what Kailtyn was going to do.

She eventually stood up and walked over to Paul and grabbed his hand. They both walked out of the house and I released a breath that I didn't know that I was holding.

"Whew, that was tense," Embry commented. I nodded my head, agreeing. Emily looked at me smiling. "I saved you a sandwich from earlier. Are you hungry?" I nodded my head. I followed Emily to the kitchen and began eating the sandwich she prepared for me.

"So are we still on for tomorrow?" she asked me. "Of course," I answered between bites. "Kaitlyn is welcome to come too if she wants," she said still smiling brightly. I shook my head. "Believe me, Kaitlyn is going to need a little more time to get adjusted to the whole idea. Maybe next time?" I offered. Emily's smile had faltered for a little while, but she nodded her head.

I knew that she wanted to be close to Kaitlyn, but in all honesty, Kaitlyn was loyal to a fault. If her best friend was Leah and Leah didn't like Emily then that meant that more than likely Kaitlyn wouldn't like her either.

"I'm so excited for tomorrow, I don't know what to do," Emily said, smile back in place. I couldn't help but smile back at her. "Me too." It wasn't a lie. I really was excited. I've never really felt like I belonged anywhere so if there was a small chance that I would be welcomed here, I'd take; even if they were all giant wolves.

Emily and I sat in the kitchen talking about random things like school, work, and music. Time had slipped by us and we hadn't even realized it. I started to feel a little tired but I was having such a good time that I barely even noticed it.

Seth walked in the kitchen and stood next to my chair. I looked up at him and he smiled down at me. "Ready to go, Baby?" I shook my head. "Look at you. You're about to fall out of your chair," he laughed at me. I rolled my eyes at him. "I'll see you tomorrow, Emily. Seth isn't going to leave me alone until I get my eight hours of sleep."

I stood up to leave and she waved goodbye. I waved goodbye to all of the guys and Leah and Seth walked me home. Kaitlyn had taken the jeep home and left it there. Luckily, it wasn't that far of a walk.

It was cold outside and I started to understand why Seth was freaking out over a thicker jacket. I really needed one. He tucked me into my side. Hoorah for having a heater for a boyfriend.

Every so often, Seth would lean down and give me a small kiss on the forehead. I was starting to suspect if he was just sniffing me. That would be creepy.

"I really wish we could hang out tomorrow," he finally spoke. I looked up at him and stuck my tongue out at him. "Too bad. No balls allowed." He shrugged. "I'll sneak my way in there anyway." "Yeah? How do you plan on doing that?" I challenged. "Now, why would I tell you my secret? So you can stop me? No ma'am." I raised an eyebrow at him and he smiled back at me.

"You know you're cute when you're confused," he commented. I blushed and kept walking. "You're cute when you're happy, too," he said before kissing me on the cheek. "Let's not forget about when you're sleepy, angry, and bored." Seth gave me a small kiss on the lips after every word he spoke and I could feel my cheeks heating up.

"You know when you're the cutest though?" he asked grabbing my hand and making me look up at him. "When you blush," he stated before leaning down and kissing me, stealing all of the breath out of my body. I don't know how long we stood there just kissing, but I figured it had to be a while.

My phone started to vibrate and I mentally cursed whoever it was that thought it would be wise to interrupt me. It was Emily. Apparently, she had covered for me and Kaitlyn, so we wouldn't get in trouble. It was really late so we had to hurry up and get home.

It took us ten minutes to get there when it usually takes twenty five. Before I walked in the house, I gave Seth a goodbye kiss. I pulled away before he could deepen it and he had a small pout on his lips.

"I would come up, but I have patrol in an hour," he whispered. I nodded my head and gave him a fake smile. I was super disappointed but I didn't want him to know that I was disappointed. He saw through the façade of course and gave me a hug.

"I'll make it up to you, I swear," he vowed before giving me another kiss on the lips. "You'd better," I threatened, once our kiss ended.

When I walked in the house, Nate and Melissa were downstairs watching some crappy comic tell crappy jokes. "Where's Amber?" I asked. "Sleeping," Nate said without taking his eyes off of the TV. I nodded.

"Sounds like a good idea. I think I'm going to follow Amber's example." I turned around and left the living room after hearing mumbled goodnights from Melissa and Nate.

I took a quick shower and jumped in the bed after. I laid my head down on the pillow but I couldn't close my eyes. I couldn't get any rest until Kaitlyn got home. There wasn't a snowball's chance in hell that I would be getting a wink of sleep until I knew for sure that Kaitlyn was safe and sound.

I sat up in bed and waited for my twin to come waltzing in the house.

**Please check out Paul's Ballerina. It's an awesome story. Well, I think it is.**

**Review Review REVIEW**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi you guys! I've been thinking a lot about what I want to do with Melissa. I got a really nice suggestion and I think I might go with that. Or I might not? Who knows? I sure as hell don't. But I have been getting suggestions about Lemons. What do you think? Lemons? No Lemons? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I only own a vivid imagination.**

Chapter 22

I was almost asleep when I heard someone tip-toeing up the stairs. I knew it had to be Kaitlyn. No one else would feel the need to tip-toe and no one else had as much practice tip-toeing as Kaitlyn did. Before she could sneak past my room, I snatched my door open and yanked her in.

She looked really nervous and sketchy. It was a complete opposite from the usually calm and collected Kaitlyn that I had known so well. I raised an eyebrow at her. I wondered what Paul could've done to make Kaitlyn so freaked out. I mean, I know WHAT he told her, but sometimes it's not all about what you say but how you say it.

I'm sure she could read the curiosity on my face. She took a deep breath and started telling me what happened. She told me that Paul told her about the wolf pack, the vampires, and supernatural powers that go along with having the Pack blood. Surprisingly, the thing that freaked her out the most was the imprinting. She couldn't fathom a life with Paul. She didn't understand why the Wolf Gods were forcing her to spend the rest of her life with Paul Lahote. To be honest, I couldn't understand it either.

"So, you're Seth's imprint?" she clarified. I nodded my head. "We were secretly dating before he grew a foot taller and was able to phase to and from a wolf," I told her, half-expecting her to bite my head off. Kaitlyn knew that I wasn't the type of person to tell secrets, but I imagined that she would be livid with me anyway.

Instead of throwing a pillow at me or strangling me for withholding information, she shrugged. "I kind of figured. Don't get me wrong, I could tell that you wanted this whole thing to be a secret, so that's why I didn't out you. Amber knew it too. The only one who was really left in the dark was Melissa," she explained nonchalantly. I rolled my eyes. Here I thought I was being all super ninja, keeping this a big secret.

"How could you tell?" I couldn't resist asking her. I had to know what made me so obvious that Amber would notice it. She looked at me as if I were stupid and explained. "Have you seen the way Seth looks at you? Even when he's trying not to look at you, he looks at you. The guy was so obvious that it was painful. It was like he wasn't even trying to keep it a secret."

I couldn't even argue the last statement. Seth told me that he wasn't going to try and keep it a secret. I didn't realize that he liked me as much as he did though. I felt my face heat up at the thought of it. We didn't need an imprint. That was just a bonus.

"What are we going to do about all of this?" Kaitlyn asked running a hand through her hair. I knew that she was talking about the wolves. Honestly, what could we do? "Go along with the flow?" I suggested. She stared at me incredulously. "You're taking this a lot better than I expected." I could only shrug. I was taking this a lot better than Kaitlyn was. I didn't know why.

"What can we do, Kait?" I challenged. She thought about it for a while. Every time she opened her mouth to say something, she would close it immediately and continue to think things over. She looked like a fish out of water; figuratively and literally.

"We'll get used to it, Kait," I finally said after a long moment of silence. "What other choice do we have?" She looked very disappointed to hear me say that. It was obvious that she wasn't as welcoming to the newfound secret as I was. I could only hope that she would adjust. If she ignored them, then Paul could end up hurt, which would affect the pack, which would leave an opening for vampires to come in and attack.

Kaitlyn looked at me, her eyes tearing up. "I'm so afraid," she confessed. I sighed. I could understand why she felt that way. I didn't blame her. I should be afraid to. I just found out that my ex-best friend's boyfriend is a vampire and my boyfriend/soul mate turns into a giant wolf.

"What are you afraid of?" I asked her. Tears started falling down her cheeks and she hurriedly wiped them away. "I don't know. I'm afraid of everything," she hiccupped. I gave her a hug, because honestly, I didn't know how else to support her or make her feel better. She hugged me back and we just sat there.

"It's been a long day, Kaitlyn. Why don't you get some shut eye?" I suggested after her tears started dying out. "Yeah, I think you're right," she said, wiping her eyes again. She stood up and walked towards my door. She looked like she was going to leave, but before her hand touched the doorknob, she turned towards me. "Do you think it would be okay if I slept in here tonight? I'm afraid of nightmares," she said sheepishly.

I scooted over and patted the spot next to me. I had a queen sized bed so there would be plenty of room. She rummaged through my drawers and picked out an oversized t-shirt and placed it over her head after stripping down to only her undergarments. She climbed in under the blankets with me and we were asleep within minutes.

That night, I could feel Kaitlyn clinging to me the entire time. For once, I was her lifeline. I was happy that I could be that for her.

The next morning, I woke up after feeling the bed shift its weight. I strained to open my eyes but I managed to see Kaitlyn getting out of my bed. She looked down at me and gave me a small smile. "Thanks for sleeping with me last night," she told me. If I was fully awake I would've probably said something about how wrong it sounded, but instead I turned over and went back to sleep.

I woke up a few hours later and started getting ready for my girl's day with Emily and Kim. After I was presentable enough, I headed for Sam's house. I offered Kaitlyn a day with us, but like I suspected, she refused. However, I was pleasantly surprised to hear her reasoning behind not wanting to go. "I'm hanging out with Paul today," she confessed. All I could do was smile and leave her at the house.

When I pulled up at Sam's house, Sam was walking out of the house. "Hey, you," he greeted to me. "Sup Sam?" I greeted back and mosied on into his house. Emily was in the kitchen fixing sandwiches for us. "Hey Emily," I greeted her. "Oh, hey Baby Doll. I just finished making sandwiches. Do you want one?" I nodded and grabbed one from her.

I hadn't eaten anything all day so I was pretty happy for this ham sandwich.

Shortly after I started on my sandwich, Kim entered the house as well. Kim and Emily began chatting up a storm and I almost choked on my sandwich after hearing them talk about random funny stories about Sam and Jared. For example, Sam has a crippling fear of spiders and Jared likes to watch Golden Girls. This was black mailing gold. I made sure to lock this away in the depths of my mind for later use.

"What about Seth?" Kim asked me. "Huh?" I asked, even though I know what she had asked. "Any funny stories about Seth?" she clarified. I tried to think of something funny about Seth but I honestly couldn't think of anything that would be very interesting. I shook my head.

"Oh, come on! There has to be something," Emily pressed on. I laughed. "Honest, I really can't think of anything. I guess we're still in the lovey-dovey stage of our relationship so he hasn't really made an ass of himself. I mean, except for the occasional mother hen portrayal that he does, but Sam and Jared do that too," I explained.

Emily and Kim could barely contain their laughter. "I thought you guys were totally beyond that stage. I mean, the way Seth talked about you, you'd think he made you up or something. It was so adorable," Kim pointed out. I could feel my cheeks redden. "He talked about me that much?" I questioned. Emily nodded. "He really loves you."

"So, have you guys fucked yet?" Kim asked blatantly taking a bite out of her sandwich. Woah! I always took Kim for the sweet and silent type. Where the hell did that come from? I guess I wasn't the only one that has had a drastic change after coming into contact with the Pack.

"No!" I almost shouted in horror. "I mean, we're both so young and I don't know if I'm ready for anything like that. I mean, Seth's great and everything, and I totally love him, but he's only fourteen!" I couldn't believe that she asked me that. I mean, I know that we were few and far in between, but there were still seventeen year old virgins.

"That's right! Geez, it's so easy to forget that he's so young when he looks so much older than that," Emily commented. Trust me, she wasn't the only one who noticed the great Seth Clearwater transformation. I was definitely part of the observation committee. He had muscles in places that I didn't know people had them.

"Fair warning, the sex is amazing," Kim told me. I tried not to cover my ears and go totally crazy. I loved Seth but I had never really seen myself having sex with him. I mean, that was a line of intimacy that I doubted I'd ever be able to cross. Run away from home? No problem. Do drugs for recreational purposes. No biggie. Date your run of the mill supernatural? Okay. Have sex with him? Can not compute.

I'm not going to completely lie. There were times when I thought of Seth and I being more intimate, but I never imagined us going all the way. I wondered if Seth thought of us that way. I mean, he would be fifteen next week, so I'm pretty sure that sex with the imprint has probably crossed his mind more than once. I wondered why he never talked to me about it. He probably knew that I was highly allergic to intimacy and knew that I wouldn't go for it.

"Don't worry, Seth is a good kid. He doesn't seem like the type of guy that would push you to do something that you weren't really comfortable with," Emily explained, finally sitting down at the table with Kim and I. I smiled to myself. I knew that Seth wasn't that type of guy. If I wanted to have sex right now, he'd probably try to talk me out of it because he knew that I wouldn't be ready. If I wasn't ready until I was in my late fifties, then he'd wait for me.

"Yeah, he's nothing like Paul," Kim said in between bites. My head shot up to her. What the hell did she mean by that? "Why? What's up with Paul?" Emily asked, just as interested as I was. Kim rolled her eyes as if she had to explain something simple to someone who should already know it.

"Paul's a whore. He's laid almost every girl in LaPush and a good number of them in Forks. He's known for being really good in bed. He'll cheat on you if he dates you. That's a big IF because he doesn't really date. He's more of a hit and run kind of guy," Kim explained.

My face started to redden. If Paul thought about trying to play my sister, I'd kill him. I'm over here worrying about Seth and my nonexistent sex life and Paul could be somewhere having sex with someone else, or worse, he could be having sex with Kaitlyn.

Realization hit Kim like a ton of bricks. She suddenly remembered that Paul had imprinted on my sister. She started to back track but it was too late. I was already planning Paul's demise. If I was one of the guys, I would've probably phased from being so angry.

"I mean, but that was before he became imprinted. Things are different now, for sure. He really cares for Kaitlyn. Jared told me so," Kim said. I didn't give a fuck. All I could think about was how STD filled Paul must be and how he must be itching to deflower and taint my sister.

"Do either of you know where I can buy a steel bat?" I asked as calmly as I possibly could. Kim and Emily giggled. "Don't get too carried away," Emily said giving me a nice pat on the shoulder. "Paul may be a sex addict and he might have the worst temper in the entire pack, but underneath it all, he's a really good guy," she defended.

I took a calming breath. Seth said that the imprint was very powerful. Maybe Paul wouldn't treat my sister like another one of his sluts. For safety precautions, I would google locations for steel bats later on.

I also made a mental note to ask Seth about Paul. Seth has actually been inside of this guy's head. He had to know more about him than most others did. I wanted to know how he felt about sister. I wanted to know his expectations. I wanted to know if she'd be okay. I knew that I was being ridiculously protective, but I couldn't help it. It was hardwired. Maybe I should try to be more understanding with Seth too, about the whole protective thing. I knew that he loved me and he was only looking out for my best interest. If I was as annoying as Seth is to me to my sisters, I'd have to think about that too.

"What movies did you get?" Emily asked Kim. "The Notebook," Kim said excitedly. To be honest, I loved that movie, I just wasn't in a crying mood.

We headed towards the living room and sat down on the couch to watch the movie. We were so engrossed in the movie. Honestly, Nicholas Sparks was a literature genius and he didn't get nearly the amount of respect that he was due. He had more haters than Justin Beiber. Okay, maybe not as many haters as Justin Beiber, but they were close.

When there was a knock on the front door, none of us wanted to get it. We ignored it and hoped that whoever was on the other side of the door would just leave. They didn't. Within another thirty seconds, the knocking continued and wouldn't stop.

With a huff Kim, stood up and went to go answer the door. "Who is it?" Emily hollered to her. There was no answer. Kim only came around the corner with Seth following behind her. My heart skipped a beat when I saw him. It always did that when I saw him. It was like a relief or a breath of fresh air after walking into a factory.

Then, I remembered that this was supposed to be our girl's day. "What the hell, Kim?" Emily inquired. No boys meant no boys and she let one in. "He wasn't going to stop knocking until we let him in. Besides, he only wanted to be with Baby Doll. I think it's cute," she defended. I looked up at Seth and he was smiling down at me. I tried to glare but like it always does, my glare disappeared.

"I thought we agreed on balls not being allowed," Emily argued. I gave my brightest smile to Emily and Seth. "It's okay, we'll just cut them off," I promised. Seth's smiled faltered for half of a second before he started laughing at me.

"Where are those scissors?" Emily asked looking around. Seth walked over to the couch and sat between Emily and I. He gave Emily a quick kiss on the cheek before he gave me a long one on the lips. He didn't care that Emily and Kim were right there. I was the one that was total self conscious about the whole thing.

"Can I stay?" he asked me. Damn him and his puppy dog eyes. Yesterday I was so sure of myself. Now, I could feel myself faltering. I glared at him and he knew that he won. He gave me another kiss on the lips before he laid down on the floor.

I mouthed "I'm sorry" to Emily and she smiled at me. She understood. She thought it was cute that he wanted to be around me all the time, too.

"Aw, the Notebook? Why can't we watch Underworld or something? The Notebook is for chicks," Seth complained. I laughed at him. Honestly? Underworld. How could he find that stuff amusing when he was the real deal?

"Sorry Seth. You're a chick for a day," Emily told him with finality. He mumbled something under his breath but he didn't complain any more about the movie.

I started to feel a little cold so I laid down with Seth on the floor. He wrapped an arm around me and tucked me into his side. I felt completely at ease.

When it got to the sad part of the movie, I couldn't stop myself from shedding a few tears. I didn't want Seth to see me crying and think that I was a wimp. He knew that I was crying anyway and pulled me in closer to him.

I heard a few sniffles behind me. I thought it was Kim and or Emily. So I turned around to see which one of them it was, but it was actually Seth. He quickly tried to wipe away his tears, but he was too late. I had already seen him. I stared at him for a few seconds before I broke out into a smile.

"You're a wimp," I told him. "So are you," he said while wiping away a stray tear. "Yeah, but I'm a chick, so it's okay," I argued in a quiet whisper. I didn't want to interrupt the girls from the movie.

"I thought you said that I was a chick today," Seth told me with a small pout on his face. I raised an eyebrow at him. "You're okay with being a chick?" He shrugged. "If I'm a chick then that means you're a lesbian. I'm okay with that," he said with a goofy grin. I punched him in the shoulder playfully. "You're a pig." He shook his head. "I'm a wolf, but you love me anyway, so it's okay," Yeah. It was okay, oddly enough.

I snuggled closer into Seth. I wasn't even focusing on the movie anymore. I was too busy listening to Seth's heartbeat. Seth and I didn't have to rush our relationship. We set the pace for our love life. We didn't need to feel pressured by outside forces. We would be okay. I knew we would.

When the movie was over, Kim put in Friends With Benefits. Funny movie. There would be no crying necessary for this movie so Seth didn't have to worry about losing his man card. Although, it was pretty much cut up after the display earlier.

What Friends With Benefits lacked in sad tear jerking scenes it made up for in sex scenes. I could feel my face redden. We were just talking about sex and now here it is, on display. Granted, they weren't explicit sex scenes, but still.

I looked up at Seth to gauge his reaction. Sometimes he was so hard to figure out. Sometime he would be completely serious and mature and others he would be goofy and act like a normal fifteen year old kid. He glanced at me out of the corner of his eyes.

"You know, we don't have to rush into anything," he whispered. Then, there were those times when Jacob and I would be on the same wavelength. We would know what the other was thinking without saying a word. He would read me like a book.

"I know," I smiled up at him. I knew he would feel that way. I guess I could read him like a book too.

**Review Please. I would be very happy if you did. Lemons in later chapters? What do you think?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Onward to the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I only own a vivid imagination**

Chapter 23

Shortly after Seth arrived, more and more wolves started to trickle through our defenses. They came looking for food and Emily supplied it with the ultimatum that they watch whatever chick flick we put on the television with no arguments. Of course they took it. They were starving and if they could fill their stomachs just by watching movies with Drew Barrymore then they were willing to take that lunge.

We were all crowded in the living room watching My Sister's Keeper when Paul came creeping in the house. My face instantly turned into a scowl. Seth noticed the change in my demeanor and he looked confused at my sudden change in mood.

I remembered that I would try to give Paul a chance not to ruin my sister. "Where's Kaitlyn?" Quil asked when Paul sat down next to him. Paul gave him a quick glance and glared at him. "Why do you care where she is?" Paul asked in an angry tone. Oh my BLOB he killed my sister!

Paul gave Quil a quick shove in the shoulder and Quil just laughed it off. It didn't look like Paul thought it was funny. He must be angry that he was finally found out. I wonder how long Paul would be able to stay in jail for murder if he never aged.

"Dude, calm down. You know I can't really control my thoughts. Kaitlyn is hot as fuck," Quil said with his hands raised like he was approaching a wild animal. In this case, I suppose he was. Paul's glare was still present on his face. Quil wasn't helping himself.

"Paul, you'd better not phase in here," Sam warned in his deep voice. I looked up at Seth and he was just stifling a laugh. I was so confused. What was Paul so pissed about?

"You heard him Quil, let's go!" Paul said grabbing Quil and pulling him outside. I started to freak out. What the hell was Paul going to do? Jacob, Embry, and Jared stood up to go follow them. "I gotta see this," Jared excitedly. "See what? What do you have to see?" I asked him. "Paul is gonna kick Quil's ass because he was thinking some pretty vivid things pertaining to your sister while he was patrolling with Paul," Sam explained still sitting down on the couch.

"Seth, I bet you ten bucks Quil outruns him and comes back without a scratch on him," Embry bargained. Seth stood up and followed them outside. "You're on," Seth said excitedly.

"Do they always do this?" I asked Sam, who happened to be the only wolf still in the house. "What? Bet on the injuries of their brothers or fight like wild animals?" I shrugged. "Both?" Sam chuckled and nodded. "It's pretty common around here," Kim commented. "Welcome to the pack," Emily said with a bright smile on her face. I smiled back at her.

A short while after that, Seth walked me to my car. I had to go home and study for a stupid science test the next day and Seth was persistent that I go home and prepare myself. I had to scoff at that. If I wasn't dating him, I wouldn't have studied anyway.

"Honestly, I can stay for a few more hours, Seth," I argued. I tried the puppy dog look, but it had no affect on him. "Call me when you get home?" he suggested. I shook my head. "Nope! I'm not calling you." He rolled his eyes. "Well, I guess that I'll just come over then and make sure you made it home safely," he said with false disappointment.

I couldn't suppress my smile any longer. I stood up on my tippy-toes and kissed him. "You know, I'm older than you. You can't keep bossing me around," I whispered to him. He didn't respond. He just leaned down for a kiss; and what a kiss it was. He pushed me until my back hit the side of my jeep. My mind was reeling. The only thing that mattered at that moment was Seth. I could feel Seth's hand start to snake up my shirt. I didn't even attempt to stop him. I wanted to see how far he was willing to go.

I completely forgot that we were outside where people could see us. Even if I did have some memory of being in the great outdoors, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have cared anyway.

Seth took his hand away from under my shirt and braced it up against my Jeep. His lips pulled away from mine. I stared up at him, trying to catch my breath. He put a hand to my cheek and caressed the side of my face with his thumb. I could feel my heart go back to its regular pace.

"Honestly, a couple of hours won't make that big of difference." How could he expect me to go home after a kiss like that? He laughed at me and gave me a quick peck on the lips. "I have to patrol in like, half an hour. Besides, I told you that I'd be over later," he told me with another quick kiss on the lips.

I bit my lip and contemplated my options. I'm pretty sure that if I really wanted, I could talk Seth into making out with me some more. The downfall is that he might be late for patrol and Sam would have him doing doubles as a punishment, meaning we would have less time to spend together. I sighed.

"Okay. When do you think you'll be over?" I asked him. He shrugged. "It varies. Just leave your window open for me, okay?" I nodded my head and gave him a hug. "Call me when you get home?" he suggested once again. I could feel and hear Seth talking through his chest. "Yeah, I'll call you," I promised. Seth broke the hug and gave me another kiss on the lips. It wasn't as lengthy as I would've hoped for, but beggars can't be choosers.

I hopped in my Jeep and headed for home. I was halfway home when I realized that Seth won. I mean, he won the argument by kissing me. After the mind numbing kiss, he got me to completely agree to whatever he wanted me to. That sneaky little fucker. He could get me to agree to calling him AND studying with a kiss. I wonder what else he could get me to agree to with more than just a kiss.

Seth was amazing and I felt really happy that I was with him. I wondered if this was how Bella felt after being with Edward. I mean, if you would've asked me a while ago, I would've assured you that they were the poster couple. They were the couple that would make it beyond any other. And then Edward left her alone.

I wonder what would happen to me if Seth just decided that he would leave me. I would probably freak out. Hell, when Seth and I broke up, I didn't know how I was going to make it. I started going all emotionally weird and shit. I wasn't as bad as Bella was, but I was still pretty fucked up. I was fucked up to the point that Kaitlyn didn't know what to do with me. And this was before Seth turned into a wolf and imprinted on me. I wonder how it would feel if we were to separate now. I don't think I'd be able to walk away from that. I wouldn't want to.

However, if Seth came back, and he was fine and dandy and wanted a relationship, I don't know if I'd be able to take that chance of heartbreak again. I broke up with Seth last time and I was an emo bitch about it. I would've probably been a pissed bitch if he broke up with me and then decided to come back into my life like nothing happened. Especially if one of my friends healed me back to normal. That stupid selfish bitch had broken Jacob's heart and now he was a wreck. That was bullshit.

When I got home, I made sure to let Seth know that I had made it home. I sent a quick text message to him just so he wouldn't freak out like he had been doing lately. I loved him, but this whole mother goose thing that he was pulling would be getting old pretty quickly.

I decided to do what I promised I'd do. I warmed up a can of tomato soup and made some grilled cheese sandwiches. After I made my meal, I trekked up the stairs with my food in tow and started studying for my stupid test. I put my headphones in my ears and read all about Prohibition and the Roaring 20's.

I was in such a nerdy mood that I decided to write a few papers that weren't due for another two weeks. It was nearly 10 o'clock at night when I ran out of things to do with regard to schoolwork. I stretched my limbs and grabbed my dishes and took them downstairs.

Amber and Nate were downstairs snuggled together on the couch when I walked downstairs. "How was your studying?" Amber asked me. I shrugged. "Okay, I guess. I won't really know how well my studying went until I have to actually take the test," I informed her. "Watch out, Amber. I think we have a scholar on our hands," Nate teased. I rolled my eyes and went back upstairs.

When I went back to my room, I nearly had a heart attack. Seth was laying down on my bed, shirtless, reading my journal. He looked up at me and gave me my favorite smile. What the hell was he doing here? When the hell did he get here? Why was he reading my journal?

I didn't ask any of those questions. I just grabbed my pajamas, went to the bathroom for a quick shower, and walked back to my room. Seth was still there, just as I had left him. I sat down on the edge of my bed and watched him. He ignored me and continued reading my journal and flipping through the pages.

I didn't panic. My journal wasn't a diary. It was mostly doodles and lyrics. Sometimes I would write down homework assignments in it. He would rarely find some of my innermost thoughts. I didn't write those downs. Those would always be locked away in the back of my mind where no one could get them.

"How was your patrol?" I finally asked, breaking the silence. He shrugged. "Sam's been working us like slaves. Jared picked up the scent of a vampire a week ago, so now we've been out searching for it," Seth explained.

I could feel my heart start aching. There was a vampire close by? I mean, besides the Cullens, who were now back in action. This was not okay.

Seth pulled me over to him and I laid my head down on his chest. He ran his fingers through my hair (he was getting good at that) and whispered in my ear. "What did I say about worrying about me?" I ignored him. I was too busy worrying about him to remember what he had told me about worrying about him.

"Baby Doll, we can handle this," he told me, still trying to get me to calm down. "I know that," I whispered. "Then please stop worrying about me," he said chuckling. I looked into his light brown eyes and tried my best to convey my feelings. Policemen and firemen are trained to stop crime and stop fires. Soldiers were trained to protect the country. That doesn't mean that things always go according to plan.

Seth rolled his eyes at me and kissed me on the forehead. "With all of the worrying your doing, you're never going to be able to get rid of those worry lines," he said between kisses. I gave him a fake glare. "Don't worry about my worry lines."

He gave me another kiss on the forehead. "I always worry about you," he confessed. "So, then you understand why I can't help but worry about you, right?" I asked him. He nodded his head. "I understand why you're worried. That doesn't mean that I want you to worry though," he said kissing me on the lips. Finally.

His lips moved against mine and I could feel him deepening the kiss. His arms circled around me. I was laying completely against him now. I was sure that he could feel my heart beating a mile a minute. He grabbed a fistful of my hair and held me tightly to him.

He flipped us over so I was now laying down on the bed with him hovering over me. He tilted his head to the side, determined to deepen it as much as he could. I could feel my insides turn to mush and I could feel instinct taking over, all rational thought abandoned.

He moved his lips to my jaw and then to my neck. I bit my lip stop myself from making an embarrassing noise. I didn't want to ruin this moment by moaning or something.

His hands were venturing under my shirt. His eyes searched through mine, trying to decide if I wanted this or not. I nodded my head quickly. Oh, for the love of Pete, don't stop now, Seth. He kissed me on the lips again as his hands finally made it to my bra. He touched my breast through the material, and there was no way that I was going to be able to stifle the moan that erupted through my lips.

I thought I heard him growl, but I'm not completely sure. I mean, can people do that. Sure, Seth wasn't exactly completely human, but still… I didn't know and I didn't really care. "Your shirt," he said reaching for the collar. He looked like he was about to rip it to shreds. I made a squealing noise and stopped him.

"I'll take it off," I told him. He looked at my hands as they reached for the bottom of my shirt. I lifted the pesky material over my head and before it hit the ground, Seth was back on top of me. "Did I ever tell you how much I love your tattoos?" he asked me. I giggled. "Yeah, you may have said that once or twice before."

He suddenly looked down at my covered breasts. Even though I was still in a bra, I could feel myself become more and more self-conscious the more he stared at me.

"Do you want to take your bra off?" he asked. I bit my bottom lip, trying to think about this. If I took my bra off, what would Seth think about the girls? I mean, one was only a little bit bigger than the other. What if he noticed and ran away and never talked to me again.

I looked up at Seth, my teeth still gnawing away at my lips. "You don't have to if you don't want to." I reached behind me and pulled at the clasp of my bra. I unhooked it and slid the straps down my shoulders. I closed my eyes. I couldn't take seeing Seth's reaction.

He tilted my chin up and I opened my eyes to see him. "What's wrong?" he asked. I didn't know what to say. I mean, I knew how I was feeling, I just didn't know how to say it. "You're beautiful," he commented before kissing one of my nipples. I tried to calm myself. How far were we going to go?

I was going to ask him that, but he grabbed my other breast with his hand and started massaging it. I made a whimpering noise and I saw Seth smirk before he wrapped his lips around my nipples.

I moaned and Seth put his hand over my mouth. "Shhhh. There's no way that we'll be able to talk our way out of this if Amber or Nate come marching in here," he said before turning his attention back to my boobs.

Seth removed his hand from my mouth and started making a trail towards my stomach. I started squirming. I was really starting to second guess myself. I wasn't ready for this. I loved Seth more than anything, but I wasn't ready to give up my innocence.

His eyes met mine and he immediately knew that there was something wrong. My eyes started to fill with tears. I was so frustrated with myself. I couldn't believe that I couldn't go through with this. He wanted it so badly; I could literally feel how badly he wanted it. I couldn't give it to him.

"We don't have to do this, Baby Doll," he whispered, a small smile on his face. I shook my head. I wanted to do this; for him. I leaned up to kiss him but he moved out of my reach.

"I need to know, are you one hundred percent? I mean, do you want this, without a shadow of a doubt?" he questioned. I bit my lip, really unsure of myself. "You need this, Seth" I told him, determined to make him feel better.

He shook his head. "Don't worry about me, Samantha," he told me seriously. Oh shit, he called me Samantha. "I don't want you to regret this. I want our first time to be memorable, okay? I love you, and I'm not going to force you into this. Another time."

"You hate me don't you?" I asked, my eyes actually tearing up. He chuckled. "I just said that I love you," Seth pointed out. "You're not ready yet. I can wait. I'm patient," he promised. I bit my lip again. I still felt guilty about the whole thing.

"I almost raped you, Seth," I told him putting my bra back on. His laugh flooded the room almost as much as the darkness. "You can't rape the willing," he said in between laughs. "Yeah? Tell that to the judge. Sweet statutory."

"You were a pretty awful rapist," Seth commented. "I'm sure there are a ton of people that wish their rapists were as hesitant as you," Seth said kissing my forehead.

"Gee, thanks," I said dryly. I still felt really bad about this whole thing. I couldn't believe I chickened out like that.

"Do you want to hang out tomorrow?" I asked him, as he stood up to leave. He gave me my favorite smile. "Sure, let me tell you when though. Sam's been really crazy with the scheduling lately, and I don't really want to be outside with you. I'd be too worried something might happen," he said leaning in for a kiss.

"So you can worry but I can't worry?" I asked him. "Precisely," he said smugly.

I rolled my eyes at him. "That's hardly fair." He kissed me to shut me up. "Call me when you get home?" I asked. He rolled his eyes but nodded, letting me know that he would.

He jumped out of my window and ran into the forest behind my house. I bit my lip. There was no way in hell that I was going to be able to go to sleep. I nearly lost my virginity. My heart was still beating a mile a minute.

I tugged a frustrated hand through my hair. I had school the next morning, so I had to go to sleep.

I laid down on my bed and let the events replay in my head. I skipped over the ending because I was still pretty embarrassed about it.

I was eventually able to close my eyes long enough to doze off to sleep.

The next morning at school, I was still blushing. Seth woke me up with a very sweet text message.

_I love you. Good morning. Have a good day at school. 3_

It was simple, but it was very Seth.

When I stepped into first period, I saw Bella, Edward, and Alice sitting in the classroom. When I first saw Bella, I was filled with pure rage and hatred. She left me high and dry. Not only that, but she hurt poor Jacob. The look on his face after she left made me want to punch something. I was there to pick up all of her broken pieces. Harry dies and she basically says 'Fuck you' to everyone that helped her after that fucking leech left.

Edward glared at me and I felt myself pale. Edward and Alice were Cullens which means they were vampires. They could probably tear me limb from limb and Edward was glaring at me. I needed to get out of here.

"Ms. Wilson, are you okay? You look a little green around the gills," Mrs. White said. I couldn't respond. I just ran out of the classroom as quickly as possible. I couldn't deal with this shit right now.

**Sorry that it's kind of late. Well, not kind of, but you know. How was the lemon tease? Was it good? I've never done that before. Let me know what you think and tell me how to improve. Also, is there any way that I could reply to the reviews? I heard that it was possible, but I don't know how to or if I can. Thanks you guys. **

**Don't forget to review and read Paul's Ballerina! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Onward to the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. I only own a vivid imagination.**

I couldn't go back in that school. I couldn't fathom the idea of walking into a building where I know there are bloodsucking demons. That's suicidal and I'm not like that anymore. I finally get a good life and love living and now vampires get thrown in the mix. Not fair.

I was sitting in the jeep, trying to regulate my breathing. I was staring death in the face, and let me tell you, he had gold eyes and very pale skin.

I wanted to call Seth, to hear his voice and his opinion, but I couldn't. I didn't know what to do. I called the one person who I knew wouldn't be in school and had more experience than me in these situations.

_**Hello?**_

_Did I wake you up?_

_**Kinda. **_

_Sorry, Jacob._

_**Don't worry about it. You okay?**_

_No._

_**What's wrong?**_

I bit my lip. I didn't know how he'd react. I mean, I knew that he knew that they were back in town. I knew that he knew that Edward and Bella were together again. I just didn't know how he'd react to all of it.

_The Cullens are in class and I can't do it. I can't go back in the school. I almost freaked out. Now that I know what they are, I don't know if I'll be able to go through with the charade. I almost pissed myself._

_**Calm down, Baby Doll. Believe me, they're not going to mess with you.**_

_Edward looked like he wanted to rip my head off._

_**Well, he looks like that whenever you say or think something bad.**_

_Think?_

_**Yeah, he reads minds.**_

_I'm not going back in there._

_**I'm skipping today because I have patrol. You can come over if you want. Billy won't mind.**_

_What about Kaitlyn? _

_**She'll be fine. She's not in any danger. The only reason why I'm suggesting that you leave is because you sound like you're on the brink of a meltdown and Seth would probably be pissed at me if I let you go through the entire day like that.**_

I laughed at that. Yeah, that sounds like Seth.

_I'm on my way._

_**Sure, sure.**_

I hung up my phone and took a breath of relief. I really didn't want to be in the same building as them, let alone the same room.

How freaky is it that Edward can read minds? Talk about an invasion of privacy. No wonder he looked so menacing. I was thinking how much of a bitch Bella was. Well, he shouldn't be mad at me. She was a bitch.

I sent a text message to Kaitlyn, telling her that I didn't feel well, but that I'd be back at 2:30 to pick her up once classes were through. Then, I pulled out of the student parking lot and drove as fast as I could to LaPush. I tried my best not to think of vampires. Of course, the only things flooding my mind were sharp fangs, dark robes, bats, coffins, and terrible Transylvanian accents. My god, the horror of it all. Where was Blade when you needed him?

I pulled up to the Black residence in record time. Jacob was standing outside when I got there. It was obvious that he was tired. I owed him big time.

"Hello, Mr. Black," I greeted as I jumped out of the jeep. "Sup?" he replied. I gave him a quick hug and ran into his house. Jacob laughed at me. "You do realize that there are no vampires following you around right?" he questioned. "You can never be too careful," I replied. He rolled his eyes but followed me in the house.

"I'm going to hit the hay until I have to patrol. Billy is at a doctor's appointment, so there's no telling when he'll be back. Make yourself at home." With that, Jacob walked back in his room and left me alone in the living room.

I sighed and plopped myself down on Jacob's lumpy sofa. I was still a kid at heart, so I decided to watch Adventure Time which was on a marathon. Kick ass.

I was watching it when Jacob left and when Billy finally came home. It was like 1:30. Time flies when you're having adventures, I suppose.

"Why, hello, Samantha," Billy greeted. "Hi, Billy!" I responded. I found myself being more awkward than usual when I was around Billy. He was the chief of the tribe and for some reason, it always made me nervous.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. He wasn't asking suspiciously. He was only curious. "I saw the Cullens today. It was my first time seeing them after finding out that they're…" Billy held his hand up to stop me. "No need to elaborate. I completely understand." I smiled at him.

"You hungry, Billy?" I asked, standing up from my spot on the couch. I had basically come here and used up their electricity. I wasn't contributing anything. I had to do something.

"Sure, sure," he replied, leading me into the kitchen. I smiled at the term. Well, now I know where Jacob got it from.

"Do you mind if I go crazy?" I asked, rummaging through the fridge. "Good luck," Billy encouraged. I pulled out flatbread, found pizza sauce, and pepperoni and cheese. Makeshift pizza time!

I prepared the pizza for the oven. I worked in complete silence. I felt awkward because Billy watched my every move like a hawk. I didn't know what I was supposed to do or say. I told myself to relax; that he was just a normal person. However, he gave off this aura of power that nearly suffocated me.

"Harry used to talk about you," Billy commented. He said that I was putting the pizza in the oven to bake. I nearly dropped it and burned my hand. "Ow! Son of a…" I held my injured to my chest and cradled it.

"Here," Billy said, giving me a stick of butter. "What am I supposed to do with this?" I queried. He rolled his eyes and rubbed the butter of my burn. "It stops the pain and prepares the healing," he explained. I laughed. "Oh."

"Sorry I freaked out. I just haven't talked about Harry since…" Billy held up his hand to silence me again. "No need to explain." I smiled at him again. It's like Billy knew everything I was going to say.

I leaned up against the counter and crossed my arms. "What would he say about me?" I asked him. Billy gave me an eye crinkling smile. "Well, for starters, he said that you were really good at fishing," I smiled at that. We had gone fishing the week after the initial fishing trip disaster. I caught more fish than Harry and Seth combined. I guess I was just lucky.

"I don't want to toot my own horn, but-," I bragged. Billy laughed. He invited me to go fishing with him and Charlie after we knew for sure the leech's desire. I promised him that I would go.

After the pizza was ready, I cut Billy and me our slices. We talked about his late wife and his twin daughters. Although they rarely came to visit, he was very proud of them. We talked about school and my parents. He kept laughing at how different my mom and I were. I guess from the outside looking in, it could be pretty funny.

We talked so much that I completely forgot that Billy was the chief of the tribe. I almost lost track of time. It was time for me to go pick up Kaitlyn from school. A shiver ran down my spine at the thought of going back to Forks High. There would be a chance that I would see a Cullen.

I stood up and stretched after sitting so long. "Well, Billy, I have to go get Kaitlyn," I said, walking towards the door. "Will you be okay to go by yourself?" he questioned. I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. To be honest, I was scared shitless.

Billy looked at his wristwatch. "The kids are out of school for the day here. I'm sure you could get someone to go with you if it would make you uncomfortable," Billy advised. I shook my head. I would feel like too much of a bother if I did that. I didn't want to have a bodyguard. I would eventually have to see the Cullens. I was only prolonging the visit.

"I'll be fine Billy! Honest," I said, hoping I sounded the slightest bit believable. "Sure, sure," he said skeptically. I smiled brightly at him and exited the door. Before I could make it a few steps away from the door, I was swept into a giant bear hug. Seth.

"W-what are you doing here?" I asked, trying to catch my breath. Seth's arms were cutting off my lung capacity. "Jacob told me you were here," he explained, putting my feet back on the ground. I stood up on my tippy-toes and gave him a kiss.

"I have to go get Kaitlyn from school," I said, making my way towards the jeep. He followed me. "I'll go with you," he said without negotiation. I shook my head. "You honestly don't have to," I argued. Seth looked at me. His gaze penetrated my soul. It almost hurt.

"I saw how you freaked out on the phone with Jacob. You're not going alone." Damn pack mind. Well, that was the end of that. Seth and I hopped in the jeep and took off for the school. We didn't talk for majority of the ride and I hated it. It put me on edge when we were together and silent. I started to feel paranoid. Was Seth unhappy with me?

"The Cullens won't hurt you," he finally said, killing the silence. "I know. Jacob told me." "Why didn't you call me?" he asked, sounding a little hurt. Ha! Was Seth being a little green monster? "I knew you were in class and I knew you'd probably ditch to come be with me. I don't want Sue Clearwater to kick my ass, Seth," I told him honestly. He chuckled. He and I both knew his mom wouldn't be very happy if he were skipping school to be with his paranoid older girlfriend.

"Still, when Jacob told me that you were at his house, I almost freaked. I didn't know what had happened," he said, worry lacing his words. I laughed at him. "Seth, what on Earth could have happened?" He shrugged. "That's the thing; I didn't know. I don't like not knowing." I rolled my eyes at him.

"I promise, the next time I have a panic attack, I'll make sure that you're the first person I tell," I swore. He looked a little more at ease. We rode in silence until we pulled up to Fork's High School. I parked in the student parking lot and waited for the classes to be released.

I felt Seth unbuckle my seat belt. What the hell was he doing? "Seth, what the hell-," Before I could finish my question, Seth maneuvered me so I was sitting in his lap in the passenger's seat. I could feel my face heat up as he started inhaling my neck. "W-what are you doing?" He didn't answer for a few seconds. He only deepened his breaths, filling his lungs with oxygen.

"I'm making sure that you're okay," he answered, his face still buried deep in my neck. "I'm fine, Seth," I said between giggles. I was very ticklish, but I had been trying to keep that a secret from Seth. I knew that if he figured it out, I'd never be able to stop laughing.

"I'm just making sure. My wolf needs this. Believe me, I know it's weird." With every word that he said, I could feel myself laughing. He raised an eyebrow at me. "Are you ticklish, Baby Doll?" Shit. "NO!" I replied too quickly. He got an evil glint in his eye and his lips turned up into a smirk. "Now, that's funny. I could've sworn that you were ticklish," he said, his smirk turning into my favorite smile.

"Well, I guess you were wrong," I said, trying to move off of his lap. His grip on me tightened and I could feel his hands moving towards my stomach. I was in deep trouble now.

His evil fingers were moving furiously over my body. I couldn't contain my laughter any more. The Jeep started rocking with me trying to get away from Seth and him still trying to torture me.

"S-s-Seth! Please stop!" I begged him. "No can do, Baby Doll. You should've thought of that before letting me find out that you were ticklish." Seth was the devil.

Seth stopped after we heard a knock on the passenger door window. We both turned to see Kaitlyn waiting impatiently. I climbed off of Seth's lap and opened the door. "When I saw the jeep moving like this, I didn't know what to think. Now, that I'm actually here, I still don't know what to think," Kaitlyn said, fighting a smile.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Seth was tickling me. It's not whatever you thought it was," I told her, knowing that Kaitlyn thought we were doing something far less innocent.

Kaitlyn gave me a smirk and climbed into the back seat. "Have you tried tickling her feet?" I glared at her. My stomach was one thing; my feet were a completely different story. I would kill Seth.

"If you tickle my feet, Clearwater, I'm not responsible if I accidentally kick you in the face," I told him, starting the car. Seth leaned over and gave me a long kiss on the lips. I felt my face heat up, again. His lips moved against mine and I almost forgot where we were.

"Ahem. Can you guys hold off until I'm no longer in the car?" Kaitlyn asked impatiently. I pulled away from Seth after I gave him a small peck on the lips. He smiled at me and I almost kissed him again. Seth was become more and more irresistible.

"I promise, you guys make me sick," Kaitlyn complained. I flipped her the bird and turned my attention on the road, actually starting my way home.

Seth stayed over at our house for a few hours. Or should I say, until there were no leftovers from dinner? We were sitting on the couch, me on his lap and him drawing invisible patters on my arms. "What are you thinking, Mr. Clearwater?" I asked him, genuinely curious.

"Huh? Oh, nothing," he said. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you lying to me?" He met my eyes, worry and regret lacing them. I could tell that there was something wrong. He couldn't fool me.

"Don't get mad," he ordered before I moved from his lap. If I were touching Seth, then he would cloud my mind. I glared at him. I wanted an honest answer.

"I'm going to the dance with Christina," he said so quickly and so low that I almost didn't hear him. However, I did. I heard him. I wish I hadn't though. Christina was the girl that caused Seth and I to break up. She was out for our relationship from the very beginning, and now she was back, trying to ruin everything again.

"What are you thinking, Baby Doll?" Seth asked me, reaching out to me. I pulled away from him. "Why?" That one single word enveloped everything I wanted to ask. Why her? Why would you go with HER after everything that happened? Why didn't you tell me? Why am I just now hearing about this?

He gave me a small frown at not being able to touch me. His eyes were pleading but I ignored them. If I were a werewolf, I would've phased.

"I promised that I would go with her before I started dating you," he answered simply. I rolled my eyes at his nonchalance. I couldn't believe this. "Things didn't change after everything that happened? Your still going with her?" I asked in total disbelief.

"She was my best friend," Seth argued. "Key word, Seth! WAS! As in, past tense. As in, is no longer," I could hear my voice rising. "Or is she still your best friend?" I asked. Seth shrugged. I wanted to murder him. Instead, I stood up from my couch and I made my way towards the stairs. He grabbed my arm, stopping me from leaving. It was a good thing we were the only ones downstairs. Things were about to get nasty.

"Why are you acting so jealous?" Seth asked, a small scowl marring his face. I glared at the hand that was still holding me. Then, I slowly met his eyes. We were having a death match. "I'm not jealous of that stupid bitch! It's the principle of the matter. She ruined our relationship and you just forgave her like it wasn't that big of a deal."

"It wasn't that big of a deal," Seth said, eyes blazing. My jaw dropped. I couldn't believe he said that. One of the most devastating moments in my life… it wasn't a big deal. I could feel my eyes watering up. I was not going to cry in front of him. I bit my lip and held my head down, trying to stop myself from making a bigger fool of myself.

"Why does she keep coming between us?" I whispered. I knew he heard me because he replied. "Because you keep letting her." "NO! You keep letting her! You let her fuck our relationship over. Shit Seth! You're so blinded! The girl is obviously in love with you! Well, fine! Go be with her! Go have your perfect life with Christina," I said her name like it was poison in my mouth. "Just go! Just get out!" I yanked my arm away from him and I could see him shaking.

I didn't stay around to see what happened. I turned on my heel and walked away. I ran up to my room and cried into my Totoro doll. Realizing what a mistake that was, I through Totoro against the wall. He reminded me too much of Seth. I was crying so much that I was sure that I would dehydrate myself.

A little bit after I ran upstairs, I heard the howl of a wolf. I knew who it was. It only made me cry more. What was happening to us?

The next day, I was running on E at school. I had no energy to be afraid of the Cullens. I was basically moving through the day like a ghost.

Jacob text me, but I deleted it before I read it. I didn't want to know what it said. Kaitlyn kept giving me worried glances, but I ignored that too. I couldn't deal with any of it. I just sat in the back of all of my classes and doodled in my notebook.

Sometime during the day, I asked the teacher to use the bathroom. Before she answered, I was out of the classroom. I needed a cigarette desperately. As I was about to leave the building, I felt someone grab my arm. I looked up to see Mike Newton. I was sooo not in the mood for this

"What do you want Newton?" I asked, obviously bored with life. "You look like shit," he said, with a bright smile. I stared at him for a few seconds. "Well, now that we've gotten that huge mystery solved, you can let me go, and I'll be on my merry way," I said, trying to yank my arm away from him.

"Rough night?" he asked quietly. "What's it to you?" I asked, venom lacing my tone. I wanted him to leave me alone. Mike shrugged. "Had an argument with your "boyfriend"?" he asked in a mocking tone. I glared at him. He had three seconds before I socked him in the face.

"I can make you forget about him," Mike whispered. I nearly threw up at his offer and kneed him in the groin. Then, I bolted out of the building. I guess I didn't knee him hard enough, because within seconds he was chasing me. I didn't make it far into the forest behind the school before he tackled me to the ground.

What a day? I was going to be raped by Mike fucking Newton. He'd better kill me after, because if I lived, I was coming with ammunition. I struggled under him, trying to hit and kick him. He had my arms and legs locked under his weight.

I let out a cry of defeat. This was really happening. This was no nightmare. This was reality. I wanted to die.

I heard his zipper and my body froze. The sick part of all of this was that Mike was going to get my virginity. If I would've had sex with Seth when I had the chance, then at least I would've lost my virginity to someone that I loved. Someone that I loved more than anything. I could feel the tears trickle down my face.

I closed my eyes and braced myself for the worst. Suddenly, I felt a weight lift off of me. I opened my eyes to see Edward Cullen with his hand around Mike's shirt. "What the fuck, Cullen?" Mike asked, swinging at him. Edward grabbed his fist with his other hand and laughed at him.

This was the only time that I was happy that Edward was a vampire. Eat his fucking heart, Edward. Edward looked at me and gave me a sly smile, but shook his head. "You should probably get out of here before I decide to do something that you'll regret," Edward threatened.

He dropped Mike on the floor and Mike took off towards the school. Edward reached a hand out to me and I grabbed it. He lifted me off of the forest floor. I brushed the dead leaves and dirt off my pants and wiped my tears away.

"I believe you and I need to have a talk," Edward said quietly. I nodded my head in agreement.

**What's going to happen next? Who knows? I don't! What did you think of Seth vs Baby Doll? Who won?**

**Reviews will be replied to and greatly appreciated! **

**I don't like Mike being a bad guy, but someone has to be it.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Onward to the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I only own a vivid imagination… and a University of Florida acceptance letter.**

Chapter 25

I stood with Edward in the forest, not too far from the school. "The wolves will be here shortly, I assume," Edward stated. I shrugged. I honestly didn't know. Seth was still pretty pissed about last night and so was I.

"Well, we can talk in the library. I doubt there will be anyone in there," I suggested. "I believe you're right," he agreed. We walked to the library in silence. I was too deep in my thoughts. I didn't want to talk about anything.

"Maybe you should call him?" Edward whispered once we were in the privacy of the library. I shook my head. Seth didn't want to talk to me. I doubt he'd even care. He had Christina. He didn't have to worry about me, anymore.

Telling Seth would be bad in every way. Either Seth wouldn't care about what happened, which would make me feel worthless and would solidify our relationship. Or Seth would probably care too much. He would come marching down here and try to pick a fight with Newton. Definitely not a good idea.

Edward chuckled. "I'm more inclined to believe that he would go with option number two," I nodded my head. Edward was right. Seth would probably flip his lid. I was so confused.

"I didn't mean to confuse you," Edward said softly. "I came here to talk to you about Isabella," he said, gauging my reaction. I rolled my eyes. Of course. I wasn't in the mood for this. "I feel like it's important that we talk about all of this," Edward argued.

"Where is she?" I asked. "She's in class," he answered automatically. I scoffed. "Don't you think Bella should be here? This kind of has something to do with her," I snapped. He rolled his eyes. "She's not here because I didn't know how you'd react. You'd probably say something to her that would make her feel worse than she already does," Edward defended. I have to give him that. Edward was always defending Bella.

"She should feel bad, Edward. You should feel bad. All of you should feel like crap. You left us. I mean, I thought we were friends. I could get over you leaving me; but Bella? Seriously? She was a zombie! I thought she was going to-," I couldn't finish my statement because tears started clouding my throat. What was with me and tears lately.

"Commit suicide," Edward finished, his skin paler than it already was. "I tried to fix her, Edward. I honest to god did. I would try talking to her and taking her out and shit. You know, so she wouldn't end up like me." I took a deep breath before I continued.

"Jacob helped her. When Jacob came in the picture, she was getting so much better than she was before. She actually smiled sometimes," I wiped my eyes again. I noticed Edward stiffen at Jacob's name.

"Then, Harry dies. Jacob needed her. Charlie needed her. I fucking needed her. To be a friend. No. She basically took a shit on my feelings when I worked so hard to get her feelings in order. So, now I'm trying to fix myself, by myself, because my "best" friend just didn't give a fuck," I confessed. I stood up. "Now, you tell her highness, that if she wants to apologize, that she do it herself and not send her bodyguard."

I was pissed all over again. I reopened old wounds. I gave Edward a piece of my mind. I didn't care how he felt about it. No one cared how I felt about it.

"She didn't send me. I came on my own accord. Good thing I did, too," Edward commented, trying to get me to calm down. "Why? Why do you care?" I turned around and glared at Edward, tears threatening to fall down.

"Bella cares about you. She misses you more than you could imagine. She thinks she's undeserving of your forgiveness-," "She is undeserving of my forgiveness," I cut him off. Edward held a hand up to stop me from snapping again.

"But she still wants to be your friend. She feels incredibly guilty for the whole thing," I rolled my eyes at him. "Why won't she say that herself?" I questioned. "You won't answer her phone calls," Edward supplied, a small scowl on his face. I guess that was true.

I shrugged. "If she wants to talk to me, she knows where to find me," I said before I left the library. If Bella's apology was good enough, I'd probably forgive her. I really did miss Bella. So many things had been happening lately. I really missed the normalcy that I THOUGHT was Bella.

The lunch bell rang and I stiffened again. I couldn't go in the cafeteria. Mike Newton would be there. I felt a cold hand reach out to touch my arm. "Yes, Edward?" I asked without turning to look at him. "You should sit with Alice, Bella, and I today. I don't think Mike would be stupid enough to try anything in a cafeteria filled with students, but you might be more comfortable with us. Also, it would give Bella an opportunity to apologize."

I nodded my head slowly. I couldn't live in fear of Mike Newton forever though. Yesterday it was the Cullens. Today, I'm sitting with them because I'm afraid of Mike Newton. Mike caught me on a bad day. I was already feeling emo. Tomorrow, I'd hopefully be back to my old self. I'd kill the mother fucker. I was planning my revenge when we got in the cafeteria. I wasn't hungry, so I sat down at the Cullen table right away without getting any food.

Kaitlyn shot me a confused look when she saw me, but I promised to tell her everything later. Paul told Kaitlyn everything, so she knew all about the Cullen secret.

I was too busy trying to remember where the Newton's lived that I didn't see Bella sit down. "Samantha?" she asked timidly. I was broken out of my thoughts and I gave her a small smile. With that, her eyes started to water up and she threw herself at me. She hugged me so tight that I could barely breathe. I patted her on the back awkwardly and she only held me tighter.

Alice laughed at me and Edward smiled. "I'm a dirt bag. I'm scum. I'm the worst person on the face of the Earth. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you! I'm sorry that you were a better friend than I was. Please? I don't want to not talk to you ever again. I wish there was a way that we could go back to the way we were. Is there?" she asked me, tears flowing down her face.

I felt awkward. I didn't expect her to do this. I thought she'd mumble an apology and that would be the end of it. I wasn't expecting her to literally throw herself at me. Edward was right. She really did miss me.

"I forgive you, Bella," I said, giving her a small smile. She hugged me again. I didn't know if I'd ever get used to Bella hugs. She kept making it awkward.

"Friends?" she offered. I smiled at her and nodded. "If you ever pull a stunt like that, I will hunt you down and shoot you like a dog," I said, smile still in place. Edward glared at me. "I have garlic for you, too. Don't think you're forgotten," I said giving him a playful glare. His glare slowly turned into a smile.

"Now that the heavy stuff is over and done with, tell me why you're wearing that?" Alice scowled, pointing to my attire. I shrugged. "I wasn't in the mood to get dressed up," I answered honestly. She rolled her eyes. "You're never in the mood to get dressed up. You're the daughter of Maryelle Davis!" she shrieked. I shrugged again. Didn't care.

"How are things going with you and Seth?" Bella asked suddenly. I didn't know how things were with Seth anymore. He hadn't text me or called me since last night. "I don't know," I replied honestly. Bella raised an eyebrow. I huffed a breath of annoyance and gave her the abridged version of everything that had been happening lately. Everything from Seth and I first dating to Mike nearly raping me.

Bella glared at Mike Newton. "Are you gonna call him?" she asked me, eyes still fixed on Mike. I raised an eyebrow. "Who? Mike?" She shook her head and laughed. "No, Seth," she clarified. I shrugged. "You think I should?" I asked. She nodded her head rapidly. "Seth told you to tell him everything important. I would consider this important," Alice added. I sighed. They were right. I had to give it a shot.

I pulled my phone out and called Seth. He didn't answer. I called him a second time, but this time he sent me to voicemail. He was avoiding me. I bit my lip, feeling my anger rise. He took my fucking advice. Of all the times I want him to take my advice, he does it this time. He's probably with Christina.

Thank god that the bell rang because I didn't want to be in the cafeteria anymore. Nothing like Science as the last period of the day to distract you from your life. I threw myself in the work. It distracted me. Besides, with all of the studying I had been doing lately, I wanted to show off my knowledge. I guess the studying bit was pretty much Seth's doing though.

After class was dismissed, I promised Bella that I would call her later on. I went to my jeep and waited for Kaitlyn to make her way to it. When she finally got there, she started bombarding me with questions. I ignored all of them. "Mike Newton tried to rape me today," I said as nonchalantly as if I were talking about the weather. This brought on another wave of questions.

I told her everything that happened and she was pissed. She made me promise to include her in my plans for Mike Newton. I agreed. She also made me promise to include her in my plans for Seth Clearwater. Once I told her that I wasn't going to do anything to him, she was surprised beyond belief. She was so sure that I would've marched over there and gave him a piece of my mind by now. I didn't want to. All I wanted was to go to sleep.

"Speaking of Clearwaters, can you take me over there? I promised I'd spend some time with Leah today. I'm sure they can give me a ride back," Kaitlyn said. I rolled my eyes. I really didn't want to, but I did.

When we got to the Clearwater's house, Sue invited me inside. She wanted to "talk" to me. I didn't want to fucking talk, I wanted to go to sleep. However, I didn't tell her that. I politely entered the house and followed her to the kitchen where she was making her famous chili.

"Are you and Seth okay?" she asked, getting straight to the point. I knew this was about Seth. I shrugged. I didn't know. Every time someone asked me about Seth, they would get a shrug. I didn't know anything.

"He seemed really upset when he came home last night," Sue commented, fishing for answers. I had to choke down a scoff. She didn't know the story and she had already come to her own conclusion. I had broken her baby boy's heart. Yeah, right! He broke mine first!

"He was really upset when he left my house last night," I confirmed, feeling my eyes watering up. Before Sue could say something, Leah came busting through the kitchen. "Mike Newton did what?" she yelled, racing towards me. I glared at Kaitlyn over her shoulder. She only shrugged unapologetically.

"Does Seth know?" she asked me, pulling me into an embrace. I shook my head. "What don't I know?" I heard Seth ask. I wanted to go to sleep. Why was all of this happening so quickly?

"What happened to you?" Sue asked me. I pushed myself out Leah's grip. I didn't want to discuss this. I wanted to forget that it ever happened. I wanted to forget that Mike Newton had his slimy hands on me. That he wanted to do more than just touch me.

"Nothing happened! I'm fine!" I said, making my way towards the door. "Mike Newton tried to rape your girlfriend today," Leah said, obviously angry. I kept walking towards the door. I didn't want to deal with this. I knew what Mike did today. Hearing it was a completely different thing.

I turned to see Seth staring at me, eyes wide, and shaking uncontrollably. I wanted to comfort him, to tell him that I was fine, to tell him that everything was ok. He was too far gone. He was going to phase. I only hoped that Leah pushed him out of the house before he phased.

Leah started pushing Seth out of the back door and into the forest. The minute that Seth would phase, the entire wolf pack would know what happened to me today. I've never felt so completely exposed.

I ran to the jeep and jumped in. I couldn't put the keys in the ignition because my hand was shaking too much. I grew frustrated and threw my keys down. I gripped on to the steering wheel, letting the sobs come quickly. I was crying and there was no stopping it. I tried, but it was impossible. Mike hadn't raped me. He tried to, but he didn't. I shouldn't have been acting so irrationally.

Seeing Seth so angry and sad at the same time was tearing me apart. I was to blame for that. If I had kneed Mike a little harder, then this wouldn't have happened. If I didn't need the fucking cigarette, I would've never left class. If I wasn't such a fuck up, I'd still be in New York.

I heard a soft tap at my window and I looked up to see Mrs. Clearwater with a sad smile. I wiped my tears and opened the door. "C'mon inside. It's going to storm. I don't want you driving in this condition." Was she talking about the storm or me being a cry baby?

She pulled me into the house and gave me a cup of tea to calm my nerves. She didn't pester me with questions but I knew that she was dying to know what happened. I told her what had happened and she only held me as I continued to cry.

After what felt like a few hours, she spoke. "Are you okay?" I nodded my head. I felt a little better, but I was still tired. "Just a little sleepy," I stated. She nodded her head in understanding. "You can go rest in Seth's room. I don't think he'll be coming home for a while. I'll call Amber and tell her where you are and not to worry. You should tell her about everything, though," she advised. I nodded my head and walked to Seth's room.

His room was a mess as it always was. There was clothes on the floor and food on his dresser. I rolled my eyes at how Seth-ish the room was and walked over to his bed. It had a thin blanket. I was surprised that he had a blanket at all.

I laid down on his bed and held his pillow close to me. It smelled so much like him. I nuzzled the pillow and fell asleep after the exhaustion that I had been through.

I woke up a few hours later to a dark and hot room. I almost forgot where I was. The events of the day came flooding back to me. I had a headache from all of the crying and I had no idea where the Clearwaters kept their pain medication.

"You're awake," I heard one of my favorite voices say. I nodded my head, knowing that he probably saw me in the darkness anyway. We were quiet, neither one of us knowing what to say and everything we wanted to say, we didn't know how to say it.

Seth ran a hand through my hair and pulled me to him, his lips locking against mine. I could feel every emotion that he was feeling. I felt anger, sadness, and regret. I felt relief and love.

I broke the kiss, softly pushing Seth's shirtless chest. Did this guy ever wear a shirt? "Are you okay?" I asked him, still breathless. He gave a bitter laugh. "You're asking if I'M okay? I wasn't the one who was nearly-," Seth couldn't finish his statement and he didn't have to.

I hugged him, trying to get as close to him as possible. "You looked so mad," I commented. He took a deep breath. "Mad doesn't even begin to cover it. I was literally going to kill him. I was going to end his life, Samantha. He deserved it." Seth called me Samantha again. I knew that he was serious.

"He didn't do anything," I assured Seth. I could feel small tremors going through his body. "He almost did. What if Edward didn't show up? You would've been-," Seth couldn't say the word. It was like the word was cursed. I guess it was.

I maneuvered myself so that I was straddling him. He was sitting up and I sat on his lap, facing him. Chest to chest. "I'm okay, Seth," I told him, searching for his eyes in the darkness. He pushed his lips onto mine and flipped us over so that he was on top of me.

"How did you stop yourself from killing him? Did you kill him?" Seth shook his head. "Luckily, Sam, Jacob, and Paul were phased so they stopped me. I can't imagine anyone else being able to stop me," he confessed.

He buried his face in my neck again, inhaling my scent. He had to know that I was okay. "I'm sorry," I whispered. "What do you have to be sorry about?" he asked, face still pressed up against throat. "Last night. I was so angry. I just… I'm so afraid of you leaving me again, Seth. It scares me," I confessed.

Seth pulled himself away from me and looked at me. I could feel myself on the brink of tears. God, I was so fucking emotional nowadays. "The last time we broke up, I turned back into someone that I never want to be. I feel like when I'm with you, I don't have to worry about being an emotional wreck. I feel like I don't have to pretend to be someone I'm not. I love who I am when I'm around you. If you left me again Seth, I don't know if I'd be able to go on. I don't think I'd even want to," I said, letting the tears falling freely again.

"Shit," Seth whispered, rolling over and pulling me with him so that I was laying on top of him. I could hear his heart beating and it kind of relaxed me. "I love you, Baby Doll. I was a wreck too. I'm too deep in this. I wouldn't let you leave me. I'd fight you to keep you," he whispered into my hair. "I don't want you to feel like you can lose me, because you really fucking can't. Fuck the imprint. We really don't need it. Without it, you'd still be stuck with me."

"I called you today and you didn't answer me," I said, fighting back my tears. "I didn't want to have this conversation over the phone. I wanted to do this in person. We deserved that," he said, wiping the tears from my cheeks.

"Our relationship means more to me than a stupid dance with Christina," he admitted. "If you don't want me to go, then I won't go." I shook my head. "Go." "NO. I don't wanna go," Seth argued. "I want you to go," I told him honestly. "Tough luck. I'm not going," Seth said before he kissed me.

He put both hands on the side of my face and deepened the kiss. His tongue entered my mouth without warning. He pulled my body closer to his. I could only breathe Seth in right now. Oxygen didn't exist.

"We need to stop. My mom is in the house," Seth whispered before he pressed his lips back to mine. He moved his lips down to my neck and started biting softly. "S-s-s-Seth, if you think we should stop, then why aren't you stopping?" I asked, trying to remember to breathe.

"I can't. I really, really, really fucking need to-," Seth didn't finish his statement. He pulled my shirt over my head. I could feel exactly what Seth needed because it was pushing up against me.

I wasn't chickening out this time. I needed this too. To hell with everything else. We weren't going to stop this time.

**Wowzers! A lot of stuff happened in this chapter! A lot of drama! So, tell me what you think. Do you think they're going to do the deed? **

**Review! Review! Review! **


	26. Chapter 26

**Warning: Lemon in this chapter! It's my first time writing a lemon, so please bear with me.**

**Onward to the next chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! I only own a vivid imagination.**

Chapter 26

"If you want to stop, then you need to speak now," Seth said breathless. I ignored him. I was too busy unsnapping my bra. "Okay then," Seth said before planting a kiss on me while grabbing my right breast. I moaned into the kiss and he bit my bottom lip.

"You have to be quiet, Baby Doll," he whispered. Easy for him to say. I wasn't massaging his boobs. He maneuvered us so I was laying on the bed and he was hovering over me. It was still dark in the room, but my eyes adjusted pretty well. I could see Seth, but I couldn't see across the room. Whatever. I didn't need to see across the room.

Seth moved from my lips to my neck. He gave me open mouthed kisses and small bites. I had my arms around his neck, needing to hold on to something. He kept moving lower and I tried my best to suppress the moans.

He moved his mouth to my left breast and softly sucked the nipple. I bit my lip, but I was whimpering. It wasn't loud, but Seth heard it. He chuckled and continued. "S-Seth," I whispered, my breath ragged. "Hmm?" he asked, lips still surrounding my nipple and hand still massaging my breast. Before I could say anything, he switched breasts, sucking on the right and massaging the left. "You're killing me," I whined, rubbing my legs together, trying to ease some of the pressure that was building there.

"Well, you know, I try," Seth whispered in between chuckles. He kept moving lower, kissing and biting my stomach, paying close attention to tattoos.

He got to the top of my pants and he gave me a questioning look. This is where I stopped him last time. This wasn't happening right now. Right now, I needed this. I nodded my head quickly, urging him to continue.

He unbuckled my jeans and pulled them down so quickly that I thought he might've ripped them. He looked at my underwear and gave me a confused look. "Robots?" I nodded. I liked robots. I didn't expect for him to see them.

He shrugged and pulled them down as well. I could feel my heart racing. I didn't know what was going to happen next, but I welcomed it with open arms.

I was now completely naked and Seth was still wearing his tattered jeans. He moved up again and gave me a deep kiss on the lips. He put his forehead against mine and took deep breaths. "You okay?" I asked, just as breathless as he was. "I can smell you," he whispered, his eyes looking black in the dim light. I didn't know what to say. Sorry? Uh… I took a bath. I didn't know how to react.

"I just need a minute," Seth promised. "You smell so good that I almost lost it. I want this to be special for you. I don't think you'd be very happy with me if I just fucked you into the mattress." My face was heating up with every passing second. I don't think I'd complain too much about it.

Seth kissed me again and as he was kissing me, I could feel his hand snake down my stomach. I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. I had a feeling that this kiss was a distraction.

He finally reached between my legs and gently pushed a finger in. I gave a small moan at the intrusion but I didn't want him to stop.

"You okay?" he asked me. "y-yeah, keep going," I whispered. He nodded his head slowly and started moving his finger in and out. I could barely keep quiet. I put my hands over my mouth, trying to stop the noises.

This was a completely new experience for me. I wasn't one for self-pleasure. I thought it was too weird. I'd be too embarrassed to try something like this. If this was what I was missing out on, I was going to be pissed.

"Brace yourself," Seth warned before he entered another finger. I moaned and Seth kissed me to muffle the noise. "I said to brace yourself," he whispered. "Sorry," I whispered before he kissed me again.

Everything felt so good that I could barely stand it. I was going to lose my shit pretty quickly. "Brace yourself," Seth ordered. "Again?" I asked in disbelief. He chuckled. "I just want to make sure you're ready. I don't want to hurt you," he confessed.

He added a third finger and Seth swallowed the moan again with a kiss. I wrapped my arms around Seth. There was no way that I was going to survive this. I thought that I was going to spontaneously combust.

"S-Seth, I- I think I-I'm going t- t- to," I said before everything changed. My vision blurred and I could feel my body convulse around his fingers. It was like all of the heat in my body moved to that one spot and burst into flames. I closed my eyes and let everything happen. I could feel Seth kissing my neck, trying to get me to calm down. If I screamed, then it was game over.

After I came down from my high, I opened my eyes again. "You okay?" he asked cautiously. I nodded lazily. "How did you learn how to do that?" I whispered. He shrugged. "Pack mind. Sharing your head with teenage boys has its perks," he said before taking his shorts off.

I closed my eyes again quickly and Seth laughed at me. "You sure you're okay?" he asked before kissing my temple and nestling between my legs. "Yeah, I'm fine," I told him before opening my eyes again.

"I think I might faint if I see your penis," I whispered, blushing madly. Seth laughed at my reaction again but shrugged. "Suits yourself," he whispered. "Are you ready?" he asked, locking eyes with me. "Yes," I told him. "I love you, Seth," I whispered before kissing him on the lips. He pulled a condom out of his dresser and rolled it on himself. Seth was bigger than I was comfortable with. I knew it would hurt. Well, there's no turning back now.

"I love you more," he said after he buried himself in my neck. "This will hurt and I apologize in advance," Seth stated before aligning his penis with my opening and pushing himself into me.

I bit my lip and tried to suppress the moan. If I breathed through it, then it wouldn't be so bad. "That wasn't so bad," I whispered, feeling relieved. "Baby, that wasn't anything more than the head," he said gauging my reaction.

Good grief. I nodded for him to continue and he continued to push into me. It hurt like a son of a bitch. He reached my barrier and pushed through it with a little more force. I couldn't help the tears that were streaming down my face. "I'm almost completely in," he whispered, his voice strained. I'm pretty sure that it was difficult for him. He was a virgin too.

I wiped my eyes and continued to breathe through it. "I love you," Seth reminded me, kissing me wherever his lips could reach. "I love you, too," I told him, still trying to relax my body. After a few minutes, Seth spoke again. "Can I move?" Seth asked, breathless again. "Please?" I begged, feeling the pain go away.

Seth started to move and thrust in and out of me. Everything was becoming too much for me. I tried to suppress my moans, but it was futile. Seth was too focused on not finishing first to help me stay quiet.

I put my hands over my mouth after I felt my second orgasm of the night race towards me. "S-Seth, I think that I-," "It's okay," Seth grunted. I let go again, my eyesight blurring and my body tightening around Seth. I heard him groan, trying not to finish yet.

"Seth you can-," "One more time, Baby Doll. I just need you to cum one more time for me. Please?" I nodded. Seth started moving a little more quickly and harder. I started moving with him, feeling a little more comfortable.

"Seth," I moaned as quietly as I could. Seth buried his face in my neck again and bit down softly. He moved a hand down and started pulling and rolling my clit with his fingers. "I need to see you when you finish this time, Baby," Seth whispered in my ear.

I could feel my body tighten again as I finished AGAIN. Seth brought his lips down to mine in a harsh and rough kiss. I felt his body shiver and I hugged him closely to me. After we both rode out our orgasm, he collapsed on top of me.

He quickly rolled off of me, pulled the condom off and put it in the wastebasket, and pulled me to his side. We both tried to even our breaths. I looked over at him and he was already staring at me. "I love you, Samantha," he whispered before kissing me again.

"I know," I whispered softly. "What time is it?" I asked him. He shrugged and looked out of the window. "a little after one. Why?" "Happy Birthday!" I whispered excitedly. "Thanks, Baby Doll," he nipped my neck and gave it a gentle kiss.

"You just raped the fuck out of me, by the way," he reminded me, before nuzzling my neck. "Worth 20 years in prison," I said before I closed my eyes.


	27. Chapter 27

**Onward to the next chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I only own a vivid imagination.**

Chapter 27

"I don't know why you want me to go so badly," Seth said in a whisper. I rolled my eyes. "Because, if you go, then she won't continue to hate me. If you go, then you can get over this little crush you have on her-" "I don't have a crush on-" "Yes you do. You can get closure or whatever and so can she. Let her know that you're only friends. Have a great time, give her a hug at the end of the night, then call me and tell me all about it," I said with finality before giving him a kiss on the nose.

It was now 3 in the morning and Seth and I had just had sex for the first time a few hours earlier. We were still in bed and holding each other, afraid that if we let go, things would be different. I could already feel a change in us. I didn't know if it was a good change or a bad change yet. It didn't feel bad.

"What if I go to the dance with her and I realize that I'm head over heels in love with her?" Seth asked smirking, thinking that I would cave. I tapped my chin thoughtfully. "I'd show her the v-card you just gave me and she'd have to return you. She'd have no choice." Seth laughed and pulled me closer to him.

"I love you. Did I tell you?" he asked me kissing me on the forehead. I shook my head. "I don't think you did," I teased him. Seth had only said it over a hundred times. "I love you." His eyes met mine and I could feel the honesty pouring through them. I never got tired of hearing him say it.

"You know, I'm actually starting to believe you when you say it now," I told him before giving him a soft kiss on the lips. "I love you, too. By the way," I whispered softly.

"I always knew you loved me," Seth said with a smug grin. I rolled my eyes at him but I didn't argue with him. I always knew it too.

I loved being like this with Seth. I loved being alone with him and not having to pretend to be happy or anything. Happiness came naturally when I was around Seth. He made breathing much more appealing.

"I feel gross," I told him blatantly. His brows furrowed, not understanding what I meant. I rolled my eyes at his oblivious. "I don't feel gross about what we did. I just feel gross. Like I need a shower," I told him honestly.

"You can take a shower here. Just make it quick," he told me before standing up. I didn't even realize that I was staring at a naked Seth. I mean, after all, we had done the deed. It's not like I hadn't felt all of it before.

He put on a random pair of shorts and walked out of the room. I sat on his bed and started looking around for my clothes. I had the blanket pulled up to my chest to cover the girls. I know the whole naked thing goes for Seth, too, but I still wasn't comfortable showing. Although I'm sure Seth would be more than comfortable seeing it.

I found my bra, panties, and jeans, but I couldn't for the life of me find my shirt. I searched around frantically for it before Seth came back. Giving up, I grabbed a shirt from his drawer. He wouldn't mind. It was a gray shirt with LaPush written on it in bold burgundy colors. So, in other words…. It USED to be Seth's.

I walked out of Seth's room and looked around for him. He wasn't in the hallway so I figured he'd be in the bathroom. I waited outside of the bathroom thinking that he was probably, you know, "using it". The minute I leaned up against the wall, the bathroom door opened, and a hand reached out and grabbed me.

I had to swallow the scream that was about to come out. When I was a kid, I would have nightmares about random hands coming out of nowhere and snatching me up. Here I was, 17 years old, and living it out.

Seth smiled down at me and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "I had a great idea!" he exclaimed, obviously over excited.

"Yeah? What's your great idea?" "We should shower together," he whispered huskily. I raised an eyebrow at him. He couldn't be serious. Wasn't he tired?

"What about being quick?" I asked him. He shrugged. "It'd be killing two birds with one stone. Or showering two bodies with one bar of soap?" he smirked at his own joke and I couldn't help but giggle. Seth was such a weirdo.

"What if someone hears us?" I questioned. Seth shook his head quickly. "Don't worry about it. If my mom didn't wake up during your little solo screaming match, she won't wake up now. Besides, her room is all the way down the hall. Leah, on the other hand, probably heard everything." I felt myself paling. What?!

"What?!" I shrieked, trying to keep my voice down, but feeling myself panic. "Super wolf hearing, remember?" How could Seth be so calm about everything? "She heard us and she didn't stop us, so she probably doesn't care," Seth told me pulling me to him and hugging me. "Don't worry about anything."

I was worried about everything. Leah was going to kick my ass. Sue probably thought that I was a whore. Oh, my gosh! This was terrible! Now Seth was planning on doing all of this again. My mom was right. Once you've had sex with a guy, it's going to be difficult for him to stop wanting to. Add an imprinting bond in the equation, and I'm sure that it's multiplied.

"I'm still kind of sore," I complained to Seth. It wasn't a lie. It hurt like hell in the beginning. My body still ached from it all.

"I promise to be on my best behavior. NO inappropriate touching. Scouts honor." He gave a stupid salute and a goofy grin. I rolled my eyes at Seth and his persistence but agreed to the terms and conditions anyway.

He let me set the temperature of the shower because he said no matter what it was, it would always feel lukewarm to him.

I felt awkward standing there with Seth as he started to undress. I wasn't uncomfortable with a naked Seth; I was uncomfortable with a naked Samantha. Well, of Seth seeing a naked Samantha.

Seth raised an eyebrow at me. "What's wrong? I said Scout's Honor," Seth reminded me. I shook my head. "I don't want you to see me," I confessed. He stared at me for a few seconds before fighting to stifle his laughter. I scowled at him. It wasn't funny.

"Baby Doll, I've seen you naked before. You know that right? I've seen more of you than your parents would be comfortable with. I like seeing you naked." "I know that," I told him biting my lip. "It's just kind of awkward."

"Would you feel better if I helped you?" he asked, reaching for MY shirt. Before I could protest, I was shirtless and pressed against the door. Seth's lips crashed against mine and his hands were in my hair. His hands started moving towards my back and unsnapped my bra. I could feel Seth smiling against my lips. Damn smug asshole.

"What happened to no inappropriate touching?" I asked after his mouth started moving towards my neck and his hands tossed my bra aside.

He ignored me. I could feel his lips pressing against my collarbone and I could barely keep my thoughts right. His hands were tugging on my jeans and I helped him help me get out of them. I could feel my body heating up and Seth was the only thing that could cool me down.

I pulled Seth back up so he could kiss me. Our kiss was rushed and hurried, but still passionate. I wrapped my arms tightly around Seth's neck and felt him press his erection against me. I moaned and Seth ripped my panties off of me and growled. "You're killing me, Baby Doll," he whispered.

"Sorry," I whispered back to him. He pulled me to the shower and pushed me up against the shower wall. The cold from the wall and the heat from Seth's body was a stimulating combination. His mouth found mine and the kissing commenced. "I love you." I never got tired of hearing him say that.

He lifted my left leg and wrapped it around his waist. I could feel his arousal pushing up against me. My body jerked and Seth's grip on my hips tightened. He lifted me off of the ground and kept me pushed against the wall with his body.

"So much for Scout's honor," I smirked. "I wasn't a Boy Scout," he replied. I felt his finger rub against my center and I whimpered. What was taking this guy so long? "Relax, I'm just trying to make sure that you're ready," his voice strained.

"I'm ready, just fucking do it Seth," I ordered, desperate for the sensation that I felt for the first time a few hours ago. Seth smiled down at me and aligned himself with me. "Are you sure? You're still hurting right? I shouldn't have pushed you," Seth was fighting with himself. Fuck that. No second guessing now.

"Seth, please! I need you. Stop talking and just do it," I begged and ordered at the same time. He nodded his head rigorously and pushed himself into me slowly.

I winced because I was still kind of sore and Seth stopped. "Don't stop. Keep going," I told him. My eyes were locked on his. I hoped he could read how badly I wanted this from my eyes. I was desperate. I could see the same look in his eyes.

He pushed forward and I had to bite back a moan. Apparently Seth could still hear me because he had a victorious smile on his face. "Can I move?" he asked me, still worried about him hurting me. I didn't answer. I couldn't talk. I was in another world.

I only jerked my hips up. He got the hint and started thrusting into me. I pressed my fingers into his back and locked my ankles behind his back. Feeling Seth so close to me had to be the best feeling in the world.

The only sounds filling the bathroom were of the water running and Seth's whispers and my moans. I tried to keep the noise down, but gave up after the first few seconds.

"I love you," he whispered, keeping his eyes locked on mine. "I… uh… love you… too! God, Seth, keep going. I'm so close. Please, don't stop!" Seth leaned down and gave me an earth shattering kiss.

I didn't think it was possible for Seth to push himself any further, but he did. My hold on Seth grew tighter. I felt like if I let him go, then my world disappear.

He reached down between us and started playing with my clitoris. I saw stars and felt a white hot heat surge through my body. I don't remember anything after that. I only remember feeling completely exhausted after.

Seth held my body up and kissed me again. "That was awesome," Seth sighed contentedly. I nodded my head and reached for the soap. "Now, to do what we actually came in here for." Seth smiled down at me. "I thought we just did that." I rolled my eyes at him. "I came in here to shower. Everything was going fine until you decided to have your way with me," I whispered, washing Seth's muscular chest. "I thought you were the rapist," Seth commented. I hit him and continued washing him.

After we actually bathed and brushed our teeth and stuff, we walked into the living room. It was 4:30, so we decided sleep would be pointless at this point. We watched re-runs of Friends because there was honestly nothing else on at such an ungodly hour.

I snuggled up against Seth and it felt like every few minutes his lips were on some part of my body. "So, you're going to the dance with Christina, right?" I asked him. He stopped kissing me and looked at me seriously. "I really don't see the point in going."

"Do it for me," I whispered, kissing him softly on the lips. He chuckled. "So, let me get this straight, to make my girlfriend happy, I have to take a girl to a dance. This girl isn't my girlfriend, but my best friend, and she also happens to be in love with me. Also I'm "supposedly" subconsciously in love with her," I nodded my head. "That sounds about right."

"You're weird," Seth said before kissing my nose. "I'll go." I smiled up at him brightly and kissed him again. He deepened the kiss and his hand ventured up my shirt. Really? This guy and his sex drive.

"Could you guys stop pawing at each other for a few seconds? It's fucking disgusting," Leah said, walking in the living room. I pulled myself away from Seth and he had a small pout on his lips.

"Good morning, Leah," I said excitedly. I wasn't normally a morning person, but I had really fucking great wake up call. She grunted as a response and sat down on the sofa between me and Seth. Seth glared at her but she didn't seem fazed by any of it.

"So, what's the plan for Mike Newton?" she asked conversationally. I shrugged. "There is no plan for Mike Newton. Avoid him like the plague. I could press charges, but that probably wouldn't amount to much. I'd rather just not go through any of it."

Leah stared at me in disbelief. "You've got to be fucking me," Leah complained. "No, she's fucking me. And there's not a snowball's chance in hell that Mike's getting away with this," Seth fumed. I started to panic. Sure, Mike was a douchebag. He deserved to be publicly castrated. However, I didn't want any part of it. I didn't want people that I cared about to be hurt in the process.

"No! No one is hurting Mike Newton. Karma's a bitch and she'll handle things," I argued. "I'm a bitch, too. I can be just as effective as Karma," Leah argued back.

"I don't want anyone getting trouble over Mike Newton," I stated. It would be too much on my conscience. Fuck. Moving to Forks, I've officially obtained a conscience. That sucks.

"We could make it look like an accident," Seth was definitely not backing down. "No one touches Mike," I said with finality. End of discussion.

Leah and Seth both scowled at me, but I ignored it. I cared about them too much. Mike wasn't worth all of the work.

At around 5, Sue came in the living room. I felt my face redden. I felt like she knew. She knew that I was a slut and a rapist. I was going to jail.

"How are you feeling, Baby Doll?" she asked, a small smile on her face. I was too busy imagining myself in an orange jumpsuit to reply. "She's doing better," Leah replied for me. "We're just thinking about how we're going to get him back." Sue chuckled darkly. "I hope you get him good," Sue was condoning all of this evil behavior. Well, now I knew where Seth and Leah got it from.

"You guys hungry?" Sue asked. Our ears perked up at that. I was fucking starving. I hadn't eaten anything since yesterday morning. I would've realized sooner if Seth's tongue hadn't been down my throat for majority of the night.

After breakfast, Sue left for work at the Forks Hospital where she was a nurse. Leah went to work at the Quileute Trail which was one of the attractions that tourists flocked to. Seth and I were alone again.

We were changing the sheets on his bed because it bothered me that they were dirty. I felt my face heat up and Seth kept smirking at me. Had he no shame?

"You should just let me come up to your school and-" "NO! You don't come to my school Seth. You won't be able to stop yourself," I freaked out.

Seth's eyes got as big as saucers. I smiled victoriously, thinking that I had won the battle. "We didn't use a condom." "Yes we did," I thought back to last night. "Shower," Seth stated. My smile fell. Oh shit.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't even think about it. What are we going to do?" I held my hand up to stop him. "Relax, Seth. I'm not pregnant." "How do you know?" Seth asked. I shook my head. "I'll take care of it," "No, you are not raising this baby on your own. We'll find a way to raise it. It'll be the happiest kid ever," Seth ranted.

"No. I mean, I'll have to take Plan B," I assured him. "What's that?" "It's a medicine that you take when you forgot to use a condom or your condom breaks. It kinds of, makes sure that you don't get pregnant. I think. I don't know. I've never taken it," I confessed. Seth looked a little more calm.

"Will you be okay?" I shrugged. "I heard that it makes you sick. I'll be fine though. It's better than 9 months of pregnancy." Seth's eyebrows knitted together. "I'm sorry, Baby Doll. Fuck, I'm such an idiot." I gave him a tight hug. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about it. Next time, we won't forget," I kissed him. He still looked worried though.

"Next time," I repeated. I wanted him to know that this little slip up didn't mean that I didn't want to have sex again. I sure as hell wanted to.

I stepped up on my tippy toes and gave him a small kiss. "I have to go to school. You should go too. If you don't have to patrol, or whatever," I suggested. Seth looked annoyed by the thought of school, but I knew that he'd go.

Seth walked me to my car and gave me another kiss before I made my way to school. My house was on the way to school, so I stopped by there, changed my clothes, and speeded to school, hoping to beat the first bell.

I jumped out of my jeep and ran to first period, barely sitting down in my desk before the bell rung.

"Wow, you made it!" Bella smiled at me. I smiled back at her. "Yeah, so much to tell you," I told her out of breath. Edward wasn't in this class, so now would be the only time that I could tell her without mister mind rapist poking around in my head.

I told her everything that happened the night before and she stared at me with wide eyes. "You're kidding! Edward will barely touch me," she stage whispered. "I could barely keep his hands off of me," I smiled back at her.

"You're not worried about the age thing?" she asked. I shook my head. "I probably should be and I really used to be, but I'm not. In fact, we kind of joked about it," I said laughing. "Wow," was all she could say.

"I did come across a little problem last night though," I said worriedly. "What happened?" "The second time, we forgot to use protection." "You're not on the pill?" I shook my head. That would have to be something that I looked in to.

"So, I have to go to the pharmacy and get Plan B. That's going to be beyond awkward," I told her. She laughed at me. "I'm so glad I'm not you right now!" "Gee, thanks!" I said sarcastically.

I went through the entire day worrying about "plan B". I could ask Kaitlyn for help, but that would open up another can of worms. I wasn't even sure that I'd be able to tell her. Leah probably already told her anyway.

There's no way that I could talk to a counselor about it. They'd just go ahead and tell Amber and or Nate about it. Ugh! Complicated.

I was still thinking about it during lunch and totally forgot about Edward and his damn mind reading. I looked up to see him laughing at me. "Shut up, damn you! I'm having a hard enough time as it is," I complained.

Alice pouted felling left out of the joke that Edward and Bella were cracking up about. "I got laid last night and forgot to use a condom so now I have to get Plan B from a pharmacy without being recognized," I told her quickly and quietly.

She stared at me for a few seconds before she started laughing, too. "Oh, hahaha! Laugh it up. At least I'm getting some," I said snidely. Edward and Bella stopped laughing but Alice gave me a high five.

"I'll help you get it. I'll get it for you and then bring it to your house after school. Make sure to take it immediately and dispose of the box. You don't want your sisters to find out about it," she warned. I smiled brightly at her. "Thank you, new best friend!" I turned to Bella. "You're fired." She gasped and I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Now, back to Mike Newton," Bella started, changing the subject. I rolled my eyes. Not this again. I don't think I can deal with another threat to Mike. I looked over at the table that he sat at and saw him talking with his friends. I wondered if he knew that he had supernatural creatures fighting for his head.

"We're not fighting for it exactly. It's more of a group effort. We're all fighting for the same goal," Edward explained. "Can we just forget any of it happened? That's what I want to do. I want to pretend none of it ever happened," I explained.

Bella patted my hand trying to comfort me and I smiled back at her. "You can be my best friend again!" She smiled back at me and we started talking about other things.

When lunch was over, I sat on the last class of the day, as far away from Newton as physically possible. I refused to be anywhere near him.

After school, I rushed to my jeep. I was in the student parking lot when I saw three shirtless Native American men standing by my jeep. "What the hell are they doing here?" Kaitlyn asked, standing next to me. I shrugged, even though I knew exactly why.

Paul, Jared, and Quil were standing there with their arms crossed over their chests. They were here to hurt Mike.

"What the fuck, you guys? Can't you just let shit go?"I asked, stepping towards our jeep. Kaitlyn walked up to Paul and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Came here to kick some Newton ass?" she asked him. "Hell yeah!" he responded. Quil started cracking his knuckles.

"No, we're not going to hurt him. We're only going to scare him a bit. Seth can't concentrate on anything else, so we're here to handle it, since you won't let him on the school grounds," Jared explained.

"There he is," Quil pointed to Mike walking out of the building with Eric and Conner. They gave him the death glare and started walking towards him. This wasn't going to be good.

I hopped in the Jeep and put my head on the steering wheel. I didn't want to see what was going to happen. I looked over to see Kaitlyn following them. I couldn't move. I wanted to make sure that nothing physical happened, but I was too afraid. I don't know what I was afraid of. I only knew that I was afraid.

A few minutes later, someone opened my door. I looked to see Quil standing there with a big smile on his face. "Problem solved; he won't bother you anymore. In fact, he'll probably be avoiding you," Quil explained.

"What did you guys do?" I asked Jared who was standing behind Quil. He shrugged. "We only told him to leave you alone. He fucks with you and he fucks with us," Jared said smirking. "You're pack, remember?" Right. I was pack now.

"Be happy that Seth wasn't here. I saw into that kid's head. He had a very elaborate and detailed plan of what he was going to do to him," Paul told me, jumping into the backseat of the Jeep. I raised an eyebrow at him. Who told him he could come over?

"Paul's coming over," Kaitlyn explained. I rolled my eyes at her. It was my night to cook which meant that I'd have to cook more because Paul would be there. "I'm ordering pizza tonight," I said to no one in particular. "Awesome!"

"Thanks you guys! For, you know, helping me out and stuff," I told them. They smiled at me. "No worries. We take care of our own," Jared said waving. I put the Jeep drive and started heading home.

**Sorry for taking so long to update. I haven't really had much motivation or time. I promise to do better. **

**How did you like the second lemon? I didn't even cringe as much this time. **

**Make sure to Review. Also, check out Paul's Ballerina. I'll also be starting Jacob's Figure Skater pretty soon! **


	28. Chapter 28

**Onward to the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I only have a vivid imagination.**

Chapter 28

I stepped in my house and was assaulted by the smell of apple pie. Amber was home early and she was making apple pie. This was not good. Apple pie meant that Amber was going to have a heart to heart talk with someone. Melissa hadn't done anything bad recently and Kaitlyn never does anything bad. Which only left me. I didn't know what we were going to talk about. Were we going to talk about me being almost raped or were we going to talk about having sex with a minor? I couldn't tell and it didn't matter. Either way, it was going to be awkward.

"We're home," Kaitlyn screamed as we walked through the hall. I followed behind Paul and Kaitlyn into the kitchen to see Amber with her head in her hands, crying, at the island. My sister senses started tingling and I ran over to Amber. "What's wrong? What happened? Are you okay?" She didn't respond; she only wrapped me in a hug.

"I'm so sorry!" she sobbed, burying her face in my shoulder. "Why are you apologizing?" I asked her as she wiped her tears away.

"I couldn't protect you!" she screamed, more tears falling down. I hugged her and consoled her. I thought I was supposed to be the one being consoled here. I'd laugh about this later, but right now, Amber needed my shoulder.

"I'm fine!" I assured her. "You almost weren't," she argued. It was true. I almost wasn't. I was though. I was fine. Not a scratch on me.

"Sue told me and I couldn't stop thinking about what would happen if he would've gotten away with it. I couldn't stop thinking how Mom and Dad entrusted me with your life and I almost ruined it. I'm supposed to take care of you and look what happened," she continued to cry.

I turned around to see Kaitlyn shedding tears and Paul hugging her, trying to console her. Fuck, I felt awkward.

"It's not your fault. Don't turn this into your problem. You've been nothing but the best sister in the world. I should be locked away in some padded cell right now. You saved me from that. Amber, Mike is an asshole. Don't take responsibility for this. I'm fine. No harm; no foul. Besides, it's all taken care of," I informed her.

She ran a frustrated hand through her long straight hair and I gave her another hug. "I'm okay, Amber," I whispered to her. "You really don't have to worry about me."

Amber wiped her tears away again, but I knew that she was less than satisfied with my response. She still felt guilty.

"Paul threatened him today at school and Edward's making sure that he doesn't come within 50 feet of me. I'll be fine. If he even so much as looks at me for more than a few seconds, I'll call the police," I tried to assure her.

Amber took a deep and shaky breath but she gave me a small smile. "If you think I'm bad, you should see Nate. When I told him about it, he grabbed his gun. He doesn't even know where Mike Newton lives or what he looks like. Yet, he was determined to find out. He said he was going to knock on every door and ask until he found him," Amber explained. Note to self, never piss off Nate.

"Well, tell Nate it's not necessary," I smiled at her. She looked at Paul and gave him a bright smile. "Thanks Paul. You deserve a slice of pie." Paul's eyes lit up and I thought he was going to start jumping up and down.

Amber cut Paul a generous piece of pie and he quickly inhaled it. We all laughed at Paul's face when he tasted it. It looked like he found heaven.

Seconds later, Paul stiffened. He took a deep breath through his nose, sniffing the air around him. His body started shaking and Kait's and my eyes grew huge. Oh shit, this guy was going to phase in our kitchen and in front of Amber.

"Paul, are you okay?" Kaitlyn whispered, putting her arms around him. Paul was taking deep breaths through his nose. "Leech," he spat out. Good thing Amber had her back turned this whole time. It would've been awkward trying to explain what was wrong with Paul. "Oh, don't worry Amber. Paul's not having a seizure. He's only about to phase into a wolf and rip Kaitlyn to shreds because she's way too close to him right now." For some odd reason, I don't think that would pacify her. I'd probably end up in a padded cell anyway.

I ran to the front door. It was Alice and she was here to give me my Plan B. I dreaded having to take it. I didn't want to be sick, but I guess it was better than being pregnant. I didn't know how strong Werewolf Sperm was.

Paul grabbed my wrist and shook his head. "Paul, I have to. Let me go!" I said, trying to snatch my hand away. His grip on my wrist tighten and I knew for sure that there would be bruises. I winced and Paul let me go.

I ran to the front door and yanked it open. Alice was standing there with her hand covering her nose. "Ugh, when did you guys get a dog?" Alice asked. I laughed. "That's only Kaitlyn's boyfriend," I assured her.

"You don't smell like fucking roses either, bloodsucker," Paul spat. When the hell did he get here? Kaitlyn stood behind him, suddenly very afraid of Alice. I rolled my eyes at them both.

Alice rolled her eyes too and gave me the plastic bag. "Make sure to get rid of the packaging. Burning it seems like a good way to make sure to never see it again," Alice advised. Paul scoffed. "Burning you seems like a good way to make sure I never see you again."

I glared at Paul. Alice was my friend and he was totally disrespecting her. "Sorry about that," I said directing my attention back to Alice. "Don't worry about it," she said smiling back at me. "See you tomorrow!" she called over her shoulder. I waved at her and closed my door.

Paul quickly snatched the bag out of my hand and my heart stopped. "Paul! What the hell?" I asked, reaching for the bag. "Official business. I have to know what's in here. Pack rules," Paul said opening the bag.

"Give me the fucking rule book and show me where it is!" I argued. It was too late. Paul's eyes got huge and a smile slowly started spreading on his face. Fuck my life.

"Wow, I didn't know Baby Doll had it in her!" Paul said, giving a Cheshire smile. I wanted to go run and jump in a well and hide there for a few decades. "What does Baby Doll have in her?" Kaitlyn asked, reaching for the plastic bag. Paul gave it to her but kept smiling at me. I heard Kaitlyn gasp and Paul answered, "Seth's penis."

I glared at him and snatched the plastic bag away from Kaitlyn. "You had sex last night?!" she asked. "Shut the fuck up, idiot," I whispered. I ran up the stairs and into my room. Kaitlyn and Paul were hot on my heels.

"What do you want?" I asked, venom dripping with every word. "You had sex last night?!" Kaitlyn repeated. I rolled my eyes. Obviously!

I opened the package and took out the pill. I took a deep breath and placed the pill in my mouth and swallowed. Being a recovered pill popper had its perks. For example, no water was required for swallowing pills. I could take them dry.

Kaitlyn stood there with her arms crossing her chest and Paul just kept smiling like an idiot. I flipped him off and lied down on my bed, waiting for the sickness to take effect. "Were you ever going to tell me?" Kaitlyn asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Eventually! I wasn't going to tell you now while I'm taking the damn pill. I didn't even know how I was going to say it. Thanks a lot, Paul." His smile never faded from his face. "I really wish I had a silver bullet right now," I mused.

"Paul was only answering my question. Don't get mad at him!" "Don't defend him!" I yelled back at her. "Your fucking boyfriend just embarrassed the hell out of me. You know what? Get out! Get the fuck out!" I yelled, pointing towards my door.

"Fine!" Kaitlyn yelled back. I put my headphones on before I called to her. "Kaitlyn, wait!" "What?" "I lost my virginity before you. Who's the Virgin Prude now?" She rolled her eyes and left. I smiled to myself triumphantly.

I lied down in my bed and started to doze off. As I was nearing sleep, I started to get a headache. I suddenly remembered about the evidence and grabbed the packaging. I placed it in my wastebasket and set the piece of paper packaging on fire. It burned quickly and I didn't have to worry about it anymore.

The smell of the burnt paper didn't sit well with me, however, and I ran to the bathroom and threw up everything in my stomach. This sucked. I was not having a good time right now. I threw up again and brushed my teeth and rinsed my mouth out with mouthwash.

When I went back to my room, I had a text message from Seth.

_Are you okay?_

_**Call me?**_

Not even a complete minute later and my phone was ringing.

_**Hello?**_

_Hey! How you doing? Are you okay? How was school? Did Mike say anything to you?_

_**Um… I'm fine. School was boring. Mike didn't even look at me.**_

_Good!_

_**How pissed would Sam be at me if I killed Paul?**_

_Why? What did he do?_

I told him about Alice coming over with the Plan B and Paul's reaction to it. Needless to say, he wasn't pleased.

_That fucking idiot!_

_**I know right!**_

_Are you okay?_

_**I feel kind of sick. I've puked a couple times and my head is pounding. Other than that, I'm peachy. **_

_I'm coming over._

_**Seth, do not come over here, I'm gross!**_

The call disconnected and my heart dropped. Seth never listened to me. I didn't want Seth to see me like this. My heart pounding in my ears, my head feeling like someone was squeezing it, my stomach tightening, preparing to release everything that is in it. I felt god awful.

Seth probably felt responsible. He didn't need to, though. It wasn't completely his fault. I was as much a part of this as he was. I forgot to remind him to put a condom on. I didn't regret the shower fun. I just wished we had gone about things a little differently.

I heard a knock on my door. I knew that Seth was fast, but I didn't know he was that fast. I pulled the cover over my head and yelled. "Come in."

"I'm sorry," Kaitlyn said, kneeling by my bed. I pulled the cover from over my head and looked at her. She looked frustrated. I'm guessing she got into an argument with Paul.

"I forgive you. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. I just, I wanted to be a little more tactful than that. Speaking of tact, where's Paul?" "He's in my room, sleeping. He had to patrol late last night so he didn't get much sleep. I told him he could knock out," she explained. "I'm pretty sure he didn't mean to be a douche bag. Well, he might have, but I'm pretty sure he didn't mean to embarrass you like that… ok, he probably did. I just… forgive him too. Paul's an asshole." Kaitlyn ran a hand through her hair.

I laughed at her. I shrugged. "I guess I'm just going to have to get used to it." Kaitlyn was Paul's imprint. From what Seth told me, it meant that without Kaitlyn, Paul would probably be useless. The same goes the other way. They needed each other. Leave it for my twin to be imprinted to Paul, the major asshole.

"You know, we're going to have to end up telling Amber right?" she asked. I nodded my head slowly. It would be better to tell her than someone else telling her. Besides, she could help me get birth control so I wouldn't have to take another one of these fucking pills. It's not like Amber was my mom or anything. She was my older sister so we could relate to each other more.

My mom would probably make a big scene about Seth being younger than me. She'd probably say he wasn't good enough for me and she'd probably try to hook me up with one of her friend's sons like she always did. She'd definitely tell my dad who'd go all "Irish Father" on me and probably send me to a church camp or something. I mean, ya know, after he shot Seth.

The doorbell rang and I knew it was Seth. Kaitlyn gave me a confused look and I shrugged. "Seth."

We could hear Amber open the door. "Seth?" she asked. "Hello Amber, can I see Baby Doll? I heard she wasn't feeling well," I heard Seth say. "Sure, I just want to talk to you a little bit first." Oh shit! What did she want to say to him?

Kaitlyn's expression mirrored my own. "You don't think she knows do you?" Kaitlyn asked. I shrugged. The only person that I knew for sure that knew was Leah. I hope she wouldn't throw me under the bus like that. I'd be forced to personally use my silver bullets on her.

Kaitlyn and I only stared at each other, both scared out of our minds. Paul walked in my room without knocking and I glared at him. I forgave him and all, but I was still pissed about everything.

"Seth's here?" he asked, rubbing his eyes. "Downstairs," Kaitlyn responded. Paul rolled his eyes. He could tell that this wasn't going to be a fun visit for him. I didn't care. Seth told me that Paul was the best fighter of the pack, but Seth was pissed and anger always helped during a fight. I hope he bit his fucking head off.

"He's pissed," I told him. Paul shrugged and a small smile played on his lips. "I bet he is." A short while we heard someone bounding up the stairs. Seth.

He ran in my room and passed Paul and Kaitlyn without a second glance. "Are you okay?" he asked, putting his hand to my forehead. I rolled my eyes. He wouldn't be able to tell if I had a fever because he technically had a fever himself.

"I'm fine, Seth," I assured him. His eyes shot to Paul's and his spouted something in Quileute. I had no idea what Seth said, but Paul's smile faded away rather quickly. "You wouldn't," Paul dared. Seth had a smirk on his face. "I would, in a fucking heartbeat," Seth promised.

Paul rolled his eyes and looked at me. "Sorry, Baby Doll," I stared at Paul like he was growing a third eye. Paul had actually apologized to me. Kaitlyn looked like I did. Paul apparently wasn't the apologetic type. Seth smiled triumphantly and kissed my forehead. "I brought soup!" he said, smiling brightly at me.

"Thanks," I smiled back at him. Kaitlyn pulled Paul out of my room, giving Seth and I privacy. Seth laid down on my bed over the covers so I wouldn't burn alive. He wrapped his arms around me and laid his lips on my forehead. "What did Amber talk to you about?" I asked him, burying my face in his shirt.

Seth chuckled. "Curiosity killed the cat." I glared at him. "I'm no cat." He shrugged. "Well, first she asked me what I planned on doing to Newton." I gasped. "What did you say?" I asked him. "I told her that I was under strict orders not to go anywhere near Mike. Sam's even been on my case. He said that the other guys would take care of it. Did they?" I nodded my head. "Good," he said burying his face in my curly hair. "I don't think I would've been able to do anything but rip his throat out," Seth whispered. I laughed at him. My own personal guard dog.

"What else did she talk to you about?" I asked. "She asked if I loved you," he told me, his eyes burying into my own. I bit my lip and smiled. "What did you say?" He shrugged. "I told her that I hated you and that I only came over here to break up with you." I pressed my lips to his. "Lies!"

He pressed his lips to my neck and gave me a small kiss. "She thinks that we're moving too fast. She doesn't want me to hurt you," he whispered into my neck. It tickled but I refrained from laughing like an idiot like I wanted to.

"Nate, on the other hand, is completely for our relationship," he said brightly. I smiled up at him. So, we have a fan? At least there was someone who was okay with our relationship.

"Also, she suggested that I meet your parents when they visit." My smile dropped. Hell no! Nope! Sorry, no can do.

"Not a good idea Seth." His eyebrows knitted together. "Why not?" "My parents are fucking crazy. Like bat shit crazy. You meet them and you'll leave me." I promised. He shook his head but chuckled at me. "I doubt it."

"Believe me, my mom is a condescending type of person. My dad is really overprotective. Impossibly so," I argued. He shrugged. "I love you. I'm not letting you go because your family is kind of weird. I turn into a giant wolf some times," he chuckled.

"I can cross one of my eyes at a time," I told him proudly. "Do it," he ordered. I did and he started laughing. "You're a freak of nature!" I stuck my tongue out at him. "My tummy hurts," I complained. Seth frowned. "I don't know how to make it stop," he complained. I laughed at his face. There was really nothing he could do.

"You could rub it for me," I suggested. Seth's hand immediately went to my stomach and rubbed it. He moved his hand in small circles. It did surprisingly feel better. He was like a heating pad. Ha!

"Better?" I nodded my head quickly. I felt my eyelids dropping. I didn't want to go to sleep. I wanted to stay awake and talk to Seth some more. Seth, noticing my eyes, kissed my forehead. "You can go to sleep," he whispered. "We really didn't get much last night," I raised his eyebrows suggestively and I laughed at him.

I snuggled into his side and let my eyes close. "I love you, Mr. Clearwater," I whispered. "I know."

A few hours later, I woke up starving. My headache was gone and I didn't feel the need to throw up anymore. I guess I just slept it off. I stretched my limbs and looked at the clock. It was only 8 o clock. I shrugged and went downstairs to scrounge up food.

When I came downstairs I was assaulted with the smell of delicious food. Amber had cooked and I was nearly drooling on the floor. I skipped to the kitchen to see Amber, Nate, Kaitlyn, Paul, Melissa AND Seth sitting down eating.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty!" Seth said, biting into a pork chop. "It's 8 o clock at night," Melissa told him. I smiled back at him.

"Are you feeling any better?" Amber asked, standing up. I nodded my head. "I don't know what it was. I feel a lot better now though. I walked past them and into the kitchen. I saw a bowl full of tomato soup. There was a sticky note on it saying 'For my love'. I'm guessing I was the love and this was from Seth. I smiled to myself and placed the bowl in the microwave after removing the sticky note. I was going to keep it.

After the soup was warmed up, I went to the dining area and sat down at the table next to Seth. He reached under the table and held my hand. This guy was a real fuzzball. Tears vampires apart but likes to bring his girlfriend soup when she feels sick. Seth in a nutshell.

"I just don't understand why we can't name the baby, Kevin," Melissa complained. "Kevin is my brother's name," Nate explained.

"So? People name their children after their siblings all the time," Kaitlyn defended. "I hate my brother," Nate said drily. We laughed.

We switched from subject to subject. We talked about everything from sports to stupid TV shows. "Jersey Shore isn't that bad," Seth spoke. I rolled my eyes. "Now I have to break up with you," I told him. "Sammi's a babe," Paul commented before Kaitlyn pinched him.

After dinner was over, I walked Jacob outside. "You're going to be okay running home?" I asked him. He nodded his head. "I'll be fine babe. Don't worry about me. Get better, okay?" I nodded my head and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Call me when you get home!" I yelled after him as he disappeared into the forest line.

I walked back in the house and saw Paul and Kaitlyn washing dishes. They were making a bigger mess that they'd have to clean up later, but they obviously didn't care, so I didn't bother to stop them. I found Amber and Nate on the couch watching Jersey Shore and I almost died. "I honestly don't see the appeal," Nate commented, his head tilted to the side. "Look at how huge her boobs are! Those can't be real!" Amber added.

I cleared my throat and Nate and Amber's eyes shot up to mine. "I hate to interrupt, but I really have to talk to you about something important, Amber," I said seriously. She nodded her head and led me upstairs to her room. With each step I took, my heart pounded a little more heavily. I was scared shitless.

"What's wrong?" Amber asked me after she closed her door. "I want to be put on birth control," I told her genuinely. Her jaw dropped and I waited patiently for her to regain her composure. "W-why?" she asked. "Because Seth and I had sex and we forgot to use a condom so I had to take the morning after pill and it made me sick and I never want to do that again," I breathed out.

Amber plopped down on her bed and ran a hand through his hair. "He's only fourteen," she whispered. "He's fifteen. His birthday was today," I told her. She narrowed her eyes at me correcting her.

"He's still too young. That's rape!" she nearly shrieked. I shrugged. "I love him. Seth doesn't look so young and he doesn't act it either." "That doesn't matter! He's still a minor!"

I held my hand up to stop her. "Amber, you're my sister. I love you. I told you this and am talking to you about this because I love you and I trust your opinion. However, I love Seth. I really honest to God do," I felt tears falling down my cheeks.

"If it weren't for Seth, you know just as well as I do, that I wouldn't be the way I am now. I've never felt so happy and loved in my entire life. So the kid is two years younger than me; I don't give a shit." Amber gasped at me swearing, but I continued. "I'm going to keep seeing and being with Seth in that way. I'll find another way to get birth control pills," I said before I went to my room.

I laid my head down on my pillow and stared at the ceiling. There was no way that I was going to give Seth up.


	29. Chapter 29

**Onward to the Next Chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! I only own a vivid imagination!**

Chapter 29

I woke up the next morning, with a crazy headache. I cried myself to sleep and when I do that I know that a mind splitting headache will be waiting for me when I wake up. Damn tears and shit.

I went to the restroom and looked at my reflection. I looked like I had cried myself to sleep. My eyes were swollen and puffy and my cheeks were red. I rolled my eyes and tried to ignore my reflection by doing my morning routine.

I walked down the stairs to see Amber standing in the kitchen, her back to me. I didn't know where we stood. I didn't know if she was pissed at me or if she was okay with everything.

"Good morning, Samantha," she said, her back still to me. Okay, she was still very pissed.

"Good morning, Amber," I replied, my voice cracking. I rolled my eyes at myself and grabbed juice out of the refrigerator. "So, you have a doctor's appointment this Friday." My eyes shot up to her. Her posture was still rigid and I could tell that she was having a hard time with this.

"Thanks, Amber," I whispered. She turned around to face me, her eyes red from crying and her mouth frowning at me. "I think what you're doing is wrong. I know that you love Seth or whatever, but I'm not okay with this. Not even a little bit. However, I know that even if I tell you that you can't be around him or you can't continue with this crap, you'd go ahead and do it anyway." Amber took a deep breath.

I opened my mouth to say something but Amber held a hand up stopping me. "Look, I'm just going to pretend that I don't know that it's happening. I'm just going to pretend that-," "I don't think Seth and I will be doing it for a while," I cut her off. She looked at me skeptically. "Why the sudden change of heart?" she asked.

I shrugged. "If it bothers you that much, then I won't. I mean, Seth would be okay with it." Amber looked at me with a confused face and I kept drinking my juice. "Our relationship isn't built on sex. We good stop any time that we wanted to. I'd rather you not look at me like a raging whore or rapist."

"I don't look at you like-," "You look at me like you don't know me. No worries, Amber. I can turn back to the self-hating bitch that I was before. I don't know if that'd be possible with Seth around, but I could try. For you. You know, because my sex life affects you so much."

"Samantha, don't-," "Oh, it's no problem Amber. I'll just make sure that after I get married at the ripe old age of 72 I'll keep a record of how many times I get laid. So you know. Because, I wouldn't want you to not know what's going inside of my vagina. That would be awful."

"Look, Samantha! I only want what's best for you! I don't want you to make some colossal mistake that you can't take back," Amber shouted. She ran a frustrated hand through her hair and looked like she was on the verge of tears again. I felt bad for making her feel this way, but dammit, it was my life. I wasn't going to back down.

"Do you want to know my first thought when Mike had me pinned to the ground?" I asked her in a soft whisper. She didn't respond, she only looked at me and I took that as a "yes". "When Mike was on top of me and touching me, my first thought was 'I'm going to lose my virginity and innocence to someone that I don't love.'" I walked up to her and looked up at her. "But I didn't, Amber. I lost my virginity to someone that I absolutely love. Even more than that, he actually loves me back. You've seen him. You've seen how much he loves me."

"I have seen him and I do see how much he loves you. But, he's a fucking kid! He's a child! He knows nothing about what he's doing and neither do you," Amber yelled. Amber just cursed. Oh shit.

There was a knock on the door and I went to answer it. It was Seth. By looking at his face, I could already tell that he had heard everything. I didn't want him to know that Amber was reacting badly to the whole situation.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. He pointed behind him to a small gray car. "I have a car, now," he whispered. My heart sunk knowing that Seth was feeling bad about this.

I gave him a tight hug. "It doesn't change anything," I told him. He didn't respond. I looked up to see his facial expression, but it was still blank. "Seth, what are you thinking about?" His eyes shot to mine and a slow smile crept on his face.

"Let me drive you to school." I gave him a skeptical look for two reasons. One: I have never been in a car with Seth as the driver. I had no idea how well he drove and he could very well kill us both. Two: he was lying to me. That's not what he was thinking about.

I looked down at myself and saw that I was still in my pajamas. "Let me go get dressed. You, stay in the car. I don't think it'd be a good idea to see Amber right now. She'd probably try to skin you alive." I turned around and went back into the house, leaving Seth. If I got dressed quickly enough, then I could get back to Seth and Amber wouldn't even know he was here.

"Hey, Amber!" I turned around to see Seth standing in my house. What the fuck? I just told him to stay outside. Power of the imprint my ass. This guy NEVER listened to me.

"Seth, what the fuck? I told you to stay outside!" He put a finger to his lips, shushing me, and proceeded to enter the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and followed him.

"Good morning, Amber," Seth said in his cheery voice. She glared at him, her eyes saying a million things. "Maybe we should talk?" Seth asked, sitting down across from her.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Amber sneered. "You should be talking to your mom about how you're having sex with my sister." "I already did." My eyes grew as wide as saucers. He did what?

"How did she take it?" Amber asked, her voice monotone. "Not very well. She thinks that we're too young. She thinks that we shouldn't… you know… and I think she's right. My jaw dropped and Amber rolled her eyes.

"You expect me to believe that a fourteen-," "Fifteen" "Fifteen year old boy who is no longer a virgin is going to stop having sex?" Seth nodded his head and I just stared at the encounter. I was in too much shock to say anything. I was confused beyond belief. I didn't know what to say.

"Stranger things have happened, Amber. I love Samantha and I want her family to like me. If it means that we can't… you know… for a while, then that's what we'll do. It's not like our relationship is based off of that or anything," Seth explained. Amber's eyes softened and I knew that she believed him. She believed him because Seth was absolutely serious. He wasn't joking or lying. He fully intended to not have sex again.

I glared at the floor and marched upstairs. Why was everyone making decisions about my sex life except for me? I went to my room and rustled through my clothes. I put on my clothes for the day and marched back downstairs. Seth was waiting for me at my door.

"Ready?" he asked me, a smile on his face. I didn't answer him. I only continued to walk out of the door not even sparing him a second glance. "Be good in school you two!" Amber said brightly. If I was a werewolf, I would've phased. I was beyond angry.

Seth opened my door for me and I slid in the passenger's seat. He ran to the driver's seat and buckled himself in.

He drove to my school and I couldn't help but worry. Mike went to my school. I wondered what he'd do if he saw him, but I wasn't going to ask. I was giving Seth the silence treatment.

"Are you okay?" he asked me. I didn't reply. I kept my gaze on the window. "Baby Doll, I was going to tell you about it." "Thanks for telling me what I'm going to do about my body, Seth. You know, if I wanted to, I could fuck the entire football team. I could and neither you nor Amber could do a damn thing about it." I kept my eyes on the window. So much for the silent treatment.

"I just think it's for the best," Seth explained. His voice was strained. I'm sure he didn't enjoy the football threat but I didn't care at that point.

"Fine, Seth. You go ahead and try to regain your innocence. I'm going to go ahead and give out blowjobs to passersby because that's what I can do. Gee, if you fucking regretted having sex with me, you could've just said so. You could've told me. Nooooo, you have to tell Amber instead." I was fuming. I needed to keep silver bullets on me at all times.

"You're not going to give blowjobs to anybody," Seth said through clenched teeth. I rolled my eyes at him and stared at him in disbelief. "Is that all that you heard? Really?" I crossed my arms over my chest and glared outside of the window again. Damn wolves and their selective hearing.

"I don't regret it, Baby Doll. I promise, it was the best night of my life. And morning. I just don't want your family to hate me for it," Seth confessed. I scowled at him. "I'm going to hate you for doing this," I told him. He took a deep breath and continued driving.

"I'm not saying never. I'm only saying not right now." I felt like Seth was being a total chick right now. The only thing that I'd been thinking about since Seth and I had sex was the next time that we would hook up. Now, he's denying me. I felt hideous.

Seth pulled up to the school and I saw Mike Newton on the far side of the school. I wasn't going to give Seth time to react. I hopped out of the car and slammed his door, heading to class. I couldn't believe that Seth was going to go through with this.

I saw his little car drive away but the feeling of rejection was still present. I heard laughter behind me and I turned around to see Edward. "I'm glad that you're enjoying this, Edward." He tried to stifle his laughter but it wasn't working. I rolled my eyes at him and walked to my class. I sat down in my seat, ready to bury myself in school work.

I sent a quick text to Seth telling him that I'd catch a ride with Kaitlyn. He didn't reply but I knew that he saw the message. If not, he'd see it eventually.

"When did your life start revolving sex?" Bella asked me. Fucking Edward and his big mouth. Always telling Bella my thoughts and shit. "My life isn't revolving sex. I won't be getting any. At least, not from Seth."

"Was it that good?" she asked me. I nodded my head. I told her about the encounter with Amber and Kaitlyn and Paul and she listened. It felt good to actually tell someone my problems. Like a shrink.

The entire day, my thoughts drifted back to Seth and Edward would laugh at me which resulted in a middle finger flip.

After school, I waited for Kaitlyn at the jeep. I was leaning against the car door when I saw Seth's car pull up. What the hell? I thought I told him I was riding home with Kaitlyn. I knew that I told him that I didn't want him anywhere near my school. Here he was, by himself, and no one to restrain him if things get out of hand.

I walked over to his car, my scowl in place. Before I could even say anything, he spoke. "Get in the car." "Fuck off, Seth. You have no regulation over my body and what I want to do with it. Right now, my body is telling me to not get in your car." He frowned at me. "Please, get in the car."

"Why?" "We need to talk." I glared at him and stomped my foot. "I don't want to talk to you. I'm giving you the silent treatment!" Seth started laughing. "I can tell. That's why you're like yelling at me. Silent."

"Fuck you! OH wait, no I'm not. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a football team to find." I started to walk away but Seth's voice stopped me. "Samantha, get in the car." I turned around to see his pleading face. I rolled my eyes and got in the car.

He put the car in drive and started driving towards LaPush. Why did we have to talk there? Why couldn't we talk somewhere else?

We drove in silence and I absolutely hated it. The silence allowed me to think and the only thing I could think about was how Seth didn't want me. He didn't want me and I wanted nothing more than him.

We pulled up to Second Beach and we got out of the car. I sat down in the sand and dug my toes in it. Seth sat down next to me. "What else do you want to tell me?" I asked him. "You don't want to kiss me anymore? Is hand holding out of the equation now, too? No more hugs? Let me know what you want to do Seth because I don't want to be a rapist."

"You're not raping me," Seth said after a deep breath. "No, because I'd have to be having sex with you for that."

"I love you, Baby Doll," he whispered. I looked at him and my heart shattered. "Then why don't you want me?" I asked, feeling my throat tighten. "I do want you. I just don't want to cause us any unnecessary problems. You know, with our families. I love you and I don't want to risk the chance that I won't be able to see you."

I wanted to say something but Seth wouldn't stop talking. "What if your parents decide that they don't want me around you anymore? If they move you away again, Samantha, I don't know what I'll do. I'd probably kidnap you."

"Seth, I'm not going anywhere," I told him honestly. "You don't know that. Anything could happen. Then what? Look, all I'm saying is that if they want us to take it slow, what could it hurt to do that? I mean, I just don't want to lose you."

I was about to speak again, but Seth cut me off. "Then, you threaten to leave me if we stop. I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place. I don't know what to do. I know what I want to do, but doing that might get me in trouble." Seth ran his hand over his face and took a deep breath.

He looked so frustrated. I understood where he was coming from. He didn't want to be the bad kid that my parents banned me from seeing. Seth was genuinely a good person and he couldn't fathom the idea of anyone thinking otherwise; especially if said people could take me away from him. I wasn't making it any easier with my lustful desires.

I leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He kissed me back and our lips moved together in their silent dance. I broke the kiss and bit my lip, knowing that I was going to regret what I was about to say.

"If you don't want to, then we don't have to." He smiled at me and gave me a kiss on my forehead. Yep, I regretted it.

"Does it make me a pervert if I really want to have sex with you?" I asked softly. He put his lips against mine. "Yes. Yes it does." He kissed me fiercely and I could feel myself being swept away. I wanted more… so much more. I put my hands on Seth's chest, stopping him. "That can't happen anymore."

He nodded his head slowly, taking deep breaths. "You're right," he whispered. He leaned in for a kiss again and I moved out of the way. "Sorry," he apologized. "I forgot." I laughed at him and his selective memory. It looked like I wasn't the only pervert in this relationship.

I took my shoes off and ran towards the water. It was freezing cold, but I didn't mind it so much. Seth walked right next to me and held my hand. "So, when is this dance again?" I asked, changing the subject to something a little less stimulating.

"Next weekend," he said with a small grimace on his face. "What color are you two wearing?" He shrugged. "I don't know." I rolled my eyes. "You're supposed to match you know." Seth shook his head quickly. "I doubt I'm going to wear whatever color she picks out. Isn't it enough that I'm going at all?" I stuck my tongue out at him. "You are so not invited to my prom. Just so you know."

He picked me up bridal-style and started walking deeper into the water. "What did you say?" he taunted. "Oh my god! Seth, it's not funny! Come on! Stop playing around! I'm wearing my clothes."

"Who's not invited where?" he asked, still walking deeper. At this point I was trying to climb him like a tree. I had my phone and iPod in my pocket and I didn't want them to be ruined. "You're invited. Just walk back on dry land." He gave me his Seth smile and walked back towards the sand. I scowled at him for a short while but couldn't resist smiling back at him.

"I love you, Baby Doll," he said before giving me a small kiss on the lips. "I know you do." I smiled at him and tried to give him a kiss, but he stopped me. His head shot up and he looked around into the surrounding forest. His facial expression scared me. "Seth, what's wrong?" He didn't respond.

He gave me his car keys. "Go home. Someone just howled. There's something going on. You need to get home as fast as you can," Seth said while he was pushing me towards the car. I was listening to what he was saying and I understood what he was saying, but I was still freaking out.

"What about you? Something could happen to you!" I was in near hysterics. Seth grabbed my shoulders and shook me. "What's with you and worrying all the time? I'll run over as soon as I can, okay?" He gave me a kiss on the forehead and ran off to the nearest tree line.

I wasted no more time in hopping in Seth's car. It was a freaking stick shift and I had no idea how to drive one. I just tried my best. Seth would have to teach me how to do this later on. I almost got whiplash from how many times the car would abruptly stop.

When I got home, I went right upstairs. I didn't want to see anyone in particular and I definitely didn't want to see Amber. I was still very much pissed at her.

I laid down in my bed and stared at the ceiling. When the ceiling got boring, I decided to do my homework. When my homework was done, I started drawing random pictures of nothing in particular. When my pencil broke and I couldn't find a pencil sharpener, I played with my guitar. After Nate complained about me playing at such a late time, I decided that the ceiling was entertaining again.

Sleep was out of the question. There was no way that I'd be able to close my eyes for longer than a few seconds with Seth doing god knows what. He hadn't come over to retrieve his car yet and I was nearly pulling my hair out with worry. I knew that Seth didn't appreciate me always worrying about him. However, there was no way to calm down. I wasn't the one out there fighting vampires. He was.

After I stared at the ceiling for what felt like hours, I heard a tap on my window. I thought that I might've imagined the sound and continued staring at the sound. Suddenly, the tapping occurred again.

I got up from off of my bed and went to check out what was making the sound. My heart leaped up in my throat when I saw Seth standing there, on the ground, looking up at me with a handful of small pebbles. I smiled down at him and opened the window. I took several steps back and within seconds, he was in my room.

I didn't give him a chance to do or say anything before I was latched onto him. My lips found his immediately and my arms were wrapped tightly around his body. He put his hands on my shoulder and pushed me softly. "Hey."

"Hi," I breathed before I went back to kiss him. "Baby Doll, slow down. Remember what we talked about?" he mouthed. I pulled away from the kiss and tried to even my breathing. I had remembered. Remembering that Seth and I were no longer going to be having sex was something that most would call a mood killer.

"What happened? What took you so long? Are you okay?" I asked, my eyes searching over his body, making sure that I didn't see any marks. He cracked a smile. "I'm fine. We saw the leech again, but she outran us. After she gave us the slip again, Sam wanted to hold another meeting. It looks like we're going to be doing more shifts."

I rolled my eyes. This leech or whoever she was, was really starting to piss me off. She was interfering with Samantha and Seth time.

"Everything will be fine," Seth promised. "How do you know?" I challenged. He shrugged. "Things always seem to work out." He gave me a small kiss on the forehead and a hug. Seth and his ever present optimism. What would he be without it?

"Stay with me?" I asked, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the bed. "I promise to not try anything funny," I told him after he gave me a suspicious look. "I won't be taking advantage of your naïve outlook on life tonight, Seth." He gave me a small grin. "I thought we agreed that that wasn't rape," he challenged, laying down on the bed with me.

I shrugged. "Amber seems to think so. Honestly, I feel like she might help you with writing a police report." Seth gave me a quick kiss on the lips. "I won't press charges."

"Seth, I honestly think that you're going to crack before I do," I told him with a smug grin on my face. He raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think that?" I shrugged. "For one, I can feel your penis. It's very happy."

Seth jumped up from my bed and ran to the other side of the room, covering himself. I laughed at him and his embarrassment. "Sorry, about that. I didn't mean to… I mean you're wearing next to nothing and… I should go."

I gave him his car keys and gave him a kiss on the lips and he pulled away before it could evolve into anything more. "I love you. I'll call you," he said before slipping out of the window and into the darkness once again.

Yes. Seth was going to crack before I did. I guess that this whole no sex thing wasn't going to be for very long. Mission: Seduce Seth was in motion.

**I've been very busy with moving in and getting accustomed to college, but I'll try to keep my updates more routine. **

**Review! Let me know what you think about how the story is going! What's your favorite? Seth's Baby Doll? Paul's Ballerina? Embry's Oak? Jacob's Figure Skater? You haven't read them all? Well, get started!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Onward to the Next Chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! I only own a vivid imagination!**

Chapter 30

That weekend, I was going to put my new plan into motion. I was going to seduce Seth. He wouldn't be able to keep his hands off of me. He'd break and I'd get to get what I longed for so much.

Today was Saturday and I was going to take Seth out for his birthday. We'd go to lunch and see a movie. Then, after, we'd go spend time with the wolf pack at First Beach. After that, Seth wouldn't be able to handle my seduction for much longer and he'd rush me to his house and fuck me properly. Yeah, this was going to be a great day.

I was upstairs putting on the finishing touches of my makeup when I heard the doorbell ring. I ran downstairs and opened the door. Seth was there smiling at me and I could feel my heart flutter. I watched as Seth's smile faded from his face. He started ogling my body and I gave a mental smile in victory. It was working.

"No," he said softly. "Go back upstairs and change," he ordered before picking me up and heading for the stairs. "Hey! What the hell, Seth? You don't like it?" I asked him as he ascended the stairs. "You're not wearing that in public. That's nothing more than a few strings. Put on something else, please?" he begged. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't think that I don't know what you're doing! I know exactly what you're doing. It's not going to work, Baby Doll." I gasped. How did he figure me out so quickly? I gave him a soft smile. "If you'd just give in, then I won't have to do this." He shook his head quickly. "We already talked about this." Seth was going to stand his ground. It was going to be difficult to get what I wanted. Note, I said difficult, not impossible.

"Kiss me?" I asked. "Not until you change and put some damn clothes on," he ordered. I rolled my eyes. Seth had been a little more bossy since we agreed on not having sex. I mean, you'd think that because we'd only had sex twice that things wouldn't change that much after we decided to stop. Nope, Seth was a ton more irritable. Maybe it was a wolf thing. I'd have to make sure to ask Emily about that later.

I went to change into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I felt completely un-sexy. I looked up to see his reaction. He seemed really pleased with my present attire. I glared at him and he smiled down at me. "Ready to go?" he asked me. I grimaced and he took that as a yes.

He pulled me out of the house and into the car. I crossed my arms over my chest as Seth drove us to Port Angeles. "What's wrong?" he asked me. "Nothing. Forget it. I'm fine," I told him with a forced smile. "Are you sure?" He put a hand on my knee and I felt my heart flutter. I hoped that Seth didn't hear it.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I whispered. I watched as he removed his hand from my knee. I almost whimpered at the loss of touch. If only Seth had moved his hand up just a little bit more…

"Where are we going to eat?" he asked me. I smiled up at him. I had been saving up for this. "It's a surprise. I'll tell you how to get there, but the destination is a surprise." Seth gave me questioning look and I smiled back at him.

We pulled up to a small house. I jumped out of the car and knocked on the door softly. Nate's best friend opened the door. "Yo, what's up Carl?" I greeted. He smiled down at me. His wife came around the corner and ran up to me and gave me a hug. "Where is he?" she asked me. I nodded towards the car.

She jumped for joy and ran away to the kitchen. She brought back a huge picnic basket. "For you, my lady. Do you need help carrying it? It's pretty heavy." I shook my head. I could handle it.

"Thanks a bunch!" I yelled over my shoulder. "Thanks for babysitting for me last night!" she screamed back at me. I gave a small smile. I loved her kids. They were really well-behaved and very sweet. I would babysit them any time.

I put the picnic basket in the back of Seth's car and we drove off again to another hidden destination. Well, hidden from Seth at least.

I told him the directions and we ended up in a secluded park. He looked a little more excited. I was going to take him somewhere more fancy, but decided against it. Seth would probably argue with me about the bill and that would defeat the purpose of it being a gift. A picnic seemed like the better way to go.

"Do you like?" I asked him. He smiled at me. I took that as a yes. We would be totally by ourselves here. Not many people knew where it was or that it even existed. I did. I could feel the wheels turning in my head. Mission: Seduce Seth was back on.

Seth and I set up the picnic blanket and spread the food out. Seth's mouth started to water and I was kind of jealous of the food. I wanted Seth's mouth to water after he saw me.

I picked up a strawberry and put it in Seth's mouth. He smiled at me and chewed the fruit slowly. It was so incredibly sexy. When I was about to place another strawberry to Seth's lips, he grabbed a handful of them and shoved them in his mouth. Dammit, Seth was on to me again.

Seth and I ate from the picnic basket. We sat and talked about random things. Well, they weren't exactly random. Anything provocative was off limits. We talked about school, sisters, and of course the pack. I hoped that the little shindig at Sam's was still a secret. I knew how nosey Seth could get. Him sharing the mind of his pack brothers didn't convince me that he didn't know.

After Seth ate majority of our meal, we left the park. "This place really is beautiful," he said, gazing out over the nearby pond. I wished he'd call me beautiful. Lately, I'd been feeling a little less attractive since Seth decided against physical touching.

Seth and I walked back to his car and he drove us to the movie theatre in Port Angeles. The movies would be a great place for Seth and I to connect on a more positive note. There was little to no light and almost everyone made out in movies, right? Seth wouldn't be able to resist me… or at least I hoped so.

Seth and I sat in the movie theatre and I could feel nothing between us. Seth had a large bucket of popcorn and a large soda and I had a box of candy. We sat a few inches apart but it felt like we were sitting on opposite sides of the theatre. I sat through 2 hours of the worst action film in my life and I didn't get so much as a hand holding. Seth was too into the movie to notice me.

"That movie was awesome!" Seth exclaimed. I plastered a fake smile on my face and agreed. "Oh, yeah. The effects were really good." No the fuck they weren't. They sucked so badly. I wanted to shoot the director and producer of the movie in the fucking face. They deserved it.

Seth and I rode to Sam's house and I had never been so happy to get out of the car. I needed to see Emily immediately. This whole no sex thing was for the birds.

Seth was greeted with hooting and hollering. I don't know if Seth was all that surprised, but for the benefit of everyone else, he pretended to be. Seth was being pummeled by his brothers. They playfully hit each other and while they were occupied, I stole Emily.

I pulled Emily into the kitchen and she gave me a confused look. "Seth won't have sex with me," I whispered to her. The boys were making so much noise, that I highly doubted that they could hear us if we whispered. "What do you mean?"

I relayed everything to her that had happened to me in recent days. She listened intently as the boys continued to horseplay. When I told her the story, Emily would make different facial expressions, sometimes she'd gasp and other times she'd raise an eyebrow.

"So, you see my problem. I don't know what to do. I mean, I tried talking to him, but he won't listen. It's driving me insane. We've only done it twice and now I feel like I'm addicted. I'm a freaking nymphomaniac. I threatened to have sex with the entire football team for Pete's sake!" Emily only smiled at me.

"I really wish that I could tell you what to do, but Sam hasn't been able to keep his hands off of me since he first started." I rolled my eyes. Nice to know that everything was fine and dandy in Emily land. "However, I think that this whole nymphomaniac thing has something to do with the imprint. I mean, it just sounds like something that would be a side effect. I wouldn't know for sure though. Your best bet would be to ask Sam."

I laughed at her. "No, thanks. Hearing your theories is enough for me. There's no way I'm talking to your boyfriend and my boyfriend's alpha about my sex life. I have to draw a line somewhere." She laughed with me and we walked back into the room with the guys.

They were dog-piled on top of each other. I couldn't tell who was who. The only one that wasn't involved was Sam who was standing off to the side refereeing.

Kaitlyn and I locked eyes and she mouthed 'what's wrong?' I shook my head and promised to tell her later. Well, I would tell her later… much, much later. In fact, maybe never. There was no way that I was going to talk to Prude Patty about my sex life. She was probably worse than Sam.

After everyone decided to stop beating the shit out of each other, we all crowded around the cake that Emily had baked for Seth. He blew out the candles and everyone literally dove in. It was disgusting. I quickly lost my appetite for the cake.

I sat down next to Seth as he talked with the guys about stuff that I didn't care about. I would usually join in on the conversation, but I just wasn't interested in it. In fact, I had a sudden urge to go to the beach. I wanted to dip my toes in the water and smell the salt in the air. I didn't want to be around my "innocent" boyfriend.

I sent a quick text message to Kaitlyn.

_**Do you want to go to the beach?**_

_When? Right now?_

_**Yeah.**_

_Okay._

Kaitlyn and I stood up from the group of guys and exited the house. Everyone looked at us weird but we assured them we'd be back. It was barely a five minute walk to the beach from Sam's house, so Kaitlyn and I walked there.

When we got there, we sat down in the sand and talked. We didn't talk about Seth and I, but we did talk about Jacob and Melissa. We talked about how we'd handle the situation and came to the conclusion that because they were imprinted, they were destined to be together.

Paul and Kaitlyn were having the time of their lives as well. It seemed as if though Paul could do no wrong in her eyes. Their relationship was evolving and Kaitlyn couldn't be more ecstatic about all of it. She talked about how romantic Paul was with her and how special he made her feel. I thought that it was very cute also. I've seen the way Paul treated Kaitlyn and it was nothing like how he treated other girls.

In fact, we were sitting in the beach long enough for Kaitlyn to begin to miss Paul. I mean, we had only been on the beach for fifteen minutes. She couldn't go fifteen fucking minutes without Paul.

"Are you sure?" she asked me, standing up and brushing the sand from her pants. I nodded my head. "Yeah, I'm sure. Go ahead. I'll be there in a few minutes," I assured her. She smiled brightly at me and turned towards Sam's house.

I laid down on the sand and looked up at the sky. The good thing about LaPush and Forks was the fact that they were far enough away from the big cities that you could see every single star at night. It was as if someone somewhere spilled glitter all over a dark blue canvas.

I picked out constellations and thought about the stories that went along with them. I tried to mentally connect the dots and create my own constellations. I had to do anything to keep my mind off of Seth.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I turned around to see Seth standing a few feet away from me. His gaze was up at the sky and his body was relaxed. "Yeah, it is," I told him turning my eyes back to the sky. "When I was little, my dad would tell me stories about the stars," he spoke, his voice sounding far away, as if he were remembering happier times.

"My grandfather back in Ireland would do the same things. Of course, he was drunk most of the time and made them up as he went, but it's still some of my favorite times." Seth and I were silent, both of us staring at the stars, thinking about the past and wishing that times were as simple now as they were then.

"I worried about you. Kaitlyn came back but you didn't." Seth's voice sounded closer. I looked up to see him standing a few inches away from me. "Yeah, I was thinking about stuff." He sat down in the sand next to me, "Thinking about what?" he asked me.

I smiled to myself but there was no joy in it. "You don't want to know." He leaned in closer to me. "Are you sure I don't want to know?" I nodded my head. "Sam can't keep his hands off of Emily," I finally relented.

It was silent for a few seconds until Seth bubbled over with laughter. "What? How do you know that?" I shrugged. "Emily told me. I asked her if it were normal for wolves to reject their imprints and she said, 'I don't know. Never happened to me.'" I didn't risk looking at Seth's face. I was too embarrassed and afraid to see his facial expression. I wouldn't be able to handle it. I didn't want to. Instead, I drew little designs in the sand.

"I'm not rejecting you," Seth whispered to me. I finally looked at him but only to roll my eyes. "Seth, you've been rejecting me all day! You haven't touched me. You won't even hold my hand for fuck's sake. Not to mention that you've been very withdrawn and bossy lately." I let my eyes fall back down to my drawings in the sand.

"Why didn't you say something sooner? I love you. I didn't mean to make you feel like that," Seth whispered, giving me a kiss on the cheek and holding my hand. I shook my head. "I understand why you're doing it, Seth. That's the reason why I've been thinking so much. I know why you're doing it. I understand your train of thought. It's just that, I've become so selfish and addicted to you, that I don't even care about the consequences."

Seth brought my face to his and pushed his lips against mine in a bruising kiss. His hand moved from mine and started lifting my shirt. "Seth?" I mumbled against his lips. He didn't respond. Instead, he lifted his shirt off of his body and pushed me down to the sand, my back laying against the grains.

He reached for the waistband of my pants and pulled them down. He wasn't giving me time to think. He wasn't even allowing me to help him with the undressing process. He was too fast and too impatient. He unclasped my bra and threw it behind him. I really hoped that it hadn't landed in the water.

I have to admit, impatient Seth was very sexy. I started to rub my legs together, trying to relieve some of the pressure that had built there. My panties were soaked and I knew Seth could tell. He reached towards my panties and snatched them off of me in one swipe.

He entered one finger into me for one second before taking it out. He smiled at me and kissed me again. He reached into the pocket of his discarded pants and pulled out a condom. I guess I wasn't the only one planning on seducing someone today. Seth was actually prepared. He knew what I was trying to do all along. Maybe he knew that he wouldn't be able to resist me for too long.

He placed the condom over his throbbing member and placed it at my center. He pushed his lips to mine and entered me slowly. "Fuck, you're so tight!" Seth hissed. My toes curled and my back arched off of the sand. "Oh my god, Seth!" I moaned. He thrust into me while holding me in a way where he could still kiss me. He lifted my back off of the sand and started to piston into me.

I sucked at his neck and tried my best to muffle the moans that were pouring out of me.

"I tried my best," Seth whispered. "I guess I'm just as addicted to you as you are to me." I moaned my response and felt Seth tighten his hand in my hair. "I couldn't stop myself. Knowing you wanted me just as badly as I wanted you… it was just too much."

Seth's thrusts were increasing in speed and force and I could see my vision clouding around the edges. "I promise to never withhold sex again. I love you too much."

"I- uh- love you- oh my god- too, Seth!" Seth's hand moved to my clit and I knew that I was only seconds away from my climax. "Seth! AAAGH!" I screamed my orgasm and held on to Seth for dear life. Seth came too and he gave a few more shallow thrusts before collapsing onto the sand. "Wow," I commented before looking back up at the stars. "That was intense." Seth only nodded his head in response.

I leaned over to lazily kiss Seth and he returned the kiss, biting my lip. "You had a condom on you," I reminded him. "I didn't think I'd be able to resist you. I'm surprised I waited so long. All day I've been imagining fucking you. I almost fucked you at your house. I almost fucked you in front of Nate's friends, in the park, at the movies, in Sam's house. God, you're irresistible."

I giggled. "I was actually beginning to think that you thought that I was unattractive. Seth thumped my arm and glared at me. "Didn't I tell you that you're the most beautiful girl in the world? Stop doubting it." He put his lips to my forehead and I sighed contentedly.

"You know, if Amber finds out about your obsession with me, she'll ban me from ever seeing you again. You're prepared for that?" I teased him. "Amber won't find out. Besides, if she even thinks about it, I'll kidnap you. I have my own car now, baby. I'm fucking mobile."

I giggled and felt a shiver go up my body. "I'm naked, Seth," I whispered to him. "I'm not seeing the problem here." I rolled my eyes and hit him on the arm. "I need clothes, Seth. What if someone sees me?" Seth pouted, but pulled his shorts back on. He walked around the beach, finding my discarded clothing.

He helped me get dressed again and we laid back down on the sand. We stared at the stars again, but this time our hands were intertwined. Every so often, Seth would bring our hands to his lips and kiss my knuckles. It was sweet.

"Do you see those stars up there?" Seth asked me as he pointed up to a random collection of stars. "Yeah?" "Those are the eyes of the wolf gods. They watch over us at night, ensuring that we are safe from harm as we sleep." My eyes grew as huge as saucers. "You mean we just did it in front of the wolf gods?" I asked him. He shrugged and laughed.

"Do you see those stars up there?" I asked Seth. He nodded his head. "My grandfather told me that those are fairies. They're fairies that are looking for the father of the children so they can force their hand at marriage." I pointed to another cluster of stars across the sky. "Those are the fathers of their babies, but they're fucking around with the pixies."

Seth raised an eyebrow at me and I shrugged. "Did I mention that he was drunk when he told me these stories?" I laughed. Seth put his lips to mine again. We spent hours just looking up at the sky and telling each other stories that our family told us. I would listen intently as Seth told me spiritual explanations for his people. Seth would laugh as I told him ridiculous stories that my grandfather told me after one too many beers.

Seth's phone rung and he quickly answered. "Oh, shit. Sorry, Sam. I just started talking to Baby Doll and I lost track of time." I felt my face heat up. I had completely forgotten about the party.

"Okay. Yeah. Alright." Seth hung the phone up and put it back in my pocket. "I'm the worst girlfriend on the face of the planet. I stole you from your birthday party," I pouted. Seth chuckled and kissed my lips. "I had a lot of fun here with you. I'm sure I wouldn't have had half as much fun there as I did here."

"Well, as long as you're sure," I whispered against his lips. "I'm positive." Seth grabbed my hand and lifted me off of the sand. "Are you ready to go home?" I nodded my head. I had sand in places where one should never have sand. Seth and I walked hand in hand back to Sam's place so we could retrieve his car.

Seth drove me home and we held hands the entire time we were in the car. When we got to my house, Seth walked me to my door. He planted one of his breathtaking kisses on me and I felt like the happiest girl in the world.

I waved goodbye to Seth and watched him leave in his too small car.

The next Saturday, I was over Seth's house with Kaitlyn and Leah. We were helping Seth get ready for his spring formal. He was going to be taking his friend Christina to the dance. I had to be honest, I hated Christina more than I hated terrorism, but I felt that it would give Seth closure if he could spend this time with her.

"I don't understand why you guys are making such a big fucking deal about this," Seth complained as I helped him put on his tie. "Shut the fuck up, Seth. You're not going to this dance looking like a fucking idiot," Leah reprimanded. Seth glared at her and Kaitlyn and I laughed at the sibling argument.

I kissed Seth and he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Gross you guys! Break it up!" Kaitlyn complained. I broke away from the kiss but Seth leaned down towards me, trying to share another one. I shook my head. "You look really handsome, Seth," I complimented. "I could always stay here and let you watch me continue to be handsome," Seth offered. "Nice try, babe." I gave him a quick peck on the lips and he pouted again.

"Okay, lover boy. Go pick up Christina, take her to the dance, actually dance with her, and have a good time," Leah said, pushing him out of the door. "Bye, Seth!" Kaitlyn and I said simultaneously. "Bye Kaitlyn. Bye, Baby Doll. Love you." I smiled at him and watched him pull away.

"I can't believe you're letting him do this," Leah commented. I shrugged. "I trust him. Besides, it will be good for him." Kaitlyn rolled her eyes at me. "Christina is in love with him." "I know that. I think that Seth might have a little bit of a crush on her, too." "Then why the hell did you let him go?" Leah asked me. "Because, Seth should get this out of his system. I know that Seth and I will be together for a very long time. I don't mind if he goes out with a friend. It will make her happy and maybe she'll leave us the fuck alone. If Seth does this right, then maybe they'll even remain friends. Who knows? Maybe she and I could become friends."

Leah and Kaitlyn stared at me like I had grown a second head. "I'm not following your logic," Leah said shaking her head. I rolled my eyes. "I know what I'm doing girls." I grabbed the keys from the table and exited the door. "Have fun you guys! I'm going home." The waved goodbye to me and I got in my car.

I started driving home and thought about Seth and Christina. From what Seth told me, Christina and him had been friends for a very long time. I didn't want to be the girlfriend that came along and ruined a lifelong friendship. In the movies that I've seen, I always hated that character.

I focused back on the road just in time to see a car on the wrong side of the road, coming at me at full speed. I didn't have enough time to think. All I could do was close my eyes and pray to god that I didn't die in the collision.

It's funny how random and unplanned car accidents can be. One minute, you're on cloud nine, you're life is perfect, and you couldn't be happier. The next minute, you're hearing metal twist and crunch, you're hearing yourself scream, and you feel an intense and unbearable pain.

**Cliffhanger! Wooooh! Yeah, I just did that to you. Sorry. (you love me anyway)**

**Mission: Seduce Seth didn't go as planned, but Samantha got what she wanted anyway.**

**Review! Let me know what you think! Who do you like best? Samantha? Christina? Melissa? Kaitlyn? Who?**

**Also, I'm writing three more stories in this series; Quil, Leah, and Collin. Which should I write first? Let me knooooow! Love you guys!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Onward to the Next Chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! I only own a vivid imagination!**

**I dedicate this chapter to **Yuriko-Rurinia**. She suggested that I write in Seth's point of view. I don't do it often… in fact, I think I've only done it once in the very beginning. However, I agree. I believe that this would make the story a tad more interesting.**

Chapter 31

Seth's Point of View

Baby Doll was really lucky that I loved her. I was adjusting my tie as I drove to Christina's house. I didn't know which was more uncomfortable; the fucking tie or having to go to Chris' house to pick her up for the formal.

Baby Doll was the only reason why I was going through with this in the first place. She said that I needed to go with Christina because she loved me and I subconsciously loved her. She said that it would bring me closure. I didn't understand why she couldn't grasp that she was the only person that I've ever loved.

Baby Doll is amazing. She's beautiful, smart, funny, sexy. She's everything that I could ever want in a girl. She's perfect.

Granted, she may have really low confidence and sometimes she get's depressed, but I think that to a certain extent, we're all like that.

I pulled up to Christina's house and got out of my car. I walked up to the door and knocked three times. With any luck she wouldn't be here. With any luck, she would've forgotten all about the dance and I wouldn't have to go.

Christina opened the door and I was in shock. Her hair was done up in a bun and she was wearing a light pink dress. Christina was the extreme definition of the term "tomboy". I don't think that I've ever seen her wearing a dress, much less a pink one. She was wearing makeup and everything. She was wearing heels, although she really didn't need to, and her nails were painted pink too. Christina looked beautiful.

"Hi, Seth. You clean up nice," she said. "Uh, thanks. You too." I handed her the bouquet of flowers that Baby Doll forced me to buy for her. "Are you ready to go?" I asked her. She smiled and leaned towards me. "More than ready," she whispered. Oh great. I really hoped that she wasn't going to try and be seductive the entire night. That would only end awkwardly.

She hooked her arm with mine and walked over to her car. "What are you doing?" I asked her. "I wanted to take my car," she said proudly. "Fine, you can take your car and I'll take mine." She made a disappointed face, but she nodded her head.

I smiled at her and walked back towards my car. If I reminded Christina that this was platonic the entire night, then maybe she wouldn't continue to throw herself at me.

As I was driving to the school, I couldn't help but think about how things had come to be this way. As a matter of fact, it seemed that none of this started happening until I started dating Baby Doll.

It seemed like one day, Chris, Abby, and I were all cool. Chris was just one of the guys. We would play ball together and play videogames and stuff. I wanted to introduce them to Baby Doll and that backfired. Apparently, Chris and Abby intimidated and lied to Baby Doll trying to break us up.

I forgave them. Baby Doll and I were broken up for weeks and it was probably the most miserable time of my life, but I forgave them both. Now, I'm on my way to a dance with Chris because my girlfriend wants me too. Add that to the fact that I morph into a giant wolf at will and my life is a fucking sci-fi movie.

I pulled up to the school behind Chris and we walked into the building hand in hand. The dance was in the gym and it was poorly decorated. However, it didn't seem like too many people cared. Everyone was engrossed in the music. I thought the music sucked, but everyone else seemed to like it.

Chris pulled me to the dance floor and tried to get me to dance. I wasn't a good dancer, but I tried my best. She just laughed at me and continued to dance with me. I made it a purpose to be silly.

The song changed to a slow song and Chris pulled me close to her. I stood there awkwardly as she tried to sway us to the music. "What's wrong with you?" she asked me, an eyebrow raised. "Uh, I don't really like this song," I lied. "Oh, okay. Do you want to step outside?" I shrugged. Anything was better than dancing.

We stepped outside and Chris shivered. "You aren't cold?" she asked me. I shook my head. I was never cold. It was one of the perks of being a werewolf.

"Seth, I'm really glad you came to the dance with me," Chris said, smiling at me. I smiled back at her. Don't get me wrong, Chris is pretty and everything. It's just that, Baby Doll is my imprint. I'd lay my life down for her. I'd give her both of my kidneys if she wanted them. I'd break my call of duty game for her.

"I thought for sure that you would've brought Samantha with you," she commented. I had to resist the urge to growl at her. Although Baby Doll tried to mend the friendship between Chris and I, Chris didn't make her hatred for Baby Doll a secret. "She doesn't like dances." She shrugged. "We'll have a great time without her."

"I actually wanted to talk to you about something, Seth," Chris whispered softly. I heard her clear as day though. Another wolf perk. "Yeah?" I asked. "Do you remember when we were seven, and you said that you'd always be there for me?" she asked me. I nodded my head. Of course I remembered. Chris used to be bullied and I promised that I'd always protect her from the assholes.

"Who's going to protect me from you?" she asked me, her eyes stuck on mine. I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" "I mean, you're the one who's making life difficult for me. You're not bullying me, but you're hurting me."

I stared at her. What was she getting at? "You and I both know that we should be together Seth. I mean, we were made for each other. We've been friends since diapers. Honestly, every romantic comedy ever made says that you and I should be together. You can't let someone you barely even know come between us like that." I continued to stare at her. I didn't know what to say. I mean, I knew she was wrong, but I didn't know how to say it.

"You're wrong." Well, I guess that's one way. "I love Samantha. You're supposed to be my friend. You're supposed to be happy for me." "How can I be happy for you when I know that you're making a big fucking mistake?" I looked at her sadly. I never had any idea that Christina felt so strongly for me.

Christina took two steps towards me and pushed her lips against mine. I felt a deep pain in my chest and quickly backed away. "Chris! What the hell?" "I know that you love me, Seth. I love you, too. We could make this work if you'd just stop fighting me all the time."

I was about to respond when I felt the pain in my chest deepen. It hurt so badly that I wanted to double over. "Seth, what's wrong?" Chris asked me. "I have to go," I sounded breathless. I knew something was wrong. It was Baby Doll. She wasn't okay. Sometimes I could tell when she was sad or mad and I would have a dull throb in my chest. Now, however, it felt like someone was stabbing me.

I walked towards my car, got in, and sped towards her house. Before I could make it out of LaPush, my phone started ringing. I answered.

_**Hello?**_

_Seth! Oh, my god! _

_**Kaitlyn! Where's Samantha?**_

_She's been in an accident. We're at the Cullen's._ I wanted to die.

_**What the fuck happened?! **_I could barely recognize my own voice. This wasn't fucking happening right now. I should've been there with her. I shouldn't have gone to the stupid dance. None of this would've happened.

_Drunk drivers. They slammed into her, apparently. Luckily, Edward and Bella were close by. They took her to Carlisle. He's a doctor. _

_**Give me the address.**_

_Seth, do you think you'll be able to be in here. They're vampires. I don't know if you should-_

_**Address. **_I repeated.

She gave me the address and I sped towards the destination. I kept shaking the entire time. My hand was shaking so badly that I could barely call Sam.

_Hello?_

_**S-S-Sam. B-b-Baby Dol-Doll has be-been in an accident. **_Hearing myself say them out loud made it more realistic. I was barely holding on to my sanity.

_Where is she? Where are you?_

I told Sam everything that had happened and he listened intently.

_Do you want me to send Jacob with you for support?_

_**I don't know how much help he'd be unless he had a fucking time machine.**_

_Keep me posted._

I hung up and continued speeding towards Forks.

When I pulled up to the Cullen's mansion, I was greeted by some guy with gold eyes and copper colored hair. I could smell Baby Doll past him, but the stench of the cold one was strong enough to nearly block it out. Having so many vampires in one place was testing my self-control.

"Seth, you have to calm down," he told me. A lot easier said than done. My reason for living had been in an accident and I had no information. I had no idea how she was or if she'd be okay. I needed to get inside of the fucking bat cave.

"We don't turn into bats," he said. So, this one must be Edward. Jacob said something about one of the vamps having the ability to read minds. So, this also must be Bella's boyfriend.

"I'd be happy to explain everything if you would calm down," Edward said. I was trying. I really was. My wolf wouldn't let me. He wanted to get out, rip all of them to shreds, and get to Baby Doll.

I heard something coming from the forest and I turned around to see two guys coming stepping out from the tree line. They both had golden eyes and reeked of bleach; more vampires. One had blonde curly hair and the other was almost as burly as Paul was. My shaking was getting worse.

Suddenly, I felt a wave of calm come over me. My shaking subsided and my breathing became normal. I was still worried as fuck, but I didn't have to worry about reigning in my wolf.

"Feel better?" Edward asked me. I nodded my head. I was better, but I still needed to get to Baby Doll.

"I understand your desire to be with her, but she's not stable right now. The thing is, is that she has a concussion and a few of her ribs are broken. One has even punctured her lung. Carlisle is doing his best and will no doubt fix her, but he needs complete and total concentration. If you went in there right now, you would be too much of a distraction."

"Don't feel bad, we all got booted out of there, too," the big one complained. "There's a lot of blood," the blonde one explained. I heard myself whimper. Edward didn't say anything about there being a lot of blood. My fucking imprint was bleeding. I told her to be more careful.

"Well, the windshield broke so she's been cut by some of the glass. Not to mention, her head is bleeding from where she hit the steering wheel," Edward responded to my thoughts.

I could feel myself panicking again. What the hell was I doing out here talking with these three when I should be in there with my imprint?

"Perhaps you'd want to go for a walk or come inside and get something to eat? It won't be long before she wakes up" Edward offered. Before I could respond, Emmet opened his mouth. "Fuck, Edward. You just keep getting worse and worse. First a human, then a vampire, what's next? A fucking gnome. Dude, you have to get better taste in dates."

I probably would've thought it was funny if my girlfriend wasn't in danger of bleeding to death.

"She won't bleed to death, Seth," Edward responded to my thoughts again. "Screw you, Emmet," he responded to the burly one. "Woah! I don't swing that way," he responded.

"You're not going to be of much use to her like this, Seth. When she wakes up, you've got to be calm. Perhaps that meal would do you some good," the blonde one suggested. When he said the word "meal" it made me lose my appetite. There was no way in hell that I was sitting in on one of their meals.

"We didn't mean that," Edward said stifling a laugh. "We just fed." A shiver went up my spine. That was fucking nasty.

I nodded my head. They were right. I needed to get out of there. I needed to calm down. I wanted to be okay for Baby Doll when she woke up. I loved her and I knew for a fact that if I was on edge that wouldn't help her much. However, there was no way in hell that I was leaving her.

"Food would be good."

Edward led me into the house and the other two vampires disappeared back into the forest. "They can't come in here. The smell is too strong. Brace yourself, Seth." Edward wasn't kidding. The smell of Baby Doll's blood had me on edge and hit me full force. I wanted to see her.

A few seconds later, Kaitlyn came running into the room. She gave me a hug and buried her face in my chest. She looked up at me, tears streaming down her face. "Oh, Seth! Thank god you're here." I gave her a forced smile and wiped her tears away. "How's she doing?" I asked her. "Why don't you come and see for yourself?" she asked me, pulling me towards the stairs.

"Not a good idea, Kaitlyn," Edward intruded. "Seth should probably wait down here until Baby Doll is responsive. Otherwise he may lose his cool and that wouldn't be good for anyone." Kaitlyn looked at me and gave me a sympathetic smile.

"What happened to her?" I asked Edward. I remembered that Kaitlyn had said that Edward and Bella were the ones that found her. I wanted fucking details.

"I picked Bella up from the treaty line and on the way to her house we saw an accident. Well, I smelled her before I saw her, but when we got there, we found her. She was bleeding profusely and unconscious. The drunk driver fled the scene. I didn't have time to pursue him because I had to bring Samantha here."

I made a mental note to go back to the scene of the accident and sniff out any weird scents. I was going to track that motherfucker down.

"You shouldn't worry about it. Chief Swan is already looking into it. Needless to say, Bella's not very happy about the whole situation. The minute she found out who was in the car, she's been harassing the Forks police," Edward said calmly.

It didn't help. I still wanted that mother fucker's blood. Edward laughed at my vampire-like thoughts and Esme walked into the room.

"Hello, Seth. I just baked some cookies, would you like some?" she asked me. Dammit. I knew that I had gone completely crazy now. There were cookies being baked in the same house as me and I didn't even notice.

I only nodded my head and walked into the kitchen.

For someone who couldn't eat food, Esme was a damn good cook. Hell, this cookies were probably the best cookies that I had ever had.

"These are really good, Esme," I complimented her. She smiled at me. "Why, thank you Seth."

I wondered why Jasper and Emmet couldn't be in the house but Esme and Edward could. "Well, Emmet and Jasper aren't the only ones that can't be in the house. Alice and Rosalie can't either. Esme sees Samantha as a child and could never hurt her; personal reasons. I've grown accustomed to being around blood. The only blood that I have a problem with is that of Bella's," he explained.

What was taking so long? I was growing more and more impatient. "They're still trying to stabilize her. It won't be long now. Carlisle knows what he's doing. She will make it out of this," Edward replied to my thoughts. It was a good thing this guy was a mind reader. I wasn't in the most talkative of moods.

"Thanks." It wasn't really a compliment, but far be it me to take that away from him. The smile on his face fell once he heard my thoughts. I almost laughed at that.

"Thanks for helping her," I rasped out. Edward almost patted me on the shoulder, but thought better of it. "No problem. I like to think of Samantha as a friend." I nodded. "Thanks for saving her from Mike, too." A scowl appeared on Edward's face a fraction of a second. Before he could say anything, Bella came downstairs.

"Hi, Seth," she said. Her eyes were puffy and red. I guess she had been crying. Good, that made two of us. "Hi, Bella." Bella was a sore subject in the pack. Most people didn't like her because of the whole Jacob issue. I didn't have any problems with her. She was Baby Doll's friend and apparently Baby Doll had better luck picking friends than I did.

"How you holding up?" she asked me. I shrugged. I wasn't holding up anything. I felt like I could phase at any moment and rip apart everything in sight.

Edward looked towards the door. "Amber and Nate are nearing the house." Oh great. Now I had even more reason not to phase. If I blew my shit in front of Amber and Nate, not only would Sam rip me a new one, but they'd probably try to keep me away from Baby Doll. I had to get my shit together.

"I'll go tell Kaitlyn," Bella announced before running up the stairs. I could smell Amber and Nate. They were pulling up to the house. I was pretty sure that I looked like shit. But I didn't care too much about that. I only cared about Baby Doll.

I walked out of the house to see Amber running towards me. "How is she?" she asked me. I didn't know. I didn't know how she was. I didn't know. People kept spouting bullshit. I needed to see for myself. Losing my dad was hard but I knew for a fact that I would never bounce back from Baby Doll dying. I'd find a way to…

"Hello, Amber and Nate. I'm Edward, Samantha's friend from school. My dad is in the house and I'm sure he'd like to talk to you about what's going on." Before he left with Amber and Nate Edward shot me a dirty look.

My phone was ringing and I wondered how long it had been ringing before I noticed. It was Jacob.

_**Yeah?**_

_I'm on my way._

_**Okay.**_

_How you holding up?_

_**How the fuck do you think I'm holding up? What the fuck? Why is everyone asking me that? **_

_Dude, calm down. I'm on my way. Don't lose your cool._

I hung up. I was tired of everyone asking me questions. I wanted to see Baby Doll. That was it. I didn't want to be fucking interviewed.

I sat down outside on the front steps of the Cullen house and tried to control myself. I could feel myself on the brink of phasing. It was getting more and more difficult to keep everything under wraps.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice someone standing in front of me. I was startled out of my sorrow when I looked up to see Leah. "Hello, baby brother." She gave me a sad smile.

I stood up, preparing myself for what was about to happen next. Leah wrapped her arms around me and I buried face into her hair. I couldn't keep up the charade anymore. My body started shaking again, but this time it was because I was trying to stop myself from crying. I had never been a crybaby. I just couldn't help it.

Leah patted me on my back and returned my hug just as fiercely as I had given it. "You look like you need to run," she commented. I shook my head. "I can't leave her." Leah gave me another smile. "We won't go far. We'll run around the house a few times. It might do you some good. You look like you could phase at any minute."

I agreed. Maybe it would be good for me. I followed Leah into the forest and the minute we shrouded in the trees, I stripped my clothes and phased. It felt good to phase. I let the wolf take total control. I could feel the wind in my fur and I heard myself howling. I just continued to run, hoping to exhaust myself.

Leah and anyone else that was phased didn't bother me. They let me have my thoughts without any interruptions. I was thankful for that.

I ran non-stop for two hours, just circling the Cullen mansion. My wolf could sense Baby Doll nearby and that somewhat relaxed me. I could tell that she was alive and as time passed, her heartbeat was growing stronger. I needed that.

After my run, I put my clothes back on and walked back into the Cullen house. Jacob and Melissa were there. It was an awkward tension there. Jacob, Melissa, Bella, and Edward all in the same room. I wondered if Jacob had told Bella about him imprinting on Melissa. Edward looked at me and nodded.

I almost laughed. Almost. I was about to when I heard several gasps upstairs. I ran up the stairs without a second thought, I had never been in the Cullen house but I immediately knew what room she was in. I opened the door and saw the love of my life staring back at me. Amber and Kaitlyn were hugging her but she looked between them and kept eye contact with me.

I couldn't look away and neither could she. We were both staring at each other intently. I stayed across the room but I wanted nothing more than to touch her and make sure she was okay. I gave her a moment with her sisters though.

Nate went to go get Melissa and she ran up to hug her too. Bella wasn't far behind. I let them all have their moment. Mine was going to take the longest and I knew it. Baby Doll knew it too.

After they stopped crowding Baby Doll, I walked up to her. She was laying on a pretty big bed but she was tied up to machines. Carlisle was talking to Amber and Nate about the accident and how to make sure that Baby Doll made a full recovery. I wasn't paying attention. I could only look into Baby Doll's eyes and see how beautiful and green they were.

She looked up at me and a small smile appeared on her face. "Hey, you," she whispered. I kneeled down next to her. "Hey, yourself," I said back to her. "I'm sorry," she mouthed, on the brink of tears. I shook my head. "What are you sorry for?" I asked her. She wasn't the drunk driver.

"I worried you," she spoke softly. "Worried doesn't cover half of it. I was going fucking crazy." I leaned down and gave her a kiss on the lips. I could feel everyone's eyes on us. I didn't care. I ignored them.

"I told you to take care of yourself. I told you to be careful," I told her quietly. "I'm sorry," she repeated. "I forgive you. I only forgive you because you're okay. If you didn't… if you weren't…. if you would've…. I wouldn't have forgiven you," I told her honestly.

"I love you," she confessed. I took a sigh of relief. I didn't know if I'd ever hear her say that again. "That still doesn't even cover half of it," I told her back. I kissed her lips again and this time she returned the kiss.

"I'm sorry," she said again. I put my forehead against hers. "I love you."

"Baby Doll," Amber called to her. Baby Doll looked at Amber and I could tell that whatever Amber was about to say, Baby Doll didn't like. "I called Mom."

"Why would you do that?" Baby Doll said in a raspy voice. "I was worried. I needed to tell her what happened. I freaked out. They're coming out next weekend." I looked at Baby Doll's expression and she looked beyond irritated. Kaitlyn, Melissa, and Nate didn't look much happier about the visit either.

"It could've been worse," Amber defended herself. "I thought about telling Dad. They would've been out here tomorrow if I did." Nate looked like he wanted to be sick. "Your Dad is coming too?" he asked. Amber nodded.

I turned back to Baby Doll deciding to ignore the conversation taking place. While everyone was preoccupied with conversation about the oncoming visit, I started sniffing Baby Doll, making sure she was okay. "Stop, that tickles," she whispered, suppressing her giggles. I shrugged. Didn't care. I needed to make sure that she was okay.

After I did my inspection, I proceeded to kiss her on the lips. Someone cleared their throat and I looked over to see Amber. She gave me a small smile and turned her attention to Baby Doll. "Dr. Cullen said that he wants you to stay here so he can keep a closer look on you through the night. We'll be back in the morning, okay?" she said. Baby Doll nodded.

There was no way in hell that I was leaving her alone. I wasn't afraid that the Cullens would hurt. I was afraid that she'd need me and I wouldn't be here for her.

"I should probably tell the guys that you're okay," I said, pulling my phone out of my pocket. "I already told Paul that she woke up and is fine. I'm sure he got the word out," Kaitlyn said quietly. "Are you staying?" Baby Doll asked her. I knew the answer to that. No way would Paul let Kaitlyn stay at a house full of vampires. At least not by herself. He'd probably come by and that wouldn't be good.

"I'll be over in the morning. Besides, this place gives me the creeps."

Kaitlyn walked out of the room following Nate, Amber, and Melissa. Bella stood their awkwardly until finally deciding to leave us alone as well.

"So," Baby Doll began. "How was the dance?"

**So, that's the chapter. Did you like it? Was it intense enough for you? Was it semi-realistic? Let me know!**

**Review Please!**

**Suggestions are more than welcome!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hello, everyone! Thank you for the awesome and encouraging reviews. Please keep them coming!**

**Onward to the next Chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

Chapter 32

Tired: I was tired a few hours ago. As of right now, there was no word to describe how I felt. I was surely beyond tired. Who knew that car accidents could be so draining?

Seth was finally taking me home. I had spent two nights in the Cullen house and I hadn't been able to get a wink of sleep since then. At first, it was because Carlisle suggested that I not do that. Apparently, there can be severe brain damage if someone goes to sleep with a concussion… or they could die. Either way, I was not allowed to sleep.

Then, after I got the okay to get some shut eye from Carlisle, Seth still wouldn't let me. He said he wanted to be on the "safe side" just in case something happened.

I couldn't really blame Seth for his overprotective attitude. I mean, he was already overprotective before I got into the car accident. I could only expect for him to be worse after it.

While Seth had gone to patrol, Bella and Edward told me just how much of a mess Seth was. Edward even told me that if things didn't work out for me, Seth was planning on suicide. Call it a double-standard if you want, but Seth was not allowed to commit suicide under any circumstances. I would never let him.

Unless it was to patrol or use the bathroom, Seth never left my side. I wasn't really allowed to move much because of my broken ribs and my injured lung and Seth would stay with me all day and all night. I was thankful for that. I didn't want to think about me being without him for even a second.

"Are you okay?" Seth asked me as he drove me home in his beat up car. I smiled at him. "I'm fine. Just really tired." Seth gave me a saddened look. "Maybe you should stay awake for a little while longer? You know, go to sleep at night. Just in case…" The dirty look that I gave Seth stopped him in his tracks.

"Seth, I'm beyond sleepy. I want to lay down in that bed and sleep until tomorrow morning," I told him honestly. "I know that, but what if-," "No, Seth. No what ifs. Carlisle said it was fine. He encouraged it," I argued back. "I know that, but what if-," "Seth, I'm going to go to sleep."

He sighed in defeat and I gave him a bright smile in victory. I won!

Seth was holding my hand as he drove to my house. Every so often Seth would rub the back of my hand with his thumb or he'd move my hand to his mouth and kiss it.

When we were on the street that my house was on, Seth's phone started to ring. I was curious to see who was calling him, but I was also a bit sad. My phone had been crushed along with my car. I only had my iPod to hold on to now.

"Hello?" Seth answered. I could hear the other person talking on the phone but there was no way that I'd be able to tell what they were saying. "She's fine, mom." Sue. "I'm fine, too." There was another long pause. "I'll be home later. Okay." Seth held the phone out to me. I reached for it and pressed it against my ear.

_**Hello?**_

_Samantha Wilson, if you put me through that torture again, I will make your life a living hell!_

_**Sorry, Sue. **_

_I know Sweetie. I know that Seth is going to bug the heck out of you, but-_

"I'm not going to bug her!" Seth said playfully. The way that everyone described a distraught Seth to me, I was going to let Seth annoy and fuss over me all he wanted to.

_Anyway, as I was saying, don't let him bother you. If he's annoying you, then you kick him out of your house._

_**Will do, Sue.**_

_Okay. I love you. Tell Seth that I'll call him later. Goodbye._

_**Bye.**_

I hung up the phone and turned to Seth. "Your mom said-," "I heard her." I rolled my eyes. Of course he did. Seth with his damn hearing. He could probably hear a fly taking a dump a mile from here.

"Everyone was worried about you, you know?" I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. You should probably expect a few calls throughout the day," Seth said, kissing my hand again.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm going to sleep. If anyone wakes me up, I will eat their souls." Seth laughed at me as we pulled up to my house.

Before I could unbuckle my seatbelt, Seth was at my door, opening it for me. He helped me out of the car and walked me to my door. "Will you stay with me?" I asked him before opening the door. He nodded. "If you want me to." I nodded my head quickly and felt Seth put his lips against mine.

I opened the door and was bombarded with the smell of pancakes. My all time favorite dish. "Amber, I'm home!" I said excitedly. I couldn't really talk too loudly. Whenever I took a deep breath, pain would shoot through me. So, no yelling was going on.

Seth led me to the kitchen and Amber immediately ran up to me. She looked like she wanted to hug me, but she couldn't really. Amber hugged me around my neck and gave me a kiss on the forehead. Leave it to Amber to find a loophole as far as hugs were concerned.

"Hey, Evil Knievel," Kaitlyn said, patting me on the arm. I smiled at her. "Hey, yourself."

"Thanks for bringing her home, Seth," Amber said softly, her arms still wrapped around my neck. "No problem," Seth smiled back at her. I hoped that the relationship between Amber and Seth was getting better. Granted, Amber didn't know that Seth and I were having sex again, but that didn't mean that she didn't suspect.

"Well, I'm going to go upstairs. I'm beat," I announced, as I turned towards the hallway. "WAIT! I made you pancakes," Amber said, a pout evident in her voice. I turned back to see her giving me the pout. Amber's pouts weren't just pouts; they were THE POUTS. All of us tried to replicate it, but none of us had gotten close to the power that they held.

I rolled my eyes and made my way towards the table. There was no use in fighting it anymore. "You can stay for breakfast, too," Amber said smiling at Seth. Seth smiled back at her and sat down next to me. I smiled at him. Every time that Seth was around me or physically close to me, it felt like a breath of fresh air.

Kaitlyn brought me a plate with a stack of pancakes. I looked up at her in disbelief. There was no way in hell that I was about to eat all of these pancakes. I looked at Seth and his plate had more pancakes than mine did. He didn't seem fazed at all.

"Do you want me to cut them up for you?" he asked me quickly. I shook my head. "I can handle cutting my own pancakes, Seth."

Without warning, Melissa reached for my plate and started cutting my pancakes. "Stop being difficult," she chided. I glared at her. What was with everyone?

"Do you want orange juice?" Nate asked me. I stood up. "I'll go get my orange juice," I told him, trying to get my point across that I wanted to do something for myself. Seth handed me his glass of orange juice and went to go get himself another.

Okay, this whole, "let's all smother Baby Doll to death" thing was getting out of hand. If someone did something else to treat me like a 5-year-old that just scraped their knee, I was going to lose my shit.

"Thanks?" I told Seth, even though it sounded like a question. He smiled at me and continued on towards the kitchen. I tried to understand that everyone was really worried about me, but I didn't want them to be. I wanted things to be like they used to. Everyone cracking jokes on each other; not treating me like a porcelain doll.

"How do you feel?" Kaitlyn asked me. I shrugged and winced. I forgot that I wasn't supposed to be moving my upper body for a while. At my wince, Seth was back at my side. "You okay?" he asked. I nodded. "I'm fine. Still just really sore. No worries,"

He gave me a funny look and sat down next to me. I looked at Amber and she gave me the same look. Kaitlyn, Melissa, and Nate all gave me the look too. I rolled my eyes. "What?" I asked everyone. "Are you sure you're okay?" Kaitlyn asked me. "Yes! I'm fine! Stop worrying about me!" I wanted to yell. Instead I said, "yeah."

The doorbell rang and I rolled my eyes. Who the hell could it be now? I promised, if it was someone else coming to smother me, I'd smother myself with a got damn pillow.

"I'll get it!" Kaitlyn announced happily. It must've been Paul. I looked at Seth and he nodded his head. Of course. I had a bad feeling about this.

Paul followed Kaitlyn back into the dining room. He looked kind of sad. The first words that came out of his mouth were going to dictate whether or not I lost my shit. If Paul, mother fucking PAUL LAHOTE was going to be nice to me, I wouldn't be able to take it.

He had a bouquet of flowers and I could feel my anger build up. I thought I'd be able to handle all of this attention. I thought wrong. I didn't want it.

I mentally counted to ten and calmed myself down. Me flipping out on everyone after so much wouldn't be good for anyone. Seth eyed me suspiciously and I smiled at him. I stood up and walked over to Paul and Kaitlyn. "Thanks for the flowers, Paul." I grabbed the bouquet and put the bunch of flowers in the vase that Amber had in the kitchen.

When I got back to the dining room, Paul was sitting down at the table and stuffing his face. Fat ass.

I sat down again and looked at my freshly cut pancakes. I eyed my fork and all of the syrup. It all looked so fucking good, but I was so tired. I could've fallen asleep then and there.

"Do you need help?" Seth asked me. I was going to tell him off. I was going to yell at him for treating me like a baby. I was going to tell him to continue to treat me like he did before. However, I couldn't. I didn't. When I looked at Seth, all I could think about was him freaking out after he heard about the accident. I imagined seeing him freak out after getting to the Cullen house and not being able to see me. I thought about him being inconsolable. "Yes, please," I whispered.

He smiled and started feeding me. "I feel like an idiot," I whispered to him as everyone broke out into their own conversations. Seth gave me a confused look as if he couldn't understand my resistance to being fed like a two year old.

"You shouldn't," he whispered. "You've had a rough few days." "I know, but everyone's treating me like I'm about to burst into flames or something," I complained. He leaned down towards me. "You scared the shit out of everyone, Samantha. Everyone. I think this is more for our benefit than for yours," he told me honestly. I could understand that. It still didn't make it any less annoying.

"Are you going to kick me out?" he teased. I raised an eyebrow at him. "I just might."

"I can't believe you told mom," Kaitlyn complained out of the blue. I turned towards her. Fuck, I forgot that my parents were going to be coming this weekend. I immediately glared at Amber. Traitor.

"Don't blame me! It was Baby Doll's fault! She was the one that made me panic!" Amber teased. I rolled my eyes. Oh, I wanted to get my hands on that drunk driver and murder him slowly. Or worse, leave him in a locked room with my impossible mother. Well, I guess it was the same thing.

"Nice going, Baby Doll," Nate playfully glared at me. Nate wasn't looking to my parents' visitation any more than any of us. Amber was always a princess in my Dad's eyes. Needless to say, my Dad always had an issue with Nate. Irish fathers and their over-protectiveness.

Amber and Nate were married and before that, they'd been dating for years. My dad still hated him. I can only imagine how he'd react to Seth and Paul. Oh my god, he'd hate Paul. He'd kill Paul. My father was going to kill Paul.

If my father found out about Seth popping my cherry, Paul wouldn't be the only corpse on our hands.

"Oh, Nate stop it. Now would be a good time for you to finally bond with my father," Amber said sweetly. Melissa and I started giggling. "Good luck with that," Melissa commented. Nate only scowled at his plate. It was always funny seeing Nate and my dad interact.

"I shouldn't be the only one worrying!" Nate said, a smile now on his face. "Paul and Seth are just as fucked as I am." Amber pinched Nate for cursing, but she started laughing too. Nate was right. Paul and Seth would be fucked; and not by me or my sister either.

"Well, on a better note, at least mom won't think that Samantha's a lesbian anymore," Kaitlyn said in between chuckles. I glared at her and I could hear Seth chuckling next to me. "Whatever, I'm sure mommy dearest is just dying to hear all about Amber's baby. In fact, she'll probably force you to go baby shopping for hours and hours on end." Amber glared at the table. I was right. My mother was going to smother the hell out of Amber.

"Anything we should worry about?" Seth asked Nate, referring to my parents. "Their dad isn't a big fan of guns, but he has them. He likes to use knives. That's his thing. He has a machete just for the hell of it. Also, he has a lot of friends. TOO MANY damn friends. By friends I mean, people more than willing to kill you. He makes a note to remind me every time he sees me."

I wonder if Seth and Paul could survive a gunshot wound to the face. I didn't want to find out anytime soon, but it was just something that I thought about.

"By the way, our mom can be a little difficult," Kaitlyn added. "A little?" I asked. "That lady is beyond difficult. That lady is a total b-," "beautiful soul," Amber said cutting me off. My mom and I didn't really get along. We didn't see eye to eye on a lot of things, some things, most things, everything!

"She's just very opinionated," Melissa defended. "Gee, I wonder where you get it from!" I feigned confusion. Melissa stuck her tongue out at me and I stuck mine back out at her.

"She loves you, Baby Doll," Kaitlyn said matter-of-factly. "Yeah, I know." I did know. It's just that she had a funny way of showing it.

I yawned and winced at the same time. Fucking ribs hurting and shit. Seth looked at me abruptly. "Done?" he asked. I nodded my head. I was tired beyond understanding. I didn't want to go up those stairs but I definitely wanted to get to my bed. I needed to.

"I'm gonna hit the hay," I announced, standing up from the table. "Need help?" Seth asked, standing up, too. I shook my head. I would be fine.

I think Seth was only asking me out of politeness. He wasn't really giving me much of an option. He followed me to the staircase and helped me up them. I glared at him but he completely ignored me. I knew that I needed him, but it still made me feel like a hindrance, you know?

When we got to my room, Seth gave me a kiss on the forehead and helped me to my bed. "Help me get out of my clothes?" I asked him. I felt my face redden. It hurt like hell moving my body, so taking my shirt off and pulling my pants down sounded too painful. Putting clothes on sounded even worse.

Seth walked over to my drawer and pulled out pajamas. He came over to me and threw my pajamas on the bed. "Lift your arms?" he asked me. I nodded and tried to. I honestly did, but my arms wouldn't move as high as I wanted them to.

"Can't." I told him, feeling tears well up in my eyes. I felt completely useless. I couldn't even lift my own damn arms. He noticed and lifted my face so that I was looking up at him. He pressed his lips to mine softly. "How much do you love this shirt?" he whispered against my lips. "Why?" I asked him.

He grabbed the collar of my shirt and showed me what he was about to do. He was about to rip my shirt in half. "It's fine," I told him. Less than a second later, my shirt was in half and I stood in my bra and jeans.

I felt so awkward. Seth had seen me completely naked and I never felt more naked than I did at that moment.

He unbuckled my jeans. Those were a hell of a lot easier to get out of. As much as Seth undressed me, you'd think the guy would be a pro at it. His hands still shook whenever he was undressing me. It was kind of cute.

He helped me put on my pajama bottoms and kissed my navel before reaching for my shirt. He looked at it and noticed that the shirt would be nearly impossible to put on. "I think I have a button-up shirt in that drawer somewhere," I said yawning.

He walked over to the drawer, found the shirt that I was talking about, and helped me in the shirt. After I was completely dressed, Seth gave me another kiss. "Call me when you wake up and I'll be over okay?" Again, I knew he wasn't suggesting anything. I nodded my head. "Okay. You get some sleep, too. If not, I'm going to tell Sue on you," I teased. He nodded his head and gave me another kiss on the forehead.

I got into bed, very slowly and very painfully, and felt myself drifting into sleep. The last thing I saw was Seth leaving my room.

When I woke up, I looked at my bedside table. It read 2 in the morning. I had slept for more than twelve hours. That wasn't half bad. I didn't know if Seth still wanted me to call him so early in the morning. He was probably sleeping himself. I didn't want to wake him.

"He'd probably want you to call him." "Son of a motherfucking bitch! You just scared the shit out of me!" I turned to see Edward sitting at my computer desk. What the hell was Edward doing in my room? How long was he here before I woke up?

"Well, Bella called you but you didn't answer, so she got worried. I came over to make sure you were fine. I haven't been here long. Only fifteen minutes. You should probably think about tidying up your room more if your mom is as ruthless as you think she is," Edward said.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Thanks for complaining about my room. You were here for fifteen minutes with nothing else to do than stare at me. You could've cleaned my room for me." Edward chuckled softly and shook his head. "Like you said, it would only take fifteen minutes. You could do that yourself."

"Yes, but you have vampire speed and shit. It would've taken you fifteen seconds." Emmet told me that Edward was the fastest out of all of them. I wondered how fast he could really go. "Really fast, he commented. I'll show you one day. But, if I cleaned your room for you, you'd never learn how to do it yourself."

God, this guy sounded like my mom. Nag, nag, nag!

"You came over here because you care about me, don't you Edward?" I teased. "The big bad vampire has an itsy bitsy soft spot for the awesome human girl with the vulgar language and even more vulgar thoughts. It's okay, Edward. I grow on people." "Like a rash" he concluded.

I stuck my tongue out at him. I guess I never realized how weird things had become. Seth was my wolf boyfriend and my best friend's boyfriend was a vampire. "Yeah, it's pretty weird," Edward commented to my thoughts.

"You know what's even weirder… you love me!" I stage whispered. "You're annoying." Edward eyed my torn clothes that laid on the floor and I couldn't help but blush. I thought about what had happened earlier and Edward started laughing.

"It's not funny. I'm in pain, asshole," I complained. Edward stopped laughing and reached into his pocket. "This is from Carlisle," he said as he tossed me a package of pills. "What's this for?" I asked. "Pain. And this is from Alice," he whispered, tossing another package of pills. "What's this for?" I repeated. "Unprotected sex."

I could feel my heart stop and I wondered if I had actually died. I really hoped that I had died in the car accident and this was really my hell. Edward was giving me birth control pills? My life was over.

"Relax," he chastised. "I can't believe she gave this to you to give to me," I said, sinking deeper into the covers. "Why can't you believe that? I'm a doctor. I know more about human anatomy than you do. It's not that big of a deal," Edward brushed it off like it was nothing and I was over here having a heart attack.

"Stop being so dramatic." "You're a doctor?" He nodded his head. Of course he was. He was old. He had time to do all that stuff.

"I'm not that old. There are way more people older than I. I'm actually considered young," he said. "Dude, you're a geezer." He glared at me and I started laughing at him. "Oh, where did I leave my cane at? Oh, I must've left it at Bingo last night." I tried my best at an old Edward impersonation. He sat motionless but he still glared at me. I kept laughing at him.

"At least I don't wrinkle. When you're my age, if you make it to my age, you'll look like an un-ironed shirt." Touché.

"Do you ever wish that you weren't, you know?" I asked him, referring to his vampire situation. He took an unnecessary breath and nodded his head. "I used to, all the time. I hated being a monster. I hated what I was and what I had to do to survive. The only positive thing about my existence is Bella. She makes everything that I do worthwhile."

I smiled at that. What could I say? I was a sucker for romance. "What happened in Italy?" I asked him. He began to tell me everything that happened. He told me everything from the Volturi to his suicide, to Bella coming and saving the day. "And she has to be changed, because that's vampire law. Humans can't know."

"I know." "Well, I'm not sure what the law says about imprints knowing, but we'll make sure not to let any of them find out about you, just in case." I nodded my head. I didn't want to be a vampire. Ever.

"I don't blame you. It's not fun. Believe me," Edward commented.

"If I were, I'd join every event in the Olympics and beat the shit out of everyone," I confessed. Edward laughed. "That's a really good idea," Edward said standing up. "You should call Seth. He's probably worried about you." I groaned. Worried was an understatement. "Seth was very distraught when you-," I knew that. I knew that.

I didn't have a phone to call him though. I didn't want to use my house phone because I didn't know if Amber actually paid attention to the times of the call and shit like that. Edward tossed me his phone and I called Seth's number.

_Hello?_

_**I'm awake.**_

_I'm on my way. _

Seth hung up and I tossed the phone back to Edward. "Take the pills after you eat this." He pulled a granola bar out of his pocket and tossed it towards me. What else did Edward have in his pocket? If he had "My Chemical Romance" in his pocket I was going to die.

"I have no idea who that is," he said, heading for my window. I shook my head. "You wouldn't. 'Darn blasted kids and their rock music and their funny hairstyles'," making fun of Edward was fun. "I'm glad I amuse you so much."

With that, he jumped out of my window and disappeared into the night.

I stared at the ceiling and thought about what had just happened. So much had happened, and I had to keep up with my surroundings. I thought about the Volturi and opened that they wouldn't be an issue for us. I couldn't deal with any of that.

I remembered my granola bar and pills and started eating my granola bar. By the time I was finished, Seth was hopping in my window.

He walked over to me and kissed me on the lips. "Your room smells like vampire," he complained. "Blame Edward. He brought me pills." I told him holding up the bottle of painkillers that I was about to take.

"What are these?" he asked holding up the birth control pills. "Pregnancy prevention from Alice Cullen," I whispered. Seth's eyes got huge and I bet that he was blushing. I couldn't tell in the darkness.

"You're sleepy," I commented. "You got no sleep, did you?" I asked in disbelief. "I had too much on my mind," he defended. I shook my head. "I'm going to tell Sue." Seth kissed me and tried to distract me. It worked.

I broke the kiss and looked at him seriously. "Go to sleep, Seth. I'll be fine. I need you, then I'll wake you up. If you want me to stay with you, then I will." I kissed him on the forehead. "Just a few hours. Please?" I begged. He nodded and laid down on my bed.

He wrapped his arms loosely around me and buried his face in my neck and inhaled deeply. "I love you, Seth," I whispered. "But think about suicide again, and I'll fucking murder you."

**I have no idea why, but I love the idea of Edward and Baby Doll being friends. **

**How did you like this chapter? The next chapter will be a visit from the parents and maybe a visit from someone else. Anyone want to guess?**

**REVIEW PLEASE! Oh, and shout out to the readers following and favoriting me and my stories. You guys rock my socks. **


	33. Chapter 33

**Onward to the Next Chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

Chapter 33

Today was the day that my parents would be visiting. Well, they'd be coming in to Seattle at around 7pm and Nate and Melissa would be picking them up. It was nowhere near 7pm but I could tell that the time would be approaching rather quickly. Whenever I wasn't looking forward to something, time seemed to speed up.

Don't get me wrong, I loved my parents dearly. I loved them as much as a daughter could love them. However, my parents were as overbearing and annoying as parents could be. It had been a long time since they had seen us so I imagined them making up for lost time by being as annoying as possible. Not to mention, the nature of their visit wasn't exactly a pleasant one.

Not only was I not looking forward to their overbearing nature, but I was also afraid of the skeletons that were currently paying rent in my closet to be exposed. There were a couple of things that my parents were left in the dark about. For example, they had no idea that I relapsed back into my cutting myself for a short time. They didn't have the slightest clue that I had been nearly raped. They didn't know that three out of four of their daughters were in "relationships" with shape shifting teenagers.

It seemed like the house was divided over my parent's visit. Melissa and Kaitlyn were rather excited for my parents' visit. Amber was nonchalant towards the whole ordeal. Nate and I, on the other hand, were thinking up ways to avoid attention as much as possible. Unfortunately for Nate and I, it seemed like the attention would be focused on us. I was the reason for the visit and my father loved to push Nate's buttons.

Seth was also really excited to meet my parents. I couldn't for the life of me understand why. My parents were bound to hate him. He didn't have enough money or education for my mom to approve and my father wouldn't like anyone that he suspects has had their penis anywhere near me… if he only knew.

Kaitlyn and I planned on letting Seth and Paul meet my parents tomorrow. That way, we can lessen the shock of us being in serious relationships.

Until then, however, Seth talked me into going to a barbecue at Sam's. Well, Seth and Emily talked me into it. After my accident, I worried the hell out of everyone and, according to Emily, it's the least I can do after I nearly gave everyone a heart attack. At least Emily gave me a choice. Seth said that it was nonnegotiable.

So, here I was, with Kaitlyn, waiting for Paul to come and pick us up. Being without a car had to be one of the most annoying things ever. With every minute that passed, the desire to find that drunk driver increased. That guy better hope to god that I never find him. He was a dead man walking.

Paul's black truck pulled up into the driveway and I groaned. It looked so cramped. "You shouldn't have totaled the car," Kaitlyn chastised. "Yeah? Because I totally did that on purpose, right?" I asked. She smiled at me and walked over to Paul who exited his vehicle. "Hey, sexy," he greeted. "Hey, love bug," she retorted. What the fuck? Love bug?

They started to make out and I felt like plucking my eyes out of their sockets. I never made out with Seth in front of Kaitlyn… ok, I probably did. Still, we didn't make out like Paul and Kaitlyn did. Paul's hands roamed over Kaitlyn's body and Kaitlyn's leg was nearly hiked up over Paul's hips. Yep, those two were fucking. I just hoped that they decided to make out in front Dad. That would be nice.

I cleared my throat and they broke apart. Fuckers forgot that I was there. "Can we get this over with? You know, without you two humping each other in our front yard?" I asked with a blank face. Paul only smirked at me and nodded. Kaitlyn hopped in the cab next to Paul and I squished myself next to her on the end.

I kept my eyes out of the window and tried my best not to think of all of the terrible things that Kaitlyn and Paul had done in the exact spot that I was sitting. "Do you think your parents will like me?" Paul asked randomly. "Yes," "No," Kaitlyn and I said at the same time. "Why not?" Kaitlyn asked. I shrugged. "Because they don't like anyone. Dad still hates Nate," I explained. "Yeah, but Nate and Paul are two completely different people," she argued. I gave a dry laugh. "Yeah. Not helping your case here, Kaitlyn."

"So, what, you think Paul's not good enough to meet our parents." "Dude, no one is good enough to meet our parents. I'm not good enough to meet our parents and I came out of Maryelle's fucking vagina." I heard Paul chuckle next to Kaitlyn. It was true. "Mom and Dad love you," Kaitlyn whispered to me. "Yeah."

The ride to Sam's was quiet after that. Just thinking about my parents put me in a bad mood. I was so not looking forward to this visit.

We pulled up to Sam's house and Paul's passenger door was snatched open. I fell out of the truck and into someone's arms. My ribs were healing nicely, but I was still really sore. I winced in pain and whoever had hugged me let me go. "Sorry about that Baby Doll." It was Jacob.

"I'm okay. Just kind of sore. Gentle Jacob. Gentle." I reached in for another hug and he gave me a softer hug. "How are you feeling?" he asked me. I smiled up at him. "Better now that I don't have to be around Paul and Kaitlyn." Jacob rolled his eyes and scoffed at me. "You think that's bad? You should see you and Seth."

I rolled my eyes at him. "We're not that bad. Speaking of Seth, where is he?" I asked, looking around for my amazing boyfriend. Jacob checked his cell phone. "Well, it's 12:55. He has five more minutes of patrol and then he should be over here. We've been working so much lately. Ever since Collin and Brady phased, we've had to help train them." I sighed in relief. It wouldn't be long now.

"So, what are you doing here and not hovering over my little sister?" I asked Jacob. He shrugged. Jacob imprinted on my little sister a few weeks ago. When I found out, I planned on taking a metal bat to Jacob's head. Now, I was okay with it. It made Melissa happy. I was always making Melissa miserable. It was good to see her happy now.

"She got a 'C' on her report card in Social Studies, so she's been grounded by Amber. How do you not know this?" I shrugged. When it comes to my sister and school, I had very little interest. "Well, I'm going to help her study and stuff after your parents leave."

I laughed. "Don't tell me that Mr. Future Alpha is afraid of my parents, too," I teased. "Scared shitless Baby Doll. Shitless. I'm not getting involved with this meeting. I've seen how scared Seth and Paul are. I'm not joining in on the fun. Maybe when Melissa's older and your dad's aim isn't as good."

I laughed at him again. I didn't blame him. I walked into Sam's house and was swept up into another pair of arms. It hurt like hell. "Quil, put her down. She's still very sore from the accident," I heard Jacob reprimand. Quil quickly placed my feet back on the floor. "Sorry about that. Are you okay?" I nodded my head. "I'm fine. I'm not made of glass Quil… more like very thin wood."

Embry pushed Quil out of the way. He gave me a light hug. "No more accidents, Baby Doll. I'm serious. You get in another car accident, and we might have to kill you." I laughed and rolled my eyes at him. "Yeah? I'm sure Seth would just love that."

"We'd kill him, too," Sam said walking around the corner. I gave Sam a small hug. "For a bunch of giant werewolves, you guys act an awful lot like teddy bears." I teased him. "Only when it comes to us," Emily said, coming around the corner and pulling me into the kitchen. "I told you that you were missed." I nodded my head. "I didn't realize how much."

When I was in the kitchen, I was swept into a soft hug. Sue. "Hey, Sue." She kissed me on the forehead and kept hugging me. "How are you?" I asked her. "Shut up and let me continue to hug you in silence," she said. I smiled but shut the fuck up. After a few minutes she pulled away from me. "How are you my dear?" "I'm fine."

"That's good." I nodded. "I'll be going back to school on Monday. Kaitlyn was kind enough to get my work and stuff for me, so I'm not falling behind."

Sue and I talked about school and work and stuff until we were interrupted by Seth. "About time this kid showed his face," his mom teased. Seth walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "How was patrolling?" I asked him before he gave me a kiss. "Brady's doing fine. It's taking Collin a little more time. They'll get better at it though. How are you?" he asked, wrapping his arms around me and putting his forehead against mine.

I shrugged. "If I get into another car accident, the pack will kill me." "I won't let them," Seth assured me. "We'll kill you, too, Seth. Without a second thought," Emily stated proudly. Seth feigned hurt and kissed me on the lips again.

"I missed you," Seth whispered. I laughed at him. "We haven't been apart for 24 hours, Seth." "Don't care." He hugged me and buried his face in my hair.

At that moment, Jacob and Paul decided to walk into the kitchen. "You are never allowed to complain about Kait and me," Paul said, a disgusted look on his face. "See, you're so much worse than Paul and Kaitlyn," Jacob commented, laughing. I rolled my eyes. I so was not.

"Okay, guys. Get out of my kitchen while I work my magic," Emily said. I smiled at the instant pout that graced Seth's face. "Aww, C'mon Emily. Let me stay. The love of my life just got into a car accident. She needs me here for moral support," he joked. I glared at him. "You've been smothering her for the past week. Let the girl get a little breather," Sue scolded. His pout only deepened.

I gave Seth a small kiss. "Goodbye, Seth." I told him brightly. He kissed me again but walked out of the kitchen and into the backyard. Paul only shook his head as he walked out. "You guys are way worse than them," Jacob said laughing.

When all of the guys were in the backyard, Sue started gathering her things. "You're not going to stay Sue?" Kaitlyn asked. She shook her head. "I'm going to go to the Ateara's. I have to discuss some things with Old Quil." I thanked god that I wasn't her. From what I knew, Old Quil was kind of bat shit crazy. Quil told me stories about his grandfather and the weird shit he would do. Apparently, mushroom tea was a favorite of Old Quil's. I was warned not to partake in any of that.

After we all said our goodbyes to Sue, the crazy talk began. "So, you two are fucking aren't you?" Kim asked me. I choked on the soda that I had started drinking. After nearly dying for three seconds, I regained my composure. "What?" I hissed. Kim shrugged, a smile still evident on her face. "Must you speak so loudly?" Emily asked in a loud whisper. "These walls are just for show. You know they can hear you."

"Sorry, I forgot," Kim whispered. "You know, Kim used to be really shy before she became part of pack. I know it's hard to believe because she's so open now, but she was really quiet," Emily stated. I laughed. I didn't believe one bit of that.

"So, are you?" Kim asked again. I shrugged. "Why is that so important?" I whispered to her. "It doesn't make me feel as much as a slut if everyone else is doing it," she spoke in a hushed voice. "What do you mean?" Kaitlyn asked. "Kim had sex with Jared the minute she found out about him imprinting on her," Emily explained in a joyous whisper.

I tried to stifle my laughter but Kim glared at me anyway. "I was in love with Jared before that happened. Granted he didn't know that I existed, but I'd been in love with him so long. It was bound to happen sooner or later," she stated nonchalantly. I smiled at her. "You're a whore," I teased. Kim blushed but laughed anyway.

"If it makes you feel any better, we are. I'm not telling you anything more than that," I told her. Kim's eyes were bright with excitement and curiosity, but I wasn't going to drop one more detail. "You're a cheap slut," Kaitlyn commented in a teasing tone. I nodded my head. "I know."

"So, besides the accident, what's new with you girls?" Emily asked in her sweet voice. I shrugged. "Our parents are coming in tonight. Paul and Seth get to meet them tomorrow." "How do you think that's going to go?" Kim asked. I shook my head. "Not very well. My parents aren't the easiest people to please."

"I'm sure everything will work out." I sure hoped so, but I seriously doubted it. I wasn't a pessimist, I was a realist. This didn't sound like something that was going to end very well.

We sat in the kitchen and talked about random things until the food was ready. We made our plates before the wolves could touch anything. After I made my plate I sat outside in the backyard with everyone else. There weren't enough chairs for everyone so I sat on Seth's lap.

I guess I was kind of happy that Sue left. I'm sure it would've been pretty awkward for Sue to see me sitting on Seth's lap.

"What did you guys talk about?" Seth asked me. "Like you didn't hear every word," I teased. He shrugged. "You guys started whispering." "You're very nosey. Has anyone ever told you that?" He shook his head and laughed at me. "You're cute. Has anyone ever told you that?" he asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, my god! Get a room!" Quil complained. I stuck my tongue out at him. "You jealous?" I asked. "Me? Jealous of having a ball and chain? No. Not really." "He's jealous," Seth confirmed. "Aww, poor Quil," I teased. "Do you want me to give you a hug?" Quil nodded his head pathetically. I tried to get up but Seth wrapped his arms around my waist. "Fuck you, Ateara. Go get your own ball and chain."

I made myself comfortable in Seth's lap. Every so often, Seth would put his hand on my knee or draw an invisible pattern on my arm. Sometimes he'd whisper sweet things in my ear. Sometimes it wouldn't even be in English. "What did you say?" I asked him. He smiled up at him. "I'll tell you later," he whispered back to me.

Everything was going well until Christina showed up. Christina. Christina. Seth's best friend. The one that was ridiculously in love with him. The one who Seth probably would've ended up with if it weren't for the stupid imprint. The same Christina that I wanted Seth to go to the dance with. The same Christina that Seth ditched to be with me after the accident. The same Christina that showed up at Sam's house and was making a beeline to Seth and I.

I got off of Seth's lap and gave her a small smile. Christina was a big part of Seth's life and I wanted to get along with her. If we couldn't be friends, then we could at least get along for Seth's benefit. I was tired of him having to choose. He could still be her friend while being my boyfriend.

She didn't return my smile. She glared at me. Okay, maybe she didn't want to get along.

Seth stood up and approached her. "Hey, Chris. Sorry I had to leave. Samantha got in a car accident and I-," Christina put a hand up to silence him. I had a very bad feeling about this.

"Fuck you, Seth! Fuck you and that slut you call a girlfriend! Fuck this gang! I have no regrets about you leaving me at the dance. That was whatever! The only regret that I have about that entire day was that Samantha didn't die in the car crash!" Christina spit.

Yeah. We weren't going to be friends. Ever. I mean, I knew she hated me, but I didn't know that she wanted me dead. I didn't know if there was anyone before her that wanted me dead. Yeah, sure, I've pissed off quite a few people. She wanted me dead. As in, no longer living. Even if she didn't mean it. Even if by some small chance, she was only speaking out of anger, she said it and she couldn't take it back. I could feel myself slipping back into former self. I could feel my mental stability shattering under the weight of her words.

I could feel Seth tense beside me. I didn't need to see him to know that he was pissed. Beyond pissed, even. I looked up at him and I was kind of scared. I'd never seen Seth so mad. Seth was always happy-go-lucky. It was startling to see him so livid.

I put my hand on his arm to calm him down. He started to relax a little more and I was thankful for that. No matter how pissed Seth was, he was going to regret it if he phased and tore Christina's face off.

"It's okay, Seth. Calm down. You don't want to freak out," I whispered to him. "Shut up! This is all your fault! Stay the fuck out of it!" Christina yelled at me. She took a step towards me. Seth blocked me from her, but something inside of me snapped. I didn't want his protection. I wanted Christina gone.

I walked around Seth. I took a step closer to her. I was close enough where I had to look up at her. I wasn't going to be intimidated by her. I had taken down girls much bigger than her. Just because I was small didn't mean I wasn't a badass.

"Maybe you should leave, Christina. I don't think it'd be a good idea if you stayed here," I sneered at her. "That's a good idea," Kaitlyn said, walking up behind her. Now, I knew for a fact that Kaitlyn wouldn't hurt Christina. Kaitlyn was a pacifist. Still, she wasn't against intimidation. We used to do this when we were kids. Whenever one of us was being bullied, we'd intimidate them. We'd never really do anything, but it still scared the shit out of them.

Christina rolled her eyes, but I could tell that she was far from comfortable. "You're not even Quileute! You're not even welcomed here! You two should go!" she retorted. I stifled a laugh. Me not being Quileute used to bother me. It didn't anymore though. Too bad for Christina.

Kaitlyn and I started circling her. Okay, Kaitlyn and I have seen one too many gangster movies. Whatever. It worked.

"She doesn't know me very well," I taunted her while talking to Kaitlyn. "Nope. She's lucky she caught you after you calmed down. A year ago and you would've done much less talking." That was true. I would've kicked her ass in the very beginning. I was definitely a lot calmer.

"She's just jealous of you," Kaitlyn said in a very sweet tone. "What? I can't for the life of me understand why!" I said in a high pitched voice, mocking Abigail. I didn't dislike Abigail as much as I disliked Christina.

"It might have to do with you being with Seth," Kaitlyn continued. "Really? Wow!" I said, playing along. "Some people just don't know when to give up. Let me help you out here, Chris. I won. You lost. Get over it. Okay?" With that, I sat down in Seth's lap again. "To think that I was actually going to try and befriend you. I see how well that would've worked out."

Everyone was in shock. No one was saying anything. Christina looked flustered and embarrassed. She should've been. She came over here and made an ass of herself.

As she was walking out of the back yard, she walked into Embry. I mean, she literally walked into Embry. "Dammit, I just made that plate!" He complained as his food was now covering his shirt.

"Fuck you, Call!" Christina said, even more embarrassed than she was already. The minute that Embry looked into Christina's eyes, I knew. Embry imprinted. Great. Now Christina was going to be a part of the pack. I felt Seth tense under me. I looked over at him to see him glaring at Embry. Was he fucking jealous?

"You've got to be kidding me! This day just keeps getting better and better. First, Danielle went down on me this morning, then Baby Doll and Kaitlyn went beast on Christina, then Embry imprinted on her. Best fucking day ever." Leave it to Quil to ease the tension. We all started laughing.

"Would you move?" she asked Embry who was still staring at her with a bright smile on his face. When he didn't move she yelled at him, "Fuck, Call! Get the fuck out of my way!" Embry reluctantly moved out of her way and she whisked past him.

"Well, that was eventful," Jared commented. "Dude, you are a boss," Collin said looking at me. I smiled at him. Yeah, I was.

"Your life sucks, Embry" Paul commented. "Why?" Embry asked, genuinely oblivious to what had just happened. "No offense bro, but your imprint is a bitch."

Embry growled at him. "You don't even know her!" he defended. "She almost attacked Baby Doll," Kaitlyn argued. Embry looked at me. "I'm so sorry, Baby Doll. She probably didn't mean it." I laughed. "No, she meant every word of it. She's a bitch. But if she's a part of this, then I'm not going to start anything with her. Or at least, I won't kick her ass. You're welcome, Embry." He laughed at me.

"She's going to be difficult to explain things to," Jared said. We all nodded. "We'll help you though, Embry," Emily announced.

We all went back to our own conversations and thoughts. Seth's touches stopped though. He didn't whisper anything in my ear, he didn't draw lazy patterns on my arm, and his hand was nowhere near my knee. I didn't know what any of this meant. I admit, for a split second, I thought he was jealous of Embry. The thought left as quickly as it appeared. Maybe I should've thought about it a little bit longer.

I checked my watch and saw that it was nearly time for my parents to arrive. I stood up from Seth's lap. He gave me a puzzled look. "My parents will be here in a few hours. We have to clean the house up before they show up." "I'll give you a ride," Seth said standing up. "You really don't have to if you don't want to," I told him, not making eye contact. He gave me a weird look. "I always want to."

I walked over to Kaitlyn who was with Paul, Jared, and Kim. "I'm heading home to get ready for the evil overlords, I mean, parental units. If I get stuck cleaning up the house by myself, I'll tell mom that you got your clothes from Wal-Mart." "You wouldn't." I laughed. "I would. Don't take too long sister dear."

I walked away from them and followed Seth out of the house. When we were in the front yard, Seth turned around to face me. "Are you okay?" he asked me. I nodded my head. "Why wouldn't I be?" He shrugged. "I don't know. Because of Christina?" I shook my head. I wanted to tell him that I didn't worry about Christina anymore. I'd be lying.

"Everything is fine, Seth. No worries from me. Hakuna Matata." He eyed me skeptically. What was I supposed to tell him? The truth? How was I supposed to explain to him that I was still worried about his best friend? She was imprinted and he was imprinted. They'd never be together. Sure, he'd changed dramatically after Embry imprinted, but he might've just been stressed from her visit altogether.

Maybe this was one of those times when you just had to pretend that you were fine to avoid another argument. I'd just grin and pretend that nothing was bothering me.

"I'm just nervous about seeing my parents again, that's all," I lied. Seth smiled down at me and kissed me on the forehead. "Don't worry, Baby Doll. Your parents love you. There's no need to even second guess it."

"I know. It's just been such a long time. I'll be fine," I whispered to him. Seth gave me another kiss on the forehead and led me to his car. While he was driving me home, Seth held my hand. It seemed like things were going back to normal, so I really didn't have to worry about anything. It was just my imagination creeping me out.

When we got to my house, Seth walked me to my door. "I love you, Baby Doll," he whispered before kissing me on the lips. "You have no idea how much." He wrapped his arms gently around my waist and pulled me to him. "You're everything to me. There's no need to second guess anything, okay?"

My eyes grew as wide as saucers. How the hell did he know what I was feeling? "How did you know that-," Seth put his forehead to mine. "I know you better than you know yourself sometime." "Then, why were you being so different after Embry imprinted on Christina. You acted jealous. You acted like-," Seth's laughter interrupted me.

"I was waiting for you to flip out. I was preparing myself for a breakdown. After she said that she wished you were dead, I thought you were going to freak out. I was focused on you the entire time. I feel bad for Embry though. Chris is one tough cookie."

I nodded my head in agreement. "You never have to worry about me wanting anyone else, Baby Doll. I thought I made myself clear before. You're everything to me," he whispered kissing me every so often.

"I love you, Seth Clearwater. Remember everything you just said to me after you meet my Dad tomorrow."

**Okay, so I lied. The NEXT chapter will definitely be parental controlled. **

**How did you like Embry and Christina's exchange? You did? Well then, might I interest you in my other story, Embry's Oak?**

**Review Review REVIEW!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Onward to the Next Chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! I only own a vivid imagination!**

Chapter 34

So, my parents were en route from SeaTac to Forks, Washington. This is why I was in the kitchen, bleaching the shit out of everything. My mom was very particular about cleanliness. It's kind of funny though, because I don't remember a time when my mom was holding a mop or a broom or anything that resembled a cleaning utensil. However, my mom would pitch a fit if the house wasn't up to her standards, so to prevent my mom from nagging, I was cleaning like Cinderella.

"A dream is a wish your heart makes." I turned around to see Kaitlyn dusting the chandelier. I glared at her. She was having too much fun doing this. I knew that my sister was excited for my parents to arrive, but her excitement only made me dread the visit more.

Our boyfriends would be coming over tomorrow to meet Mom and Dad and I knew that this wasn't going to go well. Kaitlyn can go ahead and pretend that she lived in a fairytale where nothing could go wrong. I lived in the real world where things usually did go wrong. Granted, we lived in a world with creatures that only exist in fairytales, but that's beside the point.

"Shut the hell up," I mumbled under my breath. "With dreams you can heal your heartache." I was going to seriously kill her.

Melissa walked downstairs and smiled. "Okay. Upstairs has been completely vacuumed," she stated triumphantly. "That's so great little sister!" Kaitlyn nearly sung. Melissa and I shared disgusted glances at each other. "What drug is she on?" Melissa asked me. I could only shrug. Whatever she was on, I would definitely like to have some.

"Did you know that if you put toothpaste on your nipples you can get high?" Kaitlyn randomly stated. "How the hell did you know this?" I asked. She shrugged. My innocent sister was being corrupted by Paul Lahote.

"No, you are not backing out of this Kaitlyn. Explain how you know this," I ordered. Before Kaitlyn could respond, the lock on the door turned. Kaitlyn, Melissa, and I stared at the door as Nate opened it, a grimace on his face. The parents were here.

My mother and father walked in behind Nate and were followed by Amber, a smile gracing her face. She was beyond excited.

"MOMMY!" Kaitlyn yelled, running up to her. "Kiss ass," I mumbled under my breath. Melissa snickered.

"Oh, Mommy's Princess! I've missed you so much!" my mom gushed, hugging and kissing Kaitlyn. My dad ruffled Kaitlyn's hair, ignoring the glare that she gave him. That was my Dad's thing. He ruffled everyone's hair and Kaitlyn hated it.

Melissa walked up to my parents and hugged them next. Shit, that meant that it would soon be my turn.

"The house is really clean," my mother stated, walking towards me. I nodded my head and smiled. "But you can tell that you just cleaned it because it still smells like bleach. So do you." My smile faltered as my mom enveloped me in one of her too tight hugs. I winced. "Still a little sore, Mom," I complained.

She pulled away from me but held me at arm's length. "You're getting a little chubby there." "Thanks?" It sounded like a question.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my little crash test dummy," my dad hollered walking over to me. He ruffled my hair before pulling me into a light hug. "How are you?" he asked, his accent still pretty thick. I loved how my Dad had been living in the US for over twenty years, but still managed to keep a hold on his Irish accent.

"I'm fine, Dad." I smiled at him. "Kind of sore. Nothing that I can't handle," I assured him. He smiled at me again and put a small kiss on my forehead.

My mother started walking around the house. "Wow! It's spotless!" My mother commented. Melissa, Kaitlyn, and I all shared knowing glances. "But, it still smells like bleach. Knowing you girls, you probably waited until the last minute to clean up and rushed to do it right before we showed up." My jaw went slack and I couldn't help the small frown that came across my face. How the hell did she always know?

"Well, Mary, just be happy that they decided to clean," Dad stated. She rolled her eyes. Well, now I knew where we got the eye rolling thing from. "I suppose."

"So how was the flight?" Melissa asked. "It was fine," my Dad said quickly. "No, it wasn't. You wouldn't believe how cramped first class has become? It's almost ridiculous. It was such a long flight, you'd think they'd have the decency to make first class a little bit more comfortable." Nothing was ever good enough for my mom… except my Dad. Even though they disagreed on nearly everything, they were made for each other.

"Honestly, I'm surprised Melissa hasn't gotten an asthma attack yet. This place reeks of bleach," my mother complained again. What was with her and the bleach? "So, when are you going to take Amber baby shopping?" I asked, trying to avert my mom's attention. It worked.

"Oh, yes! I brought some designs for you to look at. I was thinking that, because this is my first grandchild, I should at least be able to help in designing his wardrobe. He'll be lovely dear." My mother went into her designer purse and pulled out drawings of baby clothes for Amber to look at. Amber gave me a small scowl, but I ignored it. Better her than me.

"How long are you staying for?" Melissa asked out of the blue. My dad chuckled. "Trying to get rid of us already?" She shook her head. "I have a performance this weekend and I was hoping that you'd still be here," she stated.

My mother smiled broadly at her. "Why of course, dear. We were planning on leaving on Wednesday, but I think we can stay for a few more days to see your performance." "We wouldn't miss it for the world," my father confirmed.

Great. My parents were staying here for longer than I expected. This was just fan-fucking-tastic.

"Amber, honey, are you sure you would like for us to stay here? I mean, we could get a hotel," my Mom offered. Amber quickly shook her head. "No! It's fine. You're staying here. Baby Doll won't mind staying in Kaitlyn and Melissa's room for a few nights."

"Who?" Daddy asked. Before I could even think about what to say or how to react, Melissa opened her big mouth. "Baby Doll is what Seth calls Samantha. It just kind of caught on." I immediately glared at Melissa and I could see that Amber, Nate, and Kaitlyn were all doing the same thing. "Oops," Melissa mumbled.

"Who's Seth?" Mom asked, still going through her designs. "My boyfriend." The look on my mother's face and the look on my father's face were polar opposites. It would've been funny if I weren't the center of attention. My mother looked ecstatic and my father looked livid. His face was red and he looked like he was going to kill someone.

"You mean you're not a lesbian?" Mom asked, a bright smile threatening to split her face in half. I rolled my eyes. "No, mom. I was never a lesbian. I've told you that." She rolled her eyes back at me. "Well, Sammy you hardly wear a dress, or heels, and that god-awful eyeliner hardly constitutes ass makeup. What was I supposed to think?"

"I don't know. Maybe you were supposed to think that I was a late bloomer or something?" I offered. She chuckled. "This is not funny," Daddy seethed. "Samantha has a boyfriend. You're okay with that?" he asked in disbelief. My mom shrugged. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because she's dating a boy!" my father said incredulously. What was I supposed to be dating? A horse?

"Oh, come on. It could be a lot worse," Nate defended. My dad glared at him. "Who said you could speak?" Nate pointed at Kaitlyn. "She has a boyfriend, too." I nearly laughed at that. Nate was quick to throw someone under the bus if it meant that he was no longer in the line of fire.

My dad turned towards Kaitlyn, a small frown on his face. "You too?" She nodded her head. "I didn't want to tell you like this, Daddy. Thanks a lot, Nate." Nate held his hand up defensively. He didn't look apologetic at all. It was now every man for himself.

"What about Sebastian?" my mom asked her. Sebastian was one of the male models that had taken a liking to Kaitlyn. Notice how I said one of the male models. Kaitlyn could start her own fanclub with all of the guys fighting over her. But anyway, I suppose my mother was hoping for Kaitlyn to somehow end up with him. Too bad that that was never going to happen.

"I never really liked Sebastian," Kaitlyn confessed. My mother gasped in utter shock. I didn't blame her. Sebastian was the definition of hot. Tall, blonde, muscular, and an underwear model. However, he wasn't Paul, and that was all that mattered to Kaitlyn.

"Well, I'd like to meet this Seth and whoever it is that you're dating. What's his name, Kaitlyn?" my father asked. "Paul." "Seth and Paul?" my father shook his head in disgust. "Repulsive names." "Dad, they're biblical," Amber noted. He snorted. "That doesn't change my opinion much."

"When do we get to meet them?" my mother asked, finally looking up from her drawings. "They'll be over here tomorrow," Kaitlyn whispered. "Good. That will give me time to go to Seattle in the morning and find me a nice blade." I rolled my eyes. My dad was always so overdramatic when it came to boys.

"You don't have a boyfriend do you Melissa?" my father asked while looking at my younger sister. Her eyes grew as wide as saucers and she quickly shook her head. "Of course not, Daddy." He beamed at her and lifted her into a hug. "That's because you're my angel. Remember, boys are the devil and they will corrupt you. They only want one thing."

"I know it's been a few centuries, Dad, but you used to be a boy a while ago," I teased. "Exactly! That's why I know!"

Kaitlyn and I shared worried glances. Okay. It was official. Keep the whole not-virgins-anymore thing away from Daddy. He'd freak out.

"Well, I am beat! I'm going to hit the hay," I said heading for the stairs. "Me too! Goodnight, Mommy and Daddy," Kaitlyn said kissing their foreheads. "Sleep tight," Melissa said following behind us.

The minute all three of us made it up the stairs and out of the earshot of our parents, Melissa started laughing. "You two are so screwed," she commented. I rolled my eyes at her. She was right. I had never been more nervous than I was at this moment.

I walked into my room and Kaitlyn and Melissa followed behind me. "I mean, did you see the look on Dad's face? I can't wait to see him in action tomorrow!" Melissa was way too excited for my liking. I started thinking about how pissed my mom would be at me if I decided to just toss her out of my bedroom window.

"I'm sure Daddy would just love to hear about your newfound friendship with Jacob," Kaitlyn threatened. My eyes grew wide. I completely forgot about Jacob. True, Jacob had been coming over a lot since he imprinted on Melissa. However, Jacob was not in a relationship with her and didn't see her as anything more than a friend or a sister. He didn't want or need to meet my parents yet. Melissa didn't know anything about the imprint or the wolf pack. She just assumed that Jacob was her best friend.

"You wouldn't," Melissa glared, challenging Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn didn't seem fazed. She crossed her arms over her chest and had a nonchalant facial expression. "I would. Your life is just as much on the line as ours is. One word from either of us, and you can kiss your little friendship with Jacob goodbye." I gaped at Kaitlyn. When did she become me?

"Are you blackmailing me?" Melissa asked in total shock. Honestly, I was shocked too. This was so unlike Kaitlyn. I didn't know if this was Paul's doing or if this is was mine. Either way, I was impressed.

"Call it what you want, but you'll be helping us with tomorrow. You'll help make everyone as comfortable as possible. You'll help keep Dad from murder and you'll help keep Mom satisfied, or so help me, I will drive Dad to the Black residence myself."

Melissa looked to me for help. That's when you know that shit just got real. Melissa was looking to ME for help.

I shrugged. "I'm with Kaitlyn on this." Melissa huffed and glared at us both. I knew that Melissa was looking forward to instigating drama tomorrow. I had my own plan for dealing with Melissa. I never thought about using Jacob against her though. I mean, we all knew how intricate and elaborate my plans for revenge could be. If Melissa crossed me, I'd have to start making her obituary immediately.

"So, how will I be helping you guys then?" Melissa asked impatiently. I, without thinking, answered, "Every time the subject of sex comes up, I want you to completely change it. Bring the attention back to you. I don't care what you say, just make sure SEX stays out of all convos."

I knew my father too well to know that sex would definitely come up. He'd probably go right up to Seth and ask "So, how long have you been fucking my daughter?" or he'd say, "If you value your penis, keep it away from Samantha." Seth wouldn't know how to react. Hell, Nate had been trying to learn how to react to my father's forwardness for five years and he still hasn't come up with anything.

"That's it?" Melissa asked. "Make sure Mom doesn't pry into Paul's life," Kaitlyn said after some thought.

I stifled a chuckle. My mom was obsessed with appearances. If she knew about Paul's promiscuous past or his lack of parents or his quick temper, my mother would hassle Kaitlyn until she got rid of him. However, my sister was in this for the long run. There was no such thing as getting over Paul. However, just to keep the peace, hiding Paul's history from my mom would be a good idea.

"Oh, speaking of which, Seth isn't fifteen." We turned around to see Nate standing in my doorway. "How much did you hear?" Kaitlyn asked. "Just the bit about Paul. However, I gathered enough to know what you three were doing up here. I figured that neither your mom nor your dad would be happy knowing that you're dating someone so much younger than you."

That was true. However, there wouldn't be a way to avoid that question. I'm sure it would come up. Seth wouldn't want to lie to my parents, but if our relationship depended on it, I'm sure he wouldn't have any qualms about telling a fib or two.

"What are you doing up here, anyway?" Melissa asked him. Nate only rolled his eyes. He was trying to avoid my father, no doubt.

"Is that all you can think of?" Melissa asked Kaitlyn and I. I nodded my head and she did the same. Nate went back to his room and Melissa walked to hers. I went over to my dresser and picked out nightclothes that I planned on wearing.

"Do I even need to tell you the big secret that we have to keep from them?" Kaitlyn asked. I shook my head. Seth's age, Paul's history, and our sex lives were nothing compared to THE big secret. If either parent found out about it, not only would we be institutionalized, we'd be sent away to Scotland or something.

I grabbed my clothes, took a quick shower, and walked in Kaitlyn and Melissa's room. I wasn't too fond of the pink walls or the girly furniture, but I'd just have to deal with it.

I hopped in Kaitlyn's bed and she glared at me. "When did you get so fat?" she asked me. "You're taking up the whole bed. Why don't you go over there with Melissa? You're both the same size."

"Why don't you shut the fuck up and deal. I'm not fat, but I'll fatten your lip if you don't shut the fuck up and deal. I'm not the large one here. You're the freaking Sasquatch, with your long hairy legs and shit. SHUT THE FUCK UP AND DEAL!"

"Samantha Wilson, you watch your mouth!" I heard my mother scream. I rolled my eyes and Melissa and Kaitlyn snickered.

"You got in trouble," Kaitlyn whispered in my ear. I kicked her in her shin. "Ow!" she groaned. I smiled to myself in satisfaction.

Sometime during the middle of the night, I thought I heard a pebble hitting a window. Thinking that it was only a dream or a figment of my imagination, I went back to sleep.

I felt Kaitlyn stir. I opened my eyes lazily to see Paul climbing into her window. "What the fuck are you doing here Lahote?" I whispered, trying not to wake up Melissa.

Kaitlyn glared at me but turned her attention back to Paul. They started making out and I almost gagged. Reality hit me about as hard as a semi-truck. I was on KAITLYN'S bed. Kaitlyn, who was the girlfriend of Paul Lahote! This bed should probably be burned ; I'm sure it had enough disease on here to take down a Bull Elephant.

I quietly got up and went to Melissa's bed. She groaned a little, but didn't wake up. I'd rather deal with Melissa's restless sleeping, than deal with a bed that was covered in Kaitlyn and Paul's juices. I wasn't actually sure if they had had sex in the bed before, but I wasn't willing to take the chance. I didn't want to catch HepagonasyphilAIDS.

I woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon. Melissa was spooning me, so I had to be a little acrobatic to get out of her bed without waking her.

I looked over to Kaitlyn's bed and saw her there by herself. I wondered when Paul had gone home or what they did in that bed. I shudder went up my spine and I shook the thought from my memory.

I tiptoed down the stairs to see who was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. I saw that Amber and Nate's bedroom door was closed so I figured that it had to be one of my parents.

I peeked around the corner and saw my dad in front of the stove. He was humming some song that I didn't know.

"Good morning, Samantha." A small smile crept on my face. "How did you know that I was behind you?" I asked him quietly. He shrugged. "I just knew. I knew that if anyone would wake up while I was cooking breakfast, it'd be you."

I glared at him. "Are you calling me fat? This is the second time I've been called fat in the past twelve hours," I complained. He looked down at me and chuckled. "If you're fat, then the entire world is in trouble."

"What you making?" I asked, peeking over his shoulder. "Pancakes, hash browns, scrambled egg whites, and bacon." I raised an eyebrow at him. "Since when did we start eating egg whites?" He shrugged. "Since your mom decided that she was too good for the whole egg," he teased. I laughed at him. My parents were always making fun of each other.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me. "Good. Why?" He shrugged. "When Amber called us and told us what happened, I'm not going to lie, I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what was going on with you or how you were progressing. Even though I can see you're okay and even though you tell me you're okay, I'm still kind of worried."

I rolled my eyes. "Dad, you're such a worry wart," I grumbled. He nodded his head and ruffled my hair. "Yeah."

"I drew you a picture," I told him, remembering the picture of Ireland that I had drawn months ago. "Yeah? Well go get it. Let me take a look." I nodded and went up the stairs to my room.

I knocked softly on the door, hoping that my mother was already awake and that I wasn't waking her.

"Come in," I heard from the other side of the door. I opened the door and walked in. My mother was drawing in her notepad. "Good morning, Samantha. Look at this. Honest opinion, what do you think?" I grimaced. I don't know why my mom always thought that it was a good idea to ask me about my opinion on her designs. I knew next to nothing about fashion.

"Looks good, Mom," I said, like I say every time that she asks me about one of her designs.

"I think so, too."

I went to my closet, where I kept all of my art supplies and grabbed the picture of Ireland. "What's that?" she asked me, seeing the large piece of paper. "Something I drew for Dad. I was downstairs with him and he started getting all worrisome so I'm going to give him this, you know, to cheer him up." She gave me a skeptical look. "You cheer someone up?" I shrugged. "What's weird about that?" She shook her head. "Nothing, darling! I'm sure he'll love it."

That was weird. My mom was surprised that I was actually trying to make someone happy. I knew that I had changed since I moved to Forks, but I didn't realize how much. My mom looked like she didn't recognize me. I felt like I was changing for the better. I hoped that my parents would feel the same way.

I went down the stairs and hid my picture behind my back. The minute that I entered the kitchen, my dad turned around. I held out the picture to him and he grabbed it. "Wow! It looks like Da's backyard, yeah?" I nodded. "That's what it's supposed to be. I hope it looks like it." He kept looking at the picture and then looking at me.

"What was your inspiration?" he asked me. I shrugged. "I was missing the good old days. We haven't been to Ireland in so long. I guess I just sort of missed it." He kept smiling at the picture. "Thanks, Sam. I really do love it!" I smiled up at him as he kissed me on the forehead.

"Go wake everyone up and tell them that breakfast is ready." I nodded and ran back up the stairs. It was kind of funny. Whenever I was around my dad, I would revert back to a seven-year-old girl.

I knocked on my bedroom door again and this time my mother answered it herself. "Breakfast is ready," I told her. She rolled her eyes. "About time. I hope your father remembered to only use the egg-," "He did," I interrupted her. "He says that you're too good for the whole egg." Both of her eyebrows shot up. "Oh, he did, did he?" I nodded quickly. She looked like she was deep in thought for a moment. My mom was plotting her revenge; I could tell. I was so glad that I wasn't a part of this.

She kissed me on the forehead and rushed me to go wake everyone else. I walked into Kaitlyn's room and woke up two of my sisters. They both glared at me, but I ignored them.

I grabbed Kaitlyn's phone and called Amber. There was no way that I was going to knock on that door. If it woke Nate up, then I'd be in a world of trouble. Amber always had her phone on vibrate. She would be able to hear it if it were on her bedside table, but Nate wouldn't.

"Breakfast is ready. Dad said to wake yo ass up," Amber yawned into the phone. "Okay. We'll be down in a second."

I hung up the phone and went downstairs. When I got there, my mom had my dad in the chokehold. "Who's too good for what?" she asked. "I love you! I was just playing! Thanks a lot Samantha." "No problem, Dad." I walked past them and started fixing my plate. By the time I sat at the table, my father had tapped out and my mother was victorious.

"So, when do we get to meet the young men?" my mom asked, a smile on her face. My dad scowled at the ground. "Um, I have no idea when they'll be over. I just assume that they'll be over. They're usually over for breakfast."

As if on cue, the doorbell rung. My heart stopped for a few seconds. My eyes shot to my father's and a small smile crept on his face. It wasn't a happy smile, it was a mischievous smile. "I'll get it," my father announced. I rushed past him. "No, it's okay Dad. You're a guest. I'll get it." My dad grabbed my hand and yanked me back. "Seriously," he began. "It's not problem. I don't mind."

"Don't be ridiculous. What kind of host would I be if I allowed you to do that," I argued back.

While my father and I were arguing with each other, the door was opened by Nate. "Oh. Good morning, Seth." "Hey, Nate. How's it going?" I could see from Nate's facial expression what he thought about how things were going.

I pulled my hand away from my Dad and walked up to Seth. I kissed him on the cheek and pulled him towards my parents. "Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Seth. Seth, my parents." My mom eyed him up and down. I'm sure she didn't approve of his clothing one bit. Seth wasn't into labels. Hell, I was just happy he was wearing actual jeans instead of cutoffs.

My father glared at him. My dad had to look up at him because Seth was slightly taller, but I'm sure that my dad still managed to intimidate him.

"Nice to meet you," Seth greeted. "Likewise," my mother smiled back. My father just continued to glare. My mother elbowed my father in the ribs and he broke his glare. A fake smile replaced the frown.

"Hey, Seth," Amber greeted. I thanked god for Amber. She killed the tension by starting up conversation. "So, how are things with Sue? I haven't talked to her in such a long time." Seth talked to her about Sue and Leah and how things were at the house now that Harry was gone.

"Where's Paul?" Kaitlyn asked, coming down the stairs. "He's working," Seth told her, giving her a knowing look. Working was codename for Patrolling but only the cool kids knew that.

"He'll be over after though," he told her after he saw the small frown on her face. "Where does Paul work?" my mother asked. "Construction," I immediately responded. "Is he still in school?" my father asked. Kaitlyn nodded her head. "It's only a weekend job." "Do you have a job?" my father asked Seth. Seth nodded. "Same job as Paul." "Then why are you here and not there?" my dad questioned. "Because I asked him to be here, Dad," I defended.

My father went back to glaring at Seth. I could tell that it was making him uncomfortable.

"I'm starving. I'm ready for the scrambled eggs," Melissa announced, walking into the kitchen. I laughed at her and followed behind her, pulling Seth with me. "Don't get too excited. They're egg whites."

"What the what? Why?" she questioned. I shrugged. "Dad said something about mom being too good for them and mom kicked his ass, so I don't know."

I looked up at Seth. "Ready to break up with me yet?" I asked him. He shook his head. "Nope, not yet." He leaned down to give me a kiss but pulled away before our lips touched. I turned to see my parents coming in the kitchen. Close call.

We all sat down at the kitchen table. Seth held my hand like he always does, and I smiled up at him. My father continued to glare at him. "So, Seth, how are your grades in school?" my mom questioned. Before I could say anything, Seth replied. "Straight-A's."

I wasn't surprised. Seth was smart. Not to mention, his mother was Sue Clearwater. She wasn't going to let him be smart and not get good grades in school. Patrolling and defending the tribe from vampires wasn't going to stop him either.

"Do you plan on going to college?" my mother asked. He shrugged. "I don't know. I would like to go to college but it's very expensive. Maybe community college." My mother didn't seem satisfied. No surprise there.

"What do you plan on doing with your life after college, if you go?" "I want to be a doctor." My mother's eyes sparkled. I took a sigh of relief. My mother actually approved of Seth. Sure, my mother was sort of superficial, and it honestly didn't mean much to me if she approved of Seth or not, but for some odd reason it mattered to Seth.

She smiled at him and they started talking about Seth's career path. She was adamant about him going to college and tried her best to persuade him.

"And that's exactly what you should do, Seth," my mother told him. "Thank you, Mrs. Wilson. You've given me a lot to think about." My mother smiled. "Please, call me Mary."

My dad glared at Seth. "Great! Now he's stolen two of my girls," he grumbled. We all laughed at him.

I looked up at Seth and smiled at him. He winked at me and I held his hand tighter. Yes. My mother approved. This was great. My dad didn't. But, he never would. At least one parent did.

Now, all we had to do was pray to god Paul didn't fuck up.

**Don't fret! The parents will be here for a while. You will get to see more of them. Promise. **

**Yay! Seth has been approved. The next chapter will have Paul. What could go wrong?**

**Let me know what you think! REVIEW! The more reviews I get, the more inclined I am to writing. Hint Hint Nudge Nudge**

**Also, reviewers will get a little treat. I'm doing an Alec O/C story and every reviewer will get a sneak peek. (What! Spazz is straying from wolves?!) NO! Only slightly. Promise. Okay?**

**REVIEW! **


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I do own a black cat that likes to live in my Christmas Tree.**

**Before I begin, I'd like to take a minute out to honor the families and citizens of Newtown CT. My thoughts and prayers are with you. **

Chapter 35

We were sitting in the living room watching a movie. Well, everyone else was watching a movie. I was drawing in my notepad. Every so often, Seth would peek over and look at my notepad and I'd shield it from his vision. He'd pout and turn his attention back towards the TV, only to repeat the action minutes later.

My parents were still here and everything was going well. My mom approved of Seth which meant that he was in the clear. My father still didn't like him, but he never would, so there was no surprise there. Paul was supposed to show up so we could all have a night of family "fun". Family fun was codename for board games and interrogations. I wasn't looking forward to that part at all.

Suddenly, the bell rang and my heart stopped. I shared a quick look with Kaitlyn before she stood up quickly. "I'll get it!" she announced before nearly sprinting towards the door. My father looked like he was going to get up, but decided against it.

Nate paused the movie and everyone turned their gaze towards the door. While everyone was occupied, I dropped the notepad on Seth's lap. I saw him smile from the corner of my eye. It was a picture of a wolf with their tribal tattoo on its forehead. "Can I keep it?" he asked me quietly. "I made it for you. I'd hope you'd keep it." Seth leaned over and kissed my cheek quickly before anyone could notice it.

Paul stepped through the threshold holding Kaitlyn's hand. Thank God that Paul was wearing a shirt. He had a bad habit of not doing that.

It was actually kind of funny. Paul looked nervous as shit. His eyes were glued to the floor and his eyebrows were knit together. Fuck my luck. I didn't have a damn camera to capture the moment.

"Mommy, Daddy, this is Paul; my boyfriend," Kaitlyn said in a very sweet voice. It was almost sweet enough to make me puke. "Hello," my mother greeted, holding her hand out to him. Paul grasped it and smiled at her. "Hi." My mother blushed; she actually blushed. "Well, aren't you attractive?"

I laughed. I hadn't laughed like that in so long. The look that my dad was giving Paul, the look my mom was giving Paul, the look Kaitlyn was giving mom, and the awkward look that Paul was giving me. Seth was stifling his own laughter. I wasn't stifling shit. I let it all out.

"Why don't we finish the movie before we start the game?" Melissa suggested, saving the day. I gave her a "thumbs up" as everyone else trickled back into the living room. I didn't know what was going on so I just pretended to be interested. Sitting next to Seth while I was bored was not a good idea. I would usually coax him into making out with me or something heavier than that. Now, my parents were in the room. A peck on the cheek would cause a glare.

After the movie was over, Melissa ran to the hall closet to get the board games. Nate and I shared the same facial expression. This was not going to be a good time at all. Seth actually looked excited. Paul looked confused and the only thing Kaitlyn could do was send a sympathetic look. Things were going to get ugly.

"What game should we play first?" Melissa asked, obviously very excited. "Monopoly," my father suggested. "NO!" I nearly shouted. "Let's not have all the fun in the beginning. Leave that for the end, dad." To be honest, I knew that that game could get really heated very quickly. Add that to the fact that the game NEVER FUCKING ENDS and it was just a disaster waiting to happen.

"What about life?" Amber asked. "Life sucks," Paul and I said simultaneously. "No truer words have ever been spoken," Nate commented.

"We can play Chutes and Ladders," Kaitlyn suggested. I shrugged. I didn't care either way. This sucked donkey balls and I wanted to find the nearest magic carpet and get the hell out of here.

Melissa grabbed the box and set the game up. "We'll go from youngest to oldest," Melissa stated gleefully. "Oh goodie," I stated with absolutely no enthusiasm.

After Melissa had her turn, she gave the die to Seth. I quickly grabbed them from him. "Trying to steal my turn, eh? Not cool, Mr. Clearwater." He gave me a confused look but I ignored him. I hoped that no one noticed how suspicious i was acting.

"So, Paul," my dad began. "How was work?" Paul shrugged. "It was okay. Working security isn't so bad." Kaitlyn, Seth, and I all visibly flinched. Did this fucking idiot just say that he worked security? Shit.

"Security?" my mom questioned. "I thought you were a construction worker." "He works security at the construction site," Kaitlyn quickly lied. I had to smile to myself at that. Kaitlyn wasn't the lying type. In fact, if she could, she would drink a truth serum to ensure that she wouldn't lie. However, she lied like it was her fucking job. Impressive.

"Hmm, do you do that too Seth?" my father asked him. Seth shook his head. "I actually work construction." Seth gave me a sideways glance after my parents seemed pleased with the whole "job" fib. Seth didn't like lying almost as much as Kaitlyn didn't. Paul and I had no issues with it.

"How are your grades in school?" Daddy asked. My eyes widened. Grades were my mom's thing. What the fuck was my dad worrying about Paul's school life for? "Ummm," Paul mumbled. Fuck. My mom eyed him suspiciously. "Kaitlyn tutors Paul, don't you Kaitlyn?" Amber said. Kaitlyn nodded her head quickly. "It's true," I supplied. My mom still wasn't impressed and my father might as well have had a scowl tattooed on his face.

"When I first met Kaitlyn, my grades weren't too good. She said that she couldn't be seen with someone who was failing any of their classes. So, she started to tutor me. I'm passing all of my classes and my grades are still getting better," Paul said, while looking at Kaitlyn. His eyes were soft and he had a small smile on his face. It was the sweetest I'd ever seen Paul. The way that Kaitlyn looked at Paul let me know that this was a mutual thing.

I looked to see my mom, Melissa, Nate, and Amber all smiling at the couple. I couldn't help but smile too. It was very cute, even for me. "Are you fucking my daughter?" my dad asked blankly. The tension was so thick and it was so awkward that I almost suffocated in all of it.

"Son of a BITCH!" Melissa screamed at the top of her lungs. My mother gasped and turned her attention towards my younger sister. "Melissa," my father warned. "Sorry, dad. It just pisses me off when I get a chute. I was ALMOST there but then I got sent all the way to the beginning. I guess I've been spending too much time with Sammy."

"Don't try to blame your bad vocabulary on me! It's not my fault you curse like a fucking pirate." I looked at Kaitlyn slyly as my parents reprimanded me on my vulgar vocabulary. "Well, fuck if I know where they get the shitty vocabulary," Nate cursed loudly. "Do you curse in front of my daughters?" my father asked incredulously. "Nah, dad. Nate is cool as fuck. Don't worry about it," I said nonchalantly. It was dead silent before my father burst out in laughter. "Do you think that this is funny?" my mom asked. My dad's only answer was more laughter. Soon, we were all laughing. Whatever. It changed the subject.

We continued to play shitty board games. I actually thought about chewing my own hands off if I was forced to touch another dice. We played Clue, Candy Land, and Trouble. "It's time for Monopoly," my father announced with a wicked gleam in his eye. I swear that I heard Seth gulp next to me.

"Dad! Seriously? I'm tired and I'm hungry. No more board games," Kaitlyn complained. Finally, someone with my sentiments. "Now, now, Kaitlyn. I've been looking forward to this all night. It will be a short game." No such thing as a short game of Monopoly. Kaitlyn and I both rolled our eyes. "I don't mind playing, Mr. Wilson," Nate said brightly. "Kiss ass," I heard Paul mumble under his breath. "Nate, don't be a kiss ass. I still don't like you," my father said blankly. Nate's face fell and I had to hold back my laughter.

"Dad, come on! I'm hungry. I don't want to keep playing," Amber complained. It seemed like my dad was the only one who was still interested in the stupid game playing. "Oh! I have a fun idea! We can all fix dinner together. Me and my lovely girls," my mother suggested. Oh shit! NO! Fuck that!

"Mom, we can just order a pizza or something," I suggested, hoping to god that she would just accept it. "No. Do you know how fattening and unhealthy takeout pizza is? We can make our own pizza with lowfat cheese and tofu." I wanted to die. "No thanks, mom. I'm not hungry." "Oh, stop being a wet blanket Samantha. You haven't even tried any of my pizza. I'm sure you'll love it. Now come on girls. Let's go get some "grub"."

I started to panic. There was no way that I was going to leave Seth in here alone with my dad. He couldn't depend on Paul to save him because Paul was a fucking idiot. Nate was likely to throw him under the bus if it meant that my dad's attention wouldn't be glued to him.

"Daddy, tell Mommy that I really wanted to play Monopoly with you," I tried. It was my only way out. It was either that or fake an illness. "Since when did you like Monopoly?" my mother questioned. I shrugged. "I just really miss playing with Daddy," I lied, laying the puppy dog eyes on super thick. My mother didn't seem convinced, but my dad was putty in my hands. "Mary, just let Sammy play one little game. It will be quick. You guys go on ahead and make your nas- I mean delicious pizza," my dad defended. My mother still wasn't pleased. "We need as many hands as we can," my mother pressed on.

Seth smiled dazzlingly at my mother. "I don't mind helping Ms. Wilson." My mother smiled back at him and my father frowned. "Why, thank you, Seth. At least one of you two is willing to learn a thing or two about high standard cuisine." Seth stood up and followed my mother and sisters into the kitchen. I'd rather him be in there than in here. Anything was better than being in here.

"Lucky little shit," Paul mumbled. I laughed and smiled at him gleefully. "You're just pissed that you didn't think of it first." Paul glared at the monopoly board and I shoved him and smiled at him. He gave me a small smirk back.

"Dibs on the dog," I said, grabbing for my favorite piece. Paul rolled his eyes. "You could at least let me be the dog, Baby Doll." I shook my head. "I'm always the dog."

We started playing and before I knew anything, we were talking as if we were actually enjoying ourselves. Well, I knew that I was. I had all of the railroads and park place and boardwalk. All I had to do was wait for the money to start rolling in.

"So," my dad began. "When did you meet Kaitlyn?" I looked at Paul. We never discussed it. I didn't know if we were supposed to come up with a false back story to this too or if we were going to go with the original story.

"Well, I met Kaitlyn through Seth and Baby Doll actually," he confessed. True story it was. "Really?" my father asked obviously disappointed. I laughed at him. "What were you expecting Daddy? For him to be her secret drug dealer?" He shook his head. "Nothing that drastic." I rolled my eyes.

"What are your intentions with my daughter?" my dad asked Paul. "I just want to be a part of her life." "So, if she says that she only wants to be friends with you, then you'd take that?" He nodded quickly. "As long as I got to be a part of her life, then I'd do it. Doesn't matter." My father raised an eyebrow. He obviously didn't believe him. I mean, it sounded like bullshit. But being in the same position as Paul, I knew for a fact that Paul was being completely honest.

"What do your parents think of Kaitlyn?" Oh shit! Abort mission! Abort mission! Dad is crossing the line! "Dad!" I scolded. He looked at me with a questioning look. I shook my head to let him know that that topic was off limits. "You're crazy if you think that I'm going to let Kaitlyn stay in a relationship with some guy whose parents don't approve of her," my dad said seriously.

"It's okay, Baby Doll," Paul assured me. "My parents don't approve of Kaitlyn because they haven't met her. She's too good for them. My mom left a few years ago and my dad left recently, but before that he was an alcoholic drunk that the world would be better off without. So, it's not my parents that Kaitlyn should be worried about. My parents should be worried about her. If anything, they should be fighting to try to impress her, not the other way around."

That shut my dad up. I wasn't really a big fan of Paul's but I was at that moment. I smiled at Paul and gave him a quick wink. Seth told me that Paul's dad was a major dickhead. I was surprised that he opened up to my dad about it. I was prepared to try to prevent Paul from phasing but I didn't even have to. He handled the situation completely. Ten points for Paul.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that Paul." Paul shrugged. "It doesn't really bother me that much anymore." Bullshit. But it was okay. I wasn't going to call him out on it.

"You know, Paul draws," I stated randomly. My father was an artist and I knew that he would be impressed if Paul had an act for drawing. "You don't say." Paul smiled at me. "I do a little here and there." While my father and Paul were talking charcoals and paints, I spared a glance to Nate. He was staring at the entire exchange in disbelief. He was jealous that Paul was entering my dad's good graces. He'd been trying to do that for years.

My father and Paul kept talking about different things. They talked about art, sports, Paul's family, and my dad's family. Nothing was really off limits.

"My father was an alcoholic too," my dad told him. I knew that my grandfather had an alcohol problem, but when I was younger, I didn't realize how bad it was. His drunken mumbling was funny and his stumbling around was hilarious. We didn't worry about his kidneys or liver.

"Sometimes, even though it frustrates the hell out of you, you have to do things you don't want to," my dad said. "What do you mean?" Paul questioned. "I mean, even though your dad pisses you off with all of his alcohol consumption, you have to stick by him. You have to support him. It'll be hard for him to fight this on his own."

Paul gave a dry laugh. "My father was abusive. Drunk or sober; didn't matter. He'd beat the shit out of me and my mom. My mom wised up and left." My dad's eyebrows knit together. "Your father was abusive to you? What the hell were you doing staying there?" Paul shrugged. "I didn't have anywhere to go."

"Pizza's ready!" my mother screamed from the kitchen. I rolled my eyes. "Goodie." My dad looked at Paul seriously. "We'll talk about this later." Paul nodded his understanding.

Nate and my dad walked into the kitchen. "I guess I'll just clean up by myself," I mumbled. "Thanks for not being your usual annoying self," Paul said. I guessed that that was the best I was going to get. I smiled up at him. "You're welcome, jerk off." He smiled back at me and left me to clean up the board game.

Before I was done cleaning up, another set of hands helped me put the money back in the correct spot. I looked up to see Seth smiling at me. I quickly pressed my lips to his and let the magic of the kiss run through my body. "I've been waiting for that all day. Sorry." He smiled back at me before kissing me again. "I understand."

"I see that my mom didn't kill you," I commented smiling brightly at him. He shook his head. "She likes me. She asked me to model some of her clothes. I'm not sure how Sue would feel about it, but I agreed to it. Anything to stay on her good side." I hummed and pressed my lips to his. "My boyfriend the model," I whispered against his lips. "We have to go before your mom comes in here. Or worse, your dad." I smiled at him and stood up and pulled him towards the kitchen.

After dinner, I walked Seth to his car. "Can I see you tomorrow?" he asked. I shrugged. "If you're willing to be around my parents." He nodded and pulled me against it. "Worth it. The "in-laws" aren't so bad." I stood on my tiptoes to kiss him again. I had to make up for lost time. "See you tomorrow?" I nodded. "I love you." "I love you too, Mr. Model."

**I hope you liked it! I'm not through with this story. In fact, next chapter there will be quite a bit of drama. Not too much, but it will be present.**

**REVIEW readers REVIEW!**

**Also shout out to the reviews that I've gotten. I love all of them and appreciate all of them. You guys rock my socks. Thanks for the favorites and follows and for putting up with my crappy posting times. I love you guys. Muah!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**I don't mean to drop hints, but we're like 19 reviews away from triple digits. That would be an awesome Christmas gift. Just saying. **

Chapter 36

"I don't know what they're putting in the water on the reservation, but whatever it is, they need to bottle it up and give it to your father," my mother spouted while we were cooking breakfast. It was the day after my parents met Seth and Paul and I couldn't help but smile as my mom continued to compliment Seth and Paul. Amber, Kaitlyn, my mother, and I buzzed around the kitchen as we cooked my dad's favorite cinnamon apple pancakes.

"Mom, Daddy is a total hunk. He doesn't need anything to make him hotter," Amber teased. My mother rolled her eyes and smiled. "Your dad is very attractive. He's always been attractive. But, he's getting fat." We all giggled. "Why do you think that I've put him on this diet?" Kaitlyn gasped. "So, this diet isn't for you? It's for Dad?" My mother scoffed at Kaitlyn and turned completely towards her. "Do I look like I need a diet?" We all quickly shook our heads. My mother smiled and turned her attention back towards the stove. Nice save.

"So, it's safe to say that you like them?" I asked, too impatient to wait for her to give up the information. She smiled. "It's safe to say that I am willing to give them a chance. They seem like nice young boys. Their choice of style isn't really all that flattering, but I believe that that can be my own personal little project." I rolled my eyes. I knew how assertive my mom could be when she wanted to improve someone's wardrobe. I was one of her "little projects" before. I came home from school one day and all of my clothes had been hidden away in the attic.

"What do you like the most about them?" Amber asked out of complete curiosity. "Well, Paul's very charming. He has a very nice smile and he completely adores Kaitlyn." My mother looked at Kaitlyn and smiled up at her; Kaitlyn and her damn long ass legs. "I don't know; it's the way he looks at you. Like his whole world revolves around you. It reminds me of how your father used to look at me. He still does sometimes." I smiled at hearing my mom compliment someone like that. I always thought my mom was difficult. She was never pleased or satisfied with anything; and she completely accepted Paul, despite his history. Granted, she didn't know anything beyond his family issues, but she never would. We'd make sure of that.

"I like Seth because he's very sweet. And smart. And he's good for "Baby Doll"," my mother said poking into my side. I fought the giggle that was threatening to bubble out of me. Instead, I turned my attention to flipping a pancake. "Can we change the subject now?" I asked, regretting starting the conversation. "Why, Samantha, is that a blush?" Kaitlyn teased me. "Shut up," I told her, trying to hide my reddening face. "Seth is really cute too, isn't he Baby Doll?" Amber asked, joining in on the fun. "Yeah, I even had a crush on him." I turned to see Melissa coming into the kitchen.

"Really?" my mom, asked me. I nodded my head slowly. "Don't worry, mom. I got over it. He was too old for me anyway." I smiled at Melissa, silently thanking her. She smiled back at me. My mom patted me on the back. "Accept all of these compliments because your father isn't going to be as easy to please." I chanced a look at Kaitlyn to see a huge smile spreading on her face. My dad liked Paul. He wouldn't have a problem. Seth was still an issue.

"As much as I like them, don't you think that you're moving a bit too fast?" my mother asked. I shook my head. "What do you mean?" Kaitlyn asked. "Well, I mean, you two seem so serious. Like, you've been with them for years instead of months. It's just kind of unnerving." I shrugged. I didn't know what to say to that. I could argue that she had no idea what she was talking about. I could say that she had no right to make assumptions about my love life. I didn't do any of that. It wouldn't have helped any. My mother already liked him and that's all that I could be happy for.

"Prom is in a few weeks isn't it, Baby Doll?"I turned towards Kaitlyn and mentally strangled her. She had to bring up PROM in front of my mom. She was crazy obsessed about that type of shit. I remembered all of the fuss she made over Amber during her prom. I did not want to put up with that. I didn't even want to go!

"I don't know because I'm not going."I was focused on the pancakes but I swear that I could hear my mom's head whipping towards me. "What do you mean you're not going?" my mom asked incredulously. I shrugged. "I don't really want to go, Mom." "Why not?" she asked. She sounded like she was in pain.

"It's not my thing. I just don't want to go. I want to stay home." My mom shook her head quickly. "We'll talk about this later." "Mom, there's really not much to talk about." I finally looked at my mom and it had to be the biggest mistake of my life. She had unshed tears in her eyes and a small pout on her face. Fuck. Me.

"I already made you and Kaitlyn dresses. I was going to surprise you with them." She wiped her eyes before looking at me again. "You don't have to go to senior prom. I just ask for this prom. Just one." I could feel my sisters' eyes bearing into me. If I rejected my mom now, I'd get the shit beat out of me.

"Okay." Fuck. My mom started clapping excitedly and gave me a tight hug. "You'll love the dress!" I could only hope that it wasn't pink. "I promise that you won't regret this." Too late. I regretted it.

The doorbell rang and I quickly went to go get it, dying to get away from all of the tension. I opened the door without thinking to ask who was there and was surprised to see Alice Cullen. "Hey, Alice. What's up?" She walked past me, a pout on her face. "Don't 'what's up?' me. How could you not tell me that your mom was in town?" I shrugged. "I thought you'd know before I knew to be honest," I told her honestly. She shook her head. "No excuse. It's common courtesy to let your fashion obsessed friends know when your fashion designer mother decides to come to this dreary little town." With that, she walked past me and into my house. I stood there at the door for a few seconds longer, rubbing my forehead in frustration. It was too early for this shit.

When I got back to the kitchen, my mother was fawning over Alice. "Samantha McDaniels Wilson! Why on Earth didn't you tell me that your friend was a fan of my designs?" she asked me once she noticed my presence. I shrugged. I didn't care, but I wasn't going to tell her that. "I must've forgotten or something." My mother rolled her eyes at me. "How could you forget something so important?" My mother looked at the clothes that I was wearing and shook her head. "Never mind. You don't have to answer that." I rolled my eyes and shot Alice a glare. She smiled back at me and started talking clothes with my mom. I tuned them out until my name was thrown back into the conversation.

"I've been trying to get Samantha to wear my designs since she was Melissa's age. It's so frustrating. But, luckily, she's agreed to wear the prom dress that I've designed for her." I cleared my throat. "Mom, I said that I'd go to prom. I didn't say anything about wearing the dress." Kaitlyn slapped me on the arm and I glared at her. "What?" "Stop being difficult." I rolled my eyes. "Don't worry, Samantha. You'll love it," my mother said trying to console me. I doubted it. I so fucking doubted it.

"Oh, Samantha, I'm just so super excited for prom!" Alice gushed. See, whenever Alice started to talk about fashion, I would usually walk away and leave Bella to the torture or I'd put my headphones in my ears and ignore her. The look that Alice gave me let me know that she was excited about having me sit there and be forced to listen to her fashion ideas and shit. "Please, Alice, tell me more about how excited you are for prom," I said with an extremely bored voice. She smiled and patted my arm. "I will." Apparently, Alice forced herself onto the prom committee and she was just so super excited about the millions of ideas that she had come up with. I knew that she knew how all of the different ideas were going to turn out, what with her gift and all that, and I'm sure that I wasn't smiling in any of them.

Soon, everyone was up after smelling our delicious pancakes. My dad with his chin covered in fuzz and Nate grumbling unintelligibly. They acknowledged Alice with a head nod and she greeted them with her normally bubbly self. Kaitlyn throughout Alice's entire visit was very friendly. I was surprised at that. I knew that Kaitlyn wasn't a big fan of the Cullens. She was actually pretty freaked out and afraid of them, but while Alice was there, she sat and talked to her as if they were long lost friends. I was happy about that.

"How many pancakes do you want?" Amber asked Alice as she was fixing her plate. Alice shook her head and politely declined. "I ate before I came over here." Kaitlyn and I shared knowing glances. "I should be heading back home. Thank you for being so hospitable," Alice said, walking towards the door. I followed her, walking her to her car. "Nice going Alice. Now my mom's going to be complaining about me and my fashion sense all day," I grumbled playfully. Alice's eyes glazed over for a second and then she smiled at me. "Yep." I rolled my eyes. Fuck.

As I walked back into the house, my cell phone started to ring. I quickly answered.

_**Hello?**_

_Hey._

_**Seth! Hi.**_

_Hey. My mom wants to meet your parents._

_**Come again?**_

_I really hope I do soon… but seriously, my mom wants to meet your parents. _

_**Why?**_

_She's Sue Clearwater._

_**Good point.**_

_Is dinner okay?_

_**Should be. I'll ask.**_

I walked into the kitchen, my cell pressed up against my face. "Hey. Sue wants us over for dinner. Can we go?" Amber was about to say "yes" before she looked at my parents. "Would you two like to?" My dad shrugged. "Sure. Why not?" My mother didn't smile but she said yes. I knew that my mother had some qualms about Sue. She was jealous of the instantaneous mother-daughter relationship that sprung up between Amber and Sue after she moved here. I felt like my mother would completely change her mind after she got to actually meet and talk to her.

_**We'll be over at 8.**_

_Good. I fucking miss you._

_**You saw me yesterday.**_

_But here, I can steal you away for myself._

I felt my face redden and turned away from the penetrating gaze of my father.

_**I-I-I'll see you later, Seth. **_

_Bye, Baby Doll._

I could hear him chuckling into the receiver before he hung up. Bastard knew what he was doing.

"So, I finally get to meet Sue Clearwater," my mother stated, cutting into her pancakes. "That's lovely." I rolled my eyes at my mom's snide tone. "She's really nice, mom," Kaitlyn defended. "I didn't say that she wasn't." I rolled my eyes and focused on the pancakes in front of me. It was going to be a long ass day.

I went to get ready after I ate my breakfast. I put on a band t-shirt (Coldplay if you must know), a pair of skinny jeans, and my purple chucks because I was feeling super rebellious. I went downstairs to see my mother reading the newspaper and my father watching some sports game. I wasn't sure if it was basketball or football. That should tell you what kind of girl I was. My mom looked at me from her newspaper. She scoffed and I rolled my eyes. She obviously didn't approve of my wardrobe.

"What's wrong, mom?" I asked, annoyance dripping from my tone. "We're going to see your boyfriend's family for Christ's sake. Don't you think that you should wear a dress?" My dad looked away from the television to look at my attire. "That's fine what she's got on." My mother rolled her eyes. "All I'm saying, is that I brought a nice dress all the way from France for you and I think now would be a good time to wear it. I brought heels for you and everything. It would look really nice with the necklace that your grandmother got you for Christmas. And if you could straighten your hair, you'd look just darling."

My head was spinning. I didn't want to wear a dress or heels of straighten my hair. However, that was my mother. She was the type of woman that would nag at me until I did what she wanted. I rolled my eyes and grumbled. "Mary, let the girl be." "You're just saying that because you don't want our daughter to look adorable." My dad's eyebrows knit together. "I just don't see what's wrong with her covering her legs." I rolled my eyes. My parents were unbelievable.

I turned around and started to head back up the stairs. "The dress and heels are in your closet," my mother shouted after me. I continued to grumble as I ascended the stairs. I ran into Amber before I actually made it to my room. "Mom didn't approve of your clothes?" she guessed. "When does she ever?" I muttered. "She means well." I knew that. I knew that she meant well. It didn't make it any less annoying.

I saw the dress in the closet and nearly threw up. It was peach. It was a cute dress, but it was fucking peach. The heels weren't too high, but they were peach too. I wanted to run away as fast as I could. I grumbled again and plugged in my flat iron. I took off my shirt and straightened my hair in my bra and jeans. It was quite a task, but an hour later, my hair was straight as a board. It wouldn't last long, but it would be straight for dinner.

I put my jewelry on after searching for my grandmother's necklace. It was a butterfly pendant and it always seemed to flutter into non-existence. In other words, it was always fucking lost. "Kaitlyn!" I hollered from my room. Seconds later, she came barreling into my room. "What?" "Have you seen my necklace? I can't find it!" Kaitlyn rolled her eyes and walked over to my jewelry box and picked it right out.

"What the fuck? I looked in there… twice." She nodded her head and left my room. I put it on and continued to put on my earrings and bracelet. I hated being a girl. After I had on my jewelry, I took off my skinny jeans and chucks and traded them for a dress and my heels. I put on a little eyeliner and a coat of lip gloss. My mom had to be fucking satisfied with me. I looked like Kaitlyn.

I walked downstairs and saw my parents and Melissa. My mother smiled at me and my father scowled. Melissa only shook her head. She knew how unhappy I was looking like that. "Now, don't you look lovely?" I didn't respond because I knew there was no way that I'd be able to be polite. I sat down at the dining room table and doodled in my notepad as I waited for everyone to get ready. I had definitely gotten ready very early, but I couldn't sit around and not be ready.

When everyone got ready, we all rode in Nate's suburban. Good thing there were enough seats. My parents didn't have a car with them and I totaled my jeep. I was hating that drunk driver more and more. I listened to my iPod and tried to ignore the mindless chatter of my family.

The second we pulled up to the Clearwater's property, I nearly jumped out of the car. Leah ran out and hugged Kaitlyn. Despite everything that had happened, Leah and Kaitlyn were still the best of friends. It was refreshing to see an actual friendship thrive. Sue and Seth followed shortly after.

"Mom and Dad, this is my best friend, Leah," Kaitlyn said excitedly. They exchanged greetings before my mom took notice of Sue. She strutted over to her and I held my breath, hoping to god that my mom wouldn't let her catty jealousy get the better of her. "Hello, I'm Maryelle McDaniels Wilson. I've heard a lot about you, Sue Clearwater. It's very nice to meet you." Thank god. "Likewise," Sue said, a bright smile gracing her face. I looked to Kaitlyn who looked just as relieved as I did.

My family along with Sue and Leah entered the house, leaving Seth and I alone outside. I made it a purpose to avoid Seth's gaze. I didn't know how he'd feel about seeing me like this. I felt very self-conscious and I was sure that my lip gloss was ruined by the bite marks that my teeth inflicted on my lips.

I finally looked at Seth and I saw his eyes glazing over with lust. "Seth?" I questioned. He held up a finger to silence me. "What happened to you?" "My mom," I whispered. "You hate it," I stated. He shook his head. "Not at all. It's not really you, but I like it. I really fucking like it." He took a deep breath to calm himself. "I don't know how I'm going to make it through this dinner." I saw Seth's eyes glaze over with lust and I realized that I had another problem on my hands.

**Okay. So I got a suggestion from a review from VballBabe44 to let the parents meet Mrs. Clearwater. What do you think? I think things are going to get a bit more interesting.**

**REVIEW please? ** **I like when you guys do that! **

**If we get to one hundred reviews, I will give reviewers a small gift. Just saying… No blackmail just a hint hint shove shove type of deal. Wink wink**

**Thanks for reviewing and favoriting. I like that. **


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Sorry. **

**I couldn't stop myself from writing this chapter. Here ya go.**

Chapter 37

Seth was trying to murder me. I shouldn't have sat down next to him. I should've sat between Kaitlyn and Leah. But no, I have to sit next to Seth. The way that we were sitting, Seth could rub his hand up and down the length of my thigh without getting caught. Seth was taking total advantage of this dress. I swatted his hand at least five times; it didn't help any. Seth's hand would always end up back in my lap.

Sue's baked chicken was so fucking good, but it was too difficult to focus on anything but Seth's hand. On the one hand, I wanted him to stop before we were caught. On the other hand, I wanted him to relieve some of the pressure that I was feeling at the juncture between my legs. I was a sick, sick person.

"I was just telling Kaitlyn and Samantha that the other day, wasn't I girls?" Kaitlyn nodded her head. I had no idea what the fuck my mother and Sue were talking about, but I agreed to whatever she said. "So you actually want to go to the fashion show in LA next weekend?" Leah asked. Shit. Was THAT what they were talking about? "Uh, yeah. Totally." Lies. All of them. I vowed, at that moment, that if I ever got Seth alone again, I was going to murder him. I hated fashion shows.

"I don't know what Forks is doing to my daughter, but I'm okay with it," my mother hummed. I glowered at my plate. Forks had nothing to do with it… it was all Seth. And he was going to die because of it. I'd have to apologize to Sue for it, but she loved me. I'm sure she'd forgive me, especially once she realizes how much less trouble she'll have with Seth gone. She should actually thank me for it.

Dinner droned on. It couldn't move any slower. The only good thing about dinner, besides Sue fucktastingly good chicken, was the fact that my mother loved Sue. She even invited her to come along with us for the fashion show. Sue was very excited about it, a stark contrast with my still scowling face. I didn't want to fucking go.

After dinner, my family went into the living room to watch some crappy TV show. My father kept an eye on me. I figured that he was suspicious about Seth during dinner. Add to the fact that my father wasn't interested at all in the television, he was in a snooping mood.

"Hey, Baby Doll. I got that new CD for you. In my room. You should come check it out," Seth said excitedly. His boy charm was laid on pretty thick, hoping not to alert anyone as to what was about to happen. I stood up. "Sure." I followed him into his room, not sparing a look at my father who, I was sure, was staring daggers at Seth.

"Leave the door open!" Sue hollered. I heard her so I knew that Seth heard her. "Fuck," I whined. "I know," he mumbled. When we got to his room, I socked him in the arm, not hard enough to hurt myself and definitely not hard enough for him to actually feel anything. "What was that for?" "I have to go to LA now! To a fashion show!"

"Weren't you listening?" he teased. I rolled my eyes. "You know I wasn't listening." Seth pulled me to his chest and let his lips hover only centimeters away from mine. "You get distracted so easily." "Fuck you, Seth," I seethed. Seth laughed and shrugged, "Not with the door wide open. I mean, unless you really want to. Your dad would see us. Hell, he'd probably hear you. You can get pretty loud." I swatted at his arm again. He only laughed harder. "What did I not hear at dinner?"

"I'll be going with you. Well, your mom invited us. I don't know. She wants me to be in the show or something. I don't know if Sam will give me time off. But, if you go, I'll be there." That made me feel a lot better. Seth and I, both in Los Angeles. A really big city where we could sneak off and be by ourselves. I knew Seth hadn't really traveled much. I knew that he would love it there. I bit my lip in excitement. "It might not be so bad then." Seth kissed me softly on the lips. "I thought so too."

Suddenly, Seth pushed me on the bed, walked over to his CD player, played whatever song was inside, and sat down on his desk chair. I raised an eyebrow at his abruptness. He mouthed 'wait' to me and seconds later, I saw my dad peek into the room. "How are you kids doing?" he asked, a very suspicious tone. "Fine dad," I mumbled. "Okay." With that, he disappeared just as quickly as he appeared.

Seth gave me a bright smile and I returned it. "Close one. Quick thinking, Clearwater." Seth's smile melted into a smirk. "I have to admit, I like you in a dress. You hate it don't you?" he asked me. I nodded my head and gave a small smile. "I can tell. You don't look right. You look uncomfortable." "Thanks," I grumbled. "Believe me, there's nothing more that I want than to rip the dress off of you. But, we can't. Yet."

I rolled my eyes and stood up from his bed. I took a seat on his lap and let him wrap his arms around me softly. "The way things are going, I doubt we'll be able to fuck until we're married." "You want to marry me?" Seth asked with false astonishment. "Is that a proposal?" I teased back. Seth laughed. "Believe me, you'll know when I'm proposing. And we won't have to wait that long… do you want to break the rules tonight?"

"What do you mean?" "Sneak out." I gasped in genuine shock. Was my angelic boyfriend trying to convince me to break the rules? Was I willing to do it just for a few hours of alone time?

"Okay." Seth brushed his lips against my cheek. "I'll come over after my patrol." "Wait until I send you a text message. My dad likes to check on us once a night, every night. It's kind of weird." Seth chuckled against me and pressed his lips to the skin behind my ear. "It makes sense. He's smart to do that. We're doing exactly what he's checking on you for." He had a point.

Seth started to suck on my neck softly. I gasped a little too loudly and had to bite my lip from making any more embarrassing sounds. "Stop, Seth," I told him halfheartedly. "Why?" "Because if you leave a hickey on my neck, my dad will flip." Seth tightened his grip on my waist so I was pressed tighter onto his lap. I could feel his arousal pressing into me and I moaned softly. "Seth, we have to stop this." "I know we do," he whispered into my ear. "But I can't. Not my fault you came over here in a dress." It wasn't my fault either.

"Seth," I whispered softly as Seth continued to kiss and bite on my neck. "If you don't stop, we're going to get in trouble." "Since when did you care about getting in trouble?" Seth teased. "Since my dad came to visit." Seth groaned in my ear. "Not fucking fair." I turned around in his lap, so I could face him. Seth winced in pain. He still had a raging hard-on and I wasn't helping.

"I promise to make you feel better later." I kissed him and Seth wove his hand in my hair to keep me there. I could tell Seth's desperation just from the kiss. I felt guilty for teasing and torturing Seth like this. True, he turned me on during dinner, but I hadn't been in pain. I reached for the purse that I had thankfully brought with me and pulled out a small bottle of hand lotion. I squirted a nice amount in my hand and rubbed my hands together. I pulled away from him and looked him in the eye.

"Do me a favor?" He nodded slowly. "Listen for anybody coming. God I can't believe I'm doing this." Seth raised an eyebrow, his breath ragged, but his eyes excited. I pressed my lips to Seth's neck and moved my hands to his crotch. I unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. "Do not get too distracted," I warned him. "I swear, if we get caught, I'm not touching you ever again." Seth only nodded.

I gripped Seth softly in my right hand and heard him groan softly. "Don't get too distracted," I repeated. "I'll try," Seth gasped. I nipped Seth's neck as I slowly started to move my hand up and down his throbbing member. Seth was silent, but I knew that he was enjoying this from how tense he was. I wanted to look at Seth's face, but I knew that if I did, I'd get turned on, and that would cause more problems that we couldn't solve.

"Am I doing this right?" I asked Seth in between kisses and bites. "Yeah. It feels so good, Baby." I smiled into his neck and continued to suck at his neck. I knew that I wouldn't leave a hickey, but it still made Seth feel good.

"Fuck," Seth whispered. "I'm close." I bit his neck a little roughly and heard Seth gasp. "I can't wait until later on. When I get to have you inside of me. It's been too long. I miss having you slide in and out of me. Don't you?" Seth groaned softly. "Even doing this to you, I feel like I could cum right now." I felt a shudder go up Seth's spine and I could tell that he was close. All he needed was a little push. "Promise me, Seth. That when you do finally slide into me again, that you'll make me scream. Loud. Promise me that you'll make me forget my own name. Promise me that you'll fuck me good."

Seth's hips jerked forward and he came into my palm. He bit down on my shoulder to stifle his groan and I moaned at the sensation. He pumped into my hand, shooting his semen until he was completely done. Some of it leaked down on his jeans, but I don't think that Seth cared. He let his head fall on my shoulder as he tried to control his breathing again. When he was finally able to talk, he said "wow." I smiled at him. "Wow, is right. I have your cum in my hand, Seth."

Seth lifted his head off of my shoulder and picked up a random shirt off of his messy floor and handed it to me. I wiped my hand on his shirt and he tossed it in his dirty clothes hamper. "So, dirty talk… you like that huh?" I teased him. Seth smiled at me and kissed me on the lips.

I stood up from his lap and Seth zipped himself back up. "I'm going to go wash my hands." Seth nodded and took another deep breath. "That was fucking awesome." I smiled and walked towards the bathroom. As I washing my hands, I glanced in the mirror. "Fuck me." There was a huge bruise on my shoulder where Seth had bitten me. There was no way that I was going to be able to hide this.

Seth walked in the bathroom to see what happened to me. I had only whispered 'Fuck me' but he heard me. "Holy shit." I glared at Seth, my gaze burning his soul. "I'm so sorry, Baby Doll. I didn't mean to." I rolled my eyes. "How the hell am I going to cover this up? My dad's going to kill me. And you. Fuck."

"Okay, let's not panic. Leah has makeup. We can cover it up, right?" I shrugged. Leah's skin tone was slightly different than mine. I didn't have much of a choice. I just needed to have makeup to cover me long enough to get home so I could change into a shirt that could cover the bruise.

Seth led me to Leah's room. We searched for her makeup, but we couldn't find it. "What the hell are you two doing?" We turned around to see Leah and Kaitlyn standing in Leah's doorway. Leah's eyes went to my shoulder. "Holy shit! Did a vamp sneak in here and bite you?" I shook my head. "Seth." "Dad is going to kill you," Kaitlyn commented. I nodded. I knew that.

"We need makeup," Seth begged Leah. Leah walked over to her dresser and pulled out a compact. She opened it and scoffed. "This is going to be obvious." "I have makeup," Kaitlyn offered. I shook my head. Kaitlyn was too light. Leah was much closer to my color. It still didn't mean that it would work.

Leah used the sponge to collect some of powder and pad it on the bruise that her brother had given me. "Shit, Seth. What the hell were you trying to do?" Leah asked him. "I was caught up in the moment," Seth defended. I rolled my eyes. That was the understatement of the year.

Leah finished up and nodded her head in approval. "It doesn't look THAT bad. Unless your dad is looking for something, then he won't notice it." I was fucked. Seth held his head down in shame. "I'm so sorry, Baby Doll." "Stop apologizing, Seth. It's fine. Well, not really; but we can't do anything about it now. So don't worry about it."

Melissa walked in the room and told us that it was time for us to go. I sighed in irritation. This was not going to work. Leah and Kaitlyn left and Seth and I were left alone in Leah's room. "So, you don't want to sneak off tonight?" I bit my lip and smiled at Seth. "You're keeping your promise tonight, Seth." Seth gave me a small smile and kissed me on the lips. "I'll see you later?" I nodded and let Seth's lips capture mine again. "I love you." "I love you, too. I better walk you out before your dad comes in here and looks for you."

Seth and I walked hand in hand out of the house. My family was already piling in the suburban. I caught my father's gaze and tried my best to look unsuspicious. Instead of looking at my shoulder, he looked at our joined hands. Before letting go of Seth's hand, I kissed him quickly on the lips. That should distract my dad enough from my shoulder. He glared at me before my mother started talking to him about something that she deemed important. That was the only time that I could think of that I was actually happy that my mom never shut up.

I walked away from Seth and waved goodbye to Sue and Leah. I got in the suburban and tried to fade into the upholstery.

When I got home, things moved much easier. I ran into my room, grabbed my pajamas, and took a quick shower. I made sure not to get my hair wet so my hair wouldn't curl up again. I only had to wait for Seth to finish patrol.

Later on that night, at like 12:30, I got a call from Seth. I was laying in Melissa's bed since my parents were still using my room. Melissa was a heavy sleeper, thank god, and didn't wake up from the ringing.

_**Hello?**_

_Hey._

_**My dad hasn't come in yet. He will soon though.**_

_Okay. I'm down the street. Did he notice it?_

_**No! Thank god.**_

_Good. I'm really sorry about that Baby Doll._

_**I told you to stop apologizing. Besides, you should be thanking your lucky stars that I can't leave marks on you.**_

_I would wear your marks proudly__**.**_

_**You're such a corn ball.**_

_Text me when your dad checks on you._

_**Ok. Love you.**_

_Love you too. See you in a bit. _

I laid in bed and waited for my dad to come in check on us. I waited for what felt like hours. I could feel myself getting sleepy and I silently prayed that my dad would hurry his ass up. I started to think that he wasn't going to show up until I heard his footsteps in the hall.

I quickly closed my eyes and pretended to sleep. My dad opened the door and I could feel his gaze on me. I heard my dad walk in the room and I felt him move some of my hair out of my face. It tickled, but I didn't laugh. "Mary is going to drive this girl away. She didn't have to make her straighten her hair. She's fine the way she is." I felt like crying. I don't know why, but hearing my dad say that made my heart clench. Someone finally understood me. I had someone on my side. He'd always be on my side.

A few seconds later, my dad left, closing the door behind him. I heard his footsteps disappear down the hall and I heard the door of my room close. I sighed in relief and opened my eyes to reach for my phone.

_**Daddy made his rounds.**_

_Count to thirty and open your window._

I did as Seth instructed. When I opened the door, I saw Seth standing below Kaitlyn's window. He was shirtless and smiling up at me. "Hey," I whispered. "Jump down. I'll catch you." I raised an eyebrow at him. "I promise to catch you," Seth repeated. "What if you don't keep your promise?" I asked him. He smirked up at me. "I plan on keeping ALL of my promises tonight."

**Will you REVIEW? You should! Do it! DO it. DO ITTTTTT! Please?**


	38. Chapter 38

**100 motherfucking reviews! That's right! Woo!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight… but my story has 100 reviews. In case you forgot! **

Chapter 38

Seth held my hand as we walked to his car. He parked it on the next street over so my parents wouldn't notice. The entire walk to Seth's car, I kept remembering his promises. I kept remembering how he promised to keep his promises. It was hard to keep my body from shivering with anticipation. I didn't want Seth to know that he was getting such a reaction from me. Something was telling me that he knew anyway. If the smirk was any indication, Seth knew very well how my body was reacting to him.

The walk to his car was silent as well as the car ride to his house. The air was thick was sexual tension, but neither of us said a word. I was way too focused on not jumping on him while he was driving. I secretly wished that I had Edward's ability at that moment. I would've killed to know what Seth was thinking. But somehow, I figured that Seth was going to let me know what he was thinking soon.

When we got to Seth's house, it was dark and his mom's car was gone. I looked at Seth and he only smiled back at me. "My mom's working the late shift at the hospital and Leah's on patrol right now." I smiled back at him. "You had this all planned out didn't you?" He smirked at me and leaned down towards me. "If my mom were here, she'd hear you." I rolled my eyes. "I could be quiet." He shook his head. "Not this time. Believe me."

There was no hiding the shiver that went up my spine this time. Seth's smile only broadened as he pulled me towards his house. I followed behind him quickly. I didn't want to waste any time. I needed Seth more than I needed oxygen. At that point, the world could be being destroyed aliens outside, and I wouldn't care at all.

The second Seth's front door closed, he pushed me up against it. I looked up at him through my eyelashes and bit my lip. "Fuck," Seth whispered before he captured my lips in a searing kiss. Seth's lips moved in sync with mine and I moaned into the kiss. Seth and I hadn't kissed like that in a long time. It was long overdue. It was one of those kisses that steal your breath away. The kind of kisses that make your heart jump into your throat.

Seth bit my lip softly and growled. My legs turned to jelly and we were only kissing. Seth moved his hands to my straightened hair and gripped it tightly. I didn't care. I moaned and Seth's kisses only deepened. My lips were going to be bruised the next day, but I didn't care. It wasn't like I wasn't used to covering up Seth induced bruises at that point.

I ran my hands up and down Seth's arms and felt his muscles flex beneath my fingers. I moved my hands to my chest and smiled into the kiss. Seth's body was fucking awesome.

Seth moved to my neck and started to lightly bite and nip at it. I wanted to warn him about hickeys, but I couldn't find my voice. "S-Seth," I moaned, trying to get him to stop. Didn't work. He was still biting and kissing my neck. I started to feel him suck lightly behind my ear and I cleared my voice. "No hickeys," I finally said, happy that I had some kind of control over my body. "Okay," Seth grumbled, still sucking on my neck. Fuck it. If he left a hickey, I'd just cover that up too. "I missed you so much Baby Doll," Seth whispered against my neck. I missed him too. I really did. Ever since my parents had come to town, Seth's kept his distance. I couldn't really blame him, but it didn't make me feel any better. He hadn't even touched me since the whole accident thing. He didn't want to hurt me.

Seth held me tightly to him and I could feel his arousal pushing up against me. I bit back the moan that was trying to rip through my throat. "I missed you too, Seth. So much." He kissed me hard on the lips again before pulling me down the hall towards his bedroom. When we finally entered his room, he pulled my shirt over my head. The cold air hit me like a ton of bricks, but Seth's lips on my chest heated me up. I was dressed for sleep, so I wasn't wearing a bra. His lips moved to my nipple, like two magnets. His hand caressed the other.

My hand shot to his head to keep him there. I moaned like a porn star, but I was too far gone to care. Seth's unoccupied hand, held my body to his mouth. I was squirming and I guess I was frustrating him. I didn't have really big boobs or anything. My boobs were medium/small I guess. I mean, I was a B cup. Nothing to sneeze at. Seth didn't seem to be too bothered by their size.

I could feel my panties dampening and I desperately needed friction. "Seth, please?" I begged. Without any warning or hesitation, Seth pushed me on his bed. I bounced only once before Seth was on top of me again. His lips were back on my breast, but on my other nipple this time. One hand was on the other breast and the other was down my pants. I felt one of his fingers enter me and I nearly screamed.

Seth looked at me and raised an eyebrow at me. I bit my lip, slightly embarrassed at the noise I had just made. Seth moved towards my stomach and started leaving kisses there. My nipples were cold from the neglect and I could feel them hardening. I wanted his attention back on my breasts but I didn't say anything. I figured that Seth had a plan and I wanted to see where it was heading.

"I've been thinking about this for a long time," Seth rasped. His voice much deeper than it was earlier. As Seth moved down my stomach, he slowly pulled my pajama pants down. After my pants were gone, Seth slid my panties down my legs, too. By that time, Seth's face was lined up with my vagina. I couldn't believe that he was going to do that.

I tried to close my legs but Seth held them apart. "I want to do this Baby Doll. Stop." I did as he said and let him spread my legs as wide as he wanted them. I felt a little self-conscious because Seth was going to go down on me. I mean, I had showered and I had shaved, but I still didn't feel completely comfortable. Seth stared at me without saying anything and I thought that he found something wrong. Just as I was about to question him about it, he licked me. It felt like heaven.

The moans that were slipping out of my mouth were loud and uncontrollable. "SETH! OH MY GOD! THAT FEELS SO GOOD!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I should've been embarrassed about it, but I wasn't. The neighbors could've heard me or one of the patrolling wolves could've been close by, but I didn't give a fuck. My super hot boyfriend was going down on me and it felt amazing.

Seth's fingers entered me as he spoke to me. "That was one promise." Seth's face disappeared between my legs again and my eyes closed in pleasure. Seth continued to inflict his sweet torture on my body and I could feel myself nearing the edge. "What's your name?" Seth asked me from between my legs. I was so distracted by my impending orgasm, that I didn't answer the question. The next thing to come out of my mouth was "SETH!" as I tumbled over the edge for the first time in a long fucking time.

Seth climbed over my limp body and smiled down at me. "That's two promises. You're name's Samantha; not Seth. You were close though." Seth pushed his lips to mine and I could taste myself on his tongue. It was kind of weird but I didn't complain. How could I? I couldn't even remember my own name.

Seth laid down next to me and stared at the ceiling. "I have one more promise to keep." I remembered. He was supposed to "fuck me really good". But honestly, the oral sex thing had gone so well, that if he wanted to stop, I would've agreed. I didn't need anything else. But, I would've been a jerk. Seth hadn't gotten off yet.

"You ready?" he asked me. I still couldn't find my voice so I only nodded. Seth smiled at me and kissed me on the lips again. Seth picked me up and lifted me onto his stomach. Seth wanted me to be on top this time. We had never been in that position before, but I suppose that this was a night of new endeavors.

Seth's cutoffs were off and from this angle, his penis looked huge. I mean, it always looked big, but it looked very intimidating from up top.

"You can start whenever you're ready," Seth whispered huskily. I cleared my throat, trying to find my voice. "You want me to be in control?" I asked for clarification. Seth shrugged, but his eyes sparkled. "You'll definitely start off being in control, but we'll see how the night goes." I didn't know what that meant at the time so I only nodded my head in understanding.

I braced myself on Seth's chest and slowly eased myself onto his thick member. I could feel him stretching and entering me and it hurt at first, but my body openly welcomed his. Seth's hands were by his side and I could see them flexing. He really wanted to touch me, but I was in control at that point. What I said, went.

When I was comfortable with how deep Seth was, I eased back up and eased back down on him. I was going much slower than we usually went, but Seth didn't say anything about it. I had to find my rhythm. After doing this a few times, I got comfortable enough to go faster. I'd go up, down, swivel, grind, up, down, swivel, grind.

I kept complete eye contact with Seth the whole time. Even as I mumbled words that didn't exist and even as I moaned and whimpered Seth's name, we kept eye contact. Soon, the need to touch me got to be too much for him and Seth's hands moved towards my body. Both of his hands shot to my breasts and he started massaging them. His hands felt like fire on my already sweaty body.

One hand crept down to my hip and gripped it softly. Then, Seth started to guide me as I rode him. He made me go faster and instead of easing down on him gently, he slammed me down on him as his hips met mine in an upward thrust. THAT was what Seth meant when he said 'we'll see how the night goes.'

My words started to mingle together and I could tell that I was reaching my peak again. "Seth, please, love you, more, so good, too long, fuck, fuck, please, don't stop, I love, fuck!" Seth leaned up so that he was sitting up and I was sitting on his lap. It was the first time we were eye level. I never realized how dark Seth's eyes got during sex until then.

Seth moved me up and down and I was so close that I could almost fucking taste it. Then, he opened his mouth. "Is this everything you wanted? God, I fucking missed being inside of you. I could tell that you've wanted this for a while. Earlier, at dinner, I wanted to rip that fucking dress off of you, and fuck you into next week. I wanted to take you to my room and fuck you in every position possible. And you'd love it. I'll do it one day. I promise. WE both know how good I am at keeping my promises." I came. Hard. I had never had an orgasm like that before. Ever.

I screamed Seth's name again as I clenched around him. I could feel his semen filling me up and I silently thanked Alice for the birth control. I bit Seth's shoulder to stifle the scream and Seth's arms tensed around me. After I came down from the best orgasm that I'd ever had, Seth lifted me off of his dick and laid me on his chest.

"So, I'm not the only one who likes dirty talk, huh?"

**Thanks for the reviews guys. Honestly, thanks. I try to PM everyone that reviews and thanks them, but sometimes I don't get to them or I forget. But just thanks. I hope I'm doing well.**

**MY GIFT TO YOU GUYS! I'll write a chapter from Seth's Point of View. Any chapter at all. You just review the chapter number and whichever one gets to 5 first, wins! **

**Woo hoo! We've made it to one hundred guys! Don't think that I've forgotten my other OCs. Story updates are coming real soon! Love you guys!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I own a new puppy though. **

**Warning: Talk of abortion. If this unsettles you, I apologize. **

I don't know how long I had been sleeping for, but I felt someone shaking me awake. I unwillingly opened my eyes to see Seth with a smirk on his face. Memories of our night together came rushing back to me and I could feel my own smirk forming on my face.

"As much as I want you to stay in my bed and never leave, I have to get you back home," Seth whispered. I tried not to let Seth see my disappointment. I would've given anything to be able to stay with Seth an entire night and wake up with him and not have to worry about parents or anything. That's the price I had to pay for falling in love with someone younger than me. Not to mention, I was still a minor. All the odds were against us.

"You're right," I agreed, sitting up. "What time is it?" Seth looked at his alarm clock on his nightstand. "4:45." I yawned and nodded my head. I definitely needed to get home before my parents woke up. Especially my father; he was an early riser.

I threw Seth's blanket off of me and crawled off of the bed. I quickly found my panties and slipped them up my legs. I couldn't find my bra, however. I blamed the early hour for my lack of senses. "Seth, have you seen-," I looked up at Seth to see a hungry look in his eyes. I could feel desire rolling off of him and I couldn't help but smile brightly. "Seth, help me find my bra," I ordered, fighting the smile from my face. Seth shook his head. "No." I rolled me eyes. "I have to get home, Seth." Seth's eyes were trained on my breasts and I quickly covered them up. "Hey! My eyes are up here Seth. Help me find my bra."

"Baby, I don't even think you were wearing a bra. Although, I'm not entirely sure. You could've been wearing a fucking fur coat and I wouldn't have noticed." I slapped my forehead in annoyance. Of course I wasn't wearing a bra. I snuck out of bed to come here.

I quickly put on my pajamas and waited for Seth to get dressed as well. When we were both dressed, Seth lead me to his car. Before he opened my door for me, he kissed me passionately. "I love you so much. I can't wait for the day when I don't have to sneak you back to your house." I smiled up at him. "Me too." Seth opened my door for me and I slid into the passenger's seat.

"Do you think that your dad will kill me if he finds out about tonight?" Seth asks me as he's driving me home. "No, of course not." Seth breathed a sigh of relief. "He would get someone else to do it for him. Obviously," I finished. Seth gave me a serious look and I couldn't help but laugh. To be honest, I wasn't sure what my father would do. I knew he'd be pretty pissed about it. It's never happened before so there's no way to guess. I could only assume Catholic school in Scotland or moving to Ireland with my grandmother were among the potential outcomes.

Seth parked a block away from my house and I leaned over to give him a kiss goodbye. "Let me know everything's okay," he whispered between kisses. I nodded my head, not wanting to waste kissing time by talking. I eventually tore my lips away from Seth's and got out of his car.

I walked back to my house, reliving the night. Thinking about Seth's hands on me, his tongue, his eyes, his everything, was making the time pass more quickly. Before I realized it, I was standing in front of my house. There was no way that I was going to be able to get back to Kaitlyn's room by myself. I had to use the front door.

I sent a silent prayer to whoever was listening that the alarm wasn't set. I didn't want anything to go wrong. With my luck, the alarm would go off, alert my parents, and I'd be on the next plane to Europe.

I quietly unlocked the front door and gently pushed it open. I sighed a breath of relief when I realized that the alarm wasn't going to go off. I walked in my house, and quietly closed and locked the door. I made my way towards the staircase and felt every hair on my neck rise. My mother was sitting at the motherfucking dining room table. Her hands were folded nicely on the tabletop and her legs crossed underneath the table. The fire in her eyes betrayed her calmness.

"Samantha, do you mind telling me what you're doing sneaking into the house at-," my mother checks her wristwatch, "5 in the morning?" I gulped and tried to find my voice. Nothing would come out. My heart was beating so loudly in my chest that I was sure she could hear it.

"Please, come sit down," my mother beckoned. I don't know how I got there, my legs were shaking so much, but I did. I sat down across from her and I felt my stomach tying in knots.

"Well? Answer my question." I kept my head down, afraid to look her in the eyes. "I don't know." "BULLSHIT SAMANTHA! YOU WILL TELL ME OR SO HELP ME-," I looked up at my mother in shock and felt my eyes water. My mother rarely raised her voice and she rarely cursed. I had never heard her do both at the same time.

"I went to go see Seth," I mumbled. My mother took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. "I figured as much." There was a long silence before she spoke again. "You're having sex." It wasn't a question but I nodded my head anyway.

My mother ran a frustrated hand through her hair. "You have no idea what the hell you're doing. Do you know how dangerous this is? Do you know what could happen?" These questions weren't meant to be answered. I just remained quiet and let my mother scold me. I was in deep shit. I didn't even bother trying to think of a way out of this.

"Why would you do something like this, Samantha?" my mother asked, tears coming to her eyes. "I love him." My mother scoffed. "You love him? You're seventeen. You don't know the first thing about love. And for the record, sneaking out of the house in the middle of the night is not excused because of 'love'. I know that this is the first guy that you've dated Samantha and I can't argue that you seem happier, but I will not allow this kind of behavior."

"I'm sorry, Mom-," I started, tears falling from my eyes. She cut me off. "You're sorry? You're sorry? You're going to get pregnant, and then what? Seth leaves you alone to raise a baby? Is that what you want?" I shook my head. "Seth would never do that to me," I argued back. My mother rolled her eyes harshly. "Right. I believe that shit." I flinched at my mother's curse, and let the tears continue to fall.

"Seth loves me, Mom. You said so yourself. You can see it." My mother's glare hardened. "That does not make it okay for you to sneak out to have sex with him. You shouldn't be having sex at all!"

I dropped my head in shame. There was no way that I was going to get out of this. "I gave you more credit than this, Samantha. The smoking, the fighting, the suicidal antics, and now sex? What's next? Meth?! I will not let you take that route!" my mother vowed.

My mother took another deep breath. "When your father wakes up, I'm going to talk to him. We'll discuss on what to do with you. I think getting out of this environment would be good for you. Maybe spending a little time with your grandmother in Ireland would-," I stood up from my chair, knocking it over in my haste.

"Mom, you can't take me away from Seth! You don't understand!" "I understand perfectly well, Samantha McDaniels Wilson, and don't you raise your voice to me," my mother said calmly.

"You don't know anything about us, mom! Nothing! Seth's not like other guys. He's-," "They all say that," my mother said a little more loudly. "Lies! The minute you get pregnant, which will happen, because it ALWAYS does, he'll leave you." I shook my head quickly.

"Seth's not like that. Believe me mom! He's-," "Neither was Joseph." My mother interrupted quietly. Who the hell was Joseph? Seeing my confused expression, my mother clarified. "Joseph was my first love," she said, tears forming in her eyes.

I knew that my mother's first love wasn't my father. I hadn't exactly KNOWN, but I assumed. My mother and father had been together since they were teens. That was a long fucking time to be with someone. I just assumed that there had to be someone before they got together. I didn't realize that it was possible for your first love to be your only love until Seth came along.

My mom NEVER talked about someone before my dad. I was only going on assumptions.

"Joseph was perfect; or so I thought. He was an athlete, smart, had plans to go to college, and was the nicest guy anyone could know. My father approved of him. I planned on marrying him." I was sure I didn't want to know what happened, and I was sure I knew where this was heading, but I asked anyway.

"Why did you guys break up?" I asked, my voice quivering slightly. "Joseph was a few years older than me. He pressured me into having sex. I figured that he was older and needed to have sex. Or at least, that was how he explained it. My mother never talked to me about sex and my father definitely didn't either. Besides, I was so afraid that Joe would leave me if I didn't give him everything he wanted. Like I said, I wanted to be his wife." My mother paused for a moment, gathering her thought. "I got pregnant."

I could feel my mouth going dry. Did this mean that Amber wasn't my father's. Were we only half-sisters? Why didn't my mother tell me? How could she keep this from us?

"Is- is Amber?" I couldn't finish my question. I was too afraid of the answer. My mother gave a small smile. "No, she's definitely your father's. She has his nose. There's no denying that."

"What happened to the baby?" I asked her, sitting down next to her at the table. She put her hand over mine and squeezed it gently.

"I was young. And afraid. My parents were furious. My father kicked me out and my mother stood by and watched as he threw all of my clothes out on the front lawn. I grabbed everything that I could in my arms and ran, crying, to Joe's place." My mother gave a dry chuckle. "He told me that I was a slut. He said that the baby wasn't his and I wasn't going to, in his words, 'ruin his chance of leaving Brooklyn by tying him down with some other motherfucker's baby'."

Angry tears started to form in my eyes. I wanted to find him and kill him with my bare hands. No one talked shit about my mom. I didn't give a fuck if she was my mom yet or not, no one talked badly about her. She squeezed my hand, trying to calm me down. "You're definitely your father's child, too." I gave her a small smile. It was no secret that I was protective like my father.

"What did you do?" I asked her. "I did the only thing that I could do. I stayed in a homeless shelter for a while. I looked for work. I got a job waitressing in this rundown diner in Harlem and saved my money up. Abortions are really expensive."

My heart stopped. My mother, who was always Pro-Life, was telling me that she got an abortion. She saw the mortified look on my face and tears clouded her eyes. "I felt like I had no other choice. I was scared and alone," she defended. I couldn't respond. It was like I was frozen or something. I was Pro-Choice and completely understood her train of thought, but it still shook me to my core. I could've had another sister or brother and the emptiness I felt at knowing what could've been was overwhelming.

Tears fell down my mother's cheeks and she rubbed my hand comfortingly. "One day, I was working, and this handsome, rugged, and dangerous red-head and his friends came and sat in my section. I thought he was attractive, but my confidence and self-esteem had been shot. I felt ugly. I was pregnant and would start showing soon. I was disgusted with myself so I couldn't expect someone else to give me the time of day. Anyway, this red-head flirted shamelessly with me. Me! This homeless black girl from Brooklyn." My mother smiled at the thought.

"Dad?" I verified. She nodded her head. "Your dad. I didn't know what to do, because, like I said, I felt repulsive. I shot him down. I ignored his compliments, partly because I didn't believe them, and partly because I didn't want to be bothered. His friends made fun of him for even trying to get with me, but he kept going at it. Well, he kept coming back every day and sitting in my section. In fact, it was kind of creepy. I would've been more afraid if his accent wasn't so sexy."

"So, then what happened?" I asked, enraptured in the story. "I gave up. I couldn't deny the charm for long. I agreed to go out on a date with him. He took me to Central Park because he was totally cheesy and young and didn't know the first thing about first dates. I felt bad for keeping my pregnancy a secret from him, so I told him."

"Why?" I asked her. "Were you trying to get rid of him?"

She shrugged. "Yes. But I also told him because I felt like he deserved to know before things got serious."

Well, obviously, that didn't deter Dad or I wouldn't be here.

"He said that he didn't care. He said that he really liked me. Now, I thought that he must've been some crazy white boy who was way too obsessed way too quickly. I mean, he didn't know the first thing about me, but he wanted to be with me, despite the growing life inside of me. I told him about the abortion, hoping to give him a bit more hope for our relationship, and to this day, I've never seen your father so upset."

I nodded my head. I could believe that. My dad was Catholic. He wasn't devout or anything, but there were definitely thing that he firmly believed in.

"Anyway, that same day, I moved into his tiny apartment with him."

"ARE YOU CRAZY? He could've killed you! He could've been a psychopath!" I flustered.

My mother shrugged. "At that point in my life, I wouldn't have cared. I was in a depressed state. I felt like I didn't have any options."

"So, what happened to the baby?" I asked her.

My mother gripped my hand in hers. "I decided to keep it. I wanted it. I knew that it would be difficult, but I didn't care. I knew that being a mother was the best blessing that I could've been given." My mother openly cried and wiped her tears away. She waited a few moments before she started to speak again. "I miscarried."

I gasped and felt my heart breaking. My mother in tears and my own tears falling. I hugged my mother like I used to do when I was afraid of the nightmares of Scar. I hugged her like I used to when I fell from the monkey bars. I hugged her like I used to when I was afraid of the monsters under the bed. We both cried for a long while. I honestly didn't know.

My mother rubbed my back and spoke softly to me. "I don't want that for you. Out of all of you, I see so much of myself in you. I look at you and see me. I could never let that happen to you."

I wiped the tears from my eyes. "I'm really sorry about all of this mom. I'm sorry about Joe and him being a douche. I'm sorry about the miscarriage, and I'm sorry about sneaking out. But Seth isn't my Joe. Seth is my Thomas. Seth has already saved me so much, mom. He's saved me from myself, my fears, my past. Seth loves me."

My mom rolled my eyes. "It's true," I defended. "Believe me. I have some things to confess, Mom." My mother looked at me intensely. I took a deep breath. "For a short while, I went back to cutting myself." My mom's eyes hardened but she remained silent and let me continue. "Seth found out, and took my blade. Seth's held me through my nightmares. After my accident, Seth NEVER left my side. Never. One time, Seth and I forgot to use a condom, and he panicked, thinking that I might get pregnant. I told him 'I'd take care of it.' And he was so angry. He thought I meant that I'd take care of the baby myself. All he wanted was to be a part of the kid's life. I just took the 'Day after Pill' but anyway-," "You had unprotected sex?" my mother asked, in surprise.

I held up one finger. "Once." She rolled her eyes, so I continued. "Anyway, Seth loves me and I love him. I've never been so happy. I've never felt so beautiful. I've never felt so alive, Mom. The thought of being away from him makes me get a sharp pain in my chest. I can't do it."

"If he's pressuring you into-," "Mom, I've been pressuring him. I wear the pants in the relationship. I know it sounds bad, but it's true and we both know it. Seth loves me so much that if I broke his videogames, he'd only be pissed for a day or two."

I chuckled to myself, but my mother was not amused. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't want you to be so serious. If things don't work out, then you'll be heartbroken. You're so young."

"Seth is it for me, I swear, Mom."

"What if you two break up and you know you're sensitive. I'm afraid that you'll-," my mother started. I held up a hand to stop her. I understood where she was getting at. "I wouldn't do that to you guys."

"I can't lose another baby," my mother whispered. "I would never do that to you, Mom." I swore.

There was a knock on the door. My mother checked her wristwatch. "Who would be here so early?" I knew who it was. I could feel it. I hadn't let Seth know everything was fine. He was worried so he decided to come over here. Not fucking smart.

I got up and answered the door. Before I could say a word, Seth pushed past me.

"I talked her into doing it, Mrs. Wilson. You've got to believe me. It was completely me. Don't be mad at Samantha," he said in one breath.

"Seth, what the actual fuck are you doing?" I asked him, anger evident on my face.

He ignored me. "If you're going to be mad at anyone, be mad at me. Samantha was totally innocent. Just please, don't be mad at her."

Two could play that game. "No, mom! Seth's lying. It was me! Seth wanted to stop. I talked him into it. I seduced him. It was totally me. He's always wanted you to really like him. He wanted to stop so you wouldn't take me away and hate him forever. You gotta believe me."

"Samantha still isn't her right state of mind. The accident was pretty bad. She doesn't know what she's talking about," Seth argued.

"Seth, shut the hell up!" I nearly screamed. "NO!" he answered back. "If they take you away, I won't be able to handle it. I can't deal with that." He turned his attention back to my mother who looked on in surprise. "It was totally my fault, Mrs. Wilson. Please, please, don't take Baby Doll away. I promise to never touch her again. I won't ask about LA. I'll do anything, just please don't take her away."

My mother stared on and suddenly broke into a fit of laughter. Seth and I awkwardly watched her bubble with giggles. "Is that good?" Seth asked me. I shrugged. I really didn't know.

"Did he just come over here to defend you?" my mother asked in disbelief. "He probably didn't even leave. He was waiting for me to tell him everything was fine. I never got around to it."

"I panicked," Seth explained sheepishly.

My mother continued to laugh.

She pulled a chair out for Seth and patted the seat. "You have about two minutes before my husband's alarm goes off. He'll be down here in maybe five. You need to explain to me why I'm not going to take away my daughter and get out of here before he makes his way out of the bathroom."

Seth quickly sat down and started speaking.

"I love her more than anything." My mom rolled her eyes. "I'd do anything for her. No more sex." "NO, dammit, no!" I said. My mother glared at me and Seth continued. "No more sneaking out. Chaperoned dates. Hourly visits on Wednesdays at 6pm." My mother yawned in boredom.

"Here's the deal, Seth," my mother began. "My daughter is in love with you and you're obviously in love with her. I'll allow this relationship to continue and I'll even let you come to LA if and only if you abide by my rules."

Seth quickly nodded his head. "No unprotected sex. EVER. My daughter's not going to end up pregnant and left by some dumbass." "I would never leave-," My mother put a hand up to silence Seth.

"No more sneaking out. I mean it. I nearly died of a heart attack when I noticed she was gone. Lucky it wasn't her father he found out or you'd be dead." Seth nodded. "Done."

"Lastly, I want Samantha to take someone else to the prom." Seth's jaw tensed and my jaw dropped. What. The. Fuck?

"Why?" I asked quietly. "Because, Samantha, I want you to broaden your horizon. This is the first guy you've shown interest in. I think you should just see what's out there before you decide what you're going to do with the rest of your life."

Before I could object, I heard Seth say, "Done." "What?" I asked. "No, not done!" My mother looked at her wristwatch. "3 more minutes." Seth stood up and walked towards me. "Baby Doll, I'm not losing you. What's one little date?" I shook my head. "I should be able to take whoever I want to the prom," I argued. Seth grabbed me by my shoulders. "Please, Baby Doll. Just, please." Seth was desperate. I could understand why. The pull of the imprint was powerful. If my dad came down those steps and my mom explained everything to him, we'd both die; figuratively and literally.

I bit my lip and nodded my head.

My mother quickly clapped her hands. "Good. So, I'll see you later Seth. I'll email you all of the info about LA. Now, get out before my husband comes downstairs."

Seth pressed a quick kiss to my lips. "I love you," he whispered before nearly sprinting out of the door. My mother and I were silent, letting everything that had just happened, soak in. Minutes later, my dad climbed down the stairs.

"What are you two doing up?" he asked us groggily. "Samantha couldn't sleep so I stayed up with her, having a mother to daughter chat," my mother answered coolly. My dad nodded his head and made his way to the fridge. I gave my mom a small smile in thanks and my mom winked at me.

**I've been gone for a while. I know! Murder me quickly please. I hope this chapter makes up for it. I'll be writing my other stories pretty soon as well. I love you guys. **

**So far, 3 votes for Ch.37 and 2 for Ch.38. Don't forget to comment which chapter you'd like to read in Seth's POV. **


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

"This is so exciting! I've never been on a plane before! Come on, you've got to let me get the window seat!" I smiled at Seth's enthusiasm. I'd been on planes countless of times. It was nice to see that Seth was finally getting this opportunity. Thank god that Sam let him leave for a few days. It seemed like Sam was going to say "no", but one word from Emily and Sam had no choice but to agree. Us imprints have to stick together.

"Fine, you can get the window seat," I conceded. Seth quickly pressed his lips against mine. "First class, window seat, the sexiest girl in the world is gonna be sitting next to me. Best plane trip ever." I blushed and let Seth press another kiss to my lips.

We were sitting at the terminal, waiting for First Class to be called. Seth was nearly bouncing on his seat in excitement and his smile was about to break his face. My mother was still allowing Seth to go to LA with us, even though I was caught sneaking into the house after a night of sex with him. Sue and Leah were even coming along. It was a good thing that Leah was coming along. Kaitlyn didn't want to leave Paul, even for a few days, and Leah would keep her company. Melissa was excited about going to LA because this was going to be her first modeling job for my mom. I hoped that Seth was going to make it out alive; him being the only boy in a trip filled with Estrogen. This wasn't a task for the weak.

"Seth, calm the fuck down," Leah snapped, obviously not impressed with her brother's enthusiasm. "You have to at least pretend that you've been on first class before." Seth's bouncing ceased but his smile never wavered. I giggled and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

My mother knew that I was sexually active, but I wasn't going to flaunt it in front of her. She did us a huge favor by not only keeping the whole "sneaking out of the house to fuck my boyfriend" thing a secret, but also by letting Seth come with us to LA. I wasn't so happy about the prom ultimatum, but I was working on a plan to deal with that later.

The sleeping arrangements hadn't been discussed. I knew that I wasn't going to be able to sleep with Seth on this trip. I just wanted to know how far away he'd be from me. I was too chicken shit to ask my mom for fear that she'd freak out on me. I decided to wait and see what happened once we got there.

"Sue, I have the perfect dress for you. The color would go amazingly well with your skin-tone," my mother gushed. It was hard for many women to hate my mom when she offered clothes to you. I think I was the only female on the face of the planet that found it annoying. "I heard that you liked Tony Bennett and I got tickets to his concert. Do you want to go?" Sue's jaw dropped and she gasped loud enough for me to hear. An entire second passed before Sue squealed like Melissa did when I, regrettably, took her to a Justin Beiber concert.

"You're joking! You can't be serious!" Sue nearly screamed. I started to laugh. It wasn't often that I saw Sue smiling after Harry died. To see her so excited made me very happy. Honestly, Sue was gorgeous. Despite her age, she could get any guy she wanted to. That didn't exactly sit well with Seth who often complained about guys on the rez hitting on the newly widowed Clearwater. She was even more gorgeous when she smiled. Thank you very much, Mr. Bennett.

"Yeah. Tony's granddaughter was a model for me one time in London and he offered me a pair of tickets to his show. I just never used them." Sue almost squealed again and Leah winced. "Tony? You're on a first name basis with him?" My mother smiled and nodded. "This is so exciting!" Sue gushed.

Seth leaned towards me. "So, at least we know that the in-laws get along," he whispered. I nodded my head and smiled. "Yeah. So, now you have to worry about not falling on the runway, and you have a chance to enter my mom's good graces," I teased. "Not a problem," he smirked.

A voice on the intercom let us know that first class could board. Seth grabbed my not very heavy carry-on and lifted me off of my chair by the hand. "Remember, you promised to let me get the window seat," he reminded. "I would never forget it, Clearwater."

We showed our tickets and boarded the plane. Seth sat in the window seat and I sat next to him. He looked out of the window and watched the other planes taking off. Seeing Seth so happy and excited was getting me a little excited. What was I becoming? I was thinking about joining the Mile High Club while Seth was busy day-dreaming about flying machines. I bit my lip and turned my attention away from Seth before he noticed my arousal and we both had an issue.

"So, what are you planning on doing once we get there?" I asked Kaitlyn who was sitting across the aisle. She shrugged. "I was hoping on hooking up with Stephanie, maybe taking Leah to Disneyland or something. She's never been!" Melissa, who was sitting behind us, took her earphones out of her ears and gasped. "You've never been to Disneyland! You don't have a childhood." Leah gave a small smile. "Yeah, I know. I really want to go." "I haven't been either," Seth pointed out. "Well, that's definitely something that we're going to have to do while we're there," I stated.

"There's a ton of shopping to do there also," my mother pointed out. "It won't kill you to pick up a few outfits Samantha. Something with little to no black, preferably," she nagged. I rolled my eyes and Kaitlyn laughed. "You should've expected that to come up, Baby Doll." I nodded. I should've known that my mother had ulterior motives. I hated shopping and I was going to one of the best places for my shopaholic mother. FML.

"Baby Doll," Seth whispered in my ear, as everyone was engrossed in another conversation. "Hmmm?" I turned to see Seth's eyes turning black. I bit my lip in shock and another wave of excitement hit me. "I appreciate the effort, but I can still smell you. Please calm down before I make your mother hate me more than she already does." I nodded my head slowly, but Seth talking to me like that was not helping me at all. This was going to be a long ass plane ride.

**YOOOOOOO! Another chapter up! What do you think is going to go down in LA? Any suggestions?**

**I uploaded this one much quicker than I was expecting. This is good right? **

**Also, the standings for a Seth POV chapter are now 3 for Ch. 37 and 3 for Ch. 38. Vote or Die People! (don't die. That would suck.) Just review the chapter you want to read.**

**Thanks to the reviewers, favoriters, and followers. Don't forget to review, favorite, follow, and all that jazz.**

**Also, don't forget to check out my other stories: "Paul's Ballerina", "Embry's Oak", and "Jacob's Figure Skater"!**

**Love you lots!**


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

That plane ride had been absolute hell. It was probably the worst plane ride that I had ever been on and that's because it was arguably one of the best plane rides I had been on. I know that that doesn't really make sense. Seth, the love of my life, was close enough to keep me calm, but far enough from me that I couldn't have him the way that I wanted to. Add to that the fact that my mom was less than 10 feet away, it was like dangling a doughnut in front of me, just out of reach to where I couldn't get it. It was torture.

At the beginning of the plane ride, Seth tried to reason with me. He could smell how excited I was and me being in that state wasn't good. One, because Seth would only get turned on and two, because there was nothing that he could do about it. After giving up entirely on me calming my desires down, Seth turned his attention towards the window and tried to go to sleep. I took a deep breath and turned my iPod on, hoping that that would relax me. It did not. Also, Seth couldn't get any sleep. He kept tossing and turning in his seat and he eventually gave up on that as well. He gave me a small glare and all I could do was shrug.

Seth leaned over to me and buried his face in my neck and inhaled. I smiled and wove my hand in his hair. "That's not going to help you, you know?" I heard a muffled, "I don't care," and felt him continue to breathe me in. Seth nipped my neck and I took in a sharp breath. Seth licked and sucked at one spot on my neck and I knew that he was going to give me a hickey. "Seth," I whispered. "My mom's going to notice the new hickey. She'll see it. You can't do this." Seth pulled away from me, his eyes nearly pitch black and his breathing labored.

I turned around to see my mother with headphones in her ears and a sketchpad in her hands. Melissa was sleeping behind us. Sue was sitting next to my Mom and was nearly asleep. Kaitlyn and Leah were completely knocked out. It was now or never. NO one was looking and if I was quick about it, then no one would know.

I hopped onto Seth's lap and started showering his face with kisses. He gripped my waist and I could feel his fingers digging into me, trying to get me to move closer to him. "Seth, we're going to start descending in about 20 minutes. I'm going to need you to pay attention, okay." Seth's eyes were moving from my eyes, to my lips, to my breasts, and lower. I grabbed his chin to force him to look at me. "Seth, pay attention," I scolded. His eyes, now as dark as coal, were locked onto mine.

"When we get there, to LAX, we're going to ditch the parents." "Sounds good to me," Seth mumbled, pressing his lips to my neck again. "Dammit, Seth, stop distracting me." Seth pulled away from me, but his eyes were still glazed over. "Okay, so when we get there, we're going to say that we're going to baggage claim. My mom ALWAYS has to go to the bathroom after a flight. To use it and to make sure she looks acceptable. She'll drag everyone along with her to get their opinions. She's used to me going to baggage claim ahead of them. Are you listening?"

Seth nodded his head slowly. "Get to the part where I get to fuck your brains out," he rushed. I laughed and pressed my lips to his in a barely there, super quick, kiss. "I am! Calm down. LAX is always super crowded, it's easy to get lost, and it's just confusing beyond all reason. We'll sneak into a Janitor's closet, and there-," "Is where I get to fuck your brains out," Seth concluded. I smiled at him and nodded.

"Please get back into your seats and put your seatbelts on, we're about to land." I looked at Seth and gave him a small wink. I got back in my seat and put my seat belt on, literally, counting the seconds until we were on the ground.

After we landed, everything went according to plan. "I have to use the bathroom," my mother announced. "I'll go to baggage claim!" I volunteered. "Me too," Seth agreed. Before my mother could question it, we walked, a little hurriedly towards the direction of baggage claim. "I know this place like the back of my hand. We'll be there in no time." I turned a corner and went down several flights of stairs and I found a janitor leaving his closet. Before the door could completely close, Seth and I snuck in.

Seth's hand shot up my shirt and his mouth was on mine. "Camera," I whispered. Seth pulled away from me, and scanned the wall for the security camera. "There it is." Seth reached for the camera and unplugged the back.

"How much time do we have?" Seth asked, his eyes locked onto mine. "I looked at my phone and saw that three minutes had passed. "Seven."

Seth's fingers worked on the buttons to my jeans. I helped him undress me and before I knew it, I was completely naked and standing in a janitor's closet. My life was fucking weird.

Seth lifted me up and pushed me against the side of the wall. My legs wrapped around Seth's waist of their own accord. Seth, with one hand, unbuttoned his jeans and yanked them down around his thighs. There was no foreplay. There was no tenderness. It was two horny teenagers, who once thought they were civilized, and were, at that moment, realizing that they were nothing more than sex addicts.

Seth entered me quickly and we both released a breath that neither of us knew we were holding. Finally.

**Okay. So, I know that this PROBABLY would never happen at LAX because their security is actually pretty good… but it does in my story. So, take THAT LAX. **

**What were your thoughts? Do you think that Seth and Samantha will get caught? How do you think Kaitlyn and Melissa are holding up, being away from their wolves?**

**Review, Follow, Favorite, and all that Jazz. And THANK YOU to the reviewers, followers, and favoriters. **

**Don't forget to read "Paul's Ballerina", "Embry's Oak", and "Jacob's Figure Skater"**


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Seth and I were standing at baggage claim. I kept taking my phone out of my pocket and checking my reflection. I didn't want to look freshly fucked. I mean, I wasn't sure if my mom would be able to tell if I had done what I had just did. "You look fine, Baby Doll," Seth assured me. I checked my neck to make sure that Seth hadn't left any hickeys behind. "I promise, I didn't give you a hickey this time," Seth smirked at me. I rolled my eyes at him. "I don't trust you." He pulled me into a hug and I felt my worries disappear. My heart rate slowed and I could take deep breaths again.

"Feel better?" he asked me, pulling away from me. I shook my head and quickly wrapped my arms around Seth again. "Not yet. Keep holding me," I ordered. He smiled down at me and kissed me softly on the lips. "I wish we could continue to hug each other like this, but your mom is going to be here pretty soon and I don't want her to come and see that we haven't gotten our bags yet." I continued to hug him and shrug. "I don't care."

He buried his nose in my hair. "You know, you make staying on your mom's good side really difficult." "Sorry," I whispered. We continued to hug for a few seconds more before I finally broke out of Seth's grasp. "Okay, let's find these bags before my mother dies of a heart attack," I teased him.

I walked closer to the revolving luggage carrier thingy and tried to spot our luggage. I suddenly regretted not marking my luggage with a scarf or something. How the hell was I supposed to find MY luggage? All of the suitcases were black. It was like finding a needle in a haystack in a freaking needle factory! I did the only thing that I could do at the time. I pouted and complained.

"Seth! I can't find our stupid-," I turned around to see that I was alone. I mean, there were a crowd of people around me, also complaining about not being able to locate their luggage, but I couldn't find Seth. You'd think that Seth would stand out in a crowd, him being super tall and all, but I still wasn't able to find him. I was having shitty luck finding things that day.

"Baby Doll!" I heard Seth call. I maneuvered my way through the crowd and followed his voice. When I was finally out of the sea of people, I saw Seth holding all of our luggage. I sighed in relief and quickly walked to his side. "I was looking all over for these things. How could you tell that these were ours?" He pointed to his nose. "Lucky guess?" I rolled my eyes at him. "That nose of yours has its perks doesn't it?" He shrugged. "Most times."

"Oh, good! You have the luggage." I turned around to see my mother, Sue, my sisters, and Leah. They were finally out of the bathroom. Judging from the time it took them and the look of annoyance on my sisters and Leah's faces, my mother got lost in the airport. She always does that. My mother has a worse sense of direction than I do, which is saying something.

"Yep," Seth announced proudly. "Great! So, now we just have to find one of those trolley things so they can be carried to the limo." Seth shook his head and hefted all of the suitcases in his arm. He carried them like it was no big deal. My eyes grew to the size of saucers and I could hear Leah softly curse behind me. Seth was going to fucking blow the secret if he kept trying to impress my mother with his strength.

"Don't worry about it, Mrs. Wilson. I have it." My mother was still in shock when Seth spoke to her. She couldn't believe that someone could carry all of the suitcases and I only hoped that no one else noticed this spectacle. Suddenly, my mother snapped out of her own thoughts. "Are you sure, Seth?" "Yeah, no big deal," he gloated. I rolled my eyes and saw Kaitlyn slap her forehead with her hand. "Well as long as you're sure." My mother didn't sound very confident in him.

"It's okay. Really. Just point in the direction of the door," Seth said. My mother pointed towards the glass doors. Seth walked towards them, every so often warning people to move out of his way. My mother's jaw was still slack when she turned towards me. I was sure that she was going to ask me how he was able to do that. I was rummaging through my mind, trying to come up with a good excuse.

"Seth works out a lot," I told her before she could ask. "I'll say," my mother noted. "You make sure you keep that one around. He can come in handy." With that, she followed Seth to the door with my little sister hot on her heels. I turned towards Sue and released a breath that I didn't know that I was holding. "If that boy blows his cover, his ass is grass," Sue said without a hint of humor in her voice.

"I know. Sam would kill him," Kaitlyn commented. "It's not THAT Sam that he'd have to worry about," Leah joked. "Girls, relax," Sue stated. "We all know that I would be the one to end him. I brought him into this world and I'll take him out. I brought my wooden spoon with me and I am NOT afraid to use it on an overgrown Chihuahua." I laughed and nodded my head. No doubt that no amount of harm that Sam or I could inflict would come CLOSE to the hurt that Sue could cause.

We all walked out of the doors of the airport. I took a deep breath and was happy to finally have fresh air. I quickly regretted the decision when I started hacking up my lungs. "You forgot about the smog didn't you?" Kaitlyn teased. I flipped her off and scowled at her as I continued to fight for breath. Damn pollution.

"Samantha, can you please stop that? Not how young ladies are supposed to act in public," my mother reprimanded. Kaitlyn snickered and pointed at me. I turned my scowl to my mother. Finally catching my breath, I spoke, "Don't worry, mom. I'm fine. Only dying over here." She rolled her eyes. "Don't be so dramatic."

Seth was finished putting the luggage into the trunk of the limo. The chauffeur stood their dumbly, not knowing what to do. He wanted to help, but Seth had already done his job for him.

Sue, Leah, Kaitlyn, and Melissa all moved into the limo. My mother was about to get into the limo when she was stopped by someone. "OH MY GOD! You're Maryelle! THE Maryelle! Can I have your autograph? Can you sign my purse? I mean your purse? It's your purse! You designed it. I just, OH MY GOD!" I rolled my eyes at this chick's enthusiasm. She reminded me of a human Alice with her excitement for fashion.

"Of course, dear," my mother gushed. My mother loved when people that appreciated her fashion recognized her and asked for autographs. She said that being a fashion designer, she never actually got to meet her consumers or had much contact with them at all. It always made her happy whenever she could see someone with her clothes or accessories on.

After signing the way-too-excited- girl's handbag, my mother slid into the limousine. Seth and I followed suit, and thankfully, we were soon on our way to the way-too-expensive hotel that my mother insisted staying in.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I pulled it out. It was a text message from Kaitlyn. I looked up at her and she was smiling at me. I knew that the text message would be juicy or something since she couldn't say it out loud.

_So, what are the sleeping arrangements going to be?_

I shrugged and text her back quickly.

_**I seriously doubt that Mom is going to let me sleep in the same room with Seth… Like, that's not going to happen. **____** But, we'll just have to see.**_

Kaitlyn giggled and smiled at me. I mean, I'd be lying if I said that I didn't want to sleep with Seth. But, I had to be reasonable, my mother would have my head on a silver platter if I even asked her. Not to mention that we got caught not long ago and Seth is still trying to get on my mother's good side. We should just be happy that she even let him come on this trip at all.

_**How you holding up?**_ I text her. I know that it's supposed to be very painful for imprints and wolves to be apart. I felt really bad for Melissa. At least Kaitlyn was expecting the pain and knew why she would be hurting. Melissa had no idea what the actual fuck was going on. Jacob seriously needed to go ahead and tell her the secret.

_It's just a dull pain. It's like, I miss him more than I thought I would. I keep telling myself that I'll see him again soon and that kind of helps me not freak out._

_**For the love of god, please don't freak out.**_

_LOL! I'll do my best._

I put my phone back in my pocket and attempted to join in on the conversation that everyone else was having. Everyone was talking about dinner arrangements and I zoned out of the conversation again. I didn't care. I wasn't picky. All I could think about was how close Seth was to me, his fingers laced between mine, and how glad I was that he was here.

Every so often, he'd press a kiss to my temple and I'd smile. He'd been caught several times but that didn't deter him. What can I say? We were teenagers. Our level of caring was negative 0.

When we got to the hotel, my mother checked us in. Sue was with her and I smiled to myself. I was soooo very happy that my mother and Sue were getting along so well. I was a little afraid that my mother would be too arrogant and conceited for Sue's taste. However, they meshed well together. They talked and acted as if they were best friends for years.

"Really? You guys couldn't wait?" Leah teased once Melissa wasn't paying attention. My eyes grew to the size of saucers. "What do you mean?" Kaitlyn rolled her eyes. "Don't even pretend that you don't know what we're talking about." "When we got there, you two looked like freshly fucked," Leah tacked on.

I held my head down in total embarrassment. I couldn't believe that we had been caught. Were they the only two that had noticed? Did Sue or my mom? I chanced a look at Seth who didn't look the least bit upset about it. He only wore that damn smug smile of his; not a sign of remorse marring his face.

"Seth," I hissed. He looked at me, smug smile still in place. Once he saw the look on my face, his smile fell. He feigned surprise and I rolled my eyes at him. "Oh, no! How did you know?" he asked. Leah laughed. "Shut the fuck up, Seth." He shrugged and laughed along with her.

"Do you think that Mom knows?" I asked Kaitlyn. She shrugged. "If she does, she didn't let on that she does. Sue does though." I groaned. "Fuck MY Life." Seth poked me in my side and laughed. "It's not like she didn't expect it." I rolled my eyes. "Of course. Why wouldn't she expect that your whore of a girlfriend would try to rape you in a crowded airport."

**Hey guys! I know it's been a while, but I'm doing better right? Right? RIGHT?**

**So, they're finally in LA! Hazzah! **

**What do you think will happen while they're here? Suggestions? **

**Which chapter should be written in Seth's POV? So far, there are 3 votes for chapter 37 and 2 for 38. Don't forget to say which chapter you'd like in your review! The first one to 5 wins!**

**Be sure to check out Paul's Ballerina, Embry's Oak, Jacob's Figure Skater! **

**Don't forget to REVIEW!**


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

We were eating at Clifton's Cafeteria for dinner. It was my dad's favorite place to eat for dinner whenever we were in LA. My mother always hated it, but because my sisters and I outvoted her, we went there to eat. My mother complained that the food wasn't healthy. I mean, it was American Cuisine. It wasn't supposed to be healthy. It was supposed to be delicious, which it accomplished perfectly.

Seth sat next to me, looking over the menu excitedly. "There are so many options. I don't know what to get." I shrugged. "My dad always gets the ribs," I offered. "Ribs sound good." "I don't think so, Seth," my mother reprimanded. Seth looked at my mother with a confused look on his face. "I shouldn't get the ribs?" My mother shook her head slowly. "You're going to be getting a salad."

Seth's jaw dropped and Leah laughed and pointed at him. "But- but why?" Seth questioned, his face falling. "Because you'll be walking on my runway tomorrow. We can't have you gaining weight before the big night. You want to fit into your clothes don't you?" My mother had found Seth's kryptonite and she was using it against him. This was really the cruelest and most unusual form of punishment.

"B-but," Seth tried to argue. "Now, it's only for tonight. Tomorrow night after the show you can eat whatever you like. You can handle that can't you?" I glared at my mom. This was always in her plan. She was going to starve my boyfriend. Seth grabbed my hand under the table and rubbed the back of it with his thumb. "No big deal. I can handle it." He gave my mom his thousand watt smile and she smiled back.

Everyone talked amongst themselves. My mom and Sue were talking about the fashion show while Kaitlyn and Melissa were trying to persuade Leah into meeting LA models. I looked to Seth who looked about as upset as I assumed he would. "I'm so sorry, Seth," I told him. He gave me a small smile. "It's only tonight and tomorrow. Seriously, I'll be fine."

"She's doing this to get back at you," I said sadly. He nodded his head. "Yeah, I know. She's testing me. I'm a big boy. I can handle it." I knew that he'd be able to handle it. But still, he shouldn't have to be forced to handle this. I put him here and he was suffering for it.

Seeing the look on my face, Seth rubbed the back of my hand, trying to calm me. "I already told you, I'd do anything to get back on your mom's good side." I bit my lip to prevent myself from saying something back that would hurt his feelings. I didn't feel worth it. I mean, going without food doesn't seem like a big deal and wouldn't be that big of a deal if it were Kaitlyn or Melissa. This was SETH that could eat two large pizzas by himself if we let him. His metabolism was beyond high and he would need food. Not to mention that my mother might have more tricks up her sleeve to ruin Seth's time here.

When the waiter came to ask for our orders, my mother ordered a Caesar Salad with NO salad dressing for Seth. I felt him cringe next to me and Leah laughed again. I gave him a sad look and he gave me a reassuring smile.

"And what would you like to order?" the waiter asked me. I smiled brightly. "I'd like to have the ribs. Extra barbecue sauce. Extra fries." My mother blanched. "Samantha!" I ignored her. "What size order would you like?" "The biggest that I can have." "Is that all?" I nodded and he took everyone else's order.

After he left my mother's eyes narrowed at me. "What? I'm not walking on the runway! I can eat whatever I want." My mother rolled her eyes. "Do you know how unhealthy that is? I swear, I warned your father about the bad example he was setting for you young girls. Here you are, picking up his bad habits. Fattening foods. You won't be able to see your toes by the time you're my age." I shrugged. "I'll make sure to get pedicures regularly." My mother sighed in frustration and I smiled at her.

When our food came, I got way more food than I expected. I knew that I'd be getting a lot of food, but I didn't realize that I'd have so much. Seth's small plate of salad was completely dwarfed by my huge plate of ribs and fries. He laughed at the comparison and I laughed along with him.

"Never thought I'd see the day where you two switched plates," Leah commented. "It's like we've stepped into the Twilight Zone or something," Kaitlyn agreed. "I can't wait to see her eat all of that," Melissa said in shock. "Watch me," I stated proudly. "I would tell you to mind your table manners but I know that those can't apply when eating those." I put one hand up and the other over my heart. "I promise to do my best." My mom laughed.

I took one rib into my hands and ate it as slowly as I could. "Are you trying to torture me? This isn't fair," Seth complained. "Don't worry, Seth. I'll take care of you," I whispered back. I popped one fry into my mouth and leaned back in my chair. "I guess Melissa was right. I can't eat all of this." "I told you so! Look how much food that is!"

"Are you feeling okay?" Sue asked me. I nodded my head slowly. "I think I'm feeling a little sick because of the plane ride here. I'll be fine." "Do you want to get something else? Something a little less greasy? Something to settle your stomach?" my mother asked me. I shook my head. "I think it'll pass. I'll just take this back to the hotel and eat it later."

I saw Kaitlyn smirking at me from across the table. She had caught on. "Are you sure?" my mother asked. I nodded my head. "I'll be fine."

Everyone continued to eat and talk amongst themselves. Seth was done with his salad very quickly and turned his attention to me. "I would ask you to marry me right now if I thought you'd say yes," he whispered. "Don't ever say that I never gave you anything," I teased him. He smiled at me. "Never."

When the waiter came back with the check, I asked him to put my food in a to-go container. When my mom paid the bill and "my" food was brought back, we all went back into the limo.

When we got to the hotel, we went to our respective rooms. Kaitlyn, Leah, and I were sharing a room. Across from us, my mom, Sue, and Melissa shared a room. Right next to them was Seth. I knew that it was set up this way so that we would be less inclined to do anything mischievous.

I took a shower as soon as I got back. I dried my hair as well as I could and put on the most comfortable pajamas that I thought to bring with me.

"So, when are you going to give Seth his food?" Kaitlyn asked me conversationally. I shrugged. "I haven't the slightest clue what you're talking about," I teased back. Kaitlyn and Leah both rolled their eyes. "Whatever, just don't get caught," Kaitlyn warned. I waved my hand at her dismissively. Careful was my middle fucking name… Okay, no it wasn't. But, whatever, I was usually careful.

"Yeah," Leah agreed. "The last thing we need is for you two to ruin our chances of going to Disneyland. Let me tell you, Baby Doll, if I can't go to Disneyland because you can't keep 'em closed and Seth can't keep it in his pants, I will eat both of you." I raise an eyebrow at her. "Eat me will you?" I smile brightly at her and give her a wink. "Only if you promise." Leah picked up a pillow and tossed it at my head once she realized the joke.

"You're a pervert," she said after the pillow hit me in the face. I laughed but I didn't argue with her. She was right.

I grabbed my leftovers from the restaurant and headed towards our door. "Wish me luck." Kaitlyn and Leah waved at me as I walked out of the room. I tiptoed towards Seth's room. I stood in front of his door, debating on whether I should knock or just open the door and let myself in. Before I could decide, the door swung open revealing a shirtless Seth. What luck!

"May I help you ma'am?" he asked, leaning against the door. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Room service?" He smiled down at me and pulled me in his room. He took my leftovers out of my hand and placed them on the dresser. "It's a little cold. You might have to-," Seth cut me off with his lips pressed to mine. Without thinking, I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

He pushed me against the door and I pulled my lips away from his. "What about-," "You're perfect. And I'm going to remind you that for forever," Seth said pressing his lips to my neck. I moaned and my eyes closed of their own accord. "No hickeys," I reminded Seth softly. He mumbled a response and continued to leave kisses on my throat.

He lifted me up by my thighs and I made an awkward squeaking noise. He pressed his lips to mine softly. "You've got to keep it down," he whispered against my lips. I nodded my head absently. "Okay."

He laid me down on the bed, hovering over me. He continued to kiss me and I kept my arms around his neck, trying my best to get impossibly closer to him. Seth moves his lips from mine to take my shirt off. "No bra?" he questioned. "I don't sleep in a bra," I informed him. "Have to keep that in mind." With that, his mouth attached itself to one of my tits and I threw my head back. "If I knew that ribs would've gotten this kind of reaction from you, I would've given them to you a long ass time ago."

Seth ignores me as he continues to work on my breasts. I rub my thighs together, trying to alleviate some of the pressure there. I grab one of the pillows and place it over my face to keep my sounds quiet.

Seth moves his lips down my stomach and I feel my eyes roll into the back of my head for a brief moment. I feel him tug on the waistband of my pajama bottoms and I lift my hips up to help him get me out of them. Seth pressed soft kisses to my hipbones and rubbed my thighs with his warm hands.

"You wear panties to bed," Seth mumbled, pulling those down as well. I was going to retort with something witty, but all thought left me when Seth spread my legs. I moved the pillow from over my face and looked down to see the devious smirk on his. Seth and I had never had oral sex before. We hadn't even talked about it.

I propped myself on my elbows because I couldn't believe that he was actually doing this. He pressed a soft kiss to my clitoris and I let out a silent scream. I had to quickly bite my lip, in case the next screams weren't quite as quiet. Seth licked and sucked my clitoris and in my passion, my thighs started to close. Seth laughed against me, and pushed my thighs apart again. "Relax, babe."

He fingered me while his lips remained attached to my clitoris. I tossed my head back. I could feel my body heating up. It felt like I was on fire. My orgasm was quickly approaching. I tried to warn Seth, but I could no longer form words. All I could do was stare, wide-eyed and open-mouthed at the most perfect boyfriend on the fucking planet.

I felt my orgasm hit me like a truck and I quickly put the pillow over my face to muffle my screams. Fuck, that had to be the best thing that had ever happened to me. Seth continued to lick at me as I was coming down from my sex-induced high.

Without a single word, Seth stood up from the bed. I shivered at the loss of body heat. Seth took his boxers off and pulled me to the edge of the bed. He picked me up and pushed me against the wall opposite the one that my mother's room was. I wrapped my legs tightly around Seth's waist and ground myself against his erection.

Seth growled quietly and rubbed the head of his penis against my wet center. He slowly pushed himself into me. I bit my lip to quiet my moans and Seth started to thrust into me quicker. Seth had to press his lips to mine to keep my moans quiet. Me biting my lip wasn't enough anymore.

I feel my orgasm approaching for the second time that evening. "I love you, Seth," I mumble against his lips. Seth's thrusts become more erratic and he hits a spot within me that makes me lose myself. "Fuck," he groaned softly against my lips. My orgasm triggers Seth's and he stills inside of me, his essence filling me up.

Seth held me against him for a few seconds so we could both regain our breaths and so I wouldn't turn into a Samantha puddle on the floor. He softly put me on the ground and I pressed my lips to his once more before I find my pajamas to put them on. Seth does the same.

When we're both dressed, I grab my leftovers and put them in the microwave that Seth has in his room. He eats his food while we watch some Tom Cruise movie from the 80's. Seth gave me a few ribs and his French fries since I didn't exactly eat much at the restaurant. We keep our conversation to a minimum so our mothers can't hear us. When Seth is done, we lay down, my head on his chest and him playing with my hair.

"I've been thinking a lot lately about this whole prom thing," I whisper to him. "Yeah?" I nod slowly. "Why don't I invite someone from the pack," I suggest. Seth's hand that is playing with my hair stops moving. "I thought your mom wanted to pick your date." I shrug. "I think she'd be fine with anyone so long as they're not you. Would you be okay with that? Someone from the pack?" I looked up at Seth and saw him roll his eyes. "To be honest, I wouldn't be happy with you going to prom with anyone that's not me." I sigh and let my mind think of all of the possibilities. I'm thinking of myself in a dress dancing with a tuxedo clad Seth when I fall asleep.

**What do you think? How did you like the chapter? **

**Any suggestions about prom? Who should Baby Doll go with? What should go down? The prom chapter will be coming soon. **

**Review! Let me know what you think! Which chapter would you like to see in Seth's POV? The first one to five wins. As of right now, , there are 3 votes for chapter 37 and 2 for 38.**

**Be sure to check out Paul's Ballerina, Embry's Oak, Jacob's Figure Skater, and my new story, Edward's Comfort. **

**Zaijian!**


End file.
